Una aventura fantasmal en Frecuencia Modulada
by La Voz en Off
Summary: La recién coronada Campeona de Johto, Cristal Soulheart, está explorando la región de Kanto, y se ve obligada a hacer una parada (espera que corta) en Pueblo Lavanda. Lo que no sabe es que ese pueblecillo aparentemente anodino tiene un pasado oscuro, un presente más oscuro todavía y, sobre todo, un océano de terribles secretos. Basado en Oro y Plata. Rated T porque no me fío.
1. El noble pueblo púrpura

**Disclaimer:** Aunque me encantaría, la franquicia Pokémon no me pertenece. Y tampoco los personajes de _El resplandor_, que son de Stephen King.

* * *

**Apología de la autora:** Cristal fue nuestro primer personaje femenino en los videojuegos, y eso la convierte en nuestra primera Campeona oficial de Kanto y Johto, la primera entrenadora que destronó a Lance y venció a Rojo ¿Por qué no encuentro fanfiction sobre ella más allá de sus hipotéticos amores con Oro, Plata o Eusine? Ya va siendo hora de acabar con esa injusticia. Así que aquí traigo una aventura terrorífica protagonizada por Cristal. Espero que les guste

* * *

Aunque a Cristal nunca le había preocupado especialmente que se le hiciera de noche lejos de lugares habitados (de hecho, solía acampar a menudo para capturar pokémon nocturnos), aquel día suspiró de alivio al avistar Pueblo Lavanda. El sol se había puesto hacía poco, pero el cielo cubierto de pesadas nubes negras daba la impresión de que era mucho más tarde, y hacía cada vez más frío. El viento que había estado soplando toda la tarde se había detenido, y el aire estancado estaba cargándose poco a poco de electricidad. Hasta sus pokémon parecían cada vez más inquietos. Aquello último era la señal definitiva: nada de pasar la noche a la intemperie esta vez.

―Tranquilos, chicos... ya casi estamos.

Había oído hablar mucho de aquel sitio durante toda su vida. La mayoría de las personas que conocía que habían estado allí por un motivo u otro coincidían en que aquel pueblo, pese a tener un ambiente general algo extraño, no tenía nada que no pudiera tener cualquier otro sitio al que pudiera ir a parar; pero también había quien se lo describía como un auténtico escenario de novela gótica. Y, ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos por primera vez, entendía por qué.

Era un pueblo bastante pequeño, aunque era evidente que contaba con unos servicios mínimos que le permitían ser más o menos autosuficiente. Probablemente se debía a que estaba bastante bien comunicado, conectado directamente con Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Azulona, gracias a la transitada Ruta 8 y el Subterráneo, y con Ciudad Fuscia, por las rutas costeras del este de la región. Así que era un paraíso tanto para los montañeros como para los pescadores, además de un sitio cómodo y económico para vivir y de una parada más o menos obligatoria para todo aquel que tuviera interés en viajar rápidamente hasta Ciudad Fuscia pero no una bicicleta con la que poder tomar el Carril Bicil; y todo eso lo convertía en una típica estación de paso, frecuentada habitualmente por gente variopinta de diferentes puntos de Kanto y Johto. De esta manera, no necesitaba ser una gran ciudad para mantenerse viva: sus infraestructuras funcionaban, más que gracias a sus escasos habitantes, a todos los viajeros que estaban allí más o menos de paso. Eso significaba que, si bien poca gente de la que pasaba por la aldea se quedaba mucho tiempo, debía de ser un sitio lo suficientemente acogedor como para a que los kanteses y johtenses que decidían ir allí en un momento dado de su vida no les importase demasiado volver, aunque no fuera para quedarse.

Sin embargo, Cristal sólo sabía todo esto porque se lo había dicho Morti, y Lance se lo había confirmado, porque nadie lo hubiera dicho justo después de haber visto ese lugar por primera vez desde lo alto de un risco en un atardecer tormentoso, tal y como lo estaba viendo ella: Pueblo Lavanda estaba situado en un diminuto valle, entre las montañas del norte de Kanto y los acantilados de la costa este; y la primera impresión que recibía el visitante era la de estar adentrándose en un lugar escondido, protegido y amenazado al mismo tiempo por aquellos escarpados montes, que sólo podían atravesarse cruzando túneles oscuros y laberínticas cuevas. Si a eso se le añadía el aspecto solemnemente austero del lugar, presidido por aquella gigantesca torre fúnebre que hundía sus cimientos en la misma montaña, majestuosa y terrible como una mansión de tinieblas, resultaba imposible que a los forasteros no se les pusiera la piel de gallina ante aquella panorámica.

Caminar por las calles no fue mucho más alentador: aunque limpias y cuidadas, estaban casi vacías, y las pocas personas con las que se encontró caminaban apresuradamente, en silencio, arrebujadas en sus prendas de abrigo y con una mirada de aprensión en los ojos, que se dirigía cada pocos instantes hacia el cielo encapotado. Los parques estaban desiertos, poblados solamente por columpios chirriantes, y el viento sacudía los árboles casi deshojados de los jardines cerrados por altas tapias de piedra gris. Si al llegar al centro pokémon se hubiera encontrado con un viejo edificio de madera con todas las luces apagadas y una enfermera Joy de aire hierático y tono desconfiado dándole la bienvenida mecánicamente desde el otro lado de un destartalado mostrador, ni siquiera le hubiera sorprendido.

Pero, para su alegría, no fue así. El edificio del centro pokémon era tan antiguo como el resto del pueblo, con su característico tejado de color coral como único rasgo distintivo de los demás edificios; pero era cálido y acogedor, y estaba equipado con la requerida alta tecnología para los cuidados sanitarios de los pokémon y profusamente iluminado con abundante luz eléctrica. Y la enfermera Joy le dio la bienvenida con la inconfundible hospitalidad habitual en las sanitarias de su familia.

―¿Crees que alguno de tu pokémon necesita un tratamiento específico, o sólo el chequeo y los cuidados rutinarios?

―Bueno... mi Parasect está algo alicaído en estos últimos días. Está bastante torpe, come poco y duerme más de lo normal en él; pero no parece tener fiebre, ni tampoco me ha dado a entender que le doliera algo o se encontrara mal.

―Le echaré un vistazo a eso, pero no creo que tengas motivos para preocuparte: muchos pokémon hongo se sienten incómodos y débiles en las épocas más secas, sobre todo en climas marinos. Le bastará con que le humedezcas la seta de la espalda con más frecuencia que de costumbre, y evites sacarlo a combatir en las horas más calurosas. Tampoco le vendría mal pasar las noches fuera de la pokeball mientras estéis viajando por zonas alejadas de la costa. Recrear en la medida de lo posible las condiciones de su hábitat de origen lo ayudará a manterse fuerte y saludable durante el verano.

―Muchas gracias, enfermera ¿Tienen habitaciones disponibles para pasar la noche?

―Hmmm... ¿viajas sola?

―Sí.

―Entonces, lo más probable es que sí. Dame un segundo para consultarlo.

En menos de diez minutos, estaba sentada tranquilamente en un cómodo sillón junto a una de las grandes ventanas, tomando un reconfortante chocolate caliente, mirando cómo las calles al otro lado del cristal, cada vez más oscuras, se iban llenando de niebla.

El camino hasta Ciudad Celeste, su siguiente parada, iba a ser bastante largo, así que sus pokémon y ella tendrían que descansar todo lo que pudieran. Sólo iba a necesitar pasar allí una noche, y tal vez el lugar pareciera un poco diferente a la luz del día.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si no debería echarle un vistazo a la pokédex, por si hubiera en la zona alguna especie de pokémon raro que no pudiera encontrarse en Johto (algunas personas con las que se había cruzado le habían dicho que había Clefairy en el Monte Moon; pero no podría llegar hasta allí hasta que encontrase la manera de despertar al Snorlax que estaba tapando la puerta del Túnel Diglett), cuando notó una súbita corriente de aire frío cerca de ella.

Naturalmente, no era la primera vez que sentía aquello. Había estado en la Torre Quemada, combatido contra Morty, y hasta atrapado ella misma algunos especímenes de tipo fantasma para rellenar entradas de la Pokédex; pero, aún así, no pudo evitar dar un grito que le sorprendió incluso a ella misma al darse la vuelta y encontrarse con un gran rostro violáceo, con unos grandes ojos oscuros, una gran boca y un par de colmillos afiladísimos a apenas dos centímetros de su nariz.

―¡Tony! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¡Nada de bromas a desconocidos?

El Gastly rió a mandíbula batiente, y regresó flotando hasta el mostrador de entrada, donde lo esperaba un joven de cabellos castaños, con el ceño fruncido, y una enfermera Joy que trataba de contener las carcajadas.

―Lo siento ―le dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa conciliadora―. Es un poco liante, pero no lo hace con mala intención. Supongo que la vida de ultratumba carece de interés sin cierta dosis de emociones fuertes, o algo de eso. Pide disculpas a esta señorita, Tony.

El pokémon emitió un murmullo solemne y agachó la frente, amagando una leve inclinación; y hasta Cristal, que todavía tenía el corazón a mil por hora, sintió de inmediato que no podía enfadarse con él.

―De hecho, es un poco así ―contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. La percepción de la realidad de los pokémon espectro es un poco diferente de la nuestra, así que dan la impresion de tener un sentido del humor muy extraño.

―Porque no tienen las mismas limitaciones que nosotros ―añadió él, con solemnidad―. Pero, precisamente por ese motivo, también tienen poderes que van mucho más allá de los que podrían tener incluso los pokémon legendarios, y son leales más allá de la muerte: aunque uno haya dejado el mundo terrenal hace varios siglos, sus compañeros pokémon de tipo fantasma seguirán considerándole como su entrenador, y honrarán su memoria eternamente ―de repente se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado, y rió entre dientes―. Pero disculpe mis monólogos: cuando se trata de pokémon misteriosos, no tengo mucha más medida que Tony... me pongo a hablar con cualquiera y no hay quién me calle. Me llamo Danniel Torrance.

La joven le estrechó la mano con energía.

―Mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Cristal.

―Cristal... es un nombre poco corriente, pero me suena de algo ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Pueblo Lavanda?

―Sí. A decir verdad, llevo poco tiempo en esta región.

―Es Cristal Soulheart, la nueva Campeona de Johto, Danny ―le explicó la enfermera, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la coronilla de Tony―. Ahora está afrontando el reto de los gimnasios de Kanto y preparándose para subir al Monte Plateado.

Danny emitió un silbido largo y bajo.

―¡Pues claro! ¡Te vimos batirte contra Lance Wataru por televisión, y uno de nuestros reporteros estuvo presente en vuestra rueda de prensa! Nunca se me habría llegado a pasar por la cabeza que te conocería en persona ¡Mis felicitaciones por ese combate tan espectacular!

Cristal enrojeció hasta tener la impresión de despedir calor, cohibida. Siempre había sido una persona bastante reservada, y ni sus viajes por Johto y Kanto ni su Victoria en la Liga Pokémon habían cambiado aquello. Le hizo un gesto al muchacho para quitarle hierro al asunto, murmurando un humilde agradecimiento por lo bajo y adjudicándole a su querido y eficiente equipo el noventa por ciento del mérito. Para su alivio, Danniel no parecía ser uno de aquellos fanáticos enloquecidos que se dedicaban a acosar a sus estrellas; y, más allá de aquel apasionado comentario, se comportaba con mucha naturalidad, cosa que ella agradecía. Le resultaba refrescante encontrarse todavía de vez en cuando a personas que se dirigían a ella como a cualquier otra entrenadora, sin sentirse especialmente intimidadas ni malsanamente fascinadas por su nuevo título.

Pero eso no significaba que el joven no mostrase interés por ella. De hecho, ahora parecía mucho más deseoso que antes de entablar una conversación.

―Según he oído, vienes de Pueblo Primavera. Eso significa que has viajado mucho, y muy lejos.

―Sí. He recorrido toda la región de Johto, y casi toda la zona este de Kanto.

―¿Conoces a Morti Matsuba, el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Iris? Tengo entendido que es un experto en pokémon de tipo fantasma.

―Bueno, no tenemos una relación estrecha ―reconoció Cristal―. Nos conocemos casi sólo de vista. Pero me encontré con él en las ruinas de la Torre Latón, cuando él y su amigo estaban buscando a los Perros Legendarios, y me pareció muy buena persona. A decir verdad, tu manera de hablar sobre los pokémon fantasma me ha recordado un poco a él.

Si le hubiera dicho que Morti en persona le había ofrecido una invitación a su casa para tomar un café y charlar profesionalmente sobre pokémon, Danniel no hubiera podido parecer más halagado; pero él también debía de ser una persona reservada y particularmente humilde, porque se limitó a sonreír y sonrojarse, igual que ella.

―Bueno... supongo que todos los que estamos acostumbrados a tratar con pokémon fantasma acabamos teniendo opiniones similares sobre ellos.

Este fue el inicio de una larga conversación sobre viajes y aventuras con pokémon, que hizo que Cristal no tardara en olvidarse por completo de la espesa neblina que llenaba las calles de Pueblo Lavanda, aún a pesar de que la vista al otro lado del cristal tenía un aspecto cada vez más siniestro.

Pasaron un buen rato comentado y riendo, y la enfermera Joy se acercaba de vez en cuando a participar en la conversación por unos minutos. Fue así como la joven entrenadora se enteró de que el gran interés de su eventual contertulio por sus vivencias mientras recorría las dos regiones se debía, además de a su gran curiosidad por todo lo que implicase ver de cerca pokémon extraños, a que trabajaba en la Torre de Radio, en un programa dedicado a la antropología pokémon.

―Emitimos "Pokémon Mundo Misterioso" de lunes a viernes, a partir de medianoche ―le explicó, con los ojos brillantes―. Hablamos de las diferentes ciudades del mundo, de sus costumbres, de sus leyendas y de los pokémon con las que están relacionadas. Estamos preparando un especial sobre Ciudad Iris para dentro de un par de semanas. Por eso quería preguntarte... ¿crees que podrías concederme una pequeña entrevista sobre el lugar, en calidad de viajera? Si quieres, podemos incluso evitar dar tu nombre. Lo que nos interesa es que nuestros oyentes escuchen testimonios de todo tipo de visitantes; y, como tú has retado a su Líder y has tenido ocasión de ver varios sitios y eventos de interés cultural, no sólo en Ciudad Iris sino también en muchos otros lugares, podrías darnos una perspectiva muy interesante.

―¡Oh, claro! Será un placer.

―¿Te viene bien que nos veamos mañana, a medio día, en la Torre de Radio? Allí tenemos las cabinas, y podré grabarte con un buen equipo de sonido. Ahora mismo hemos extremado las medidas de seguridad, pero puedo hablar con el director para que autorice tu acceso.

Cristal había tenido que lidiar con cosas mucho más terroríficas que cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse allí, pero la sola idea de ir a aquel sitio le provocó un repentino y casi visible escalofrío. No podía evitarlo: por más que se dijera a sí misma que no tenía motivos para preocuparse, que aquel edificio había dejado de ser un cementerio, y que, aunque hubiera seguido siéndolo, lo único verdaderamente peligroso en él seguirían siendo las escaleras, la primera impresión que la había provocado aquella torre gris con cimientos de piedra que se perdía en las nubes, como si brotara del mismísimo centro de la tierra y estuviera envuelta en un manto de niebla y coronada de tormentas, había sido demasiado intensa. Durante unos instantes, había tenido la impresión de que tenía vida propia, y que sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para volver a revelarse como lo que todavía era y, en realidad, siempre había sido y siempre sería: el cementerio de pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda.

El joven debió de interpretar adecuadamente su palidez y su expresión dubitativa, porque rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

―¡No te preocupes! No va a pasarte nada por visitar la Torre. Y menos durante el día. Además, eres la Campeona: no hay nada ahí a lo que no puedas vencer.

Aquellas palabras pretendidamente tranquilizadoras no terminaban de convencerla. De hecho, le daban bastante mala espina: Danny no estaba en absoluto negando la posibilidad de que sus temores no fueran del todo infundados. Tal vez para evitar confirmar aún más las sospechas de la joven, el locutor cambió rápidamente de tema.

―Bueno, yo tengo que ir pensando en irme a casa ―le dijo―. Se me ha presentado una noche más o menos libre, y tengo que aprovecharla para descansar. Entonces ¿vendrás mañana a la Torre? Si de verdad no terminas de estar cómoda con la idea, podemos quedar en el parque: a esas horas estará vacío, y podremos grabar la entrevista sin ruido de fondo.

―¡Oh, no! ―se apresuró a decir ella― No pasa nada: no he llegado a ser Campeona teniendo prejuicios. Si uno no se enfrenta a sus miedos, nunca podrá descubrir hasta dónde puede llegar en realidad.

Danny y su Gastly intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una idéntica sonrisa traviesa.

―¡Hablas como toda una entrenadora de pokémon fantasma! Seguro que, si les dieras una oportunidad de verdad, hasta acabarías apreciándolos.

―Lo intentaré ―contestó ella, guiñándoles un ojo. Tony volvió a reírse estruendosamente―. Nos vemos mañana, a las doce, en la planta baja de la Torre.

―¡Hasta entonces! Que pases una buena noche.

―Igualmente.

Y, tras lanzarle un saludo de lejos a la enfermera Joy, entrenador y pokémon se marcharon juntos, a paso tranquilo y en silencio, como si llevasen tanto tiempo conociéndose que ni siquiera necesitasen intercambiar palabras para comunicarse. Cristal sonrió para sí: aquel muchacho tenía la misma aura mística que Morti y Eusine; y, a pesar del susto, tanto él como Tony le habían dejado una impresión muy agradable.

Sin embargo, no tardó en caer en la cuenta de algo que la hizo sentir curiosamente inquieta. Tras unos minutos de vacilación, se acercó de nuevo al mostrador para hablar con la enfermera.

―¡Ah, Cristal! Chansey le está dando un último repaso a tus pokémon. Podrás recogerlos en unos minutos. Te lo digo por si no quieres hacerlos esperar mientras cenas.

―Gracias, enfermera Joy. Pero yo quería preguntarle otra cosa... algo que me ha llamado un poco la atención. Si es que no es una pregunta muy personal, claro.

―Dime.

―¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Danniel?

―¡Oh! Fuimos al colegio juntos aquí, en Pueblo Lavanda. Tony empezó a andar con él por aquel entonces, y acabó decidiendo convertirse en su compañero pokémon. Siempre han sido inseparables.

―Ah... es que... me ha parecido...

La enfermera rió por lo bajo, un poco sonrojada.

―Puede parecer un poco extraño, pero ¿qué entrenador de pokémon fantasma no lo es? Cuando los vínculos son lo suficientemente fuertes, todo pokémon acaba pareciéndose un poco a su entrenador, y viceversa, porque aprenden el uno del otro a lo largo de toda su vida.

Cristal intentó que no se le escapara una sonrisa. Independientemente de si alguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, era más que evidente que, para ella, aquel chico era mucho más que un entrenador de pokémon fantasma con el que había coincidido en el colegio.

―En realidad, lo que me ha parecido extraño es que me haya dicho que tiene una noche "más o menos libre", cuando hacía menos de dos minutos que me había dicho que emite su programa todas las noches, de lunes a viernes, a partir de las doce.

―¡Ah! Bueno... es que la Torre va a estar cerrada esta noche. En lugar de la programación habitual, se va a emitir un especial de éxitos musicales, hasta las tres de la mañana. Reanudarán su actividad a primera hora.

De repente, parecía un poco incómoda. La miraba con una expresión dubitativa, algo triste, cuando no paseaba la mirada por el mostrador. Cristal había conocido a suficientes enfermeras Joy a lo largo de todos sus viajes como para llegar a la conclusión de que sería muy raro encontrarse con una que fuera mentirosa; pero aquella actitud evasiva delataba que, aunque no estuviera dándole una respuesta falsa, le estaba ocultando algo. Aunque se notaba que estaba encantada de hablar bien de Danniel, y durante toda la conversación que habían mantenido a lo largo de la última hora había manifestado estar más que dispuesta a opinar sobre cualquier cosa, parecía tener miedo de que siguiera haciéndole preguntas sobre aquella extraña incoherencia en particular.

―"A lo mejor me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman... mejor seguir la corriente, y hacer como que me lo creo. La gente puede tener motivos de peso para mentir... o, al menos, para no querer contar la verdad."

―Dígaselo todo, señorita.

Las dos jóvenes dieron un respingo al escuchar de repente aquella voz masculina sin edad, grave y severa, que resonó en la sala vacía como si viniera de ninguna parte; y sus ojos se dirigieron, automáticamente, hacia la puerta de entrada.

Había una silueta en el umbral, envuelta a medias en la espesa niebla que inundaba las calles, y que parecía traer consigo todo el frío de aquella desapacible noche. Sin embargo, no era un espectro, sino un hombre vivo: un anciano calvo y encorvado, que sería particularmente alto de poder mantenerse erguido, con el rostro y las finas manos apergaminados y llenos de arrugas; pero también con unos ojos oscuros, penetrantes y vivaces que delataban una gran inteligencia y lucidez. Cuando entró, Cristal pudo apreciar que debía de haber sido un hombre bastante ágil y vigoroso en su momento, aunque ahora fuera tan frágil que pareciera que hasta una brisa podía romperlo o hacerlo caerse. Y, a pesar de que era evidente que ahora necesitaba la ayuda de un bastón para caminar, todavía despedía una fuerza y un carisma excepcionales.

―Buenas noches, señor Fuji ―lo saludó la enfermera Joy, con sumo respeto― Sus pokémon ya lo estaban esperando.

Fue como si aquella bienvenida rompiera una especie de conjuro, o como si las luces del Centro Pokémon disiparan una especie de sombra: ahora que lo veía caminar pausadamente hacia el mostrador, le parecía un viejecito corriente, particularmente dulce y tranquilo. Sólo las austeras vestiduras sacerdotales que llevaba puestas le recordaban, de alguna manera, el aura de poder que le había transmitido su primera impresión.

―Disculpe mi descortesía, enfermera ―respondió él, con una sonrisa cálida―. Ya sabe que, en lo que respecta al asunto de la Torre, me cuesta ser imparcial.  
―Lo sé. De hecho, la mayoría de los habitantes de Pueblo Lavanda compartimos su parecer. Nadie entiende cómo pudo prosperar ese proyecto. Incluso muchos trabajadores de la Torre consideran todavía que fue un error.

Cristal no quiso meterse en la conversación, pero prestó oídos con mucho interés.

―Eso se lo puedo explicar yo, muchacha: los gigantes de las telecomunicaciones tienen mucho dinero, pocos escrúpulos y ninguna idea. Y nosotros somos cada vez menos. Pero, aunque no haya podido evitar lo sucedido, lucharé hasta mi último aliento para proteger a esos pokémon y evitar el desastre.

Aquellos comentarios elusivos dieron a entender a la Campeona que la información que la enfermera Joy pretendía ocultarle no estaba estrictamente relacionada con Danniel, sino más bien con su trabajo en la Torre de Radio. Al parecer, el tema del viejo cementerio constituía una especie de tabú local para los lavandeses. Teniendo en cuenta que se había comprometido a ir allí, aunque fuera a la luz del medio día, la cuestión tenía toda la pinta de ser un asunto demasiado turbio como para dejarlo pasar.

―Disculpe... señor Fuji ―intervino, con discreción y tono serio― Usted le ha dicho a la enfermera que me lo cuente "todo". Si no es mucha molestia... ¿a qué se refiere?

El anciano sacerdote la miró directamente por primera vez, y la joven casi sintió que aquellos sabios y vivaces ojos negros la escrutaban de pies a cabeza con intensa curiosidad. Unos instantes después volvió a florecer en sus labios una sonrisa tranquilizadora y cordial; y Cristal sólo se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento al suspirar de alivio.

Tenía la inquietante impresión de haber sido sometida durante unos instantes a una especie de prueba, una prueba de la que ignoraba por completo el objetivo, en qué consistía y qué significaba. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la había pasado, y contaba con la simpatía del misterioso sacerdote.

―¿Usted es la Campeona de la Liga Pokémon, chiquilla?  
―Sí, señor. Me llamo Cristal Soulheart.

―Encantando de conocerla, jovencita. Sea bienvenida a Pueblo Lavanda.

Ella tuvo miedo, durante un instante, de triturar sin querer aquella mano tan delicada que le había tendido para estrechar la suya, y casi se sorprendió al notar la firmeza del apretón.

―A nuestra enfermera Joy no le gusta hablar mal de nadie: reserva la dureza y las reprimendas para los entrenadores que maltratan a sus pokémon, y hace muy bien. Sin embargo, si hay algo que he aprendido en este mundo, a veces incluso por las malas, es que hay acciones que nos pueden perseguir durante más años de los que nuestra propia vida pueda durar: uno debe llamarle al pan, pan y al vino, vino, aunque sea doloroso, porque no hablar de determinadas cuestiones hace más mal que bien para todo el mundo. Incluido para uno mismo.

La enfermera asintió, en silencio. Se había puesto pálida, y tenía los ojos extrañamente opacos.

―Discúlpenme, por favor.

Y se metió a toda prisa en la oficina que había tras el mostrador. El anciano sacerdote suspiró, con infinita pesadumbre.

―¡Ay! La rabia es un sentimiento legítimo, pero uno debe aprender a saber cuándo y cómo usarla para no hacerle daño a personas inocentes. Ni siquiera los viejos más experimentados estamos a salvo de parecer faltos de tacto en algunas circunstancias.

A Cristal sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el que una persona podía encontrar particularmente doloroso tener que hablar en términos personales de la muerte o los cementerios, sobre todo siendo un sanitario, y más aún siendo un sanitario que había vivido durante toda su vida justo al lado del único lugar de enterramiento que había en la zona sur del país.

―¿Es que la enfermera ha... perdido a algún pokémon, señor?  
Un brillo astuto asomó a los ojos de Fuji, que rió en voz baja y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

―¡Es muy observadora, Campeona! ―su rostro se ensombreció un poco― En efecto, así es: la pequeña Joy (por mucho que crezca, para mí siempre será aquella niña con dos grandes coletas que pasaba el día correteando por la calle detrás de su Growlithe) tiene parte en esta historia; una parte terrible, que le ha causado mucho sufrimiento durante los últimos años. Así que comprenderás que no pueda contarte nada más, al menos por ahora. Es algo que le corresponde a ella contar... cuando se sienta preparada para hablar de ello.

Un instante después, la enfermera volvió a salir, llevando una bandeja con tres pokémon; y tenía los grandes ojos azules muy enrojecidos, pero parecía serena. Debe de tratarse de una persona particularmente acostumbrada a ocultar sus emociones, se dijo Cristal.

―Aquí están sus pokémon, señor Fuji ―dijo. Su voz sonaba tranquila y firme―. Están perfectamente. Sólo su Alakazam tiene la tensión un poco alta, así que debería vigilar su dieta. Está envejeciendo bien, pero es mejor no confiarse demasiado.

―Gracias, enfermera ―contestó el anciano, recogiendo las pokéball de la bandeja―. Y discúlpeme que haya parecido insensible. Yo, más que nadie, debería tener compasión de los dolientes.

―N-no se preocupe, estaré bien. Y... buena suerte con su labor de esta noche, señor.

El sacerdote se despidió de las dos jóvenes con una cortés inclinación, y salió con paso tranquilo del Centro Pokémon, de la misma manera que había entrado. Ambas guardaron un silencio casi reverente, hasta que la silueta encorvada y el sonido de su bastón se perdieron de nuevo en la niebla.

―Guau... ―se le escapó a Cristal, que todavía estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta― Es... como estar al lado de una hoguera.

―El señor Fuji es un gran hombre ―contestó la enfermera, con rotundidad―. De joven fue un gran científico, y aportó su talento e inteligencia para los experimentos más importantes de los Laboratorios de Isla Canela; pero la pérdida de su familia a causa de las penurias de la guerra lo dejó completamente devastado. Y acabó cometiendo errores de los que incluso ahora, que ha renunciado al mundo hasta tal punto que incluso la ciencia se ha olvidado de su nombre, se avergüenza infinitamente. Ante nosotros nunca ha usado ningún título de ningún tipo, y apenas hace tres años que sabemos quién es en realidad... pero el Fuji que se instaló aquí en calidad de sacerdote, y al que hemos conocido durante las últimas décadas, ha sido siempre tan íntegro, tan valiente y tan desprendido, y ha hecho tanto por Pueblo Lavanda y todos sus habitantes, tanto humanos como pokémon, que nadie ha tenido corazón para juzgarle; y, para nosotros, siempre será una auténtica autoridad, independientemente de quién fuera un día. Él es el único que parece no haberse perdonado a sí mismo todavía.

Estaba sumamente seria, pero volvía a tener una chispa vital en los ojos zafirinos. Su breve momento de duelo había terminado, así que la Campeona decidió que, ahora que sabía a qué atenerse con ella, no perdía nada por hacer un segundo intento, esta vez con todo el tacto que pudiera.

―Enfermera... si no le parece un asunto demasiado personal... ¿a qué se refería el señor Fuji con eso de que "le cuesta ser imparcial" al respecto de la Torre?

Joy le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y negó con la cabeza, sin la menor turbación.

―Oh, tranquila, eso no tiene nada de personal. Verás: hace dos años, la empresa de telecomunicaciones Tohjo Newcaster, que es la misma que posee la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Trigal, decidió extender su imperio a Kanto; y alguien, no sabemos exactamente quién, decidió permitirle comprar la Torre Pokémon. Naturalmente, nosotros no estábamos de acuerdo. Nos quejamos durante meses y meses, recogimos decenas de firmas, y hasta ofrecimos visitas guiadas a la Torre para concienciar al resto de la región de la importancia de conservarla como edificio público destinado a la memoria de los pokémon fallecidos; pero no hubo manera. Al parecer, también es el único lugar de la región que reúne los requisitos idóneos para albergar una torre de radio, y algún inepto con mucho dinero y pocos escrúpulos, como lo ha llamado el señor Fuji, tenía la desatinada teoría de que trasladar el cementerio podría ser una manera de purificar definitivamente el lugar... así que no se nos hizo el menor caso. El restulado es que ahora, en lugar de la Torre Pokémon, tenemos un sencillo Memorial, del que sigue encargándose el señor Fuji, al que han sido trasladadas todas las tumbas y que no le gusta a nadie.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no nos permite honrar como se debe a nuestros muertos. Muchos kanteses no han vuelto a ver la tumba de su difunto mejor amigo desde que existe ese... ese... maldito osario sin alma ¡Algunos ni siquiera están seguros de si el cuerpo está realmente ahí!

El tono lento y agrio de la enfermera hizo que la entrenadora se percatara claramente de que habían vuelto a llegar a un punto que era mejor no tocar, así que decidió que ya había investigado bastante. Si necesitaba saber algo más sobre el nuevo emplazamiento del cementerio pokémon, se lo preguntaría al día siguiente a Danny, a título personal.

―A propósito ¿cómo están mis pokémon? Me gustaría cenar pronto... todavía me queda un viaje muy largo hasta Ciudad Celeste, y dicen que el Túnel Roca es duro de pelar.

La enfermera respiró hondo y volvió a sonreír con dulzura, y Cristal supo que había hecho bien cambiando de tema.

―Voy a buscarlos. Y, a propósito del Túnel Roca: necesitarás que uno de tus pokémon sepa Destello para cruzarla, porque es particularmente oscura. Pero es el mejor lugar de la zona para pasear y entrenar con tu Parasect.

La conversación sobre pokémon continuó todavía unos minutos más, hasta que la anterior quedó totalmente olvidada, si fuera posible olvidar de alguna manera haber estado hablando con el señor Fuji.

Pero la extraña sensación de frío que se había instalado dentro de Cristal al ver aquella torre desde la cima del acantilado seguía sin desaparecer del todo. Podía sentarse a comer con sus pokémon y a charlar con Joy y con los otros escasos entrenadores que se hopedaban con ella esa noche, disfrutar de los platos típicos de Pueblo Lavanda y anotar la receta del que más le había gustado en su diario; y luego subir a su habitación para cepillarle el pelo a Arcapeon, peinar a Smoopeon y bruñirle el cráneo a Cupeon bajo la mirada atenta de Tupeon, mientras Mega y Parapeon roncaban felizmente en un rincón. Pero le bastaba dejar de hacer algo durante un segundo, aunque fuera solamente para sacar el teléfono y llamar a casa, como hacía todos los días, para volver a sentirse inquieta y ansiosa, como si también ella pudiera percibir dentro de sus huesos, electrizando lentamente su sangre, la tempestad inminente que se cernía sobre Pueblo Lavanda. O como si en aquella niebla espantosa que había tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta el Centro Pokémon hubiera habido algo más que agua.

Y que su Xatu fuera el único que se había quedado despierto, sin dar señas de pretender o estar intentado quedarse dormido, mirando por la ventana de la habitación, no la ayudaba lo más mínimo. Hasta la música que sonaba en la radio, puesta a bajo volumen, únicamente para romper aquel silencio tenso, sonaba antinatural en aquella atmósfera cargada, tan densa que parecía estar hecha de vidrio.

―¿Qué pasa, Tupeon? ―le preguntó, finalmente, mientras cerraba su diario y se soltaba el pelo, dispuesta a meterse en la cama para intentar dormir ella también― ¿Has visto algo? ¿O es que te has quedado con hambre?

El pokémon ave emitió un murmullo suave, agitó la cabeza un poco y continuó con la mirada perdida al otro lado del cristal. Su entrenadora se acercó a él y lo abarcó con los brazos cariñosamente; y fue así como notó, entristecida y un poco asustada, que estaba temblando debajo de su abundante y colorido plumaje.

Desde aquella ventana se veía todo el pueblo. Incluida la Torre. Además, la espesa niebla había desaparecido por completo; y, con aquel aire frío y cristalino, el insólito edificio parecía estar aún más cerca. Su silueta imponente y siniestra, recortándose en la penumbra plomiza, parecía erguirse sobre la modesta aldea como un monolito de oscuridad sólida.

―Tranquilo... aunque siguiera siendo un cementerio, no hay nada verdaderamente peligroso para nosotros en esa torre ―le susurró, acariciándole el cuello con ternura―. Los pokémon fantasma no son verdaderamente diferentes de los demás: tienen sus sentimientos, sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, como todos. De hecho, hoy he conocido a un Gastly, Tony... nos encontraremos con él y su entrenador mañana. Es bastante agradable, aunque seguramente a ti te parecerá demasiado ruidoso. Pero es un buen pokémon, seguro que te caerá bien. Además, somos los Campeones: pase lo que pase, lo afrontaremos. Y venceremos. Como siempre.

―Xa...

Un poco más tranquilo, el Xatu frotó la cabeza cariñosamente contra el cuello de Cristal, y esta lo soltó, para permitirle ir a posarse en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Tras una última mirada indescifrable para su entrenadora, el pokémon empezó a cabecear, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Ahora sí, la joven apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. El viejo pero funcional aparato de radio que había encima de la mesa continuaba sonando a media voz, así que decidió que tal vez no sería mala idea dejarlo encendido, para ahuyentar los posibles terrores nocturnos. Además, las canciones que estaban poniendo en aquel momento eran lentas y relajantes, y la hacían pensar en largas mañanas de otoño, de esas en las que a ella le gustaba quedarse en la cama hasta tarde y desayunar abundante y tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana, con el susurro de la lluvia como banda sonora.

Antes de que la canción se acabara, estaba completamente dormida.

Ni ella ni sus seis pokémon se dieron cuenta cuando, unos minutos después, empezó a llover copiosamente, hasta que las calles se volvieron borrosas.  
Ni de cuando, estando ya el pueblo entero sumido en el plácido silencio del sueño nocturno, el violento rugido de los truenos empezó a sacudir todas las cosas con tanta fuerza que pareció que los cristales de las ventanas de las casas y edificios, el asfalto y el cemento de las calles desiertas, los suelos de cerámica de la Torre de Radio y las lápidas de piedra o mármol del Memorial, se estaban resquebrajando y partiendo.

Ni de cuando, a media noche, sin previo aviso ni motivo aparente, la radio se apagó sola.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Al parecer, si un Xatu se asusta es con motivos. Y sería un poco raro que fueran cosa de las diferencias entre la gente de Pueblo Lavanda y la empresa de la Torre de Radio ¿Qué está pasando en realidad en ese ex cementerio pokémon? ¿Qué va a pasar esa noche en Pueblo Lavanda? _Continuará._


	2. Código rojo

Normalmente, nunca se despertaba durante la noche, a menos que necesitara ir al baño. Y, aún así, volvía a dormirse de inmediato: se había impuesto a sí misma un horario de sueño estricto desde que partió de Pueblo Primavera; y se esforzaba por seguir la costumbra a rajatabla, a fin de tener una higiene de sueño que la ayudara a mantenerse descansada y llena de energía durante sus viajes y, muy de vez en cuando, poder sobrellevar sin problemas alguna que otra noche en blanco.

Por eso le sorprendió bastante despertarse de repente y comprobar que el cielo seguía estando negro como la tinta, aunque empañado por la abundante y rabiosa lluvia y surcado frecuentemente por relámpagos casi feroces. La radio seguía susurrando desde la mesilla de noche, pero los truenos eran tan potentes y cercanos que hacían temblar los cristales como si una poderosa mano invisible les estuviera asestando puñetazos; y eclipsaban por completo las palabras del locutor.

Sin embargo, no había sido eso lo que la había despertado. No recordaba en absoluto cuándo había empezado aquella tormenta, y aquel estruendo nunca hubiera bastado para impedirle dormir: tenía un sueño demasiado profundo, y estaba demasiado acostumbrada a todo tipo de climas, como para que una noche tempestuosa pudiera impedirle descansar.

Tampoco había sido ninguno de sus pokémon: Tupeon y Arcapeon estaba despiertos pero en silencio, y todos los demás dormían plácidamente en distintos puntos de la habitación, incluida la cama, en la que Cupeon y Smoopeon se habían acurrucado a su lado.

Su Xatu se había bajado de la percha, y estaba posado en el suelo, junto al Arcanine, que lo había abarcado con una de sus grandes patas, pero seguía temblando de patas a cabeza, con la mirada fija en el infinito. Cristal se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, para no despertar a los dos más pequeños, y fue a abrazar a su pokémon. La oleada de pánico que le transmitió mentalmente nada más tocarle casi la hizo llorar. Arcapeon emitió un gañido triste, como pidiendo disculpas por no haber conseguido ayudar a su amigo.

―Tranquilo, Tupeon... estoy aquí. Lo siento... no me había dado cuenta de que estuvieras pasándolo tan mal. Te prometo que será sólo por esta noche. Mañana, cuando el sol esté todavia en alto, ya habremos salido rumbo a Ciudad Celeste.

―Xa...

―Vuelve a tu pokéball, si quieres. Y no te preocupes: no tienes que subir a la Torre ni ver a Tony, puedes quedarte aquí, con la enfermera Joy, mientras yo hago la entrevista.

―¡Xatu-Xa!

El pokémon negó con firmeza. Sus ojos oscuros empezaron a resplandecer con un extraño fulgor azulado, y Cristal tragó saliva: aquel era el movimiento _Premonición_, que Tupeon no solía usar más que durante el combate. O cuando su poderosa intuición le decía que estaba a punto de suceder algo verdaderamente grave. Y su Xatu, aunque rara vez hacía predicciones, nunca se equivocaba.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el pokémon dió un respingo, se plantó de un brinco delante de Cristal y extendió las alas en toda su envergadura, todavía aterrorizado, pero con firmeza.

―¡Tupeon! ―exclamó la joven, cada vez más alarmada― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has visto?

―¡Xatu-Xa!

De pronto, a Arcapeon se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, y se plantó junto a su compañero, con los músculos tensos y las mandíbulas apretadas, emitiendo un rugido bajo. Los otros cuatro pokémon empezaron a rebullir, y se fueron despertando. Miraron alternativamente a Tupeon y a Arcapeon, con ojos somnolientos e interrogantes; pero se despejaron rápidamente, y todos acabaron dirigiendo la vista hacia el mismo punto que estaban mirando el Arcanine y el Xatu. Cupeon apretó con fuerza su hueso, y Smoopeon se abrazó con fuerza a su pata libre, temblorosa. Mega y Parapeon espiaron con cautela desde detras de las faldas de su entrenadora.

Entonces, Cristal comprendió qué era lo que la había despertado.

Según su pokégear, siempre adelantado unos minutos, debían de ser más o menos las doce y media, pero el programa especial de éxitos musicales que se estaba retransmitiendo por la radio cuando se durmieron había sido sustituido por una especie de ruido blanco, como de interferencias, suave pero continuo, que se volvía enervante por su insistencia monótona si uno pasaba unos minutos escuchándolo sin cesar. La joven se rió de sí misma.

―¿Eso es lo que os ha asustado? ―le preguntó sus pokémon, acariciando las cabezas de Tupeon y Arcapeon tranquilizadoramente― Chicos, con un tiempo tan horrible como este es normal que las radios funcionen mal. Sólo tenemos que reajustar la antena, o cambiar de emisora.

Cristal hizo ademán de acercarse a la mesilla para buscar una onda que sí pudieran recibir o, al menos, apagar el aparato, que estaba empezando a darle dolor de cabeza; pero su Arcanine gruñó aún más fuerte, y Smoopeon y Cupeon se bajaron de la cama y corrienron a esconderse detrás de Tupeon, que seguía con las alas firmentene extendidas a pesar de su evidente terror, mirando con los ojos vacíos hacia algún lugar más allá de los cristales empapados. La campeona ya se sentía casi enferma por culpa del molesto zumbido.

―Por favor, chicos, dejadme apagar ese trasto. Me está dejando el cerebro hecho papill... ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo habéis oído?

Debía de estar empezando a alucinar, porque de repente le había parecido que, entre la maraña sonora que salía de aquel altavoz, se habían oído una o dos palabras totalmente inteligibles, pronunciadas por una voz audible, aunque entrecortadas por las interferencias.

― Aquí Anto... To... ¿Alguien me reci...?

Los pokémon se miraron unos a otros completamente desconcertados, y Tupeon y Arcapeon se pusieron aún más tensos. La pregunta de Cristal quedaba respondida: no era la única que había percibido aquello, independientemente de lo que fuera.

―Aq... thony To... ¿Al... me recibe?

Era una voz masculina, grave y melodiosa, pero con una resonancia extraña que le puso los pelos de punta. Aunque estaba segura de que le resultaba familiar, no pertenecía absolutamente a nadie a quien ella conociera.

―Aquí Anthony Torrance, comp... rrance ¿Alguien me recibe?

Aquella fue la primera vez, y también la última en mucho tiempo, que Cristal vio a Tupeon sorprenderse realmente por algo. Arcapeon intercambió una mirada con su entrenadora y el resto de su equipo y emitió un sonoro ladrido.

―Tene... código ro... en la Torre. Repito: código rojo en la...

La voz se mantenía serena, pero había una nota de apremio en ella. Y, aunque Cristal estaba más versada en pokémon que en la terminología de los protocolos de emergencias, tenía entendido que el código rojo se utilizaba para referirse a situaciones de peligro extremo o muerte prácticamente segura, así que la situación debía de ser verdaderamente desesperada.

―Envíen ay... por favor.

La transmisión, que se había aclarado durante unos instantes, se oía cada vez peor. Obedeciendo a sus pensamientos desesperados, Tupeon plegó las alas para permitirle a su entrenadora acercarse al aparato de radio, seguida por todos los demás. Incluso él mismo revoloteó hasta la cabecera de la cama y se posó allí, prestando oídos al menor sonido más o menos descifrable que pudiera venir de la radio.

―¡Ayu... favor! ¡Ayu...!

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó la joven, contagiada por la angustia de aquella voz, aunque sabía que era una completa estupidez, porque era imposible que quien quiera que estuviese emitiendo aquello pudiera oírla― ¿Qué sucede?

―¿Cristal? ¡Cris...! ¡...codigo rojo! ¡... ataque...! ¡... ayuda, por favor!

Si Mega no hubiera estado justo detrás de ella para impedirle caerse, la muchacha se hubiera desmayado, y Tupeon se desplomó de su improvisada percha como fulminado por un rayo. Parapeon, Cupeon y Smoopeon se abalanzaron sobre la radio, mientras ella seguía allí plantada, con la boca seca y paralizada de terror, incapaz de responder ni siquiera para preguntar cómo podía estar pasando aquello.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Ahora, la llamada sonaba mucho más clara y desesperada, y el ruido de las interferencias estaba desapareciendo.

No.

Se estaba convirtiendo en susurros lejanos, chirridos fantasmales, golpes sordos, gritos ininteligibles y gemidos escalofriantes, como si aquella terminal de radio hubiera sido repentinamente poseída por una legión de demonios. Sólo la voz del tal Anthony Torrance, de nuevo entrecortada y ahora llena de terror, se distinguía más o menos claramente de entre aquellos sonidos infernales.

―¡AYU...!

Y, entonces, la radio se apagó sola.

Cristal tardó un rato todavía en poder volver a moverse y articular sonidos. De alguna manera, había acabado cayendo de rodillas al suelo; y Arcapeon sacó a rastras de la cama una de las mantas, se la puso sobre los hombros y se acurrucó con ella para darle calor, como antes había hecho con su compañero. Durante varios minutos, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí, temblando incontrolablemente, repentinamente sin fuerzas; postrada delante de la radio apagada, que no volvió a emitir el menor sonido por más que Smoopeon y Cupeon juguetearon tanto con la antena como con todos y cada uno de los botones y diales, la enchufaron y desenchufaron varias veces y hasta le pidieron a Mega que le diera golpes con su gran hoja y la zarandease lo más enérgicamente que pudiera sin llegar a estrellarla. Sólo reaccionó cuando Parapeon le pellizcó suavemente en el tobillo para llamarle la atención sobre el hecho de que Arcapeon se había sumado a los intentos de sus compañeros más jóvenes de hacer funcionar la radio, y estaba a punto de lanzarle un potente Lanzallamas.

―¡Arcapeon, no! ¡La vas a fundir, y no es nuestra!

El equipo dejó de atormentar el maltrecho electrodoméstico y se situaron rápidamente entorno a su entrenadora, esperando instrucciones. El cerebro de Cristal empezó a superar lentamente el impacto, como si se descongelara poco a poco gracias a su propia actividad.

Lo primero que hizo fue reanimar como pudo a Tupeon, dándole unos tragos de agua y un puñado de golosinas para pokémon, y lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que dejó de temblar. Luego lo dejó volver a posarse en el cabecero de la cama, para que tuviera su propia oportunidad de examinar e intentar reparar la radio apagada (sus poderes telequinéticos eran menos agresivos que las sacudidas que le habían estado propinando sus cinco compañeros), mientras ella intentaba volver a pensar con normalidad... si acaso se podía pensar con normalidad en una situación como aquella, desde luego. Aún varios minutos después de entrar en calor y conseguir ponerse de pie, le temblaban tanto las piernas que temió caerse de nuevo.

―Vamos a ver. Lo primero es lo primero: ¿estáis todos bien?

Los pokémon emitieron murmullos graves como respuesta, y Cristal suspiró, aliviada. Al parecer, fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, no había pretendido hacerles daño.

―Tupeon... tú eres el único ahora mismo que tiene poderes extrasensoriales desarrollados. Dime... ¿qué ha pasado con esa radio? ¿Hemos sido testigos realmente de... un fenómeno paranormal?

El Xatu dejó de manipular la radio y la soltó cuidadosamente. Luego asintió, despacio. Todavía parecía asustado pero, sobre todo, estaba nervioso y preocupado; y la observó detenidamente, con una expresión que le pareció casi severa.

―¿Xa?

―No, no he visto nunca esto ―le respondió Cristal. El pokémon le transmitió telepáticamente imágenes de la Torre Quemada y el rostro de Morti―. Ni siquiera en Ciudad Iris. Espera... ¿qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué esto lo ha hecho un pokémon fantasma? O sea, ¿hemos escuchado... una... una especie de... psicofonía?

―Xatu-Xa.

Naturalmente. Sólo algo como eso podía poner tan nervioso a un pokémon que se suponía que podía ver el futuro.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba del todo en aquella explicación. Tal y como Danniel y ella había comentado aquella misma tarde, los pokémon de tipo fantasma tenían poderes que les permitían hacer cosas de ese tipo; pero, al contrario de lo que se solía presuponer de ellos, eran particularmente difíciles de ofender y enfadar en serio, y rara vez eran hostiles al hombre o a otros pokémon: estaban demasiado por encima de las cargas de una vida mortal, y no le tenían miedo prácticamente a nada. Ni siquiera a otros pokémon espectro, o incluso a los de tipo siniestro, contra los que estaban en desventaja. Y todo aquel que tuviera el menor interés en ellos era alegre e inmediatamente bien recibido como huesped y amigo. Así pues, a Cristal no se le ocurría ninguna situación en la que una travesura de un pokémon fantasma pudiera ocasionar una alerta como la que habían recibido. Los pokémon fantasma habituales en Kanto, pertenencientes a la línea evolutiva de Gastly, podían alimentarse durante días de la energía vital de una presa, pero debían de ser muchos, y estar muy hambrientos, o la víctima estar muy debilitada, para amenezar seriamente su vida, así que difícilmente podían provocar un código rojo.

Y luego estaba aquel hombre, que parecía conocerla lo suficiente como para reconocer su voz sin verle la cara: Anthony Torrance. Una persona de la que jamás había tenido noticia, a pesar de que estaba segura de haber oído en alguna parte ese apellido.

Al pensar en ello sintió que la garganta se le estechaba casi dolorosamente.

Aquella persona, fuera quien fuera, había pedido ayuda desesperadamente a través de aquella retransmisión. Lo había hecho en medio de un tumulto considerable, y había sido repentinamente silenciado antes de que ella pudiera siquiera responderle.

De hecho, de las pocas palabras que había conseguido captar, además del nombre del locutor y la petición de ayuda, habían sido "Torre" y "ataque".

―Entonces... ¿eso es lo que ocurre? ―se dijo, más para sí misma que para sus pokémon― ¿Unos pokémon fantasma han atacado la Torre de Radio? Pe-pero... es evidente que la persona que ha contactado conmigo lo ha hecho gracias a la ayuda de un pokémon fantasma. Debería haber podido defenderse ¿O ha sido una mera casualidad, que la terminal que estaba usando para mandar la alerta estuviera embrujada?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta a aquellas cuestiones, y por más que le pesara, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar hacer algo para esclarecer aquel asunto. Primero, porque se suponía que uno de sus deberes como Campeona de la Liga Pokémon era colaborar con el mantenimiento de orden en situaciones excepcionales, y aquella, sin lugar a dudas, lo era. Y segundo, porque no tenía corazón para abandonar a una persona que le había pedido ayuda. Ya averiguaría más adelante cómo sabía su nombre.

Para ganar algo de tiempo mientras conseguía digerir aquella situación, se acercó a la ventana y observó el exterior.

Ya no llovía tan fuerte, pero Pueblo Lavanda tenía un aspecto tan lúgubre que no hubiera podido parecer una aldea normal y corriente ni siquiera a la luz del sol más brillante del verano. Las casas y edificios de tejados violáceos, con todas las ventanas apagadas, se alzaban bajo la cortina de agua sobre las calles convertidas en pequeños ríos y las aceras relucientes, tan frías e inhóspitas que parecía mentira que pudieran estar habitadas. Y la Torre Pokémon seguía alzándose ominosamente sobre el pueblo, fiera y siniestra en la húmeda oscuridad. Con todas las luces encendidas.

El contraste casi la sorprendió, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que las calles también estaban completamente a oscuras. Todas las farolas estaban apagadas. De hecho, ni siquiera las luces del centro pokémon parecían funcionar: el edificio en el que estaba no proyectaba ni un solo rayo de luz en aquellas tinieblas casi opacas, a pesar de que se suponía que estaba de servicio las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aquello no podía ser normal.

―Chicos... ―le dijo finalmente a sus pokémon, con decisión―. Aquí está pasando algo muy raro. Tenemos que ir la Torre y averiguar qué es. Parece ser que hay vidas en peligro, y no podemos dejarlos tirados.

Había esperado que, al menos Tupeon, se agitara y rezongara; y ella no le hubiera reprochado que lo hiciera. Incluso estaba dispuesta, llegado el momento, a permitirle quedarse en el centro, o a mandarlo a hacer averiguaciones en comisaría mientras ella iba a la Torre. Pero, para su sorpresa, este fue el primero en revolotear hasta el rincón donde estaban las pertenencias de Cristal y meterse sin decir palabra en su pokéball. Y, tras unos instantes de silencio, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo, sin mediar la menor palabra.

―Gracias por confiar en mí. ―Les dijo, con los ojos húmedos.

0O0oOo0o0

Se vistió y peinó a toda la velocidad que pudo, revisó su reserva de pociones y, apenas cinco minutos después, estaba bajando a la sala de recepción.

Recorrió los pasillos y las zonas comunes, asomándose a todas las puertas que encontró abiertas. Pero no encontró nada, ni a nadie. El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio tal que, de no ser por los estruendosos ronquidos que emanaban de algunas de las puertas de los dormitorios, hubiera jurado que estaba completamente sola en el edificio. Tenía la impresión de que hasta los latidos de su corazón levantaban ecos.

No se encontró con ningún pokémon noctámbulo, ni con un insomne que hubiera decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los pasillos antes de volver a intentar dormir. Ni siquiera con la enfermera Joy, o las Chansey de guardia.

Y la oscuridad era tal que, para cuando llegó ante el mostrador vacío de la entrada, ya podía ver perfectamente a su alrededor con la sola ayuda de las luces de emergencia.

En un intento desesperado por encontrarse con alguien despierto, se coló detrás del mostrador y buscó a las pokémon enfermeras. Las encontró sentadas entorno a una mesita de café, todas con su cofia puesta, y todas profundamente dormidas. No consiguió despertarlas por más que gritó y las zarandeó, y ni siquiera el Dobleblofetón de Smoopeon pudo hacerlas reaccionar. Finalmente, derrotada, decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que afrontar la situación ella sola.

―Llamaré a la policía desde la Torre ―se dijo, con la boca seca―. No puedo perder más tiempo... el codigo rojo podría acabar convirtiéndose en un código negro mientras yo doy vueltas como una tonta.

No quería detenerse a pensar. Sabía que, si lo hacía, no iría.

Ya no llovía tanto cuando salió, pero una oleada de aire frío la golpeó sin piedad antes incluso de poder poner los pies en la calle. Tras un primer vistazo a su alrededor, ya no estaba tan segura de si realmente hacía tanto frío o, simplemente, aquella escena le había helado algo por dentro.

No era lo mismo contemplar aquella vista desde detrás de un cristal empapado, en la comodidad de una habitación seca y caliente, que sentirla abalanzarse sobre ella sin la tranquilidad que da la distancia, aunque fuese moderada. Las terribles nubes de tormenta impedían el paso del más insignificante rayo de luna, y Pueblo Lavanda parecía estar tan vacío como si se tratara de unas viejas ruinas. Las ventanas de las casas como grandes cuencas vacías que la observaban, las farolas que parecían absober luz en lugar de emitirla, el asfalto negro y brillante como un cristal empañado. Y la Torre de Radio, un siniestro guardián de piedra esperándola al final del camino; o, mas bien, uno de esos duendes de las leyendas que utilizaban lámparas en la niebla para tenderle a una trampa a los viajeros extraviados. Con aquel techo de plomo sobre su cabeza, tan bajo que tenía la impresión de que podría tocarlo si fuera unos centímetros más alta, Cristal se sentía como si estuviera encerrada en una inmensa caja, un laberinto de calles muertas, plazas y parques vacíos y casas pobladas de espectros, y la Torre fuera el pilar que impedía que el cielo se desplomase sobre ella y la aplastara. Paradógicamente, la lluvia ahora suave en su cara disipó en parte su angustia, y le recordó que aquella impresión grotesca y repentina había sido sólo eso: una impresión. Estaba realmente en Pueblo Lavanda, y no atrapada en el decordado de una película de fantasmas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr, y sólo se detuvo a tomar aliento justo antes de llegar a la puerta automática de cristal, el único elemento de la poderosa estructura que no le parecía intrínsecamente lúgubre.

En ese momento, mientras dudaba de si debía o no llamar ya a comisaría, una mano de hielo la aferró de la muñeca y la arrastró con un fuerza irresistible hacia el interior del edificio.

* * *

_**N**_**otas finales: **¿Quién será Anthony Torrance, ese extraño que ha conseguido contactar con Crystal por radio? ¿Por qué Xatu está tan asustado? ¿Qué estará ocurriendo en la Torre Radio? Tal vez lo descubramos en el siguiente capítulo..._  
_


	3. La Mano Blanca

Cristal se aterrorizó hasta tal punto que no pudo ni gritar, y sólo pudo percibir que una extraña negrura repentina caía sobre sus ojos. Lo siguiente que notó es que estaba tumbada en una superficie dura y fría, y que alguien le estaba sujetando las piernas en alto.

―Mira, ya vuelve en sí.

―¡Menos mal que lo único que ha hecho ha sido obligarla a entrar!

―Es una forastera ¿Seguro que podemos fiarnos de ella?

―Si la Mano le ha perdonado la vida... es que hay un poder superior que la protege.

Abrió los ojos despacio, preguntándose quiénes serían aquellas personas que susurraban sobre ella, y cuyas palabras no parecían tener el menor sentido.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, y estaban arrodillados a su lado. La mujer, que era quien le estaba sujetando las piernas, era de mediana edad, con una espesa capa de maquillaje y el pelo de un llamativo color rosa chicle; y el hombre, con el pelo castaño y corto, parecía más joven, aunque tal vez se debiera a que tenía el rostro oculto detrás de unas enormes gafas y un grueso bigote que sólo permitían que se apreciaran sus vivaces ojos castaños. La mujer le soltó cuidadosamente, y el hombre le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

―¿Mejor, muchacha?

―Sí, gracias ―contestó Cristal, comprobando con un vistazo rápido que no se le había perdido ni roto ninguna pokéball― ¿Qué me ha pasado?

―Has debido de llevarte un buen susto. ―Le dijo el hombre. Llevaba una acreditación colgada del cuello, en la que pudo leer su nombre: R. Oak. Aquel apellido hizo que diera un respingo; pero el extraño le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, y le respondió, al parecer acostumbrado a aquel tipo de reacciones ante su nombre―. Sí, soy de la familia Oak... pero puedes llamarme Rémy.

―Y yo soy Clee ―le dijo la mujer― ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

―Yo... Cristal. Me llamo Cristal. He recibido una llamada de socorro por radio, y he venido a ver qué ocurría...

La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Debía de estar en el gran recibidor de la planta baja, puesto que había un gran mostrador cerca de ella, y a apenas unos metros estaba la puerta de la calle, através de la cual la habían arrastrado hasta allí. La estancia estaba perfectamente iluminada, y algunas personas iban y venían, con más o menos prisas. No había ni un solo mueble fuera de su sitio, ni un cristal roto, ni un solo vaso derramado en el suelo: la sala estaba un poco desangelada, como debía de ser habitual durante los horarios nocturnos, pero casi escrupulosamente limpia y ordenada. No había nada a la vista que pudiera considerarse un vestigio del pandemonium que había oído desde su habitación; nada que justificase aquella petición desesperada. De hecho, Clee y Rémy se miraron, con estupefacción.

―¿Una petición de ayuda? ―preguntó Clee, desconcertada― ¿Qué decía?

Cristal observó con atención a aquellas dos personas. Había algo extraño en ellas, algo que no sabía cómo identificar, pero que hacía que una parte de ella se sintiera misteriosamente incómoda. Sin embargo, al mirar a sus ojos, lo único que veía era aprensión; y eso la animó a seguir hablando.

―Un tal Anthony Torrance. No entendí bien lo que me decía, porque la tormenta estaba causando muchas interferencias, pero era una alerta de código rojo. Decía que la Torre estaba siendo atacada, y me pidió ayuda... varias veces. A gritos. Luego, la comunicación se cortó de repente.

El semblante de los adultos se ensombrecía cada vez más a cada palabra que decía, e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Rémy suspiró sonoramente.

―Si Torrance se ha puesto serio... es que el asunto es grave de verdad ―contestó―. No estamos muy seguros de qué puede ser esta vez... pero, desde luego, necesitamos averiguarlo.

―A lo mejor tiene algo que ver con la Mano ―sugirió Clee―. Últimamente se ha vuelto... bastante más agresiva de lo hemos tenido algunas alarmas al límite de lo peligroso por su culpa.

―Sí, pero... ¿un código rojo? La Mano no tiene términos medios... o blanco, o negro. O se limita a vandalizar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor... o intenta matarte. Y sus actos vandálicos no bastan para mandar una alerta de código rojo.

―Tienes razón. Esto tiene que ser cosa de... _los otros_.

La joven entrenadora sentía que el estómago se le estrechaba por momentos. Ahora le venía a la mente la extraña conversación que habían mantenido sus misteriosos rescatadores mientras ella yacía semiinconsciente en el suelo.

―Dis... disculpen ―inquirió― ¿_Qué_ es... o _quién _es "La Mano"?

Clee la observó compasivamente, pero con cierta curiosidad.

―No eres de por aquí... ¿verdad, chiquilla?

―No. Estoy viajando por Kanto para conseguir las medallas de los gimnasios, pero vengo de Johto.

―¡Ah! Claro... con razón no has oído nada sobre ella, entonces. Verás... se supone que la Mano Blanca es una presencia fantasmal que ronda la Torre Pokémon desde hace ya unos años. Nadie está muy seguro de qué es exactamente... si la forma elegida por un espectro para manifestarse en este plano, o un mero fenómeno poltergeist. Lo que sí se sabe es que, al parecer, su misión en el mundo de los vivos se reduce a molestar... asustar a la gente posándose sobre su hombro o apareciendo de repente, tirar el contenido de los cajones y las papeleras por los aires, romper el mobiliario... cosas de ese tipo. Hasta hace poco, se limitaba a sembrar el caos siempre que podía, pero...

―... pero, desde que el edificio se convirtió en Torre de Radio, parece que ha decidido conseguir que la desmantelen ―completó Rémy, con aire compungido―. A cualquier precio. Incluso si es intentando acabar... digamos... físicamente con el personal. Su última víctima, el director Hallorann, estuvo a punto de ser arrojado por la ventana del séptimo piso la semana pasada.

―Pero ¿hasta dónde puede llegar en realidad? ―continuó Clee― Quiero decir... ¡es sólo una mano! Puede matar gente, desde luego... pero no asediar la Torre ella sola. Y eso es lo que Anthony dice que ha ocurrido.

―Por eso es más que evidente que cuenta con ayuda. Si es que todo esto es realmente cosa suya... cosa que estoy empezando a dudar.

Las piernas de Cristal parecían a punto de volver a traicionarla por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

¿Presencias fantasmales? ¿Espectros asesinos? ¿Portergeist? ¿Y aquella gente hablaba de ese tipo de horrores como quien comenta el último episodio de su fantasía medieval favorita con sus compañeros de trabajo durante la pausa para el café?

―Es una locura ―se le escapó―. Una auténtica locura...

Rémy y Clee la miraron a los ojos con gravedad. Parecían tan sinceramente preocupados que la joven se sintió mal por haber dudado de ellos.

―Mira, Cristal... esto te sobrepasa ―le dijo Clee―. Ve a buscar al señor Fuji. No puede hacer gran cosa él solo... pero, al menos, sabe de qué va todo. Y tiene buenas intenciones. Ya nos ha ayudado mucho durante los años negros... y ha conseguido traer paz a muchas almas atormentadas. Es difícil y duro... pero, si realmente hay un hombre vivo que pueda hacer algo para solucionar esta situación, es él. Venga, sal de la Torre y echa a correr lo más rápido que puedas... la Mano no podrá alcanzarte, porque está atada a la Torre. Y nosotros... nosotros vamos a buscar a Anthony.

―Pe-pero...

―Adios, Cristal. Y, por favor, por tu propio bien... no vuelvas.

La entrenadora parpadeó una sola vez.

Y, en esas centésimas de segundo, la pareja había desaparecido sin dejar el menor rastro, dejando a la muchacha completamente sola en el vestíbulo vacío. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de angustia, se dejó caer en el asiento más próximo.

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, se preguntó. Había ido allí a ayudar, y lo único que había conseguido era sentirse estúpida e inútil.

―"Puedo ir a buscar al señor Fuji, tal y como ellos me han dicho. La pega es que no tengo ni idea de dónde vive, y las enfermeras del Centro Pokémon no pueden ayudarme esta noche. Además de que, según tengo entendido, esta noche tiene trabajo."

Lo único que se le ocurría era buscar a otros miembros del personal de la emisora para preguntárselo. Así, además, podría conseguir más refuerzos: a simple vista, la situación no era tan mala como se lo había imaginado; pero, al parecer, eso no significaba que el problema no existiera. Por lo poco que había entendido de la advertencia de Clee y Rémy, no sólo el tal Anthony necesitaba ayuda de verdad, sino que la Torre podía estar realmente sufriendo un asedio, independientemente de aquella apariencia de tranquila molicie típica de los turnos de noche. Cómo era posible aquello, era algo que no conseguía comprender.

―"En fin... supongo que, como Campeona, no me queda más remedio que seguir con la investigación. Al menos, hasta que consiga averiguar dónde puede estar el señor Fuji para pedirle ayuda."

Lo único que se le ocurría en aquel momento era subir a los pisos superiores en busca de más miembros del personal. El hecho de que hubiera gente allí era de por sí extraño, porque se suponía que la Torre iba a estar cerrada. Aunque, claro, también era probable que hubiera ocurrido algo de lo que ella todavía no se había enterado, y que hubiera habido un cambio de planes en un momento dado. En realidad, la única pista que tenía era una desgarradora petición de auxilio por radio... proveniente de alguien a quien no conocía, pero que sabía cómo se llamaba.

―"Tal vez pueda encontrar a Danniel. Es entrenador de pokémon fantasma y trabaja aquí. Seguramente podrá explicármelo de una manera que me resulte más fácil de entender, con menos secretismo de por medio."

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó de qué le sonaba el apellido del extraño qu había mandado la alerta.

―"¡Torrance! ¡Es el mismo apellido! No puede ser casualidad... lo más probable es que sean parientes. Pero ni siquiera eso puede explicar cómo ha reconocido mi voz, si no hemos hablado nunca."

De repente, aquella tranquilidad le parecía opresiva. Sencillamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Así que dejó de pensárselo.

La primera planta no tenía un aspecto muy diferente al de la planta baja, excepto por la presencia de numerosas puertas, cada una de ellas con un letrero o un número, y de un largo pasillo que conducía al segundo piso. Estaba llena de ruido de pasos y de conversaciones a media voz, de vez en cuando se oían algunas risas o discusiones que se escapaban por algunas de las puertas entreabiertas de madera y cristal esmerilado, y detrás de la mayoría de las puertas cerradas se veían luces y siluetas. Aquella aparente normalidad debería haber tranquilizado a la joven campeona, pero la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda.  
Estaba cada vez más convencida de que había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello.

De repente, se abrió una puerta cerca de ella y salió una joven con una larga melena dorada y grandes ojos negros, haciendo equilibrios concienzudamente con una bandejita llena de cafés y una caja de cruasanes; y dio tal respingo al verla que se le cayó todo al suelo.

―¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ―Exclamó Cristal, apresurándose a ayudarla.

La muchacha, a todas luces una secretaria o becaria, miró con tristeza las tazas rotas y el suelo salpicado de café y se limitó a recoger la caja, que, por suerte, no había sufrido desperfectos.

―Tranquila, ha sido un accidente―le contestó, con una voz infantil, algo nasal―. Sólo tengo que volver a la sala de descanso a por más café.

―Le ayudaré.

―Gracias, eres un cielo... pero puedo yo sola. Es sólo que encontrarme contigo, así de repente, me ha desconcentrado un poco. Lo cual me recuerda... ―la entrenadora no pudo reprimir un pequeño escalofrío cuando los soñadores ojos oscuros se fijaron en ella de repente, con una afiladísima mirada acusadora― Creo que no eres parte del personal de la Torre, así que se supone que no deberías estar aquí: el acceso está restringido ¿No te lo ha dicho el guarda?

Cristal negó con la cabeza.

―No me he encontrado con nadie que pueda parecerse a un guarda. Y, aunque me han recomendado que me marchara, nadie me ha dicho que no podía entrar.

Los ojos oscuros siguieron observándola detenidamente, ahora con verdadero estupor. Todo rastro de la expresión ausente había desaparecido por completo de ellos. De pronto, empezaron a emitir un resplandor azulado, y la joven se sintió como si unas manos incorpóreas acariciaran con curiosidad el interior de su mente. Le resultaba un poco sorprendente, pero no verdaderamente alarmante: Tupeon llevaba el tiempo suficiente viajando con ella como para que hubiera aprendido a reconocer sin problemas un contacto telepático, y ya había luchado contra decenas de psíquicos en el gimnasio de Morti.

Terminado el tanteo, la muchacha se inclinó educadamente y, cuando volvió a mirarla, tenía una expresión cauta. Tal vez incluso un poco alarmada.

―Campeona... ¿por qué está aquí?

Cristal volvió a sentir un escalofrío, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con las habilidades extrasensoriales de su contertulia.

―He recibido una llamada de auxilio por radio. ―le contestó―. Un código rojo. Y, como se supone que tengo que colaborar con el mantenimiento del orden, he venido a ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

―Oh... otra vez no, por favor... ¿No podemos tener una noche tranquila?

Aquel lamento cargado de frustración era más que elocuente, y le dejó más que claro que había hecho bien en decidir quedarse. Independientemente de si daba o no con el señor Fuji aquella noche, necesitaba saber aquello.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Cassandra Grady. Pero llámeme Cassy. Y tutéeme, por favor.

―Y tú a mí Cristal. Y tutéame también, que se me hace raro que un adulto me trate de usted. Dime, Cassy... ¿Por qué "otra vez"? ¿Suelen ocurrir cosas de este tipo en la Torre?

Cassy asintió con tristeza.

―Verás... estoy segura de que sabes que esta Torre de Radio era antes un cementerio de pokémon ―empezó, con una llaneza que sorprendió a la entrenadora: debía de ser la primera persona con la que hablaba de aquel tema que no parecía en absoluto incómoda a la hora de decir aquello―. El único de esta zona del país, de hecho: mucha gente venía de muy lejos a enterrar aquí a sus pokémon fallecidos. Imagínate esa cantidad de tumbas... esa cantidad de pokémon muertos. Esa cantidad de almas. Y de pronto, un buen día, alguien decide que hay que convertir el sitio en una Torre de Radio ¿Cómo puede trasladarse algo que es tan antiguo como el tiempo? Es más ¿cómo pueden trasladarse la vida y la muerte? Era evidente que no podía salir bien. Y menos todavía tratándose de un cementerio como este.

Cristal escuchaba, completamente fascinada, la reflexiva explicación de Cassy. Había algo misteriosamente distante en su manera de expresarse, una reserva estremecedora similar a la que había visto en Clee y Rémy; pero también un fondo ensoñador y despreocupado, como si en realidad estuviera intentando contarle algo aún más grande e importante. Lo que la sacó del trance fue un grito de terror detrás una de las puertas cerradas cercanas.

―Voy a ver qué pasa. ―Dijo, apresuradamente, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pomo de la puerta. La joven no respondió.

El picaporte estaba tan frío que casi le quemó la mano al contacto, pero eso no la detuvo.

El espectáculo que encontró detrás de la puerta superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado encontrar.

Era como si una pelota de goma invisible estuviera rebotando con una fuerza sobrehumana contra las paredes, arrasando indiscriminadamente con calquier cosa que se encontrara en su camino: pantallas y cristales rotos, sillas derribadas, mesas astilladas, papeles destrozados alfombrando el suelo e incluso un orondo caballero de mediana edad con un estrafalario traje de color rosa palo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras otra mujer más joven, de larga melena lisa color añil, intentaba dificultosamente arrastrarlo de la pierna hacia la protección de la mesa bajo la que ella misma se había cobijado. La joven campeona no necesitó poder ver al causante del pandemonium para saber a qué se enfrentaba: no sólo el tamaño de las profundas abolladuras que había en los paneles de madera tenían la forma y el tamaño aproximado de un puño humanoide, sino que aquel escenario encajaba a la perfección con la descripción que le habían hecho Rémy y Clee de las extremas bromas pesadas que solía gastar la misteriosa Mano Blanca.  
Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un fenómeno poltergeist, pero tenía algunas estrategias bajo la manga para enfrentarse a pokémon de tipo fantasma.

―¡Adelante, Tupeon!

El Xatu emergió como un rayo de luz, con todas las plumas erizadas, y revoloteó hasta uno de los estantes más altos. Uno de los puñetazos pasó rozándole la cabeza y dejó una aparatosa marca en la pared justo por encima de él; y, aunque el ave ni siquiera se inmutó (era evidente que lo había visto venir), su entrenadora sintió que se le encogía el estómago: tenía que darse toda la prisa que pudiera, antes de que algún otro de los presentes saliera herido.

―Escucha, Tupeon: necesito que apuntes con _Profecía_ hacia el siguiente punto que vaya a golpear la Mano. En cuanto la veas, usa _Tinieblas _sobre ella.  
El pokémon asintió con fuerza y barrió con un rayo de luz infrarroja una de las esquinas superiores de la habitación. Un instante después, una silueta translúcida se materializó a unos centímetros del techo.

Era como una mano esquelética amputada, que levitaba por el aire o se desplazaba por las superficies con movimientos arácnidos a gran velocidad. Cristal y Tupeon no pudieron evitar gritar al verla; pero el Xatu se recobró rápidamente de la impresión y le lanzó un rayo de luz negra, que la hizo retorcerse y quedarse inmovil en el aire durante unos instantes. Eso la hizo huir por la puerta entreabierta, flotando perezosamente, evitando acercarse a la campeona y su pokémon. Tupeon emitió un arrullo eufórico y sacudió alegremente las plumas.

―Gracias, amigo. Vuelve.

―¡Xatu!

La mujer de pelo azul salió de debajo de la mesa, temblando, y se inclinó sobre el hombre inconsciente.

―¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! Oh, Dios santo... ¿cómo puede pasar esto?

El hombre abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirando a todas partes.

―¡Vaya! ¿Me he desmayado? ¡Es genial! ¡Me hace sentir más vivo que nunca! ¿Y usted quién es, señorita? ¿Y qué hace aquí tan de noche?

El tal Lucas y la mujer peliañil observaron con interés a Cristal, que se sintió repentinamente como si se hubiera colado en el dormitorio de alguien sin permiso.

―Yo... soy Cristal Soulheart. He recibido una llamada de socorro por radio, así que he venido a ver ¿Se encuentran bien?

El hombre se puso de pie y se sacudió el traje, mientras la muchacha trataba de recoger todos los papeles que había en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Por la Corona de Arceus! Recoger todo esto puede llevarme días... la gente del turno de mañana se va a poner frenética..

―Tú haz lo que puedas, Metis ―le dijo Lucas, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda sin dejar de mirar a Cristal con asombro―. En esta Torre todo el mundo sabe lo que hay... Y sí, estamos bien. Pero me gustaría saber qué hace una jovencita con un pokémon psíquico en la Torre de Radio... sobre todo cuando se supone que no se le permite el paso al público... y más sobre todo todavía a estas horas de la noche.

―Como ya les he dicho, he recibido una llamada de socorro ―respondió ella―. Y, como Campeona, he considerado que era mi deber venir.

―No debería haberlo hecho, Campeona―le dijo Metis, depositando en la mesa, lo más ordenadamente que podía, un pequeño paquete de papeles que había conseguido recuperar―. Es demasiado peligroso... Últimamente, hasta el señor Fuji tiene problemas para calmar las aguas cuando se salen de su cauce.

―Es una batalla entre los vivos y los muertos, querida... ―añadió Lucas, apesadumbrado―. Usted no tiene nada que hacer en ella.

A Cristal estaban empezando a resultarle molestas aquellas insinuaciones. No consideraba estar por encima de nadie, pero tampoco había conseguido derrotar a Lance y su Alto Mando sólo con su cara bonita. Sin embargo, todavía no había conseguido sacar nada en claro de todo aquel asunto: ni qué hacía la Torre en funcionamiento cuando se suponía que debía estar cerrada, ni cuál se suponía que era el peligro, ni dónde podía ir a buscar al señor Fuji para transmitirle el mensaje que le había llegado a ella. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que respirar hondo y seguir preguntando.

―Verán: según tengo entendido, el traslado del cementerio ha hecho que el fenómeno paranormal conocido como la Mano Blanca, que ya se daba con anterioridad en la Torre Pokémon, se volviera violento. Al menos, eso es lo que se me ha contado. Tal vez se me ha informado mal.

Lucas y Metis la observaron con el semblante impasible, y luego se miraron y asintieron.

―Antes de seguir hablando, dinos, Campeona... ¿quién le ha dado esa información? ―le preguntó Lucas, con calma. Luego añadió, a toda prisa ―No, no me malinterprete... no estamos a la defensiva... pero queremos saber cuánto sabe ya. La gente de Pueblo Lavanda habla demasiado... o demasiado poco.

La joven entrenadora examinó atentamente a aquellas dos personas, repentinamente cautelosa.

Otra vez aquella impresión indefinible de distancia helada, aquella repentina reserva astuta. Aquella sensación de que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para asegurarse de que no llegaba al fondo del asunto. Pero no podía evitar que se le hiciera un nundo en la garganta al mirarlos en los ojos: tenían una expresión de tristeza e impotencia desarmante, que encogía el corazón.

―La Enfermera Joy y señor Fuji me han dicho que nadie está a gusto con el traslado del cementerio ―empezó―. Rémy Oak y Clee me han dicho que, desde entonces, la Mano Blanca se ha vuelto más violenta, y que ha llegado incluso a intentar matar a gente, pero que ella sola no puede causar un código rojo a gran escala... y ahora mismo me acabo de cruzar con Cassandra Grady, que me ha dicho que es imposible trasladar el cementerio. No sé nada más.  
Lucas y Metis asintieron prácticamente al unísono.

―Nosotros no podemos decir mucho más, tampoco... ―contestó la mujer―. Pero podemos decirle lo que a mi hermana no le ha dado tiempo a contarle antes de que viniera la Mano.

Cristal se preguntó brevemente si ese parentesco podía ser la explicación para la extrañeza que le producían ambas hermanas. Un instante después recordó que todos los demás empleados con que se había encontrado aquella noche, independientemente de sus personalidades, le habían producido exactamente la misma impresión. Pero eso no importaba en aquel momento, así que se limitó a asentir ella también.

―¿Ha oído hablar de Team Rocket, Campeona?

Era la pregunta más desconcertante que le habían hecho aquella noche. Más que nada, porque le parecía imposible que las noticias hubieran volado lo suficiente rápido como para endurecer de manera tan extrema los protocolos de seguridad de la Torre de Radio, pero no como para que los trabajadores del lugar supieran que ella había tenido parte en la disolución final de la organización.

―Sí, claro que sí. Yo misma he abortado varias de sus operaciones, incluido su plan para encontrar a Giovanni y resucitar su imperio del crimen desde la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Trigal.

―Y, en Pueblo Lavanda, ni los vivos ni los muertos podremos jamás agradecerle lo suficiente que lo haya hecho ―le dijo contestó Lucas, con solemnidad―. Porque el regreso del Team Rocket... el _auténtico_ Team Rocket... hubiera sido para nosotros una tragedia tan grave como lo ha sido el traslado del cementerio. Tal vez aún peor.

Se quedó completamenta anonadada, y tan confusa que se le olvidó pedirles que la tutearan.

―Me temo que no les sigo ―reconoció― ¿Es que hay, o ha habido, más de un Team Rocket?

La joven Grady cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y guardó silencio, como si estuviera luchando por tragarse las lágrimas. Pero unos instantes después empezó a hablar. Y, a partir de ese momento, fue como si ni todos los tabúes habidos y por haber pudieran hacerla parar.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Finalmente, parece que Cristal va a poder empezar a entender un poco qué es lo que está pasando en realidad en la Torre Pokémon... aunque nuestra querida Campeona no puede dejar de tener la impresión de que no le va a gustar nada lo que le van a contar ¿Es realmente posible que el Team Rocket, al que ella misma ayudó a desbandar, esté detrás de todos estos sucesos? ¿Hasta qué punto habrá afectado a Pueblo Lavanda el traslado del cementerio pokémon? Continuará...


	4. El legado del Team Rocket

**Nota introductoria:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia; pero, en mi visión particular del mundo pokémon, me adhiero a la teoría fan/creepypastera de que los juegos de las dos primeras generaciones (Pokémon Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Oro, Plata y Cristal) están ambientados en una sociedad de posguerra, por razones que explico en este capítulo. Si no les gusta... en fin, mejor que no sigan leyendo. Así que, de ahora en adelante, muchas gracias por seguir este relato ^^

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo tiene un contenido bastante violento.

* * *

Cristal casi deseó poder sentarse sin temor a cortarse o pincharse con algo para escuchar aquella historia (no quedaba ni un solo mueble sano en aquella sala), porque nunca había escuchado a nadie narrar algo de aquella manera. Tenía la impresión de que, en alguna parte de su mente, podía ver lo que Metis le contaba con aterradora exactitud. Como una película de terror. O como si ella misma hubiera estado allí. Casi podía percibir en su voz el eco de aquel dolor incurable, de aquel sufrimiento que ni siquiera la muerte podía aliviar.

―El Team Rocket es el Team Rocket... único e inimitable. Pero la banda de secuaces sin oficio ni beneficio que se reunió entorno a un antiguo sulbaterno para intentar apoderarse de Johto, a la que usted ha obligado a disolverse antes de que llegara a ser verdaderamente peligrosa, no era ni la sombra de lo que fue hace tres años, cuando tenía al mando a Giovanni Sakaki.

"Cassandra y yo crecimos en Ciudad Fuscia, en una familia particularmente empobrecida, así que aprendimos muy pronto lo cruel que puede ser el mundo: Kanto apenas había conseguido dejar atrás las penurias de la posguerra, y vivíamos rodeadas de niños y jóvenes adultos que habían crecido completamente solos por haber perdido a uno de sus padres, cuando no a los dos, ya fuera en combate o a causa de los bombardeos. Además, el país estaba totalmente devastado: colegios, hospitales, carreteras, negocios... excepto por unos servicios mínimos, generalmente consagrados al apoyo a los entrenadores, que se habían protegido y apuntalado durante la guerra, casi todas nuestras infraestructuras se habían quedado obsoletas o habían sido destruidas. Una parte importante del poder político estaba interinamente en manos de un Campeón y su Alto Mando que, por mucho que contaran con la colaboración de los Ocho Líderes de Gimnasio de la región para la protección de las ciudades y pueblos, no daban a basto con todo el caos. Hasta los agentes de policía eran escasos y carecían de medios. Semejante clima sólo podía ser un excelente caldo de cultivo para el florecimiento de una mafia."

"Todo el mundo conocía al Team Rocket, porque ellos mismos se aseguraron rápidamente de que así fuera: todo aquel que cometiera el error de no tomárselos lo suficientemente en serio acababa por sufrir la desgracia que más pudiera temer... familias enteras secuestradas y asesinadas... equipos enteros completamente diezmados... todavía no hace mucho que se descubrió una fosa común de pokémon enterrados junto con su entrenadora en las inmediaciones de Ciudad Carmín. La mujer fue identificada como Sakura Kyo[1], y sabemos a ciencia cierta que descansa en paz, puesto que era ninja, como su marido y su hija, y se había entrenado expresamente durante toda su vida para que su espíritu permaneciera firme hasta su último suspiro. Pero ninguno de sus pokémon, que fueron obligados a verla sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa sin poder hacer nada por ella antes de que los mataran también, ha podido seguirla... y continúan atrapados aquí."

"Y ese caso está lejos de ser aislado, porque sólo es uno de todos los horrores que vivimos durante los años más negros de lo que usted misma ha llamado, con mucho acierto, un imperio del crimen."

"Hemos perdido la cuenta de todos los pokémon que fueron asesinados por el Team Rocket, ya fuera para comerciar con sus despojos o miembros mutilados, por vengaza o como simples medios para extorsionar a sus familias y compañeros humanos. El señor Fuji ha llegado a tener que oficiar hasta tres funerales en un mismo día... y las calles de Pueblo Lavanda han visto desfilar decenas y decenas de ataúdes... algunos de ellos vacíos por la imposibilidad de rescatar el cuerpo... casi todos ellos destinados a tumbas prematuras. Todo ello sin contar las muertes de humanos, que también daban miedo, y no sólo por su cifra."

"Lo peor de todo... era que esas muertes eran sólo la punta del iceberg. Casi se podría decir que ellos las consideraban simplemente una especie de... daño colateral en su escalada hacia el poder. Por cada soldado Rocket al que la policía conseguía atrapar, enjuiciar y encarcelar, se llegaba a una vía muerta, y por cada guarida que era desmantelada se creaban otras tres. Se liberaba a los pokémon esclavizados y a los humanos secuestrados o extorsionados, se incautaba el género de contrabando, se arrestaba al vendedor junto con el comprador, se investigaban las cuentas, se rastreaba el origen de las mercancías ilegales y los contactos de los intermediarios. Pero nunca se llegaba al final de la cadena, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía perfectamente hasta donde llegaba... y, ante la ley, Giovanni Sakaki seguía siendo un gran empresario de éxito con negocios perfectamente legales; además del Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, e incluso un filántropo, que había ayudado con sus generosas inversiones y donaciones a reconstruir las ruinas de Kanto. Casi todo el mundo sabía, o sospechaba, que ordenaba robos, secuestros, experimentos con pokémon y asesinatos; pero él podía pasearse a plena luz del día por las calles de Ciudad Azafrán, a pie o en limusina, sentarse a tomarse un café en su mesa favorita del Restaurante Azulona o incluso pagar al contado la construcción de un parque de atracciones entero, todo ello sin que la policía se atreviera siquiera a pedirle que le mostrara su ficha de entrenador. Y no sólo porque fuera respetado y temido hasta por sus propios colegas líderes, sino porque no existía ni una sola prueba que lo incriminara de nada, y cualquier acusación de cualquier delito hubiera sido respondida con una denuncia por calumnias que se hubiera tranmitado hasta las últimas consecuencias: cualquier víctima inocente de Giovanni tenía más posibilidades de acabar pisando el presidio que él. Luchar contra el Team Rocket era como estar atado de pies y manos delante de una pantalla, observando cómo unas sombras chinescas van componiendo un cuento de hadas que no vas tener más remedio que aplaudir aunque sepas que es falso... y aunque sepas que, detrás del foco de luz que proyecta las imágenes, se está cometiendo un crimen espantoso, porque estás escuchando los gritos de dolor y oliendo la sangre que salpica el suelo."

"Entonces llegó Red Ketchum, que sería Campeon poco después... e hizo lo mismo que ha hecho usted: desmanteló sus bases... arruinó sus planes... rescató a secuestrados... e incluso dio la libertad a algunas de las almas atrapadas en el mundo de los vivos por causa del Team Rocket. Pero Giovanni, simplemente... desapareció. Aunque ahora había pruebas y testimonios suficientes como para que la ley lo persiguiera, no fue capturado y encarcelado... y sus víctimas, tres años después de la caída del Team Rocket, todavía no han sido vengadas."

"Toda esa impotencia... esa rabia terrible... esas maldiciones impronunciables silenciadas sin piedad... se quedaron atrapadas aquí. Y no pueden descansar en paz. El señor Fuji, naturalmente, hace todo lo que puede... decenas de almas descansan en paz gracias a su paciencia maravillosa y a su gran amor por los pokémon... pero eso no es suficiente."

La voz se le quebró y rompió a llorar.

Cristal tardó un rato en recordar dónde estaba en realidad, y con quién estaba hablando. Sólo se dio cuenta de que había acabado sentándose en una de las sillas destripadas y cubiertas de astillas, con la mirada fija en el infinito y la boca entreabierta, al sentir una corriente suave y fresca pasando frente a ella, y casi le costó darse cuenta de que se trataba de Cassy, que se había acercado a abrazar a su hermana. No recordaba haberla oído soltar la bandeja con los cafés y la caja de cruasanes en la mesa. Ni siquiera la había oído entrar.

Entonces cerró la boca, y su propia saliva le supo terriblemente amarga. También tenía las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

―"Por todos los legendarios... ¿qué me ha pasado?"

Lo único que podía pensar con claridad era que le faltaba corazón para seguir haciendo preguntas a aquellas personas. Incluso Lucas tenía el redondo rostro transfigurado por una pena imposible de expresar con palabras.

Pero ella se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano y respiró hondo: independientemente de lo duro que fuera seguir adelante, no podía detener su investigación allí.

―Escuchad... por favor.

Los estaba tuteando, pero después de que le hubieran abierto su corazón de aquella manera las formalidades ya no le parecían tan importantes. Aunque no sabía nada de ellos, ni de sus vidas, ni de los pokémon o los seres queridos a los que era evidente que habían perdido, no se sentía como si estuviera hablándole a tres adultos a los que acababa de conocer; sino a tres amigos que estaban rotos de dolor, un dolor que había sido ninguneado y pisoteado con una indiferencia casi sádica. Y ellos también debieron percibirlo así, porque ahora la estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, sin el menor rastro de la inquietante reserva que habían mostrado hacia ella en un principio.

―Todo esto que me estáis contando... es horrible ―sentenció Cristal―. Es atroz. No hay otra forma... no hay otra palabra para describirlo.

Estaba llorando de nuevo, y ahora no lo podía evitar. Aquellos ojos (los ojos negros todavía llenos de lágrimas de indignación, los ojos rojos resueltos y ardientes y los ojos castaños blandos y tristes) le recordaron repentinamente a la mirada fría y determinada, a veces también desesperada, de Plata. Un niño como ella, un chiquillo de su edad que, en lugar de disfrutar sanamente de su viaje iniciático mientras construía un equipo con el que estrechar lazos, había pasado un tiempo que jamás recuperaría viviendo para vengarse de alguien que apenas se acordaba de su existencia, de alguien que le había demostrado que no le importaba lo suficiente como para merecer que pasara cada segundo de su corta vida pensando en él, aunque fuera sólo para maldecirlo.

Las palabras le vinieron a los labios como si Arceus se las susurrara al oído.

―No sé quiénes sois, ni qué hacéis aquí, ni a quién estáis llorando, pero... la vida tiene que seguir, independientemente de si esas personas o pokémon han sido vengadas o no. Mi deber como Campeona es seguir colaborando con la búsqueda de ese criminal, encontrarlo y hacerlo enjuiciar. Podéis contar con que lo voy a hacer: no sé cuánto tardaré... pero me aseguraré de que se os hace justicia. Sin embargo, mientras llega ese día... vuestra vida no debe depender de la suerte o la desgracia del monstruo infame que os ha herido. Si esos seres a quienes tanto amáis pudieran hablar con vosotros, os pedirían que atesorárais más los recuerdos dichosos que vivísteis con ellos que los recuerdos dolorosos que os ha producido la separación, porque un asesino no debe tener el honor de ser constantemente recordado por sus víctimas, ni siquiera si es sólo para ser odiado y despreciado. Querrían que condenárais a Giovanni Sakaki con vuestro olvido; y que, a ellos, los honrárais eternamente con vuestra felicidad. Después de todo ¿quién puede estar en paz viendo sufrir a quien más ama? Así que estad en paz vosotros; porque yo os prometo, de todo corazón, que solo dejaré de perseguirle cuando el peso de la justicia haya caído sobre él o yo ya no sea yo.

Un silencio expectante se adueñó por completo de la sala, y los tres pares de ojos permecieron fijos en ella unos instantes más, a medio camino entre el dolor y la estupefacción. Luego, sus miradas se aclararon poco a poco, y una idéntica sonrisa apareció en las tres bocas, prácticamente al unísono. Una sonrisa dulce, fresca y luminosa, como la joven jamás había pensado que pudiera aparecer en un rostro humano.

―Gracias, Cristal Soulheart... ―le dijo Cassandra, inclinándose ante ella profundamente otra vez―. Es Arceus quien te ha mandado esta noche.

―Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos... amiga. ―Añadió Lucas, con los pequeños ojos castaños llenos de luz.

―Eternamente...―Repitió Metis.

Patidifusa tanto ante la reacción de aquellas personas como ante lo que había salido de su propia boca, la joven campeona tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo durante unos segundos para ganar tiempo, esperando que no tardaría en ocurrírisele algo que decir.

No lo consiguió.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaban allí.

Ni ellos, ni la bandeja de cafés y la caja de cruasanes.

Y estaba totalmente segura de no haberlos oído salir.

¿Era cosa suya, o hacía menos frío en la habitación?

0O0oOo0O0

―Vale... esto ha sido raro. Muy raro. Demasiado raro ―se repitió a sí misma, mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo del lavabo, por tercera o cuarta vez― ¡Por las Diecisiete Tablas! ¡Que alguien me despierte!

Se había precipitado a toda prisa sobre el primer aseo para mujeres que había encontrado, en un principio, solamente porque necesitaba hacer de vientre. Pero llevaba veinte minutos allí, encerrada en el pequeño habitáculo, levemente aturdida por el olor a pino de los ambientadores, primero recuperando el sentido del equilibrio sentada en la taza del retrete y luego retocándose el pelo frente el espejo.

Era una habitación pequeña y limpia, con las paredes cubiertas de baldosas de color gris perla y un suelo de gres del mismo color, pero tan oscuro que parecía negro. La luz blanca, que llegaba hasta el último rincón, le daba un lustre casi irreal al techo y los muros, y hacía que Cristal pareciera aún más pálida de lo que ya estaba.

No le quedaba más remedio que reconocerlo: aquello no era una pesadilla.

La Torre de Radio de Pueblo Lavanda todavía era un cementerio y, al parecer, siempre sería un cementerio.

No sabía quienes eran en realidad esas personas con las que había estado hablando, pero era evidente que tenían razón: aquella misión era demasiado dura para ella. Y el pánico paralizante la estaba haciendo sentirse aún más débil e indefensa.

―¡Arcapeon, ven por favor!

El enorme perro ocupaba casi todo el exiguo espacio libre que había en el diminuto cuarto de baño, y la joven entrenadora percibió claramente la subida de la temperatura y la disminución de la cantidad de aire. No obstante, aquello era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba, al menos durante unos minutos, para espantar la sensación de frío que se le había metido en los huesos. Además, tenía entendido que los perros tenían capacidades especiales para percibir lo que los humanos no podían ver. No serían tan potentes como las que podía tener su Xatu, pero tampoco sufriría el mismo miedo paralizante que él.

Arcapeon emitió un gañido triste y rodeó con el cuerpo las piernas de su entrenadora, que se dejó caer en el suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Necesito compañía esta noche, amigo ―le dijo, con un susurro―. Creo que me he metido en un buen lío. Uno de esos de los que uno no puede salir.

El pokémon se sentó en el suelo reposadamente, y ella se recostó contra la pared, a su lado, acariciándole distraídamente el abundante pelo de color canela. Él estaba preocupado por ella, pero tranquilo; y eso la tranquilizaba también a ella. Poco a poco, su presencia serena fue derritiendo el hielo que tenía bajo la piel; y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada en sudor frío. El mundo se iba reubicando a su alrededor a medida que iba desapareciendo la sensación de mareo.

Finalmente, decidió que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión en serio; y le contó al Arcanine lo que le había sucedido con la Mano Blanca, Lucas y las hermanas Grady. Aquel tipo de situaciones eran las que hacían opinar a Cristal que la gente que se atrevía a tratar a sus compañeros de equipo como si fueran criaturas sin inteligencia nunca se había tomado la molestia de intentar hablar con ellos, porque Arcapeon sabía escuchar mucho mejor que algunos de los maestros que había tenido cuando todavía estaba en el colegio: la observaba detenidamente mientras hablaba, pero su expresivo rostro canino demostraba que estaba procesando lo que su entrenadora le decía frase a frase; y sólo la interrumpió para mover la cola y ladrar alegremente cuando le contó como Tupeon había dado su merecido a la Mano, para abatir las orejas y gañir con tristeza cuando le contó la historia de las hermanas Grady y para lamerle las mejillas cuando se echó a llorar de nuevo. Pero cuando le contó cómo al cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos se encontró de repente en una habitación completamente vacía, en la que el único rastro de lo que había ocurrido en la última hora eran los destrozos causados por el estruendoso poltergeist, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado con perplejidad, sin dar más muestras de miedo que si le hubiera dicho que afuera estaba nevando. Y cuando terminó su relato se quedó mirándola, con una mezcla de diversión y extrañeza en sus grandes ojos ambarinos, y la joven se sintió como si hubiera estado intentando explicarle al profesor Oak que un Houndoom salvaje se había comido su Pokédex.

―Me parece que a ti todo esto no te dice absolutamente nada ¿verdad? ―le preguntó, con una sonrisa triste― Eres un pokémon grande y fuerte, y no le tienes miedo a la gente que se esfuma en el aire cuando te das la vuelta.

Arcapeon agitó la cola, le dio un lametón en un lateral de la cara y recostó la cabeza en su regazo para permitirle que le rascara el cuello y las orejas. La joven no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

―Sí, creo que tienes razón ―dijo, más para sí misma que para él―. En realidad no me ha pasado nada. Esa gente, sean quienes sean... o lo que sean... no han hecho otra cosa que hablar conmigo. Incluso me han ayudado un poco. Son extraños y reservados, un poco fríos y muy distantes... pero inofensivos. Al menos, para mí.

Esa última conjetura le provocó un escalofrío, porque le hizo recordar la actitud defensiva con que la habían tratado en un principio. Le habían dado la impresión de que, de no ser porque se había identificado como la Campeona, y había llegado diciendo que estaba allí porque había recibido una alerta por código rojo por la radio, hubieran sido mucho menos amistosos con ella.

Era evidente que los lavandeses eran muy celosos de sus secretos, y sólo habían compartido algunos con ella porque, por algún motivo, había conseguido traspasar una barrera invisible que ni siquiera era consciente de haber intentado cruzar en ningún momento. Había pasado por una especie de prueba misteriosa, y la había superado... y eso la había convertido, de alguna manera, en una de los suyos.

Como le había sucedido en el Centro Pokémon con el anciano sacerdote.

―Tengo que tratar muchas cosas con el señor Fuji ―dijo, con tono resuelto―. Lo cual me recuerda que todavía no he conseguido averiguar dónde está.

Con sólo pensar en ello se le secó la boca: eso significaba que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir investigando.

De repente, notó cómo la piel de Arcapeon se erizaba bajo sus dedos, y el pokémon se puso de pie casi de un salto y se interpuso entre su entrenadora y la puerta, gruñendo por lo bajo. Instintivamente, Cristal contuvo la respiración y aguzó el oído.

No oía que hubiera nadie al otro lado de la puerta. De hecho, no se oía nada cerca de ellos.

Entonces, la bombilla empezó a parpadear; y luego se apagó.

Y los gruñidos de Arcapeon se hicieron más fuertes, y desembocaron en un furioso ladrido.

La joven lo acarició suavemente y le chistó, pero el pokémon se abalanzó sobre la puerta, accionó el picaporte con la pata y echó a correr por el pasillo. Cristal lo siguió, con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos.

La luz del baño no era la única que se había apagado. Toda la planta se había quedado a oscuras, y no se oía el sonido de ningún aparato eléctrico en funcionamiento en ninguna de las habitaciones. Era evidente que se había producido un apagón; algo que no tenía por qué resultar alarmante ni, mucho menos, sobrenatural, sobre todo en una noche de perros como aquella. Pero lo que inquietaba a la Campeona no era eso, sino que también se habían apagado todas las voces de humanos y pokémon, las risas, los comentarios, las conversaciones en los pasillos y las salas y despachos adyacentes.

Estaba tan oscuro que el Arcanine parecía despedir un leve fulgor en la penumbra, como si su frondoso pelaje estuviera hecho de ascuas mortecinas, y a su entrenadora no le costó encontrarlo: se había detenido cerca de las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, en silencio, agitando la cola pausadamente, como preguntándose si debía subir o no.

―Arcapeon... ―se inclinó sobre él y lo abrazó, y este volvió a lamerle la mejilla―. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto. Lo que me ha pasado antes no ha sido malo... pero sigue siendo muy extraño. Tal vez seas el único que me puede ayudar esta noche, porque Smoopeon todavía no ha desarrollado su potencial psíquico, y Tupeon está muy asustado. No no dejes so...

La súbita oleada de frío que le escaló por las piernas no le dejó terminar la frase.

Se dio la vuelta muy despacio, temblando, sin apartar la mano del lomo de su pokémon.

Era como si la oscuridad nocturna se hubiera alimentado de los horrores que habían embrujado la Torre hasta adquirir entidad propia, y se hubiera convertido en uno más de todos aquellos espíritus esclavizados por su propio rencor. Nada se movía. Nada hacía el menor ruido. Pero tenía la impresión de que la escasa luz que emitían las luces de emergencia se había empañado repentinamente, y las sombras se habían vuelto aún más oscuras. Los contornos del pasillo y sus puertas se desdibujaban, las distancias se deshacían, y hasta el sonido de su respiración y el latido de su corazón parecían estar siendo devorados por aquellas tinieblas repentinamente hambrientas.

Unos instantes después, unas pisadas llenaron el aire vacío. No eran particularmente pesadas ni sonoras, pero se oían como truenos en aquel silencio de muerte; y Cristal, que estaba completamente paralizada de terror, no podía hacer más que escucharlas, incapaz de ubicar su fuente: parecían proceder al mismo tiempo de todas partes y de ninguna; pero se oían cada vez más cercanas, y la temperatura descendía cada vez más con cada paso que daban. Arcapeon se había escondido detrás de ella, tembloroso, emitiendo gañidos bajos y temerosos, como si estuviera llorando de miedo.

Una de las sombras vivientes que poblaban el otro lado del pasillo emergió de la espesa oscuridad caminando despreocupadamente. Era una silueta masculina, esbelta y de porte erguido, vestida con una gabardina y un sombrero que disimulaba sus rasgos. Lo único que se podía apreciar desde aquella distancia eran sus grandes ojos, rojos y refulgentes como la lava en el fondo de un volcán.

Al principio estuvo a punto de pensar que no los había visto. Hasta que aquellos ojos abrasadores se clavaron en ella y la atravesaron sin piedad. Una helada sonrisa marfileña surcó el rostro invisible, y el extraño se tocó educadamente el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer de su vista.

El sonido de pasos se perdió en la distancia, y acabó apagándose, tragado por el silencio.

Unos instantes después, las luces se encendieron de nuevo, y la planta volvió a llenarse con el zumbido suave de los neones.

La Campeona, todavía muda, miró a su Arcanine, que le devolvió una mirada llena de pánico y estupefacción.

Era como si la siniestra aparición le hubiera helado físicamente la sangre, porque tardó unos minutos en conseguir moverse un solo milímetro y, cuando lo consiguió, tuvo la sensación de que se había dejado el cuerpo atrás. Arcapeon la siguió, dubitativo, mientras se dirigía cautelosamente hacia el pasillo en el que había entrado el extraño. Poco a poco, sus miembros empezaron a entrar en calor, pero casi necesitó ver a su pokémon trotando a su lado para darse cuenta de que había empezado a correr.

El pasillo estaba tan vacío como todo lo demás. Se asomó a las escasas puertas que encontró abiertas, e incluso a los aseos para hombres. Un poco avergonzada, se atrevió a llamar a las puertas cerradas. Todo estaba vacío.

Finalmente, llegó al fondo del pasillo.

Era una pared lisa, sin ventanas ni salidas de emergencia.

Un callejón sin salida.

Con la boca seca, se dio la vuelta, seguida por Arcapeon, y caminó hasta encontrar un asiento en el que dejarse caer. No se sentía con fuerzas ni para intentar preguntarse qué diablos había sido aquello.

Lo único que le venía a la mente era lo que le habían dicho Rémy y Clee hacía un rato.

―"Esto tiene que ser cosa de... _los otros_."

Arcapeon volvió a emitir un gañido de tristeza y le lamió la mano; y ella le agradeció sus intentos de animarla rascándole detrás de las orejas, distraidamente.  
Los minutos pasaban, y seguía teniendo la sensación de que se había dejado una parte de su ser al pie de la escalera. No obstante, su cerebro estaba empezando a funcionar de nuevo. Muy lentamente, casi sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Era evidente que aquel hombre, quien quiera que fuese, no era un trabajador de la emisora. De hecho, era altamente probable que se tratara de uno de los elementos pertubadores a los que Rémy y Clee se habían referido como "los otros", y que debían de ser los que habían provocado la alerta que le había mandado Anthony Torrance.

―Tenía aspecto humano... pero no podemos estar seguros de que lo fuera ―le dijo a su Arcanine, pero más para sí que para él―. Los pokémon fantasma puede provocar ilusiones para confundir a sus oponentes, o para enmascarar su presencia. Sin embargo... tampoco podemos estar seguros de que fuera un pokémon de tipo fantasma. De hecho, ese comportamiento no es habitual en ellos.

Arcapeon jamás había retrocedido ante ningún pokémon, ni siquiera los acuáticos o los de tipo tierra. Y, sin embargo, aquella noche estaba tan asustado como ella. Tal vez incluso más.

Durante unos instantes pensó seriamente en hacer caso de todas las advertencias que había estado recibiendo desde que fue arrastrada al interior de la Torre y regresar al Centro Pokémon. Pero al instante siguiente recordó que lo más probable era que la Mano la persiguiera y le impidiera marcharse.

―"¿Es posible que esta sea la razón por la que no se ha podido cerrar la emisora esta noche?" ―se preguntó― "¿Que la nueva diablura de la Mano Blanca consista en impedir salir a la gente? Todo ello sin permitirles emitir por radio la programación normal, por supuesto. Para que nadie pueda darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo aquí hasta el amanecer. Como broma pesada, desde luego, es molesta, ocurrente y más o menos inofensiva. Hasta un vivo podría encontrarla graciosa, si la viera desde fuera."

―"Pero eso no explica lo del código rojo. Ni el pandemonium que se escuchó al otro lado del transmisor. Y tampoco explica esa especie de... aparición con la que me acabo de encontrar."

Una vez más, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante. Aunque su exploración tenía cada vez menos que ver con un intento de dar con el anciano sacerdote.

―Vamos, Arcapeon. Hay que encontrar al señor Torrance... y averiguar de una maldita vez que está pasando aquí en realidad. Luego, si se tercia, buscaremos al señor Fuji.

Fuera lo que fuera el ser con el que se acababan de cruzar, era evidente que el Team Rocket había dejado en aquel lugar mucho más, y mucho peor, que simplemente muerte.

* * *

**Nota al pie:  
**1_ Antes de que me lo preguntéis: sí, también me he inventado el transfondo de la historia familiar de Koga. Sakura Kyo sería su esposa, madre de Sachiko, asesinada por el Team Rocket.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más oscuras. Al fin, alguien se ha atrevido a contarle a Cristal por qué las cosas van tan mal en la Torre de Radio: tal y como el señor Fuji y la enfermera Joy le habían insinutado, no es tan fácil desplazar un cementerio pokémon. Sin embargo, parece ser que hay algo más, porque la Torre Pokémon está a todas luces, mucho más que embrujada ¿Estará ese extraño fenómeno que acaba de presenciar relacionado con el Team Rocket? ¿Realmente ha sido una de esas almas en pena la que ha provocado el código rojo? ¿O será algo más antiguo y oscuro? Continuará...


	5. Aliados misteriosos e inesperados

Esta vez, la absoluta normalidad con que se topó al llegar al piso superior le resultó casi chocante.

La gente entrando y saliendo de las estancias adyacentes al pasillo, los grupitos de personas conversando tranquilamente en la sala de la fotocopiadora, las conversaciones formales a puerta cerrada, alguna que otra risa, algún que otro comentario indignado sobre algo. Era como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, no sólo del ataque de la Mano Blanca en el piso inferior, sino como si ni siquiera el apagón hubiera tenido lugar. La temperatura era un poco más baja de lo que cabía esperar en un lugar lleno de gente, pero la alegre y entusiasta agitación le daba un toque de calidez al lugar que no había percibido en los pisos inferiores. Aracapeon miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, agitando la cola con suavidad, señal de que, por el momento, no había nada que temer allí.

―"Bueno... tal vez, simplemente, estas personas se han acabado acostumbrando a los apagones. Y el incidente con la Mano tampoco ha sido para tanto." ―Se dijo Cristal, respirando hondo.

Finalmente, se le habían acabado pasando los efectos de los accesos de pánico, y las explicaciones racionales que se le habían ocurrido para todos aquellos sucesos, tan extraños dentro de lo habitual en un antiguo cementerio pokémon embrujado, la estaban ayudando a tranquilizarse.

No obstante, seguía habiendo algo en la situación que no cuadraba del todo. Y ella, por muy joven que fuera, y por muy poca experiencia que tuviera en lidiar con los sobrenatural, era la Campeona: no podía irse de allí sin haber sacado algo en claro, aunque solo fuera una explicación a todos los sustos que ya le habían dado.

Aunque, a ratos, se preguntaba por qué se le otorgaba tanto poder y responsabilidades a una persona simplemente porque había demostrado poder vencer a quien había conseguido vencer antes que ella a cuatro entrenadores de élite ¿Qué sucedería en el caso de que alguien con malas intenciones consiguiera llegar hasta donde había llegado ella? ¿Si Lance era vencido en un duelo oficial por alguien de la calaña de Giovanni o que estuviera a sus órdenes? Y eso sin tener en cuenta que, hasta poco antes de que ella naciera, habían estado en guerra; lo cual implicaba la necesidad de comandar ejércitos y combatir a vida o muerte ¡Ser Campeón estaba resultando ser mucho más imponente de lo que ella había pensado antes de iniciar su viaje, cuando se le caía la baba admirando a su predecesor combatir por televisión!

―"Bueno... por suerte, estamos en época de paz y no hay solo un campeón. Por ahora, ciñámonos a las tareas de investigación. Quien sabe... puede acabar gustándome, y que decida definitivamente dejarle a Lance lo de los poderes militares."

Se le escapó una risita irónica, y el Arcanine emitió un ladrido juguetón, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su entrenadora.

―¡Ayyyyy! ¡Pero que Arcanine más apuesto!

Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, una joven de cabellos de color canela apareció de la nada delante de ellos, con los grandes ojos oscuros resplandecientes como estrellas, y se quedó unos instantes observando al inmenso pokémon, fascinada. Arcapeon le devolvió la mirada durante unos instantes, y luego se acercó a ella y dejó que le acariciara la espesa melena. Cristal no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Se llama Arcapeon ―lo presentó, y este emitió un ladrido de saludo―. Y yo me llamo Cristal Soulheart.

La muchacha se inclinó educadamente.

―Yo soy Kira Joy. Y, bueno... simplemente, me encantan los perros. Perdón si he parecido demasiado efusiva... no pretendía molestar.

―No pasa nada. Es obvio que a Arcapeon le gustas mucho. Normalmente, desde que evolucionó a Arcanine, sólo deja que lo toque yo.

Kira casi se sonrojó, encantada.

―¡Entonces, es todo un honor, Arcapeon!

El pokémon volvió a ladrar, dando a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo. Kira volvió a acariciarle el lomo, y luego se dirigió a la entrenadora, esta vez más seria, casi triste.

―Bueno... supongo que tendría que preguntarte qué haces aquí a estas horas... Estáis vivos, así que supongo que tenéis que contar con una acreditación para pasar... ¿trabajáis con el señor Fuji? ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Lo siento!

El espanto de Cristal debió de manifestarse en su cara, porque, de repente, Kira parecía preocupada y compungida, y se abalanzó sobre un surtidor de agua embotellada para llenarle un vaso y llevárselo. La joven bebió un par de tragos antes de negar con la cabeza, todavía sin palabras, y la pelirroja la observó detenidamente mientras se recuperaba, con curiosidad e interés.

―Debes de ser una persona muy especial ―le dijo―. El señor Fuji es el único que se atreve a entrar en la Torre a estas horas de la noche... a parte de los trabajadores de la emisora, claro. Aunque se supone que hay un guardia de seguridad para evitar intrusiones... en realidad no hace falta: los muertos la guardan, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Desde siempre. Los sicarios del Team Rocket fueron los únicos que se atrevieron, en su momento, a profanar este lugar... y lo pagaron muy caro.

Cristal se repuso de inmediato: aquella información se podría considerar como respuestas concretas y sucintas en medio de tanta vaguedad.

―Verás, Kira... tal vez se puede considerar que soy una persona especial, en cierto modo: soy la actual Campeona de la Liga Pokémon. Y he venido respondiendo a una alerta por código rojo.

La muchacha se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos instantes. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Arcapeon, repentinamente nerviosa; y la joven entrenadora se sintió mal: de pronto, Kira le estaba dando la impresión de sentirse particularmente intimidada, y de estar preguntándose si abordarles tan desinhibidamente había sido buena idea. El Arcanine respondió a sus sentimientos emitiendo un gañido suave, casi suplicante, y se apretó cariñosamente contra las piernas de su nueva amiga.

―Lo siento... jamás se me hubiera ocurrido...

―No pasa nada, en serio ―la interrumpió Cristal―. Soy una chica normal y corriente, como cualquiera. He he conseguido las medallas de Johto, he estado en algunas situaciones peligrosas y he vencido al Alto Mando y al Campeón... pero eso no me hace diferente a nadie. De hecho, siempre he sido una especie de rata de biblioteca, de esas a las que nadie dirige la palabra en el patio del colegio ¡Seguro que a cualquiera de mis viejos compañeros de escuela se les hace menos raro que me trate de tú a tú con el Maestro Dragón Lance Wataru, que todavía me resulta un poco intimidante, que a mí misma!

Kira se relajó un poco, pero seguía pareciendo un poco tensa. Aunque ya no parecía que se debiera a la presencia de la Campeona.

―Entonces... ¿alguien ha lanzado una alerta por código rojo?

Cristal asintió.

―Mientras venía para acá, me he encontrado con algunos trabajadores, y me han estado diciendo más o menos lo que me acabas de decir tú... que en este lugar hay decenas de espíritus incapaces de encontrar la paz, y que la Mano Blanca se ha vuelto particularmente agresiva desde que se trasladó el cementerio ―respondió―. Pero lo único que he conseguido sacar en claro, a parte del hecho de que este lugar está embrujado, es que la Mano Blanca no tiene nada que ver con la alerta que me llegó por radio.

La joven pelirroja la escuchaba detenidamente, con una expresión en la cara que le recordó, sin poder evitarlo, a la que ponía Arcapeon cuando le decía algo que no terminaba de entender. Luego guardó silencio durante unos instantes, con el ceño fruncido.

―Y esa alerta... ¿la has recibido tú, específicamente? ¿O había más gente contigo en la habitación?

―Creo que la persona que la mandó, Anthony Torrance, estaba tan desesperado que le daba igual quién la recibiera... pero, cuando yo le respondí, me reconoció, y me pidió que buscara, o mandara, ayuda. Me sorprendió bastante, porque no conozco a ningún Anthony Torrance.

Kira emitió una exclamación de incredulidad, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

―Ah... ¿no lo conoces? Entonces supongo que a quien sí conocerás es a Daniel Torrance.

―Sí. Hemos tenido una conversación esta tarde, en el Centro Pokémon. Decía que no vendría a trabajar esta noche.

El alegre rostro se ensombreció repentinamente.

―Ajá... ¿y te dijo por qué?

―No. De hecho, tuve la impresión de que prefería no hablar del tema. Fue la enfermera Joy la que me dijo que la Torre estaría cerrada esta noche... y tampoco me dijo por qué, a pesar de que el señor Fuji la instó a que me lo explicara.

La mención del nombre de la enfermera Joy hizo que la muchacha se pusiera repentinamente pálida, y los brillantes ojos se le quedaron opacos. Demasiado tarde, se percató del hecho de que tenían el mismo nombre, y supuso rápidamente que debía tratarse de una pariente cercana.

Y, a juzgar por su reacción, la relación no era en absoluto buena.

―Perdona, no quería...

―No ―la interrumpió Kira, con firmeza―. No te disculpes. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto... Joy es una institución en Pueblo Lavanda, no puedo prohibirle a la gente que hable de ella delante de mí. Simplemente... me resulta doloroso tenerla tan cerca y no poder ir a verla. Y hace tanto tiempo que ella no me visita a mí... aunque no le guardo rencor, claro. Soy consciente de que es probable que ni siquiera sepa dónde estoy. Ójala esta situación horrible acabe pronto.

Cristal se sintió tentada a preguntarle cuál era el motivo de este distanciamiento tan radical; que debía de ser particularmente poderoso, teniendo en cuenta que la Torre estaba a apenas diez minutos a pie del Centro Pokémon. Pero, a lo largo del poco rato que llevaba en aquel pueblo, había ido llegando a la conclusión de que, si un lavandés se proponía no abrirle su corazón a un extraño, no lo haría por nada del mundo. Así que respiró hondo para evitar volver a echarse a llorar y esperó a que Kira le dijera algo más. E hizo bien, porque nadie parecía más interesada en cambiar de tema que su nueva eventual entrevistada.

―Entonces... se supone que la Torre debería estar cerrada ―recapituló la pelirroja, de nuevo con el ceño fruncido―. Vale... eso explica este ambiente tan raro... no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ese detalle. Pero... ¿un código rojo? Eso no es normal. La Mano Blanca es una pesadilla para todo el mundo... pero la mayoría de los muertos son inofensivos. Sólo se dedican a vagar de acá para allá, llorando o gritando... cambiar las cosas de sitio, jugar con el papel higiénico, comerse la comida de la sala de descanso en cuanto aprenden cómo hacerlo, practicar sus movimientos... vamos, llamar la atención todo lo que puedan... o, simplemente, mantenerse ocupados con cualquier cosa. Son pokémon entrenados, y no son hostiles al ser humano. Yo diría que algunos de ellos ni siquiera son conscientes de están muertos... y pasan sus horas muertas intentando jugar con el personal... como si todavía estuvieran vivos.

―Según las teorías paranomales que conozco, un fantasma es un espíritu desencarnado, atado a plano terrenal por asuntos pendientes ―dijo Cristal―. Algo así como cuando los vivos tenemos insomnio. Pero tampoco puedo considerarme una experta.

Kira suspiró, con pesadumbre.

―En realidad es más o menos eso... el problema es que, de la misma manera que hay vivos y vivos... hay muertos y muertos. Y no todos los moradores eternos de la Torre tienen... los mismos motivos para quedarse. Ni necesitan lo mismo para poder marcharse.

Otra vez aquel escalofrío.

Y, sin embargo, había algo en Kira que le hacía pensar inconscientemente en una pequeña llama saltarina, alegre y cálida. Era como si sus maneras desenvueltas destilaran fuego. Tal vez fuera esa afinidad misteriosa la que había encandilado a Arcapeon, que no parecía compartir en absoluto la repentina reticencia de su entrenadora, y observaba a la chica con los ojos llenos de algo parecido a absoluta adoración.

Además de que lo que les estaba contando, aunque bastante vago, era muy interesante; y echaba algo de luz sobre el suceso que acababa de tener lugar hacía unos minutos.

―Eso tiene sentido ―comentó―. No puede ser que las únicas almas en pena que rondan por el cementerio sean las de los asesinados por el Team Rocket ¿no? ¡Este edificio debe de tener casi un siglo!

―Me encantaría poder confirmarte eso... pero me temo que la Historia nunca se me ha dado bien ―se lamentó Kira―. Pero tenemos por aquí a una eminencia, que estará encantado de contarte... todo lo que haya que saber sobre la Torre Pokémon. Anthony Torrance le ha preguntado alguna vez, para ayudar a Daniel en sus investigaciones... y ha tenido que acabar retándolo a un combate sólo para conseguir que cambiara de tem¡AH!

De repente, sin previo aviso, una fuerza salida de ninguna parte, como un viento huracanado invisible, levantó por los aires a la joven y la estampó sin piedad contra el techo.

―¡KIRA!

Arcapeon comenzó a gruñir y ladrar con todas sus fuerzas hacia el techo, contra el que yacía, semiinconsciente, su nueva amiga. Ante los ojos aterrorizados de la Campeona y su Arcanine, el cuerpo de la muchacha empezó a hundirse lentamente en la sólida superficie, como si esta la estuviera devorando.

Esta vez, Cristal no necesitó pensárselo dos veces. Tanto ella como el pokémon echaron a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo, buscando la escalera con la vista mientras esquivaban puertas que se abrían a su paso y gente con la que se cruzaban, que se detenían a mirarlos con una mezcla de desidia y fastidio, sin intentar detenerlos para preguntarles qué había ocurrido o qué hacían allí. Como si ver a una Campeona de la Liga Johto y a su pokémon atravesando el edificio a toda velocidad les sorprendiera tanto como ver a una de las trabajadoras del lugar repentinamente sacudida por fenómenos paranormales justo antes de desaparecer ominosamente, es decir, absolutamente nada.

―¡Alas de Giratina! ―exclamó, escandalizada― Si lo que acabamos de ver se considera normal en ese sitio ¡no me quiero imaginar qué es lo que consideran anormal!

Sólo se detuvieron tras haber subido la escalera, y sólo para tomar aliento. Luego miraron a su alrededor, buscando con la vista. A Kira. A su atacante. Algo extraño, fuera lo que fuera. Alguien a quien preguntar. Cualquier cosa.

Pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. Ni a nadie.

El Arcanine emitió un gañido triste, con aire angustiado.

―Tranquilo... ―le susurró su entrenadora―. La encontraremos. Por lo pronto... ¿puedes ver u oír algo en esta planta?

Tenía la impresión de que su voz levantaba ecos, como si el silencio estuviera reprochándole haber hablado. Arcapeon se inclinó hasta el suelo y empezó a olfatear. Luego se adentró en el pasillo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para mirar a su alrededor, desconcertado. Cristal lo seguía, despacio, con todos los sentidos alerta.

Finalmente, el pokémon se detuvo y empezó a rugir por lo bajo, y la joven empezó a sentir que se le secaba la boca: estaba empezando a intuir lo que significaban aquellos gruñidos y ladridos aparentemente sin sentido, y cada vez le gustaban menos.

Por eso no se sorprendió demasiado cuando las luces volvieron a apagarse. Ni el repentino descenso de la temperatura.

―Arcapeon, usa _Destello_.

Ni siquiera el cálido fulgor ígneo del pelaje del pokémon pudo espantar aquel frío antinatural.

Ni contribuir a tranquilizarla, porque, de pronto, tenía la sensación de que el aire se volvía más denso. O tal vez eran sus pulmones los que se estaban debilitando.

Tal vez estaba empezando a alucinar, porque tenía la impresión de que había algo rondándolos fuera del exiguo círculo de luz.

Algo molesto y furioso.

De hecho, parecía que estuviera hablándoles.

En susurros.

O desde un lugar muy lejano.

―¡Kira! ¿Estás ahí? ―llamó la joven, reuniendo todo el valor que intentaba tener― ¡Si puedes oírnos, da tres golpes!

Las sombras se agitaron, y se oyeron tres sonidos sordos, más parecidos a latidos que a golpes, procedentes de algún lugar fuera del círculo de luz.

Desesperados.

Ahogados por aquellos otros sonidos, que ahora se oían mucho más cerca y se habían vuelto inteligibles.

_ Fuera... fuera..._

―¿Quién eres? ―interrogó Cristal, por encima de los rugidos de Arcapeon― ¡Si eres entrenador, enfréntate a mí con todas las de la ley o déjanos en paz!

Los susurros se transformaron en el eco de una risa, que rebotó por todo el pasillo y se perdió en la oscuridad. Un instante después, se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. Arcapeon se plantó de un salto entre su entrenadora y aquella nueva amenaza.

La luz rojiza cayó sobre una muchacha joven y hermosa, que tendría sólo tres o cuatro años más que ella, vestida con ropajes rituales de exorcista. Con el cabello largo, liso y castaño, que cubría su rostro delicado hasta la nariz, y la piel tan blanca cono el hueso desnudo, parecía un auténtico cadáver viviente. Pero lo que hizo que la campeona tuviera que aferrarse al desafío que le había lanzado para no gritar de terror fueron la manera que tenía de moverse, entrecortada, como si en realidad aquel cuerpo no fuera suyo, y el brillo sanguinolento de los ojos que se intuían detrás del flequillo. Su voz sonó con un tono rasposo, duro y con resonancias metálicas, en absoluto acorde con la persona esbelta y delicada de la que procedía.

_Acepto..._

―¡Arcapeon, adelante!

La exorcista se hizo a un lado, y un Gastly salió de algún lugar detrás de ella y se lanzó sobre el Arcanine.

El combate no fue muy largo, pero fue el más extraño de su vida: mientras ella daba instrucciones a su Arcanine, su rival permanecía totalmente en silencio, y Gastly ejecutaba sus movimientos sin vacilar.

El pokémon fantasma atacó usando _Hipnosis_, y Arcapeon esquivó las ondas hábilmente para contraatacar con un _Giro fuego_. A pesar de que no pudo esquivar el movimiento _Tinieblas _con que respondió su adversario, consiguió acertarle con un poderoso _Lanzallamas_, y el torbellino de fuego en el que estaba atrapado hizo el resto. Cuando el pokémon se derrumbó, incapaz de continuar con el combate, las facciones de la exorcista no se alteraron lo más mínimo.

Pero un velo de sombras se desprendió de su cuerpo, que se derrumbó como una muñeca de trapo.

Cristal corrió a su lado, preocupada.

―¡Hey! ¿Se... se encuentra bien?

La joven se agitó un poco y abrió los ojos. Eran grandes, castaños y límpidos, y la miraron con una sorpresa absoluta, casi terror.

―¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Quién... eres tú?

Su voz se había vuelto suave, cálida y tan diferente de los siniestros murmullos que había emitido antes que resultaba totalmente irreconocible.

Aquello bastó para que Cristal intuyera que lo que acababa de ocurrir no podía ser normal.

―Bueno... eso debería preguntarlo yo ―respondió, con un desenfado mezclado con perplejidad―. Depués de todo, ha sido usted quien ha estado acosándonos, intentando echarnos de aquí, y quien ha aceptado librar un combate conmigo.

La expresión cada vez más confusa de la exorcista no podía ser más elocuente, y la Campeona se sintió casi mareada,

―¿No... no se acuerda de nada?

―Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado intentando arreglar un jarrón que la Mano Blanca había tirado al suelo ―respondió―. De hecho, yo... no soy entrenadora.

O era la mejor actriz que había conocido en toda su vida, o era imposible que estuviera mintiendo. Y la expresión de cautela mezclada con alarma con que escrutó la oscuridad a su alrededor lo refrendaba: era evidente que aquella chica no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado allí. Y, además, el hecho de que el Gastly con que había combatido no fuera suyo explicaba que no le hubiera dado órdenes mientras se batía.

―Entonces... ¿contra quién, o contra qué, he estado luchando? ―Preguntó, en voz alta, sin poder contenerse.

―¿Dices que he intentando... echaros de aquí? ―Preguntó la exorcista, con tono dubitativo.

―Sí. No decía que nos fuéramos... y luego la reté, y usted aceptó.

―¡Oh! Pues, tal y como lo describes, es una posesión.

―¿Una... posesión?

―Sí... es cuando una entidad toma el control de un cuerpo que... no es el suyo.

Cristal había oído hablar de ese tipo de fenómenos; pero, como le sucedía con todas las demás historias de fenómenos paranormales, sólo había creído en ellos a medias. Y enterarse de que eran reales no le resultó mucho más agradable de lo que le había resultado enterarse de la existencia de los fantasmas.

―"¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Vampiros? ¿Licántropos? ¿El Yeti?"

―Entonces... ¿estaba usted poseída?

―Supongo... más o menos. Algunos de los espíritus que moran en la Torre... hacen cosas de ese tipo de vez en cuando... sobre todo los más perturbados. Pero es la primera vez que me pasa... es una sensación rara.

Se sentía algo más tranquila estando acompañada, pero la idea de estar lidiando con un ente que podía obligar a cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa no le gustaba absolutamente nada. Arcapeon todavía parecía muy nervioso, pero era evidene que la fuente de su nerviosismo ya no era la que había sido su contrincante. El Gastly revoloteaba de acá para allá, explorando la oscuridad, con un aire preocupado, mientras el Arcanine olfateaba el aire a su alrededor, una vez más, buscando el rastro de Kira. Su expresión entristecida sólo podía significar que había desaparecido del todo.

Sin embargo, estaba convencida de haber oído los tres golpes, aunque no sabía desde dónde había llegado el sonido: la muchacha estaba allí, en alguna parte.

―Disculpe... ¿cómo se llama? ―Le preguntó a la exorcista.

―Me llamo Dulcinea Masaki―contestó, con una sonrisa que hacía juego con su nombre―. Pero la gente suele llamarme Dulce.

―Yo me llamo Cristal Soulheart. Mucho gusto.

Los ojos de la exorcista se iluminaron de entusiasmo, y le estrechó la mano con efusividad.

―¡Oh! ¿Eres la Campeona? ¡Encantada de conocerte! No me he perdido ni uno solo de tus combates televisados... y hasta hubiera ido en persona a verte combatir contra Lance. De no haber tenido que quedarme aquí, quiero decir.

Normalmente no le gustaba ser reconocida por sus fans durante sus viajes, pero aquella noche se sentía tan desorientada, tan llena de presentimientos extraños y hostigada por motivos desconocidos, que no le importó.

―Por cierto... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―le preguntó Dulce, que parecía más que encantada con el simple hecho de estar hablando con ella― La gente de por aquí me ha dicho que... si uno de los espíritus de la Torre posee a alguien... es para poder luchar contra un intruso. Pero es evidente que tú no eres una profanadora... así que estás aquí para cumplir una misión ¿no?

Por fin una persona que parece más interesada en explicarme algo que en que yo le dé explicaciones, se dijo la joven entrenadora.

―La historia se está alargando cada vez más ―contestó―. Pero, ahora mismo, el problema es que un chica que se llama Kira Joy ha sido víctima de un ataque mientras hablaba con nosotros.

―¡Kira Joy! ―exclamó Dulce, conmocionada― ¿Qué clase de ataque?

―Literalmente, se la ha tragado el techo del piso de abajo.

―¡Santas Tablas! Pues venga, vamos a buscarla. No puede estar muy lejos.

Y, dicho esto, se adentró en la oscuridad con tanta decisión que Cristal casi dudó de seguirla.

Aunque seguía haciendo bastante frío, la temperatura parecía haber subido unos grados; tal vez por el efecto de las llamas de Arcapeon, tal vez porque la influencia oscura que había poseído a Dulcinea se había retirado por el momento. La entrenadora había empezado a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y el resplandor de la melena de su Arcanine ya le permitía caminar sin temor a chocar contra algo, aunque no fuera suficiente como para poder ver mucho más allá de un par de metros por delante de ella. Sin embargo, seguía habiendo una tensión oscura en el aire, y Dulce era la única que no echaba miradas nerviosas por encima de su hombro, inquieta, cada vez que se atrevían a levantar la voz para volver a llamar a Kira.

Los tres golpes que habían convenido como señal sonaba cada vez más fuertes y urgentes, y Cristal tenía la curiosa impresión de que la exorcista sabía de donde procedían, a juzgar por sus aparentemente caprichosos cambios de dirección cada vez que los oían.

―Esto es raro ―comentó, en un momento dado, justo al pie de la escalera de subida al piso siguiente―. Primero aquí, luego justo detrás, luego otra vez en las escaleras... parece que nos está haciendo dar vueltas en círculos.

Arcapeon emitió un gañido suplicante que hizo estremecerse a su entrenadora.  
―Entonces ¿está jugando con nosotros? ―preguntó, horrorizada― ¿Con la vida de Kira como cebo?

―Creo que a lo mejor... deberíais contarme esa historia tan larga. Normalmente, los muertos no... atacan a los suyos sólo porque sí. Ni siquiera los que están más corrompidos y furiosos. Por eso estamos convencidos de que la Mano Blanca es... otra cosa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Cristal se sintiera extraña. No estaba del todo segura de cómo debía interpretarlas. Pero entendía lo que Dulce estaba insinuando, así que empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde el momento en que se había encontrado con Danniel Torrance en el Centro Pokémon.

Lo que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza fue que, cuando empezó a contarle lo sucedido con Lucas y las hermanas Grady, se detuviera en seco y se quedase mirándola fijamente, con la boca abierta y los ojos de color miel más grandes que nunca.

―Por favor... cuéntame qué pasó en ese momento ―le pidió, casi con un hilo de voz, con una gran emoción contenida―. Con todo detalle. Es importante... al menos, para mí.

La Campeona asintió, confusa, y trató de rescatar todo lo posible del triste relato de Casandra, así como las palabras con que ella les había respondido.  
Cuando le contó cómo se habían esfumado en el aire durante el escaso instante en que había tenido los ojos cerrados, la exorcista se dejó caer en el suelo, de rodillas, con el cabello castaño ocultando su rostro. Durante un instante, Cristal tuvo la impresión un poco inquietante de que se estaba postrando ante ella, como los antiguos súbditos ante sus emperadores. Pero entonces vio las sacudidas silenciosas de sus hombros, y cómo Arcapeon acachaba tristemente las orejas y la vista, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

―Oh, no... por favor... ¿qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Por favor, tutéame. ―Respondió la muchacha, con un pequeño hipido, mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se secaba las lágrimas con una de las anchas mangas de su atuendo.

Cristal dudó de si sería contraproducente intentar darle un abrazo, pero Dulce negó con la cabeza, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. En cambio, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa infinita en los labios.

―Dime, Campeona...

―Llámame Cristal, por favor.

―Gracias, Cristal. Dime... ¿crees en el destino?

Sorprendida, la joven tardó unos segundos en poder responder. Luego intentó pensar en una respuesta. Era una cuestión que nunca se había planteado, y si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta hacía un año hubiera dicho que no. Pero, después de todo lo ocurrido en Ciudad Iris, de las extrañas reacciones que habían tenido con ella algunos pokémon legendarios con los que se había cruzado, como Suicune y Ho-oh... ya no estaba tan segura.

―Yo creo que cada uno se hace su propio destino ―contestó, finalmente―. Pero no podemos controlarlo todo. Hay cosas que jamás estarán en nuestras manos. Y lo que tiene que ocurrir ocurrirá tarde o temprano, por las buenas o por las malas. Para bien y para mal. Se puede burlar al destino, pero no las Leyes del mundo.

Dulce asintió, sonriendo con tristeza, y luego miró detenidamente a Arcapeon y se inclinó sobre él. Este le lamió la cara cariñosamente, agitando la cola.

―Verás, Cristal... ¿sabes que conocerte en persona y hacerme amiga tuya... ha sido mi sueño durante mucho tiempo? ―le dijo, con un tono que hubiera podido ser casual de no estar salpicado de algo parecido a la amargura― Pero cuando pasaste por casa de Bill... cuando hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verte... tal vez incluso de pedirte que hiciéramos nuestro viaje pokémon juntas... yo estaba guardando cama. Era una enfermedad grave, y pasaba casi todo el tiempo inconsciente... ni siquiera estaba segura de si iba a sobrevivir o no. Naturalmente, Bill no sabe nada de esto. Por eso te regaló a Eevee, a mi pequeñín... para que, al menos, él tuviera la oportunidad de vivir esa aventura... tal y como habíamos acordado, y no te dijo nada más. Y, en vistas a todo lo que ha sucedido después... tal vez ha sido mejor así. Así que, por favor... no consideres que te ha mentido, o algo por el estilo.

Por segunda vez en aquella noche, la joven se había quedado totalmente sin palabras.

Pero, esta vez, no dudó ni un segundo.

Intentó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus manos pasaron a través del cuerpo como si se tratara de una cortina de agua, y una oleada de frío polar le recorrió la piel.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Dulce, con los grandes ojos castaños llenos de intangibles lágrimas, que manaban silenciosamente y se derramaban por su rostro de marfil hasta el cuello de las ropas rituales de exorcista. Una exorcista que, ahora que la entrenadora pensaba detenidamente en ello, se suponía que no debería estar a solas en aquella Torre de Radio oficialmente cerrada.

La terrible e inesperada revelación sacudió a Cristal como una descarga eléctrica.

―Dulce... estas... estás muerta. ―Dijo, con voz extrañamente impasible, como un acto reflejo.

El fantasma asintió con solemnidad.

―Morí poco después de lo que te acabo de contar ―respondió―. Bill se compadeció de mi soledad... y me adoptó. Me dio un nombre... cuidó de mí hasta el último segundo... y luego me enterró y me lloró. Pero ese amor no tuvo tiempo de quitarme la desilusión... de no haber podido viajar contigo. Creo que es la única promesa que Bill me ha hecho que no ha podido cumplir.

Estaba hablando con un espectro. Con un espíritu desencarnado. Un alma en pena.

Casi todo lo que la joven había ido oyendo a lo largo de toda su vida sobre eventos paranormales o apariciones estaba envuelto en un halo de misterio y ambigüedad, e incluso los testimonios más firmes y convencidos titubeaban respecto a detalles concretos, de manera que rara vez resultaban verdaderamente creibles. En lo único en lo que solían coincidir los no tan afortunados (o desafortunados) que habían presenciado sucesos de ese tipo era en lo aterrorizados que se habían sentido. Pero, a medida que la sensación de vértigo provocada por el impacto se fue disipando, Cristal se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía ella no se parecía en nada al inconfundible terror que había sentido cuando la atacó la Mano Blanca, o durante su encuentro con el ente que había provocado el apagón; sino más bien a un extraño dolor sin fuente, como de una herida impalpable que nada pudiera curar.

―Entonces... ven con nosotros ―le dijo, casi sin pensar―. Por favor, necesitamos a encontrar a Kira. Ayúdanos.

Arcapeon, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, hizo eco de la petición de su entrenadora con otro gañido suplicante. Entonces, el rostro de Dulce se iluminó con otra bella sonrisa, y Cristal sintió que aquella especie de angustia sorda se aliviaba un poco.

―No he querido otra cosa desde que supe quienes érais... pero estaba tan a oscuras como vosotros. Ahora, en cambio, todo tiene sentido. La razón por la que se han llevado a Kira, el mensaje de radio... hasta la posesión que he sufrido yo.

―Pues yo estoy cada vez más perdida ―reconoció Cristal―. Cada vez que empiezo a tener la sensación de que he conseguido averiguar algo, me estalla una nueva situación en la cara. Ya no estoy segura ni de para qué he venido.

Era como si, una vez hubiera contado la verdad sobre sí misma, Dulce se hubiera librado de una especie de carga. Hablaba de su misterioso estado con una naturalidad casi pasmosa para la todavía bastante atónita Cristal, que no tardó en darse cuenta de que la exorcista ya no movía los labios al hablar: aquella melodiosa voz que parecía haberle dado nombre sonaba sólo en sus oídos. Y se desplazaba totalmente en silencio, sin emitir sonidos de pasos, a veces incluso deslizándose por el suelo más que caminando. Era más que evidente que, una vez desvelado su secreto, había renunciado a encubrir aquellos pequeños detalles con que había desfrazado para ellos, los forasteros, eventualmente huéspedes en aquella vieja morada de los muertos, su verdadera condición.

―¿Cómo han podido poseerte, si eres un espíritu desencarnado? ―Inquirió la joven, curiosa.

―Bueno... supongo que, en mi caso, no debería llamársele "posesión"... no en el sentido en que los vivos manejáis el término―contestó Dulce―. Es más bien como una especie de... influencia externa. Como una _Hipnosis _particularmente fuerte.

―¿Y... lo de la voz? Quiero decir ¡te cambió muchísimo la voz!

―Seguramente, la que estaba hablando en ese momento no fuera yo, sino Gastly.

Cristal tuvo la impresión de que, si alguien añadía un dato más a aquella licuadora a plena potencia que era en aquel momento su cerebro, sufriría un cortocircuito y se convertiría en zombi. Pero Dulce seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro, aguzando el oído, levitando hasta el techo o dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con los pies aquí o allí, con aire pensativo.

―Pero... es una buena pregunta ―dijo, lentamente―. Ya te he dicho que, normalmente... los fantasmas no atacan a los suyos. Y, además, solo los espíritus más poderosos tienen la capacidad... de embrujar a sus semejantes. Es el mismo principio que rigen... las diferencias de poder de los niveles y la resistencia ante los movimientos entre los vivos.

―Entonces, un fantasma solo puede ser sometido por otro fantasma más fuerte.

―Así es. Eso significa que estamos enfrentados... a una criatura muy poderosa.

La joven entrenadora estaba convencida de que, si se le ocurría contar alguna vez que había visto a un fantasma con el ceño fruncido por la concentración y un aire de preocupación casi contagioso, no la creería nadie. Entonces, se preguntó quién habría sido en vida Dulcinea Masaki, que había sido adoptada por la familia de Bill en sus últimos días, y por qué había estado tan interesada en viajar con ella. Había varios pequeños detalles de lo que le había dicho que le se le escapaban por completo: aún sabiendo que estaba muerta, aquella chica era un misterio para ella.

Casi se quedó sin respiración unos instantes cuando, al salir de sus propios pensamientos, vio a Dulce emerger lentamente del techo, de la misma manera que Kira se había sumergido en él.

―Ahora los golpes vienen del piso de arriba ―le dijo, ignorando con tacto su momentánea expresión de horror―. Escucha... cuanto más te adentres en la Torre... más cosas extrañas encontrarás. Lo que tienes que hacer para que devuelva a Kira... es retarlo _a él_. Como has hecho conmigo. Deberás apelar a Giratina, el Guardián de la Puerta, y a Arceus, el Creador... y decirle que solo te marcharás si te derrota. Se verá obligado a luchar contra ti o liberar a Kira.

―Pero... ¿cómo puede funcionar eso? ―inquirió Crystal, nerviosa― Quiero decir ¡tengo un título de Campeona, pero ni siquiera soy mayor de edad todavía! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me obedezca una... criatura que ni siquiera sé exactamente qué es? Es una locura.

―Eso mismo hubiera dicho yo ayer mismo a estas horas ―contestó Dulce, mirándola a los ojos muy seria―. Pero tú eres la primera persona a la que he conocido... viva o muerta, que ha conseguido luchar contra la Mano Blanca... y vencerla. Y, hasta ahora... el señor Fuji era el único ser humano vivo que había conseguido... comunicarse conmigo. Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo. Solo tienes que hacerlo en nombre de Arceus, el Creador... y de Giratina, el Guardián de la Puerta.

―Arceus, el Creador ―repitió la entrenadora, automáticamente―. Giratina, el Guardián de la Puerta.

―Eso es. Recuerda el principio... un fantasma no puede resistirse a un poder superior al suyo, por nivel o por tipo. Arceus es el Señor de la Vida y de la Muerte... no hay nada más poderoso que él. Y Giratina será quien le abrirá paso al Otro Lado ¿Entiendes? Por eso debes invocarlos a los dos. El primero lo someterá, y el segundo le guiará... hacia el Más Allá.

Crystal asintió, a pesar de que no estaba en absoluto tan convencida de que aquello fuera a funcionar como lo estaba Dulce. Pero de lo que sí estaba convencida era de que Kira corría más peligro a cada segundo que pasaba, así que, en realidad, no le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo.

―Venga. Vamos allá.

Y, tras intercambiar una mirada cargada de determinación con Arcapeon, subio las escaleras con el paso más firme que el nerviosismo le permitía.

Un combate pokémon.

No sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo, en realidad sólo iba a ser otro combate pokémon.

La criatura estaba reteniendo a Kira para retarla, nada más.

No iba a hacerle daño si perdía...

Por las alas de Giratina, cómo le temblaban las piernas.

Pero siguió subiendo.

Aunque ya apenas recordaba cuántos pisos había subido ya aquella noche.

Y Dulcinea, en silencio, subía justo detrás de ella.

Esta vez no le sorprendió tanto que en el piso al que acababa de llegar nadie pareciera haberse dado cuenta de nada, y todo tuviera un aspecto de lo más normal.

Las luces encendidas. Una fotocopiadora funcionando con parsimonia. Sonidos de susurros y risas ocasionales tras las puertas cerradas o entreabiertas. Pero nadie que respondiera a las llamadas de la joven ni a los ladridos de Arcapeon. Sólo aquellos tres golpes sordos, como tres latidos cada vez más débiles, cuando se atrevían a preguntar a Kira si los oía.

Una vez explorada la planta, de vuelta en el amplio pasillo central y sin haber conseguido encontrar nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a otro de los trabajadores de la emisora, la entrenadora se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba otra alternativa.

―¡Criatura de ultratumba! ―gritó al aire― No conozco tu nombre, pero a lo mejor tú sí conoces el mío: soy Crystal Soulheart, de Pueblo Primavera, Campeona de la Liga de Johto, y no pienso marcharme de aquí sin Kira a menos que me derrotes ¡Por Arceus, Creador de Todas las Cosas, y por Giratina, el Guardián de la Puerta del Inframundo! ¡Te reto a un combate pokémon!

Y levantó al aire la pokéball de Arcapeon, con gesto desafiante.

Durante unos instantes, pareció que no iba a ocurrir nada.

Pero entonces oyó un sonoro estallido de cristal a su espalda, que se repitió una y otra vez, cada vez más cercano: todas las lámparas estaban estallando, una tras otra, dando la impresión de que una masa de oscuridad viviente se abalanzaba sobre ellos. La temperatura descendió tan rápido que Crystal tuvo la sensación de que había caído de pronto en un lago de aguas gélidas, y sintió que le faltaba el aire. De no ser porque seguía viendo el resplandor de Arcapeon a su lado, hubiera pensado incluso que se había quedado ciega.

Una risa inhumana, a medio camino entre la carcajada y el rugido, retumbó a su alrededor. Cristal intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Casi podía sentir aquella presencia, latiendo delante de ella, invisible en la oscuridad, como una sombra que se cernía sobre ella.

―¡Por Arceus, Creador de Todas las Cosas, y por Giratina, el Guardián de la Puerta del Inframundo! ―repitió― ¡Devuélvenos a Kira Joy o acepta mi desafío, porque no voy a marcharme a menos que me derrotes!

Entonces se oyó un aullido terrible, que le heló la sangre, y Arcapeon se apretó contra ella, aterrorizado. Y ella, transida de pánico, tuvo que agarrarse a la pokéball que estaba sujetando para no agacharse a su lado en busca de cobijo, o hacerlo regresar a su pokéball para salir corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitieran sus piernas. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza, aguardando lo que tuviera que venir.

Entonces, el aullido se apagó, dejándo detrás de sí un breve eco.

Y, entonces, llegó el silencio.

Y Cristal abrió los ojos lentamente.

Aunque estaba totalmente a oscuras, debido a la destrucción de las fuentes de luz, el pasillo tenía ahora un aspecto mucho más normal. La fotocopiadora se había detenido, y todas las risas y susurros se habían callado. Pero varias personas y pokémon se asomaban, pálidos y temerosos, desde detrás de las puertas ahora entreabiertas, y los observaban furtivamente. Hacía un frío terrible, pero la joven lo asoció a las secuelas del breve enfrentamiento con el espectro, así que no le dio mayor importancia.

Lo único que le importaba en aquel momento era que, a los pies de la escalera, inconsciente pero aparentemente ilesa, estaba Kira Joy.

Infinitamente aliviada, la campeona dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo, agotada, mientras Arcapeon corría junto a Kira y empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor, emitiendo leves sollozos.

—Tranquilo —le dijo a su pokémon, todavía sentada en el suelo, con una leve sonrisa cansada—. Está bien... Se recuperará.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando la joven comenzó a rebullir. Unos instantes después, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor con aire de confusión.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—¡Kira! —exclamó Cristal, poniéndose de pie y acercándose para ayudarla a levantarse. Kira rechazó su ayuda con un educado ademán y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose cuidadosamente la ropa— ¿Estás bien? ¿Recuerdas algo?

—Recuerdo que estaba como atada... como si la oscuridad que me rodeaba estuviera hecha de telas de araña... espesas y... viscosas, en las que estaba enredada. Arcapeon y tú me estabais llamando, pero vuestra voz se oía muy lejos... —contestó, con voz temblorosa—. Y yo gritaba... gritaba sin parar, piendo ayuda... pero tenía la impresión de que no podíais oírme. Parecía que las sombras que me habían atrapado se tragaran mis gritos...

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro quedo, y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, negando con la cabeza, como quien intenta olvidar del todo una pesadilla de la que acaba de despertar. Se inclinó sobre Arcapeon y le acarició cariñosamente el cuello, mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos estaban inusualmente serios, con los ojos brillantes, comunicándose sin palabras.

De pronto, el pokémon emitió un aullido largo y lastimero, de infinita dolor, como si se le estuviera partiendo el corazón, y Kira se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pasaron unos largos minutos así, en silencio.

Cristal los observó en silencio, conmovida. Era evidente que su amiga había sufrido una experiencia aterradora, y había llegado a temer sinceramente no volver a ver la luz nunca más. También era evidente que Arcapeon había desarrollado con ella una conexión especial, al margen de la que tenía con ella, y que él también había tenido mucho miedo a perderla. Pero no podía evitar tener la impresión de que había una tristeza extraña en aquel reencuentro, como si aquella oscuridad no se hubiera ido del todo, y hubiera puesto entre ellos una especie de barrera infinita.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que era mejor esperar a que aquella conversación silenciosa terminase y no preguntar después de qué había tratado; así que, simplemente, respiró hondo para tragarse sus propias lagrimas y esperó.

Y debía de estar haciendo lo correcto, porque Dulce, que estaba levitando silenciosamente junto a ella, también con los ojos empañados, tampoco dijo nada. 

* * *

Al parecer, han conseguido dar con la ayuda que necesitaban, aunque no venía precisamente de donde esperaban. ¿Quién será en realidad Dulcinea Masaki? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido en realidad a Kira mientras estaba atrapada? ¿Quién, o qué, es en realidad la criatura que la había secuestrado, y se había apoderado de Dulce? Continuará...


	6. Combate a corazón abierto

_Antes de empezar con el capítulo ¡mil perdones por el retraso! Me resulta particularmente difícil describir combates pokémon. Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado._

* * *

—Perdonad, pero... ¿qué significa todo esto?

Cristal apartó la vista de Arcapeon para buscar con la vista la procedencia de la voz masculina que le estaba hablando.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, con una melena rizada de color violáceo que le llegaba por los hombros y un bigote espeso del mismo color, pero lo que más llamó la atención tanto de la Campeona como de Arcapeon fueron sus ojos de color carmesí, que en ese momento estaban fijos en ella con una expresión nada amistosa. La joven se puso de pie de un salto y se inclinó repetidamente:

—¡Losientolosientolosientolosiento...!  
Kira y Arcapeon también parecían algo intimidados, pero Dulce se quedó mirándola con expresión de perplejidad.

—Cristal... —le preguntó— ¿Por qué estás pidiendo disculpas?

—Ni idea. Por todo el ruido que habré hecho, supongo...

—¿Ya estás otra vez espantando a la concurrencia, Cross? —inquirió una voz femenina, fuerte, enérgica y claramente molesta—. Luego te sorprende que nadie se atreva a combatir contigo.

Una mujer de larga melena de color lila, que debía de tener más o menos la misma edad que él, con los ojos grandes y negros y vestida con ropas de terciopelo ligeras, salió de una de las salas adyacentes. Era delgada y de aspecto frágil, pero al menos una cabeza más alta que el hombre; de manera que daba la impresión de estar inclinándose sobre él mientras lo reprendía.

—Vamos, Vemy... ¡sólo he hecho una pregunta!  
—¿Y para hacer una pregunta... tienes que dar la impresión de que vas a comerte a alguien? Anda... vuelve a tus asuntos y déjame a mí las relaciones públicas —el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente cuando se dirigió a Cristal, devolviéndole cortésmente la reverencia— Disculpe a mi primo, por favor. No lo hace con mala intención... en realidad es un muchacho amable. Pero entre lo brusco que es y que el aspecto no le acompaña...

La joven entrenadora respiró hondo, mientras Arcapeon se situaba a su lado para reconfortarla con unos lametones en la mano. Kira se quedó mirando a Dulce durante unos instantes, con los ojos muy abiertos, y parecía que iba a preguntarle algo, pero al final no dijo nada. A Cristal se le ocurrió de repente que tal vez los lavandeses eran tan herméticos respecto a sus asuntos debido precisamente a aquella misteriosa capacidad para entenderse sin apenas palabras: para ellos, hablar con un extraño de algo tan íntimo como sus problemas asociados a sus difuntos debía de ser como abrirle su corazón a alguien que ni siquiera comprendía bien su idioma. En ese sentido, era relativamente normal que no confiasen demasiado en nadie a quien tuvieran que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Pero seguía teniendo la impresión de que había algo un tanto confuso en todo aquello, algo que se le escapaba cada vez que estaba a punto de asirlo.

Era obvio que Kira conocía a Dulce. De hecho, parecía incluso que se llevaban bien.

Más aún, tampoco aquellas otras dos personas que acababan de aparecer, Vermy y Cross, daban la menor impresión de estar sorprendidas ante la presencia de una exorcista en las instalaciones de la Torre de Radio, ni siquiera de que estuviera flotando a diez centímetros por encima del suelo.  
—¡Dulce! ¿Tú por aquí? —le comentó Cross, con una sonrisa afilada casi más aterradora que su expresión airada de hacía unos minutos— Normalmente andas... unas cuantas plantas más abajo ¿Qué te trae aquí arriba?

—He venido con Cristal a buscar a Kira. —respondió la muchacha, con tono alegre— ¿Y vosotros? ¿Estáis bien?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto. Pero esto nos ha pillado por sorpresa... no entiendo qué pasa esta noche, parece que_ él_ está... particularmente revuelto ¡Y ahora abrimos la puerta... y nos encontramos con una forastera... dando vueltas por la Torre en plena noche! Entenderás que quiera saber... si tiene algo que ver.  
Kira se armó de valor y se interpuso entre Cristal y Cross, con ademán protector.

—No, no tiene nada que ver. —Comentó, rápidamente.  
La joven entrenadora se sintió repentinamente avergonzada. Se suponía que estaba allí para socorrer a aquellas personas, que había ido a la Torre expresamente para ayudarlas; estaba incluso abriéndose paso con un título que la hacía sentirse más insegura y preocupada que fuerte y valiente. Si aquella gente tenía que defenderla de sus propios compañeros de trabajo, lo único que podía hacer en realidad era ceñirse al plan original: buscar al señor Fuji y dejar que él, que sabía infinitamente mejor que ella lo que tenía que hacer, solventara la situación.

Estaba empezando a pensar en si debía preguntar por el anciano sacerdote allí mismo o, simplemente, disculparse por las molestias e intentar salir de la Torre, cuando notó que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro con suavidad.

Era Dulce, que la estaba mirando con tanto cariño como podría haberla mirado su propia madre, o una hermana.

—¿Como...?  
—Puedo tomar consistencia voluntariamente delante de las personas que pueden verme —explicó, con una sonrisa, adelantándose a su pregunta— ¡Eres tan curiosa! Pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso... yo también lo soy. Además... es gracias a tu curiosidad que nos hemos conocido.

—No puedo hacer esto, Dulce —confesó ella, aterrada—. Sencillamente, este no es mi sitio.

—Esta Torre ya no es el sitio de nadie, ni siquiera el de ninguno de los que estamos aquí —respondió la exorcista, seria—. Y tú has sido capaz de exorcizar a un espíritu hostil... no porque nadie te hubiera pedido que lo hicieras... ni porque fuera tu deber como Campeona... sino, única y exclusivamente, porque querías salvar a una persona... a la que acababas de conocer. Una persona de la que lo único que sabías era su nombre ¿Tengo que recordarte que Red Ketchum... era de Pueblo Paleta, y que no era todavía Campeón... cuando entró en esta misma Torre... para enfrentarse a Team Rocket y liberar a Marowak? ¿Todo para salvar al mismísimo señor Fuji... a quien, por cierto, tampoco conocía? Estás haciendo esto porque te sale del corazón... simplemente porque quieres ayudarnos ¿Hay mejor justificación que esa para ayudar? Es más ¿de verdad necesitas que este sea tu sitio para ayudar? Porque eso no es lo que yo he visto en ti.

Cristal sintió que una sola lágrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla, a pesar de sus propios esfuerzos para contenerlas.  
En lo único que ella había pensado al ver cómo el techo se tragaba a Kira era que aquella persona, fuera quien fuera, necesitaba ayuda. Había actuado como actuaba mientras conversaba con sus pokémon, o mientras combatía o entrenaba con ellos; guiada por sus impulsos. Precisamente, lo que peor se le daba hacer.

Ella, que se había entrenado duramente desde pequeña para adquirir aquella habilidad para atrapar pokémon, y que había basado gran parte de su carrera como entrenadora y como investigadora en el conocimiento enciclopédico que iba adquiriendo sobre ellos a través de ese método. Ella había calculado milímetro a milímetro cada etapa de su vida, y equivocarse jamás entraba dentro de sus planes; por lo que tenía que ceñirse al plan como fuera. Porque, desde el momento en que algo se salía del esquema, tenía la sensación de que todos los esquemas iban a derrumbarse sobre ella y aplastarla.

´ Bill, que había creado un sistema de almacenamiento él solo, era inteligente. Lance, el Maestro Dragón, era un entrenador fuerte. Morti, tan cercano a los pokémon fantasma que parecía formar parte de su misterioso mundo y sabía de una manera que casi parecía instintiva cómo hacerles utilizar su pleno potencial, era una persona talentosa. La única capacidad más o menos innata que ella poseía, lo único que no había aprendido sacándolo de los libros, era la certeza de que la única manera que tenía de aprender a hacer algo era dejarse la piel en ello. Que incluso el amor tiene que aprenderse, porque incluso amar correctamente exige un esfuerzo de la conciencia y la voluntad. Ni su inteligencia, ni su talento, ni su poder como entrenadora eran innatos. No tenía nada que no pudiera tener cualquier otra persona.

Y allí estaba aquella persona a la que acababa de conocer, diciéndole que nunca había visto a nadie hacer lo que acababa de hacer ella.

—Dulce... no sé a qué clase de gente habrás conocido tú, la verdad... pero yo no tengo nada especial.  
La muchacha sonrió con dulzura, como si fuera una maestra de escuela intentando hacerse entender por una niña angustiada que se resistiera a comprender la lección más sencilla del mundo. De hecho, Cristal no pudo evitar tener la impresión de que, en aquel momento, era precisamente eso.

—Cristal... sí tienes algo especial —la contradijo—. Tal vez no lo hayas visto hasta ahora... porque nunca habías tenido ocasión para mostrarlo. Pero yo no estoy apelando a tu título... estoy apelando a lo que yo misma he visto. Bill siempre decía que, cuando eliminamos lo imposible... lo que queda solo puede ser la verdad.

—Bill es una de esas personas para las que hacer una obra maestra de ingeniería informática es tan sencillo como abrir una puerta. —Replicó la joven.

La exorcista suspiró sonoramente, con algo que parecía exasperación. Esta vez, a Cristal ya no le sorprendió ver al espectro comportarse como un ser humano vivo.  
—Pues, entonces, piensa en el código rojo —le suplicó, con una mirada castaña húmeda e implorante—. Eres tú la que ha recibido la alerta... y es obvio que el señor Fuji no está aquí. No te ha ido tan mal hasta ahora... algo debes de estar haciendo bien ¿no? ¡Eres la Campeona!  
Desde luego, Dulcinea tiene razón, pensó la joven. El problema es que yo no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo bien, y eso me impide replicar el experimento.

—"Pero, sobre todo, tiene razón en dos cosas: he recibido una alerta por código rojo y soy la Campeona. Así que... bueno, supongo que tengo que seguir con lo que me he propuesto hacer. Al menos, hasta que encuentre al señor Fuji y pueda pasarle el testigo."

Respiró hondo para contener más lágrimas y apretó los puños.  
—Me llamo Cristal Soulheart, y soy la actual Campeona de Johto —dijo, intentando dar la impresión de que tenía algo de seguridad en sí misma—. Pasaba por Pueblo Lavanda por casualidad durante mi viaje por Kanto, y he venido únicamente porque he recibido una alerta por código rojo a través de una radio embrujada... a pesar de que estaba convencida de que la Torre iba a estar cerrada esta noche.

Cross y Vemy se quedaron mirándola de repente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Bueno, se dijo la joven. Al menos, he conseguido que me escuchen.

—Por el camino, me he encontrado con gente que me ha dicho que las cosas han empezado a ponerse raras desde que el cementerio se trasladó. Pero la única persona que ha podido decirme algo claro al respecto ha sido Kira... y la han atacado por intentar ayudarme. Supongo que eso significa que sí, que es posible que mi presencia esté relacionada con todo esto. Pero les aseguro que no pretendía causar ningún mal: he venido aquí creyendo sinceramente que había vidas en peligro.

Cross y Vemy se miraron en silencio. Luego, Cross la saludó solemnemente con una inclinación, al estilo ninja.

—Siento haber sido descortés —se disculpó—. Velmy tiene razón: nuestra maestra, que en paz descanse... jamás hubiera tolerado semejante comportamiento.

—No pasa nada —contestó, aliviada, devolviendo la reverencia—. Usted tiene razón, soy forastera. Entiendo que tengan sus reservas.

—No obstante, sigue sin ser una excusa —añadió Velmy, y Cross asintió, con aire contrito—. Independientemente de que ahora mismo residamos aquí... pertenecemos al respetable clan Kyo de Ciudad Fucsia. Se nos entrenó para obedecer a nuestro señor... y ayudarlo en cuanto hubiera menester, aunque nos fuera la vida en ello. Estamos a sus órdenes, Campeona.

—Y tú tampoco te hagas mala sangre conmigo, Kira... —protestó Cross, mirando a la aún un poco reticente muchacha peliroja, con cierto fondo de dolor en la voz—. Nadie ha visto nunca a un murciélago con un perro en la boca.

Arcapeon emitió un ladrido alegre y agitó con suavidad la cola, y Kira entornó los ojos, ya no asustada, pero sí visiblemente fastidiada.

—Si es un vampiro, sí.

—Venga, mujer, que no era nada personal... —continuó él, de nuevo con su sonrisa aterradora. Cristal no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que aquel hombre daba miedo hasta en sus mejores momentos, y lo único que se podía hacer al respecto era no tenérselo en cuenta— Era un combate oficial... no iba a dejarme ganar solo para gustarle más a mi oponente.

—Además, al final nos quemaste el trasero a base de bien —agregó Velmy, con cierto tono sardónico—. Se puede considerar que estamos en paz ¿no?  
—Y, si hasta entre nosotros tenemos rencores... ¿cómo se supone que vamos a poder enfrentarnos juntos a... nuestro problema común? —Terminó Dulce.

La joven campeona le lanzó una mirada divertida a su nuevamente alborozado Arcanine, que ahora mismo parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, como si entendiera mejor que ella aquella conversación. Lo único que le parecía obvio era que debía de haber una historia detrás de la reserva de Kira respecto a los primos del clan Kyo; tal vez una anécdota del pasado, un acontecimiento más o menos personal que había desembocado en una relación laboral tensa. Lo que sí era evidente era que Dulce era, de alguna manera, el punto en común de los dos (bueno, de los tres).

Era una situación de lo más extravagante, desde luego. Y no podía dejar de encontrarla tan interesante como singular; a pesar de aquel peso creciente que sentía en el estómago, que seguía diciéndole que se le estaba escapando algo. Algo muy importante, y que iba más allá de la curiosa amistad entre un espíritu desencarnado y los trabajadores del lugar que estaba embrujando. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso: tenía que retomar su misión de inmediato.

—Oye, Kira... antes de que te raptaran me estabas diciendo que tenías que presentarme a alguien —le dijo a la joven pelirroja, que ladeó la cabeza y frunció levemente el ceño, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de aquello. Cristal creyó oportuno refrescarle un poco la memoria—. Alguien que conoce particularmente bien la Historia de la Torre Pokémon.

Kira emitió una exclamación baja, entusiasmada.

—¡Por supuesto! Se llama Mazakala Hallorann, "Mazky" para los amigos. Si él no sabe nada sobre cómo era la Torre antes de que viniera el Team Rocket... es que no queda nadie aquí que pueda decirnos lo que necesitamos saber.

Esta vez fue Cross quien se puso repentinamente pálido, y Velmy tragó saliva, un poco incómoda. Pero Cristal ya había decidido que, si seguía dejándose sorprender por cada nuevo detalle de los chascarrillos cotidianos de la plantilla del turno de noche de la Torre de Radio, no tardaría en acabar hablando con ellos de cualquier cosa excepto del tema que la había traído allí. Sin embargo, había algo curiosamente tranquilizador en ello, y aquella misteriosa disonancia que no dejaba de crecer se le antojaba mucho menos aterradora de lo que le hubiera parecido en cualquier otro momento.

Esa especie de vida secreta, llena de sentimientos cálidos, suaves o apasionados, era una veta de humanidad en aquel pueblo pequeño y cerrado que, pese a ser un lugar de paso consagrado a todo tipo de recuerdos, daba la impresión de esforzarse por mantener su corazón lejos de quienes intentaban acceder a él, y eso la hacía sentirse menos agobiada por la oscuridad que parecía estar acechándola. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ella no y sus pokémon no estaban completamente solos en aquel cementerio lleno de almas en pena.

—¿Mazky Hallorann? —preguntó Dulce a Kira, intrigada— Me suena su nombre, pero no le pongo cara ¿Quién es?

—Lo raro sería que lo conocieras —contestó la pelirroja, con una risita incómoda—. Llevas demasiado poco tiempo aquí, y últimamente se ha vuelto... bastante excéntrico: se pasa días y días desaparecido... hablando con la gente solo por teléfono... sin que nadie tenga ni idea ni de por dónde empezar a buscarlo. Ni siquiera cuando él mismo ha pedido que lo ayudes con algo. Hasta que, un buen día, intentas entrar en cualquier habitación... y te encuentras con que no puedes abrirla...

—¡Ah! Creo que ya sé quién es. La semana pasada necesité entrar en los aseos del primer piso... para buscar tiritas, porque la nueva becaria... ¿Anzu? ¿Ayumi?

—Ayame. Ayame Iris.

—Sí, ella. Se había cortado con unos folios... y se ve que la pobre se desmaya al ver sangre. El caso es que me encontré con la puerta... cerrada a cal y canto. Llamé, pero no me respondió nadie. Como no me gusta invadir... me senté a esperar. No tengo ni idea de cuánto rato estuve allí... Y, claro, harta de llamar y que no me respondiera nadie… entré a través de la puerta ¿A qué no adivinas a quién me encontré?  
—A Mazky, naturalmente.

—Tomando el café con Anthony... mientras hacía origami. Estaban prácticamente enterrados en grullas. Estuvo a punto de comerme... ¡Creía que me había colado en el despacho que compartía con su compañero… antes de que lo ascendieran! Cuando conseguí contarle que, en realidad, estaba en el aseo de mujeres... se puso coloradísimo, y salió corriendo a toda pastilla, usando su... telequinesis para llevarse consigo todas sus grullas. Me dijo que debía de haberse desorientado en la oscuridad...

A Cristal le costó terminar de escucharla, porque se pasó un rato intentando ahogar las carcajadas al venirle a la mente la imagen de un hombre relativamente mayor huyendo a toda prisa de un aseo de mujeres envuelto en una nube de grullas de papel. Kira y Arcapeon, con aquella alegre extroversión que los caracterizaba a los dos, acabaron llorando de la risa.  
—Definitivamente, ese es el viejo Mazky —afirmó Kira, respirando hondo para detener el ataque de risa—. Una se pregunta cómo un psíquico tan poderoso... puede extraviarse con tanta facilidad. Aunque quién sabe… supongo que es difícil comportarse como todo el mundo cuando se pueden leer las mentes.

—Entonces, ya de entrada, tenéis un problema bastante gordo —comento Dulce— ¿No dices que siempre te cuesta encontrarlo?  
—No si hacemos correr entre el personal... el rumor de que hay alguien por aquí haciendo preguntas sobre la... "venerable Historia de nuestro excelso patrimonio", créeme —respondió Velmy, con tono aburrido—. En cuanto oiga las palabras "Torre" y "pokémon" en la misma frase... no tendrás ni que buscarlo. Será él quien se las apañe para encontrarte a ti... estés vivo o muerto.  
Cross emitió un bufido, haciéndose el fastidiado; pero su tono nervioso y sus pupilas dilatadas hacían evidente que estaba intentando ocultar el miedo que, por la razón que fuera, le producía el tal Hallorann.  
—No contéis conmigo para buscar a ese tipo... ¡está como una regadera!

—No te hagas mala sangre, Cross. —Replicó Kira, con tono sardónico.

El hombre fingió que ni siquiera la había oído, y le hizo un gesto de despedida mientras se marchaba.  
—¡Espera, Cross! —le gritó Velmy— Este muchacho... ¡cabeza dura de la cuna a la sepultura! ¡Y más allá, si puede! Buena suerte... Campeona.  
Se despidió con otra reverencia rápida y salió corriendo detrás de su primo. Ambos se perdieron de la vista al doblar una de las esquinas, sigilosos como solo puede serlo un ninja.

Cristal no pudo evitar sentir que aquel algo que estaba endureciéndose dentro de ella se hacía de plomo al verlo irse, aunque no estaba del todo segura de qué era, ni de por qué tenía aquella acuciante sensación de que estaba empezando a faltarle aire.  
—Oye, Kira... —preguntó a su amiga, con curiosidad, mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo a Arcapeon, que había empezado a darle golpecitos en la pierna con la cola, reclamando algunos mimos; como para darle a entender que, pese a haber hecho una nueva amiga, no se había olvidado de ella— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Cross?

La muchacha enrojeció hasta tal punto que su cara se confundió durante unos segundos con su radiante melena, y la Campeona se preguntó si no sería algo particularmente privado.

—Bueno, tienes razón, no es asunto mío —se apresuró a decir, enrojeciendo también—. Es solo que... me ha parecido que le tenías miedo. Tanto como él al señor Hallorann.  
Kira suspiró profundamente, y Dulce se acercó a darle unas palmadas en el hombro para confortarla.

—Os vais a burlar de mí... —Gimió, pasando la mirada de Cristal a Arcapeon.  
El gran perro ladeó la cabeza, perplejo, y su entrenadora se sonrió levemente, recordando de pronto viejos tiempos.

—Estoy segura de que, si empezara a contarte cómo he llegado a capturar a algunos de todos los pokémon que ido capturando, serías tú la que te reirías —respondió, con desenfado—. Por ejemplo: una vez me encontré con una Nidoran a la entrada de una cueva... yo iba huyendo a toda pastilla de un Spinarak que se me había metido en la mochila mientras me tomaba una pausa, sin mirar dónde pisaba, y ella estaba durmiendo una siesta, acostada entre la hierba alta, justo a la salida del túnel del que yo estaba intentando escapar. Tropecé con ella y me caí encima. No se lo tomó muy a bien, como comprenderás. Al final los atrapé a los dos, pero cuando llamé a mi madre para contarle cómo estaba aquella tarde debía de tener la cara y la ropa como un mapa, porque me preguntó quién había estado combatiendo, si mis pokémon o yo.

A Kira se le escapó una carcajada. Tras unos instantes de meditación, volvió a sonrojarse un poco y dijo:

—Verás... es que una vez libré un combate... contra los ninjas del clan Kyo. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía... mantenía contacto con la enfermera Joy. Fue un combate contra los entrenadores del Gimnasio Fucsia... para ganarnos el derecho a retar a Koga. En este caso en concreto, Growlithe luchó contra un Venonat... y, luego, contra un Golbat. Velmy no pudo conmigo, por la desventaja de tipos. Pero Cross era terrorífico... el Golbat no tenía piedad. Mordió a Growlithe hasta hacerla sangrar... juraría que incluso se alimentó de ella para reforzar sus poderes... porque es la única explicación que se me ocurre a aquella sensación... de que él se volvía cada vez más poderoso mientras Growlithe se iba debilitando de manera tan anormal... aún sin sentir el menor dolor.

—Tal y como lo describes, me temo que sí —contesto Cristal—. Los vampiros tienen sustancias anestesiantes en la saliva que mitigan el dolor; para poder alimentarse sin que la presa se dé cuenta. Pero, si te tranquiliza saberlo, no creo que un entrenador de gimnasio hubiera hecho que su pokémon usara fuerza letal contra el de un oponente durante una competición, por muy ninja que fuese. Growlithe nunca corrió verdadero peligro.  
—Lo sé... —reconoció Kira, evidentemente avergonzada, casi dando la impresión de sentirse culpable—. Como uno sabe que las películas son de mentira... pero el miedo que uno pasa cuando las ve es real ¿Me entiendes?

—Por supuesto. Que me lo digan a mí, que ni siquiera le tengo especial cariño a Halloween.

—El caso es que... al final, conseguí vencerlo en el último momento... estando ya semiiconsciente, con un _Lanzallamas_ utilizado por instinto para protegerme a la desesperada. Gané en muy buena lid contra ellos... y se ve que ellos no me guardan el menor rencor por la derrota. Ya has oído a Cross: era un combate, nada más. De hecho, me llevo genial con Velmy. Pero, a pesar de todas sus disculpas... y de lo mucho que él intenta que hagamos buenas migas ahora que... hemos vuelto a encontrarnos en la Torre, no puedo mirar a la cara a Cross... sin que me den escalofríos. Es superior a mí. Y yo soy la primera que lo lamenta.

Así que esta es la cuestión, se dijo Cristal, asintiendo. Tal y como había imaginado, era una cuestión puramente personal. Nada que ver con lo que la traía allí aquella noche, por suerte o por desgracia.

—¿Sabes? No creo que debas avergonzarte de tu miedo —le dijo, sinceramente— Uno no puede controlar sus emociones. Pero sí puede decidir qué hacer con ellas. Es como... Lucas y las hermanas Grady.

Aquello sobresaltó tanto a Dulce como a Kira, que se quedaron mirándola con una idéntica expresión de sorpresa.

—No veo la relación. —Contestó la joven pelirroja, algo nerviosa, mientras la exorcista la observaba con seriedad.

—Lucas y las hermanas Grady perdieron a seres muy queridos a manos del Team Rocket —explicó Cristal—. Ese dolor horrible... es imposible no sentirlo. Es imposible no sentir rabia e impotencia ante una situación como la que me contaron. Incluso yo misma las sentí al escucharlas hablar. Pero... uno puede decidir si deja que esos sentimientos lo dominen, como le sucedió a los pokémon de la señora Kyo, o tomar la decisión de que estos sentimientos no le impidan seguir viviendo. A la larga, las emociones evolucionan poco a poco. Y, finalmente, llega un momento en que uno puede ir más allá de ellas y... continuar. No olvidar. Solo... continuar.

La Campeona tuvo la sensación de que Kira se estremecía de pies a cabeza, y durante un segundo llegó a pesar que, igual que había hecho Dulce, se dejaría caer al suelo y rompería a llorar.

Arcapeon incluso emitió un leve gemido de dolor y fue a rodearle las piernas con el cuerpo, casi solícitamente, como ofreciéndose a amortiguar su caída. Pero, en lugar de eso, la muchacha solo permaneció unos instantes allí, de pie, con la mirada vacía y perdida en el infinito.

Unos minutos más tarde, sus ojos oscuros empezaron a encenderse de nuevo, como una hoguera que va prendiendo poco a poco, y Cristal tuvo la sensación de que su piel adquiría un resplandor dorado y su pelo un lustre ambarino, como si estuviera a punto de prenderse fuego y luego volver a levantarse de sus propias cenizas.

—Si pudiera pedir un último deseo... el que fuera... —dijo, con aire soñador, y la joven entrenadora tuvo la impresión de que aquellas palabras se le clavaban en el pecho, por algún motivo desconocido— Si esta fuera mi última noche en este mundo y solo me quedara un deseo por cumplir... sería volver a ver a Joy. Despedirme de ella para siempre, tal vez... pero, al menos, volver a verla.

Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras, un suspiro invisible recorrió la estancia. Y, entonces, todo regresó a la normalidad. Salvo porque parecía que todo rastro de la oscura melancolía que el ataque del ente había dejado en Kira se había evaporado, y ahora volvía a parecer tan alegre y extrovertida como en el momento en que ellos la habían conocido.

—¿Sabéis, chicos? —le dijo. Obviamente, también estaba dirigiéndose a su Arcanine, junto al que se acuclilló para poder abrazarlo con fuerza— Me ha sorprendido un poco que Dulce os hablara de su verdadera condición. Los muertos son reservados. Les gusta proteger sus secretos ante los extraños... en gran medida, porque a la mayoría, en realidad, no les gusta en absoluto asustar a los vivos... Les duele mucho causarle miedo y horror a la gente a la que tanto han querido. A la que, la mayoría de ellos, todavía quieren. Pero ahora entiendo por qué Dulce ha confiado en vosotros. Y yo... —añadió, con una sonrisa un poco retadora— ¡yo no voy a defraudaros tampoco! ¡Vamos! Ahora que _él _se ha ido, seguro que la gente empezará a… correr la voz de que estáis aquí, como dice Velmy. Encontraremos a Mazky en menos que canta un gallo. Empecemos por la sala de descanso… es un loco del café, seguro que no anda muy lejos de allí.

Y, sin mediar palabra, se encaminó hacia el fondo del mismo pasillo en el que se habían perdido Velmy y Cross, seguida por Arcapeon y dejando a la anonadada Cristal con la mente llena de preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer.

Aunque se había mitigado un poco, aquel extraño dolor no parecía irse del todo. Al contrario, tenía la impresión de que una parte de ella se había dejado caer al suelo de nuevo para llorar la distancia terrible que se había interpuesto entre la enfermera Joy y Kira. Pero era evidente que lo que Dulce le había dicho también se aplicaba a aquello, y que no podía reaccionar como cuando Metis Grady le había contado su historia: aquella noche no podía derrumbarse, no podía volver a dejarse llevar por la tentación de dejarse caer. Así que decidió rápidamente que, para evitar empezar volver a sentirse perdida, necesitaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle de asidero. Por ejemplo, su misión.  
Al principio, tuvo la impresión de que, en cuanto habían visto llegar a los primos Kyo, todos los trabajadores de la planta habían puesto pies en polvorosa; porque hubiera jurado que lo único que se oía cerca de ella eran las pisadas de Kira y Arcapeon. Probablemente, se dijo Cristal, pensando en Danny Torrance, esta noche hay muchos menos trabajadores de los habituales. De hecho, al pasar rozando uno de los radiadores que se encontró a lo largo del pasillo, descubrió a qué se debía en realidad aquel frío anormal que reinaba en los pasillos: la calefacción estaba apagada.  
—"Todo estaba preparado para vaciar la Torre esta noche" —se dijo Cristal, pensativa—". Pero ¿cómo es que Kira parecía no saberlo, si es una información de dominio público? Es más: ninguno de los trabajadores con los que me he encontrado esta noche se ha sorprendido demasiado cuando les he dicho que se suponía que este sitio debería estar cerrado. Pero, entonces, si esto es una travesura de la Mano Blanca, y esta gente está acostumbrada a esa clase de bromas... ¿por qué no se ha puesto en funcionamiento la calefacción de nuevo?"  
—Ya estamos, Cristal. —Le dijo Dulce, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

El pasillo lateral que habían tomado desembocaba en un espacio amplio, con varias mesitas de café rodeadas de cómodos sillones, un pequeño horno tostador y una nevera en un rincón, una máquina expendedora de café y un dispensador de agua en otro y una gran ventana con cortinas amarillas abierta a la desapacible noche, enturbiada por la abundante lluvia.

La joven había esperado encontrarse allí a unos cuantos empleados reunidos, entre ellos a Cross y Velmy, a quienes había visto marcharse en esa misma dirección; pero, para su sorpresa, no había ni rastro de los primos Kyo.  
De hecho, al principio creyó que la estancia estaba completamente vacía.

Pero Arcapeon se puso repentinamente nervioso, así que se dispuso a examinar el lugar, en busca de algún elemento extraño (no le parecía del todo imposible que la Mano Blanca continuara por allí, haciendo de las suyas, de nuevo invisible o escondida detrás de algo). Mientras recorría la sala, inspeccionando cada pieza de mobiliario, sin encontrar nada extraño a parte del hecho de que el dispensador de agua estaba completamente vacío y el suelo todavía olía a desinfectante de limón, sintió una corriente de aire pasar a su lado y percibió por el rabillo del ojo a una especie de sombra moviéndose cerca de ella. Y, cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con que había un hombre mayor sentado en uno de los sillones.

Iba vestido con total naturalidad con ropas tradicionales, perfectamente impolutas, que flotaban cómodamente entorno a un cuerpo tan delgado que hubiera parecido enfermizo y débil, de no ser porque su mirada de color dorado era intensa y vital. Estaba completamente calvo, pero tenía un largo bigote fino, fuerte y flexible, que casi parecía tener vida propia o ser un apéndice más de su cuerpo.

Cristal se quedó perpleja durante unos instantes, pero al ver a Arcanine interponerse rápidamente entre ella y el anciano, sin señales de hostilidad pero con una postura firme y una expresión de determinación en la cara que ella conocía perfectamente, todas sus dudas al respecto desaparecieron: aquel hombre, simplemente, no estaba allí cuando ella entró. Pero esta vez no se sorprendió en absoluto, ya que la conversación de Kira con Dulce le había dado a entender que el hombre al que buscaban también era psíquico, y uno particularmente hábil.  
—Usted debe de ser el señor Hallorann —le dijo, acercándose a él para tenderle la mano—. Yo soy Cristal Soulheart...

El hombre no hizo el menor ademán de aceptar el saludo que ella le ofrecía. Solo permaneció en silencio un minuto más, observándola detenidamente, mientras Kira y Dulce, detrás de ella, y Arcapeon, a su lado, contenían la respiración. La joven no pudo evitar tener la impresión de estar siento sometida, una vez más, a un feroz escrutinio secreto, destinado a buscar en ella algo que no estaba seguro de qué era.

Finalmente, el psíquico asintió despacio, y le dijo, con una voz serena pero grave y fuerte, que la hizo pensar inmediatamente en el señor Fuji.

—La Campeona.

—Sí, señor —confirmó Cristal, un poco intimidada, pero sin titubear—. Necesito averiguar urgentemente algunos detalles acerca de la Torre Pokémon para cumplir una misión esta noche... y las señoritas Joy y Masaki, aquí presentes, me han dicho que no hay persona más indicada en este lugar para hablarme del tema que el señor Mazakala Hallorann.

—Y sí, ese soy yo —afirmó el hombre, sin dejar de explorarle el alma a través de los ojos—. En cuanto a si puedo ayudarla o no, depende mucho de para qué vaya a utilizar lo que pienso decirle.

—Señor, ya le he dicho que lo necesito para cumplir...

—Sí, sí, muchacha, ya lo he oído: me he quedado sin pelo, pero el oído todavía me funciona estupendamente —la interrumpió, con cierta impaciencia—. Pero no me refiero a eso. Los propósitos del ser humano van mucho más allá… de lo que va a hacer en las horas, días, o semanas que siguen. No se puede juzgar a una persona por lo que, a los ojos del Gran Creador… es solo una centésima de segundo de mil eternidades: hay demasiados factores que intervienen en cada decisión. Algunos de ellos, ni siquiera uno mismo podría nombrarlos ¿Quién no se va a horrorizar el Día del Juicio al menos una vez… cuando Arceus le muestre al desnudo los secretos de su propio corazón para que descubra, al fin… la oscuridad que había detrás de algunas de sus mejores acciones?

La muchacha se quedó literalmente boquiabierta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. La boca se le quedó tan seca como si hubiera comido sal, y hasta dejó de respirar durante varios segundos seguidos.

Dulce y Kira le habían dado a entender que el señor Hallorann era una persona particularmente excéntrica, pero aquello superaba con creces cualquier expectativa que hubiera podido intentar hacerse.

Aquellas palabras, elegantes, educadas, pronunciadas con un tono de voz tan tranquilo y comedido, la apuñalaron por dentro como si algo que hubiera bebido se hubiera congelado en su estómago. Como si algo dentro de su mente se volviera contra ella y la atacara de pronto, rompiendo todo su ser desde el interior en mil pedazos.

—Cristal... te has puesto pálida... —le dijo Kira, preocupada— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero la entrenadora no pudo responder.

De repente, le vino a la mente su propia lucha contra el Team Rocket. El desmantelamiento de la red de tráfico de Colaslowpoke. La colaboración con Lance para abortar el proyecto de experimentos ilegales con pokémon en el Lago de la Furia. El rescate de la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Trigal. Habían sido situaciones que incluso los agentes de policía más entrenados de Kanto y Johto, especializados en la lucha contra la mafia, habían temido abordar; pero ella las había llevado a buen término sin pensárselo dos veces. Ella, la rata de biblioteca. La que lo único que sabía hacer era trabajar duro, entrenarse, estudiar... y que, sin embargo, había obtenido premios, recompensas codiciadas por otras personas con más conocimientos, poder y talento que ella; como Eusine, Morti y Lance. Ella _había luchado_ por ellos. Ella h_abía atrapado_ a Suicune, a Ho-Oh, _solo para rellenar las páginas correspondientes de la pokédex_: una vez hecho esto, los había liberado. Ella _había entrenado_ a sus pokémon, con cuidado, volcando en el proceso todos sus conocimientos, para llegar hasta allí: _había deseado_ aquel título de Campeona, que demostraba que el trabajo duro lleva tan lejos como el poder, la inteligencia y el talento; _había disfrutado del privilegio _de la gracia otorgada por los legendarios. Incluso ahora, que estaba trabajando como Campeona, estaba enarbolando su título para hacerse ayudar por el personal de la Torre, que se inclinaba ante ella y le abría todas las puertas en cuanto les mencionaba su identidad.

Tal vez Dulce tuviera razón, y ella poseyera un don inexplorado que le serviría de ayuda aquella noche; pero ¿cuál había sido la verdadera razón por la que había hecho todo aquello? ¿Había realmente algo de verdadera bondad en todo ello? ¿O solo había querido hacerlo porque había resultado ser _la única manera_, _el único medio_ para llegar hasta donde estaba: ser considerada la mejor entrenadora de todo Johto? ¿Para ser recordada como la primera entrenadora johtense que había completado una pokédex? ¿Por qué Suicune y Ho-Oh la habían elegido, y qué significaba realmente eso? ¿Quién era en realdad Cristal Soulheart?

—En serio, Cristal… —la interpeló Dulce— Te has puesto muy blanca.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta para mirarla, estupidizada: tanto la muchacha pelirroja como la exorcista la estaban mirando con los grandes ojos llenos de preocupación, y Arcapeon se puso aún más tenso, y le gruñó amenazadoramente al anciano, tal vez percibiéndolo como la causa de la repentina turbación de su entrenadora. Pero este no se inmutó.

Y ella quería meditar, pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta de Hallorann, pero tenía la impresión de que incluso su cerebro se había parado, y se deshacía como un terrón de arena cada vez que intentaba forzarlo a funcionar. Mucho tiempo después, al recordar aquella noche, llegó incluso a preguntarse si no perdería la consciencia por unos segundos, porque no conseguía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que supuestamente ocurrió a su alrededor en aquel lapso de tiempo.

Lo que la hizo volver en sí, aunque todavía tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que podía responder, fue escuchar un fuerte bufido: había sido Dulce, que ahora observaba al anciano con los ojos castaños entornados y una expresión de sumo fastidio.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —exclamó, molesta— Como si estuviéramos haciendo una tertulia mientras tomamos el té ¿Tiene algún sentido para usted la palabra "urgentemente", señor Hallorann?

A juzgar por lo rápido que se le enrojeció la cara, hasta tal punto que Cristal hubiera podido jurar que había provocado una leve subida de la temperatura en toda la habitación, al anciano no le hizo la menor gracia aquel comentario

—¡Menuda insolencia! ¡Estos jovenzuelos de hoy día no le tienen el menor respeto a sus mayores ni a las cosas sagradas!

—¡Eso no es justo! —gritó la exorcista— Viene aquí una persona pidiendo ayuda... ¡y esto se convierte en un interrogatorio! Que usted sea mayor que nosotras... no le da derecho a tratarnos como si fuéramos basura, vejestorio de m...

—¡Dulce, por favor, déjalo estar! —le suplicó Cristal, interrumpiéndola. A pesar de su estupor, ya estaba empezando a ver cómo el rostro del anciano empezaba a pasar del rojo encendido al púrpura, e incluso le había parecido que algunas piezas del mobiliario habían empezado a temblar misteriosamente— Te gradezco mucho que me defiendas, pero tampoco es cosa de que acabemos peleándonos. Si tengo que seguir explorando la Torre sin ayuda, lo haré.

—Pero... ¡necesitamos esa información! —Exclamó Kira.

—Necesitamos averiguar de dónde salió la alerta por código rojo e intentar solucionar el problema que lo ha originado—la corrigió la joven, con resignación—. Para eso fue para lo que vine aquí. Y si para llegar al fondo del asunto tengo que prescindir de los conocimientos del señor Hallorann, pues lo haré.

Respiró hondo y se inclinó ante el anciano respetuosamente.

—Lamentamos haberle hecho perder su tiempo, señor. Vamos, Arcapeon... tenemos que seguir subiendo. Tarde o temprano encontraremos algo útil.

El señor Hallorann parecía más molesto que nunca.

—¡A ver, chiquilla! ¡No te he dicho que no vaya a contarte nada! Te he dicho que necesito saber cuáles son tus intenciones antes de hacerlo, que no es lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a decirle cuáles son mis intenciones si, según usted, ni siquiera yo misma lo sé? —Inquirió la Campeona, perpleja.

Aquella situación cada vez le recordaba más a uno de los cuentos que ella misma había contado alguna que otra vez a los niños a los que le habían pedido que cuidara alguna vez, en el que una chica caía por una madriguera mientras perseguía un Bunneary y acababa perdida en el Mundo Misterioso de los pokémon, donde hasta las paradojas más irresolubles tenían aparentemente una explicación lógica.

—Con un combate pokémon, naturalmente —Le respondió el anciano, con un tono algo brusco, pero no sin cierta solemnidad— ¿Qué mejor manera de leer el corazón de un entrenador que observar cómo se relaciona con sus pokémon?

Bueno, aquello sí tenía sentido. Y, además, fuera o no un talento natural suyo, y estuviera o no relacionado con los más profundos secretos de su corazón, era algo que había demostrado poder hacer.

—Entonces, de acuerdo.

—Las normas serán sencillas: un combate de cuatro contra cuatro, y el primero que no pueda seguir luchando, pierde. No podremos hacer que los pokémon se recuperen durante sus combates, excepto si lo hacen por sí mismos; pero sí se permitirán los cambios.

Cuatro contra cuatro, pensó Cristal. No pudo evitar que le viniera de inmediato a la cabeza el miedo que había pasado Tupeon solo con tener a la vista la Torre; aunque había sido capaz de luchar contra la Mano hacía un rato. Tal vez sería buena idea no sacarlo, a menos que fuera imprescindible.

—Adelante, pues —contestó, finalmente— ¡Estoy preparada!  
Al pronunciar la joven estas palabras, los ojos del anciano empezaron a emitir un potente resplandor azulado, que se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. Aquel fulgor eléctrico se propagó por el suelo y las paredes como una sombra hasta bañar toda la sala, revelando un gigantesco coliseo de piedra oscura iluminado por cientos de antorchas, con las gradas llenas de gente que gritaba, enfervorecida, como si el combate que se iba a celebrar estuviera a la altura de la mismísima Liga Pokémon.

A pesar de haber competido y ganado la Liga Pokémon, y luego derrotado al Alto Mando y al Campeón, en estadios más grandes que aquel y ante públicos más nutridos, Cristal no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento al contemplar alzarse a su alrededor aquel mastodonte fantástico y tenebroso, tan acorde con la atmósfera melancólica y siniestra de Pueblo Lavanda que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para recordar que se trataba solo de una ilusión visual evocada por Mazakala Hallorann, con toda seguridad, para darle un poco más de sabor al duelo. De hecho, el mismo Hallorann había cambiado de aspecto: ahora parecía un hombre mucho más joven, con abundante pelo de color bronce y un bigote un poco más corto, vestido con armadura de samurai. Como ella misma, tal y como descubrió al sentir de repente un peso inesperado sobre los hombros y la frente. Junto a la arena, había un estrado sobre el que se había situado Kira Joy, vestida con un regio kimono de tonos cálidos y con una bandera roja en una mano y una verde en la otra; solo Dulce y Arcapeon, que estaban sentados en las gradas, en primera línea, tenían el mismo aspecto que siempre.

Aquella vez no era necesario preguntarse si era cierta o no aquella sensación de estar siendo sometida a una prueba, porque era más que evidente que no podía ser de otra manera: aquel era, a todas luces, un combate ceremonial. Y esa certeza la inquietó un poco, porque eso implicaba también que lo que Hallorann quería evaluar no era solamente su destreza o poder como entrenadora; sino algo más: ese rincón oscuro de su ser que ni ella misma conocía.

Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que estaba empezando a notar escalándole por las piernas y fijándolas al suelo como si fuera unas esposas de piedra, estaba convencida de que no podía echarse atrás.

—¡El retador ha elegido el momento y el lugar del encuentro! —exclamó Kira, con solemnidad— ¡Así que le corresponde a la Campeona empezar el combate!

—"Se me ha acabado el tiempo para pensármelo" —pensó la joven, tragando saliva; sacando la pokéball de su Meganium: era su primer pokémon, y sabía que iba a poder contar con él pasara lo que pasara —¡Mega, te elijo a ti!

—¡Adelante, Houndoom!

Cristal maldijo por lo bajo, pero la expresión confiada de Mega al materializarse ante ella, completamente listo para luchar, la tranquilizó un poco: se habían enfrentado juntos a situaciones mucho peores.

—¡Mega, usa _Gol..._!

—¡Houndoom, _Lanzallamas_!

Antes de que Cristal pudiera siquiera gritar, el Meganium estaba echado en el suelo, con varias quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, luchando por levantarse.

—¡_Mordisco_!

—¡Mega, esquívalo!

Al pokémon le costó obedecer, pero consiguió apartar al sabueso de una patada en el último momento, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, y Cristal se alegró al ver que todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes como para defenderse, aunque precariamente.

—¿Puedes moverte? —le preguntó, y Mega asintió orgullosamente— ¡Bien! Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no? Necesitamos ser rápidos ¡Usa _Síntesis_!

Mientras Mega se curaba, Houndoom se reponía del golpe y se levantaba de nuevo ante la mirada serena de Hallorann, que no parecía en absoluto preocupado; lo cual inquietaba que la joven entrenadora: aquella serenidad en un entrenador que ha sido sorprendido por su rival solía significar que se estaba guardando un as bajo la manga. Pero ella no tenía muchas más opciones: Mega podría lidiar perfectamente con cualquier movimiento de contacto físico con que pudiera atacarle Houndoom, sobre todo si era de tipo siniestro, pero iba a necesitar recuperarse un poco antes de enfrentarse a un segundo más que posible ataque con fuego.

Por suerte, _Síntesis _funcionaba bastante bien y, para su alivio, las heridas del cuerpo del Meganium se cerraron rápidamente y con facilidad, lo que demostraba que habían sido solamente superficiales: por suerte, Mega no estaba quemado.

Y el pensar en esa eventualidad le dio a Cristal una pequeña idea. No había muchas posibilidades de que funcionara, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

—¡Houndoom, usa _Polución_! —Ordenó Hallorann, con voz fuerte y tranquila

Cristal no había contado con aquello, pero no le iba a quedar más remedio que improvisar como pudiera: la nube de color violeta que el pokémon perro expulsó por la boca ya se interponía entre él y su pokémon, y avanzaba implacablemente hacia ella.

—¡Mega, aguanta la respiración todo lo que puedas y usa _Golpe cuerpo _a plena potencia!

Con un poco de suerte, su pequeño podría evitar ser envenenado y atacar al mismo tiempo, aunque ella casi se conformaba con que pudiera pasar a través de la nube de contaminación sin respirarla, incluso si erraba el golpe. No obstante, esa vez sí lo consiguió: el Meganium cargó con todas sus energías recién recobradas hacia la ominosa niebla y no solo la atravesó limpiamente; sino que, en el impulso mismo del movimiento, embistió con fuerza a Houndoom, que se vio proyectado varios metros.

—¡No! ¡Houndoom! —gritó Hallorann. El sabueso se puso de pie trabajosamente, pero estaba temblando, cubierto de raspaduras; aunque se erguía elegantemente, aparentemente, ignorando su propio dolor— Vamos, compañero, tú puedes... ¡Vuelve a usar _Lanzallamas_!

Houndoom intentó obedecer, pero no pudo: sus músculos lo traicionaron, mandándole una descarga de dolor incapacitante: el _Golpe cuerpo _de Mega lo había paralizado.

—¡Ha funcionado! —exclamó Cristal, alborozada— ¡Vamos, Mega! ¡Vuelve a usar _Golpe cuerpo_!

El golpe fue tan rápido que Houndoom apenas tuvo tiempo para levantarse del suelo: apenas un segundo después, yacía inconsciente al pie del grueso muro de piedra.

—¡Houdoom no puede continuar luchando! —anunció Kira, levantando la bandera verde— ¡Mega es el ganador!

Cristal y su Meganium suspiraron al unísono, y compartieron una sonrisa cansada pero triunfal. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para relajarse, porque Hallorann seguía allí, observando a la joven con expresión imperturbable. Houndoom recuperó la consciencia y se levantó de nuevo, para ir a encontrarse con su entrenador. Este intercambió con él una señal silenciosa antes de que continuara caminando, para perderse en las sombras de una entrada lateral.

—Mega Soulheart ha vencido a Houndoom a pesar de la desventaja de tipos —le dijo el misterioso psíquico a la Campeona—. Para ello, ha renunciado a defenderse para curarse, y luego atacado a ciegas a través de la niebla... a pesar de que ambas sabíais que, probablemente, no acertaría.

—Pero hemos evitado respirar el veneno —replicó la joven, con la voz algo temblorosa al pensar en la suerte que había tenido. Tal vez él tenía razón, y se había arriesgado demasiado. Pero no podía arrepentirse, porque tampoco se le ocurría un posible plan mejor; así que se mantuvo firme— ¿Era eso lo que necesitaba comprobar, señor Hallorann?

—En parte —respondió él, lacónico—. Pero la única certeza que me da eso es que eres fuerte, inteligente y muy osada; lo cual no basta para hacerte digna de nuestra confianza.

—Entonces...

—Entonces, necesito saber más ¡Adelante, Murkrow!

Otro pokémon siniestro, esta vez volador. Otro pokémon contra el que no tenía ninguna ventaja clara. Pero, esta vez, al menos, sí tenía ataques con los que podía pegar duro de verdad.

—¡Vamos, Smoopeon! ¡Cuento contigo!

La Smoochum saltó con energía de su pokéball, y aterrizó con firmeza sobre sus pequeños pies, mirando hacia el pokémon cuervo con una fiereza insólita en sus grandes ojos azules. El Murkrow observó a la pequeña detenidamente, y luego emitió una fuerte carcajada, y revoloteó sobre ella, emitiendo una cantinela burlona. Al ver enrojecerla de vergüenza, Cristal supo que debía de estar haciendo alguna alusión a su estatura, uno de los pocos insultos que podían hacer que su Smoochum se enfadase de verdad.

—No te dejes provocar, Smoopeon —le pidió, con tono tranquilizador—. Estás parcialmente en desventaja con él, y necesitamos estar concentradas en el combate.

La pokémon emitió un bufido, pero asintió.

—Gracias por entenderlo ¡Adelante!

—¡Murkrow, usa _Finta_!

Cristal se mordió los labios, inquieta: había visto a Karen usando ese ataque, y podía llegar a hacerle mucho daño. Sobre todo, porque no podían estar seguras de por dónde iba a llegar el ataque en realidad. Lo único que podía deducir de los movimientos circulares del cuervo por encima de su pequeña era que el ataque vendría, probablemente, desde arriba.

—¡Necesito que gires todo lo rápido que puedas durante al menos un minuto! —le dijo, siguiendo al Murkrow con la vista, mientras este empezaba a trazar movimientos en zig-zag por todo el campo—¡Apunta hacia arriba en un ángulo de ciento cuarenta grados, mientras usas _Viento hielo_!

La Smoochum ni siquiera asintió, sino que empezó a rotar sobre sí misma a toda la velocidad que podía, que era bastante gracias a su pequeño tamaño, mientras se envolvía con un soplo helado que no tardó en enfriar todo el coliseo. Murkrow se movía ahora mucho más despacio, y sus relucientes plumas negras estaban cubiertas de hielo.

Aunque no detuvo su ataque, ahora sí era posible verlo venir.

—¡Perfecto, Smoopeon! —exclamó, entusiasmada— ¡Ahora usa _Ventisca_!

Al dejar de girar de repente, se tambaleó un poco, algo mareada, pero a su rival le pesaban las alas, y el frío lo debilitaba, así que tenía cierta ventaja: la Smoochum inspiró hondo y sopló con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones, creando una violentísima corriente de nieve en la que el cuervo quedó completamente atrapado. Cuando se le agotó el soplo, el Murkrow yacía en el suelo, semienterrado en un montón de nieve, inconsciente.

—¡Murkrow no puede continuar luchando! —proclamó Kira, levantando de nuevo la bandera verde— ¡La ganadora es Smoopeon!

La pequeña se dejó caer el suelo, aún un poco tambaleante, mientras su entrenadora corría hacia ella para recogerla. Estaba un poco pálida, pero recuperó el color de inmediato en cuanto Cristal la tomó en sus brazos.

—Smoo... ¿te has mareado mucho? —Le preguntó, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Buscó rápidamente por todo su atuendo, a ver si lograba localizar el objeto del que Hallorann había disfrazado su mochila, en la que estaba segura de guardar algunas de las Bayas que había ido encontrando durante su viaje. No tardó en localizar un zurrón atado a su costado, junto a la vaina de la espada, en el que pudo reconocer su pequeña reserva de medicinas. Todavía le quedaban algunos trozos de Baya Milagro, guardados celosamente en un tarro, y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

—Toma, pequeña —le dijo, entregándole varios pedazos pequeños, que podría masticar y tragar sin problemas—. Esto te hará sentirte mejor.

Para su alivio, Smoopeon recuperó de inmediato su habitual y saludable tono sonrosado, y emitió un alegre regüeldo. Cristal la hizo volver, para que terminara de recuperarse en su pokéball, mientras Hallorann seguía observándola sin mover un solo músculo.

—Smoopeon Soulheart es una Pokémon con un carácter y una personalidad fuertes —comentó, con interés— pero sigue las indicaciones de su entrenadora sin pestañear, con una precisión evidentemente experta.

—Supongo que esto tampoco es lo que usted necesita saber.

—Supones bien: lo único que esto me dice es que has conseguido que tus Pokémon te obedezcan al milímetro… a veces incluso desobedeciendo a sus propios impulsos ¡Adelante, Golem!

—¡Adelante, Cupeon!

Cristal tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había elegido a su siguiente Pokémon sin pensárselo un instante y, durante un segundo, lamentó su propia precipitación.

Normalmente, meditaba sus combates con suma precisión, utilizando las habilidades analíticas que su entrenamiento como capturadora le habían procurado para pensar detenidamente en cuál de sus Pokémon podía vencer con más facilidad o, al menos, sufrir menos daños; era muy poco habitual en ella llamar a uno de sus compañeros sin tomarse al menos un momento para meditarlo.

Pero, ahora que reflexionaba al respecto, no era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión de aquel tipo. A medida que el combate se desarrollaba, y ella se sumergía en él, algo que había en su interior, una especie de pulsión, empezaba a fluir con su sangre como una fuerza misteriosa, que recorría su cuerpo y su mente a la velocidad del relámpago. Y, de repente, se veía a sí misma tomando la primera pokéball que se le ocurría nada más identificar a su oponente, decidiéndose de pronto por la estrategia que fuera; que podía ser tan sensata como rociar el campo entero de hielo o tan insensata como llamar a un Cubone para enfrentarse a un pokémon adulto, un Golem completamente desarrollado.

Lo curioso era que rara vez se arrepentía de ello: casi siempre, aunque precipitadamente, elegía bien. Así había sido como había conseguido vencer a entrenadores como Blanca, que había exigido el uso de métodos tan poco convencionales como los que estaba usando en aquel mismo combate; o como Lance, tan evidentemente poderoso desde el primer cruce de movimientos (un embate que, por cierto, le sorprendió que Mega consiguiera resistir) que había tenido que conseguir vencer a tres de los seis miembros de su equipo antes de que dejaran de temblarle las piernas. Simplemente, llegaba un momento del combate en el que llegaba a olvidarse por completo de dónde estaba y de por qué estaba luchando, y lo único que existía desde ese momento eran un oponente al otro lado de la arena y los dos pokémon en liza. Como si ya no fueran dos contendientes que tienen que someter al otro antes de ser sometidos, rodeados por un público atronador en un siniestro coliseo que parecía esculpido en oscuridad (que en realidad, se recordó a sí misma Cristal, era solo la sala de descanso de la Torre de Radio de Pueblo Lavanda, ilusoriamente alterada por los poderes psíquicos de su contrincante), sino dos enmascarados a solas bailando una danza hermosa y terrible en el vacío infinito sin espacio ni tiempo, que jugaban a intentar reconocerse a través de sus respectivos disfraces antes de que la música se detuviera y el Universo se reconstruyera a su alrededor.

De repente, la joven campeona se preguntó si no sería precisamente aquello lo que buscaba Mazakala Hallorann. Una sonrisa inquietante asomó por debajo del largo bigote de su contrincante, como si este hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos (más aún: estaba prácticamente convencida de que lo había hecho), y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo podían llegar a interpretarse las decisiones que estaba tomando. Pero no lo quedaba más remedio que continuar combatiendo.

—¡Golem, _Desenrrollar_!

—¡Cupeon, esquívalo y usa _Excavar_! Luego, ataca con _Huesomerang_.

El pokémon asintió con firmeza, y empezó a excavar a toda velocidad. Cristal observó, con el cuerpo en tensión, cómo Golem echaba a rodar por toda la arena, ganando en velocidad con cada metro de terreno, y se abalanzaba sobre el pequeño. Para su alivio, este consiguió ser más rápido, y se deslizó en el suelo como si fuera agua justo antes de recibir el golpe. Unos instantes después, Cupeon emergió de improviso justo a su espalda y le lanzó su hueso.

El golpe, que le dio de lleno, hizo que el inmenso pokémon de piedra dejase de rodar y sacudiera la cabeza para sacudirse el aturdimiento. Pero era evidente que el golpe no le había hecho gran cosa, y la entrenadora no pudo evitar preocuparse: sabía que iba a ser poco probable que su Cubone consiguiera esquivar las siguientes embestidas, y cada una sería más fuerte y rápida que la anterior.

La única manera de evitar que aquello se desmadrara por completo era encontrar la manera de evitar que Golem rodase indefinidamente. Y la única manera de detener a Golem era…

—"Sí… podría funcionar."

—¡Cupeon, usa _Excavar _todo lo que puedas! —le pidió— ¡Pero no caves muy hondo, solo lo suficiente como para que la tierra te cubra!

El pokémon asintió y volvió a hundirse en el suelo, mientras su contrincante seguía rodando.

Cristal solo se dio cuenta de que estaba manteniendo la respiración cuando empezó a tener la sensación de que se estaba mareando, y las manos le sudaban tanto que casi se le resbaló la pokéball. Mientras, el Cubone intentaba atacar al Golem una y otra vez, sin acertar ninguna, mientras este aumentaba su velocidad perceptiblemente segundo a segundo. Llegó un momento en que la arena estaba casi totalmente cubierta de pequeñas prospecciones, sin que ninguna de ellas pareciera estorbar al pesado pokémon de roca, e incluso acertar uno de los ataques podía ser peligroso para Cupeon, tan rápidamente cruzaba el campo de un lado a otro su rival, con movimientos en línea recta, en zigzag o en círculos, completamente impredecibles.

Ya no podía esperar un segundo más.

—¡Cupeon, no ataques más! —le ordenó, con la boca seca— ¡Vuelve!

Esperaba poder llamarlo a su pokéball en cuanto emergiera del suelo, pero Golem también había oído la orden, y ya era demasiado rápido. El Cubone recibió el impacto por la espalda, de lleno y con toda su fuerza, y fue empujado contra uno de los muros.

—¡NO! ¡CUPEON!

El pequeño pokémon se deslizó hasta el suelo, inconsciente, y Cristal se abalanzó sobre él para tomarlo en brazos, maldiciendo aquella gruesa y molesta armadura que limitaba sus movimientos.

—¡Cupeon no puede continuar! —anunció Kira, levantando, por primera vez, la bandera roja— ¡Golem es el ganador!

El Cubone respiraba agitadamente, y estaba entumecido y dolorido, pero abrió los ojos al sentirse acunado por su entrenadora: gracias a Arceus, el grueso cráneo había protegido su cabeza del golpe. Emitió un sonido suave y desalentado, como si pidiera disculpas.

—No, no tienes nada que lamentar —contestó la joven, aliviada, con una sonrisa cansada—. Has luchado genial. Ven, te mereces un buen descanso.

Estaba empezando a ponerle bastante nerviosa que Hallorann siguiera observándola detenidamente, sin decir absolutamente nada. Tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos dorados se colaban dentro de su cabeza a través de los suyos cada vez que lo miraba, aunque si ni siquiera se cruzaran con su mirada y se sentía cada vez más expuesta.

—"Ojalá pudiera ver lo que este hombre está viendo" —se dijo de repente, humedeciéndose como podía los labios resecos—". No sé si es bueno o malo; pero, por lo menos, sería seguro."

Pero, al menos, la primera parte del plan había funcionado. Y ya no había espacio para cambiar de estrategia, así que tenía que seguir adelante con lo poco que todavía le quedaba.

—¡Mega! ¡Cuento contigo!

Hallorann arqueó las cejas al ver aparecer de nuevo al pokémon, con los colores un poco desvaídos por el cansancio pero todavía en forma, que examinó detenidamente a su adversario antes de volver a afirmar las cuatro poderosas patas en el suelo, dispuesto a seguir combatiendo. Pero esta vez no hizo ningún comentario.

—¡Golem, tu rival está debilitado por su último combate! ¡Eres mucho más rápido que él, puedes vencerle!

—¡Mega, no te dejes intimidar! —exclamó Cristal— Hemos acabado sacando adelante batallas mucho más desiguales ¡Espera a que llegue el momento!

A pesar de la confianza que intentaba proyectar, se quedó paralizada al ver al Golem precipitarse sobre su Meganium, que aguardó la embestida con toda la sangre fría que a ella estaba empezando a faltarle. Lo único que pudo hacer para darle la señal que estaba esperando fue gritar, y solo porque se le escapó un segundo antes del impacto.

Mega le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche.

—Lo siento, amigo —se disculpó, un poco temblorosa—. No sé qué me ha pasado.

Tenía que controlarse un poco. Era cierto que eran sus pokémon los que estaban luchando, pero dependían de ella para vencer. No podía volver a perder los nervios de aquella manera.

¿Era el simple hecho de saberse juzgada lo que le restaba fuerzas y determinación? Ni siquiera Koga, que había dormido y envenenado a más de la mitad de su equipo, la había hecho sentirse tan vulnerable: no se había detenido a pensar un solo segundo, ni había titubeado una sola vez, mientras luchaba contra él; pero el gélido estoicismo de aquel anciano era como un muro invisible contra el que se estrellaba cada vez que alzaba la vista.

—"Por las Diecisiete Tablas… ¿cómo pude haber gente que quiera hacer exámenes de esto?"

Golem volvía a acercarse peligrosamente a su pokémon.

—¡A tu izquierda, Mega!

Hallorann había tenido razón, el Meganium no podía competir en velocidad con el _Desenrollar _desatado de Golem. Pero él también era un pokémon pesado, y también se estaba cansando: ahora iba tan rápido que le costaba cambiar de dirección, así que Cristal consiguió verlo venir y guiar a Mega apenas un segundo antes de que fuera arrollado.

—"Por favor… que funcione…"

Entonces, se abrió una enorme grieta justo por debajo del Golem que se extendió lentamente por todo el estadio, y el suelo se hundió bajo el peso del gran pokémon, impidiéndole seguir rodando.

Aquello sí sorprendió a Hallorann, que esta vez guardó silencio por haberse quedado sin habla ante el espectáculo; mientras Golem protestaba, luchando por levantarse y salir del inmenso socavón. Y Cristal tuvo la sensación de que el peso que se había ido depositando lentamente en sus miembros se aligeraba de repente, como arrancado por una brisa suave.

—¡Ahora, Mega! —lo exhortó, de nuevo entusiasmada— ¡_Danza pétalo_!

El huracán de flores golpeó de lleno al pokémon de tipo roca, esta vez sin que su superficie pulida por la velocidad lo protegiera. Cuando el viento floral se disipó, Golem seguía atrapado en la grieta, inconsciente.

—¡Golem está fuera de combate! —exclamó Kira, levantando la bandera verde por tercera vez— ¡El ganador es Mega!

La Campeona se abalanzó sobre su pokémon de un salto, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el pokémon, eufórico, le llenaba la cara de lametones.

—¡Has estado genial! —le dijo, exultante— Pero estás agotado… mejor que te vayas a descansar tú también.

Su rival emitió una risa larga y queda, mientras ayudaba al Golem, que había recuperado el conocimiento, a salir de la inmensa zanja. El pokémon de tipo roca le dijo algo a Hallorann, con tono solemne.

—Sí, tiene razón… —le contestó este, mientras se alejaba en la misma dirección que se habían marchado sus otros dos compañeros—. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos enfrentamos a un entrenador como Cristal Soulheart. Hasta el infame Giovanni Sakaki retrocedería ante alguien que, en su juventud, es más temible que él.

Cristal recibió aquel comentario como una patada en el estómago.

—¿Pe… perdone?

—¿Acaso es mentira? —Inquirió Hallorann, con tono lacónico, sin perder ni por un segundo su sonrisa fría y su mirada chispeante— ¿Necesitas una prueba más? ¡Adelante, viejo amigo! Demostrémosle a la Campeona lo que podemos hacer.

La temperatura del estadio cayó en picado de repente, y la joven incluso tuvo la impresión de que las luces perdían parte de su brillo. Una sombra oscura, rápida como el viento, hasta tal punto que cualquier otro entrenador en su lugar hubiera pensado que se la había imaginado, pasó por el rabillo de su ojo, paseando el suelo bajo sus pies, sin un cuerpo que la proyectara.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que acababa de ver. Porque ya lo había visto antes.

Aunque eso no significaba que no lo temiera.

Por difícil de digerir que le pareciera, era obvio que aquel Gengar que estaba brotando del suelo delante de ella, con una reluciente sonrisa marfileña y unos grandes y maliciosos ojos de color rubí, era mucho más poderoso que el de Morti.

De repente, una idea tan oscura como la silueta gaseosa del espectro le cruzó la mente como un relámpago negro; un pensamiento súbito que se le antojó inducido desde fuera. Como si, en realidad, no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella.

—"¿Quién es en realidad Mazakala Hallorann, que es más poderoso que un líder de Gimnasio?"

Su inconsciente guerrero estaba volviendo a templarse poco a poco para cederle el paso, de nuevo, a la mucho más pausada capturadora y estudiosa. Porque, por más que repasaba su equipo, no se le ocurría nadie a quien pudiera sacar para luchar contra un pokémon de tipo fantasma. Y también de tipo veneno, se recordó a sí misma de inmediato.

—"Aunque Mega no estuviera agotado, está fuera de toda cuestión; igual que Parapeon y que Tupeon. Cupeon sería una buena opción… pero está debilitado. Smoopeon no tiene todavía movimientos psíquicos ofensivos, y además también está cansada. Solo me queda…"

—Arcapeon... —dijo, mirando hacia las gradas. El enorme perro emitió un alegre ladrido y se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la barrera— Necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

Dulce sonrió y le acarició el cálido pelaje de color canela al enorme Arcanine, antes de que este saltara ágilmente para situarse frente a ella, con el cuerpo en tensión y la mirada fija en su contrincante.

La sonrisa sinuosa de Hallorann había desaparecido, transformada en la primera expresión clara de verdadera preocupación que Cristal había visto en su cara. Esta vez, dio la orden con lo que parecía un leve temblor en la voz.

—¡Gengar, usa _Hipnosis_!

—¡Cuidado, Arcapeon! —exclamó la joven, con la sensación de que se le encogía el estómago— ¡Envuélvete en un _Giro fuego_!

El pokemon levantó el hocico hacia el alto techo invisible (¿realmente había un techo? Sin una sola fuente de luz más allá de las altas gradas saturadas de público, era más bien como si el coliseo estuviera abierto hacia la oscuridad infinita del vacío), como si fuera a emitir un largo aullido; pero en lugar de eso escupió una larga llamarada en espiral, que descendió lentamente hasta el suelo y formó una barrera de fuego a su alrededor. Durante unos instantes, pareció que el grueso pelaje de Arcapeon estaba ardiendo, y las ondas hipnóticas de Gengar se estrellaron contra la improvisada armadura de llamas.

—¡Ahora usa _Velocidad extrema_!

El espectro ni siquiera vio venir el ataque: apenas un segundo después, estaba tirado en el suelo, a unos metros de donde había estado antes, con el cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras.

—¡Ah, muy ingenioso, chiquilla! —comentó Hallorann, con un tono casi divertido— Sabías que no ibas a poder contra la velocidad de Gengar a menos que usaras ese movimiento de tipo normal…

—… que se supone que no debería afectarle —Arcapeon ladró alegremente, y Cristal le guiñó un ojo— ¡Pero los movimientos de tipo fuego sí funcionan contra los fantasmas!

—Una decisión interesante, desde luego —admitió el anciano, recuperando su porte hierático—. Pero no te va a bastar con eso para vencernos, jovencita. Hemos visto muchas cosas en este mundo desde mucho antes de que nacieras, y la que tú nos has mostrado no es la más sorprendente.

—Deme tiempo, señor Hallorann. —Lo retó la Campeona.

—Todo el que tu equipo pueda aguantar en pie, muchacha ¡Gengar, usa _Mal de ojo_!

Esta vez, ni Arcapeon ni su entrenadora pudieron verlo venir: el pokémon se vio repentinamente envuelto en un aura oscura y densa, y Cristal tragó saliva. Aquello no tenía por qué suponer un problema, porque no le iba a causar daño al Arcanine; pero ahora no podría retirarlo del combate para evitar que se debilitara: tendría que continuar luchando hasta que venciera o cayera rendido.

—¡Vamos a tener que ser rápidos, Arcapeon!  
El enorme perro volvió emitió otro orgulloso: "esa es mi especialidad", parecía estar diciendo.

—¡Pues entonces, allá vamos: acércate todo lo que puedas y usa _Lanzallamas_!

Sabía que no necesitaba darle muchas más indicaciones, porque su pokémon sabía perfectamente cómo enfrentarse a rivales particularmente veloces, y nada le parecía más estimulante.

Los siguientes dos minutos de combate fueron prácticamente invisibles a sus ojos. Arcapeon empezó a correr a toda la velocidad que sus patas le permitían por todo el coliseo, deteniéndose a tomar aliento de vez en cuando y solo durante unos segundos, para no cansarse, mientras Gengar lo seguía atentamente con la vista. A pesar de no perder visiblemente su serenidad, era bastante obvio que Hallorann estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—¡Gengar, prepara una _Bola sombra_!

—¡Ten cuidado, Arcapeon!

Apenas Cristal hubo dicho esto, el Arcanine se plantó firmemente justo delante de su contrincante y le lanzó el potente _Lanzallamas _que había estado planeando. Eso provocó que la incipiente _Bola sombra_ estallara, y Gengar se vio empujado contra el muro más cercano por la fuerza de los dos movimientos combinados.

—¡Así se hace! —Exclamó la joven.

—¡Gengar, no te rindas! —exclamó, a su vez, el anciano, mientras el pokémon fantasma se incorporable lentamente— Ahora ya sabes lo que tu rival puede hacer ¡Recuerda a Blaine, y cómo lo derrotaste a él!

Aquello hizo que la joven entrenadora se pusiera nerviosa de nuevo. Aunque todavía no había tenido la ocasión de conocerlo, lo poco que sabía de Blaine era que se lo consideraba como uno de los líderes de gimnasio más poderosos de Kanto, y que estaba especializado en pokémon de fuego. Si aquel Gengar había conseguido derrotar a uno o varios miembros de su equipo (algunos de los entrenadores con los que se había encontrado durante su viaje le habían hablado, en especial, de un Magmar particularmente poderoso y competitivo; que había conseguido hacer sudar incluso al legendario Red Ketchum), ella debía tener mucho cuidado él.

—"Ya estuve a punto de dejar caer a Mega por culpa del pánico paralizante. No puedo volver a dejarme intimidar, o será Arcapeon quien lo pague."

—¡Arcapeon, no le des la espalda en ningún momento!

Pero de poco servía aquella advertencia: antes de que volviera a cerrar la boca, el Gengar se hundió en su propia sombra y volvió a recorrer el coliseo a través del suelo y las paredes. La idea se le presentó como una revelación.

—¡Usa _Lanzallamas _contra el suelo y los muros! —Añadió.

Arcapeon dio un salto para evitar que la sombra de Gengar pasara justo por debajo de él, y volvió a usar su movimiento, esta vez apuntando hacia las paredes, que no tardaron en empezar a calentarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Gengar estaba huyendo de nuevo, intentando escapar de la oleada de fuego que recorría los muros al rojo vivo, y se vio obligado a desplazarse solamente por el suelo, siempre a la vista del inmenso perro. Lo que Cristal no había previsto era que la temperatura general del estadio, que hasta ese momento había sido bastante baja (gracias, en gran medida, tanto al Gengar como a los ataques de tipo hielo de Smoopeon), podía subir tan rápidamente; hasta tal punto que la armadura estaba empezando a agobiarla, y ya notaba la espalda empapada en sudor.

De hecho, la cabeza le pesaba cada vez más, y se tenía que esforzar para fijar la vista; mientras que Hallorann ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado del cambio de temperatura, y seguía observando el desarrollo del combate, de nuevo impertérrito, como si estuviera contemplando la salida o la puesta del sol.

Finalmente, Arcapeon se vio obligado a dejar de escupir fuego, cansado de mantener el ataque; pero el pokémon espectro emergió del suelo, visiblemente incómodo y debilitado por el exceso de calor.

Aún así, Cristal no percibió la menor alteración en el anciano. Ni siquiera aquella aura luminosa que solían emitir los psíquicos al usar sus poderes. Así que, si utilizó en algún momento sus capacidades telepáticas para comunicarse con su pokémon, ella no pudo percibirlo.

Aparentemente sin recibir ninguna instrucción por parte de su entrenador, el Gengar volvió a usar _Hipnosis_. Solo entonces, la joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡ARCAPEON! ¡NO!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se desabrochó y dejó caer al suelo el cinturón y la espada, y se despojó todo lo rápidamente que pudo de las piezas de su armadura, dejándolas caer también. Aunque seguía haciendo mucho calor (tanto que le sorprendía que Kira, que seguía contemplando el combate desde el estrado en calidad de árbitro, no estuviera acusando los efectos del calor tanto como ella, debido a las largas prendas que llevaba puestas), ahora se sentía un poco mejor, y se despejó un poco.

Pero Arcapeon estaba tendido en el suelo, profundamente dormido y envuelto en un aura de color púrpura que Gengar estaba absorbiendo a través de su sombra proyectada sobre él. Los rasguños del espectro se curaban poco a poco, mientras el gran perro de fuego se retorcía y gemía en sueños.

Cristal no pudo soportar aquello.

—¡Arcapeon… vuelve! —Le dijo, agotada, con un hilo de voz.

Tenía la sensación de que las lágrimas se evaporaban por el calor terrible que todavía había en el aire antes incluso de brotar, y le quemaban en los ojos. Mega estaba agotado. Cupeon, debilitado. Y Smoopeon no tenía nada que hacer contra Gengar.

—He perdido —reconoció, solemnemente—. No puedo seguir combatiendo.

Kira levantó la bandera roja en el aire, con solemnidad.

—¡Cristal Soulheart se rinde! ¡El ganador es Mazakala Hallorann!

Una ovación cerrada, poderosa como un rugido, brotó de las gradas.

Antes de que los aplausos y gritos se apagaran, el gigantesco coliseo de tinieblas empezó a desvanecerse lentamente, como un fotograma que se fundiera poco a poco a negro. Ahora, la joven podía apreciar claramente el aura azulada, fría y pulsante, que emanaba del cuerpo del anciano; mientras la ilusión que este había creado con sus poderes psíquicos se evaporaba a su alrededor.

Un instante después, Cristal abrió los ojos.

Estaba acostada en uno de los sofás de la sala de descanso de la Torre de Radio, y Kira, Mazakala Hallorann y Dulce se inclinaban sobre ella: mientras Arcapeon, que estaba acostado justo los pies del sofá, se desperezaba lentamente, como si también se estuviera despertando de un sueño extraño, inesperado y totalmente involuntario. Ninguno de los cuatro parecía particularmente sorprendido al respecto.

—"Entonces… ¿todo el combate ha sido un sueño?" —Se preguntó, confusa.

Mazakala Hallorann se sonrió, divertido ante la sorpresa de la muchacha.

—No creerías que realmente íbamos a combatir… en el interior de la Torre de Radio ¿verdad? —inquirió, con tono jocoso—. Menudo espectáculo me montaría Dick, si llegamos a hacer realmente… lo que hemos estado haciendo dentro de nuestras mentes en esta salita de descanso.

—¿Dick?

—Ahora todo el mundo lo llama "señor director", o "señor Hallorann" —respondió el anciano, con aire nostálgico—. Pero para mí, que lo conozco desde antes de que naciera… siempre será Dick.

Normalmente, hubiera preguntado cómo era posible algo como aquello; pero ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las proezas mentales que podían obrar aquel hombre. Si realmente había entablado un combate con ella mediante un contacto telepático mientras dormía, debía de ser particularmente hábil: jamás había oído de nadie que hubiera conseguido hacer algo así.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido, Cristal? —Le preguntó Dulce, al fin, con interés.

—Mazky no ha querido involucrarnos a nosotras también… —añadió Kira, mientras rascaba a Arcapeon detrás de las orejas— Parece ser que conectar varias mentes ya es mucho, y exige mucho esfuerzo cuando solo una o dos de ellas tienen poderes psíquicos. Así que nos hemos quedado fuera, asegurándonos de que nadie interrumpía vuestro trance.

Las preguntas de sus nuevas amigas le sentaron como un balde de agua fría, porque le recordaron de inmediato el resultado del extraño combate que acababa de librar. Que Arcapeon se acercara a ella, con las orejas gachas, y le apoyara la cabeza tristemente en el regazo, significaba claramente que no cabía la menor duda: aunque, técnicamente, ni siquiera hubiera sido real, Hallorann había ganado el combate.

—No te preocupes, Arcapeon… —le dijo, cariñosamente, rascándole también detrás de las orejas— Todos habéis estado geniales.

—Entonces ¿has perdido? —Inquirió Dulce, desalentada.

Le costaba oírse a sí misma decir aquello. A ella, que siempre se había abierto camino a base de puro tesón, y que se preciaba de agarrarse a sus objetivos como a la vida misma, por ser el primer paso para alcanzarlos. A ella, que lo único que sabía hacer de verdad era, precisamente, luchar por alcanzar incluso lo inalcanzable.

—Me he rendido —la corrigió Cristal, con un tono lo más desapasionado posible—. No podía seguir combatiendo en aquellas condiciones.

No se atrevía ni a mirarlas a la cara, porque estaba segura de que no podría ver sus caras de decepción sin que se le escapasen las lágrimas otra vez. Pero sí tenía que mirar a Hallorann, que seguía observándola con sus grandes ojos de color ámbar, vivos y chispeantes como los de un hombre mucho más joven. Ya se encargaría más tarde de lidiar con las consecuencias de su fracaso.

—En fin, señor Hallorann… lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo —le dijo, educadamente—. Ahora, necesitamos seguir adelante con nuestra investigación.

—¿Y si buscamos a Anthony Torrance? —le propuso Dulce— Ha sido él quien ha lanzado la alerta ¿no? Tiene que seguir aquí, en alguna parte.

—A mí me parece buena idea —comentó Kira—. A lo mejor no está tan informado sobre el pasado de la Torre… pero ha sido él quien ha contactado contigo ¿no? Es obvio que confía mucho en ti ¿Quién mejor para explicarte por qué te ha llamado?

El tono de las voces de las dos jóvenes no sonaba en absoluto a reproche, y no pudo evitar girar la vista para mirarlas, casi a su pesar. Dulce estaba levitando detrás del anciano, y Kira seguía al lado de Arcapeon; ambas mirándola con una idéntica expresión firme y decidida, a pesar de la evidente frustración por tener que volver al punto de partida. El pokémon emitió un ladrido lleno de energía y le lamió cariñosamente las manos

Y ella, aunque todavía no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y aunque se le ocurrían mil razones por las que la solución que le proponían podría no funcionar (para empezar, ni siquiera estaban seguras de dónde podían encontrar a Anthony Torrance; ni siquiera sabían, aún en el caso de que lo encontraran, si estaría en situación de ayudarlas) no pudo menos que sonreír. Una vez más, salía al paso gracias a sus amigos, y hasta fracasar en el que suponía que era su propio terreno dolía menos.

—¡Bien, vamos a buscar Torrance! —respondió, agarrándose al nuevo cabo que sus amigas le estaban lanzando para no volver a hundirse, y estiró un poco la espalda y las piernas antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo e inclinarse ante Hallorann respetuosamente— Gracias de todas formas, señor…

El anciano emitió un bufido de enfado, y no esperó siquiera a que terminara la frase.

—¡Pero bueno, niña! ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a todo el mundo esta noche? ¡Cuánta prisa por marcharse! ¿Acaso te he dicho que no te vaya a ayudar?

Las tres jóvenes y el Arcanine se miraron, desconcertados. Ahora sí que no entendían nada.

—Pero si he perdido el combate… —Empezó Cristal.

—¡Santas Tablas! —exclamó Hallorann, exasperado— ¿Quién te ha dicho que tuvieras que ganar nada? ¡Estos Campeones de hoy día, que se hacen antes poderosos que sabios! En la vida no es todo vencer o ser vencido ¿sabes?

Sin intentar hacer más preguntas, Cristal se sentó de nuevo lentamente en el sofá, y Kira y Dulce la imitaron; lo que pareció apaciguar un poco al anciano, que asintió secamente con aprobación.

—Esto ya está mejor —dijo, acomodándose en uno de los sillones vacíos, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Permaneció unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, meditando, mientras las chicas lo observaban de hito en hito, temiendo incluso respirar demasiado fuerte. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué Cross le teme tanto, se dijo Cristal.

Tras unos minutos de silencio expectante, el anciano la miró de nuevo, esta vez con un semblante mucho más suave y los ojos dorados llenos de cálido interés.

—Es obvio que eres una persona excepcional, Cristal Soulheart —le dijo—. Me oyes despotricar mucho contra los jóvenes, y echar mucho de menos mis años de luchador… pero tal vez no sea tan malo que los entrenadores empiecen pronto, después de todo. Cuanto antes empiezas a estrechar lazos con los pokémon… antes aprendes lo que es amar. Amar de verdad, como ama un hermano o un padre. Y eso siempre es bueno. Te lo digo, ni más ni menos, porque lo he vivido. No es la primera vez que lucho contra un Campeón… todos más mayores, más expertos, más poderosos que tú. Todos empleaban a sus pokémon más fuertes… todos usaban ataques poderosísimos… todos usaban estrategias tan frías y calculadas como un _Puño hielo_… todos sabían cómo sonsacarle a sus pokémon su máximo poder. Y todos me ganaron. Porque ninguno de ellos se había atrevido nunca a improvisar… una carga a través de una niebla tóxica; a menos que estuviera desesperado. Ni a retirar a un pokémon que aún puede luchar del combate… si no es para sacarlo más tarde. Ni a mantener en la arena a un pokémon… sin intención de hacerlo luchar. Y, desde luego, ninguno de ellos se rindió… antes de que su última de las últimas opciones estuviera agotada.

—Entonces, por eso he perdido —comentó Cristal, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se hacía tan pesado que casi le sorprendió no tener que dejarse caer el suelo—. No tengo suficiente poder, ni inteligencia, ni talento para combatir.

—No será a mí a quien oigas decir eso, muchacha… —la reconvino el anciano—. Ya quisieran algunos de ellos poder luchar como tú. No se puede sacar de donde no hay, y es obvio que tienes mucho ingenio y coraje: he dicho que eres más temible que Giovanni Sakaki, y es cierto. La cuestión es que no lo eres por los mismos motivos que él... y a eso quería llegar: aún en los momentos más duros… has sabido encontrar un camino para seguir adelante... y lo has hecho por amor. Ha habido momentos en los que te has quedado paralizada… pero has sacado las fuerzas y la determinación para seguir, porque tus pokémon te necesitaban fuerte y decidida. Ellos te han sostenido, y tu has desafiado a todo lo desafiable por ellos. Ha habido momentos en los que has luchado solo por ellos… y has ganado y perdido por ellos. No has ido eligiendo a tus pokémon pensando solo en quién podría ganar con más facilidad… los has elegido, sobre todo, pensando en quién podía sufrir menos daño. Y, aunque sabías que tu Xatu podía derrotar fácilmente a un pokémon gas… ni siquiera te has planteado seriamente sacarlo a combatir.

—Xatu teme a los fantasmas —respondió ella, con amargura—. Ha pasado mucho miedo esta noche con todo el asunto de la alerta por código rojo… ahora que sé que este lugar está embrujado de verdad, no voy a obligarlo a combatir aquí.

—Y esa es la clave de todo, Campeona —replicó Hallorann, complacido, con una gran sonrisa—. Incluso esta aventura en la que te has metido… pese a estar convencida de que tal vez ni siquiera fuera realmente una misión para ti… la has emprendido, única y exclusivamente, porque un desconocido te estaba pidiendo ayuda. No digo que todos esos grandes campeones, a los que yo me he enfrentado antes de… establecerme en Pueblo Lavanda, fueran monstruos desalmados. Es obvio que Lance es un buen muchacho… con un vínculo fuerte y saludable con sus pokémon y un gran sentido del deber… pero tú tienes un corazón lleno de amor, Cristal Soulheart. Incluso en lo más fiero de la batalla, cuando has empezado a tomar decisiones rápidas… has elegido con el corazón; has jugado tus cartas explotando al máximo tus propios recursos… has sacado tu lado más astuto y osado, y lo has hecho con y por amor. Tu equipo lo percibe, y por eso confía ciegamente en ti… saben que ellos están por encima de todos tus éxitos, de todas tus victorias y de todos tus títulos… y que siempre lo estarán. Tú los haces fuertes a ellos… y ellos te hacen fuerte a ti. Creo que ni siquiera el propio Red Ketchum había conseguido… establecer un círculo virtuoso tan fuerte y bello. Será un honor poner mis conocimientos al servicio de semejante persona.

Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez, pero esta vez no estaba segura de por qué. Escuchar aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con el mismo tono sereno con que había sembrado las dudas en ella hacía un rato (aunque elle casi lo percibía como varios días) era como llegar a casa, darse una buena ducha y beber varios tragos de chocolate caliente seguidos tras una caminata agotadora bajo la lluvia.

Simplemente, no encontraba palabras que le parecieran adecuadas para responder a aquella descripción tan laudatoria, y tampoco estaba muy segura de qué debía pensar.  
—Es curioso —comentó, con una sonrisa triste, recordando algo de repente—. Dulce me ha dicho algo por el estilo hace un rato.

—Porque es la verdad, Cristal —contestó Dulce, con naturalidad—. No vas a oír ninguna otra.

La joven respiró hondo, llenando a tope sus pulmones varias veces, como no hubiera podido respirar de verdad desde que había entrado a la Torre. Tal vez se debiera, en cierto modo, al corto sueño durante el cual había combatido, pero se sentía fresca y reconfortada; casi tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que estaba en un viejo cementerio embrujado.  
Ahora sí sabía cómo podía contestar.

—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, señor Hallorann.

Kira y Dulce emitieron una exclamación victoriosa al unísono y chocaron los cinco, y Arcapeon ladró alegremente y se sumó a la especie de danza de celebración de las dos chicas. Pero unos instantes después, todos volvieron a sentarse.

Era evidente que Mazakala Hallorann apreciaba aquella especie de ceremoniosidad a la hora de sentarse a hablar, independientemente de que sus compañeras de trabajo le adjudicaran una personalidad un tanto volátil, casi caótica. Ahora parecía varias décadas más joven, con los ojos dorados chispeantes de ilusión, y Cristal comprendió de inmediato que se estaba preparando para hablar durante todo el rato que las circunstancias le permitieran. Varias tazas de café con su plato correspondiente se prepararon solas ordenadamente gracias a la máquina expendedora, para ir a posarse delante de cada uno de los cuatro humanos, y Arcapeon obtuvo una pequeña ración de golosinas pokémon, procedente de una gran bolsa que había en uno de los armarios (era obvio que estaba claramente contemplada la posibilidad de que algunos de los trabajadores de la Torre trajeran consigo a sus pokémon). Desde luego, Velmy no se había equivocado: si Hallorann tenía una debilidad, eran las conversaciones largas y tendidas sobre el pasado de la Torre Pokémon; que disfrutaba, e incluso anticipaba, como un niño un juguete nuevo largamente esperado.

—Y bien, señoritas y caballero…—empezó, justo después de darle el primer sorbo a su taza de café— Díganme ¿qué necesitan saber sobre nuestra célebre y muy amada morada eterna?

* * *

Por fin, parece que Cristal está empezando a conseguir resolver los misterios que rodean a la Torre de Radio de Pueblo Lavanda, así como algunos de los que la rodean a ella misma. Pero ¿qué podrá contarles Mazakala Hallorann? ¿Realmente estará relacionado con la extraña criatura que parece estar causando estragos en la Torre? ¿Y qué habrá sido del misterioso Anthony Torrance? Continuará...


	7. Una historia de la Torre Pokémon

_ADVERTENCIA (contenido Rated T o M) _  
_No hay fantasmas vengativos sin historia horrible detrás, así que este capítulo deja temblando como niñitos asustados hasta a los personajes más despiadados de_ Juego de Tronos_. Me he inspirado ligeramente en _Fuenteovejuna_, la comedia seria del escritor español Calderón de la Barca; pero cualquier otro parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los nombres de Kanaye e Isamu Tamamuchi son completamente inventados para la ocasión (inspirados en el nombre japonés de Ciudad Azulona). Pero si les gustan mucho los personajes Yellow y Rojo (o Red)... mejor no lean esto._

_Si aún así, quieren seguir con la lectura... ¡mil gracias! Espero que les guste ^^  
_

* * *

Arcapeon se recostó tranquilamente a los pies de su entrenadora, mordisqueando alegremente las golosinas, y Kira y Dulce miraron a Cristal, un poco dubitativas, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco insegura: era obvio que, después de la apología que le había dedicado el señor Halloran, esperaban mucho de ella, y eso la incomodaba.

Por suerte, tenía un montón de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, y llevaba toda la noche buscándolas. Le dio un sorbo a su café, y el calor de la bebida la hizo darse cuenta de cuánto frío hacía en aquella estancia; pero era más que evidente que, si había un momento para volver a hacer elucubraciones sobre las extrañezas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor esa noche, no era aquel.

—Verá, señor… hasta donde yo sé, la Torre debería estar cerrada esta noche. Así que, como comprenderá, me ha sorprendido mucho encontrarme tanta actividad al llegar.

Mazakala Hallorann rió por lo bajo.

—Como comprenderás, resulta prácticamente imposible cerrar un sitio como este… que está activo hasta cuando no hay nadie vivo dentro —contestó, con tono lacónico y algo torvo—. La Torre Pokémon nunca duerme… y menos cuando se supone que debería dormir. No podemos dejar este sitio completamente vacío, Campeona. Aunque nadie esté emitiendo, siempre encontrarás a alguien aquí.

Había un fondo de enérgica protesta en aquella respuesta que le recordó de inmediato al señor Fuji, y eso le bastaba para tener la certeza de que no le estaba mintiendo. Aquello podía explicar que alguien hubiera podido contactar con ella desde la radio… pero no explicaba la total ignorancia de los trabajadores al respecto de esa eventualidad; ni cómo había sido posible que Torrance recibiera una respuesta suya, aunque fuera prácticamente accidental, a través de un receptor de radio.

En fin, se dijo; mejor aparco eso también. Ahora tengo que ceñirme la lo esencial.

—Nada más llegar, me encontré con Remy Oak y Clee, y también les hablé del motivo que me traía aquí —empezó—. Estuvieron hablándome de la Mano Blanca, y de cómo ha empezado a atacar a los trabajadores de la Torre en los últimos tiempos ¿Puede decirme qué sabe de ella?

—La única certeza que tengo sobre ese ser es… que no estaba aquí cuando llegué yo. A Pueblo Lavanda, quiero decir —reconoció el anciano, sinceramente apesadumbrado—. Pero empezó a manifestarse mucho antes de que… desmantelaran el cementerio. Red Ketchum también tuvo encuentros con ella… aunque a él no intentó matarlo, desde luego.

Aquella aseveración hizo que, de repente, le viniera algo a la memoria. Un recuerdo vago, que tuvo que esforzarse un poco por rescatar, y del que estaba segura de que se le debía de haber escapado algo.

—Mientras estaba inconsciente en recepción, me pareció oír decir a Remy… o a Clee… que la Mano me había perdonado la vida porque estoy protegida por "un poder superior" —comentó—. En aquel momento no lo entendí… pero se me ocurre que tal vez podría estar relacionado con los pokémon legendarios con que me he cruzado.

Hallorann frunció el ceño, pensativo; pero no tardó en volver a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo dudo, Campeona —contestó, al fin—. A menos que alguno de esos legendarios en cuestión… fueran el mismísimo Hacedor o su Guardián, no sé de ningún pokémon legendario… que tenga poder sobre la vida o la muerte. Si hay alguien o algo que te protege… no es nada que tengas registrado en tu pokédex.

Cristal bebió rápidamente otros dos sorbos de café, esperando que se le asentaría un poco el estómago, porque aquella idea le provocaba cierta sensación de vértigo. El título de Campeona de Johto ya le quedaba bastante grande, y no quería ni imaginarse a lo que podrían estar refiriéndose Remy y Clee cuando dijeron aquello. Se sintió curiosamente aliviada cuando Dulce emitió una leve exclamación y tomó con entusiasmo la palabra, haciéndola olvidar momentáneamente aquella estremecedora idea:

—Disculpe, señor Hallorann… nos ha dicho que la Mano empezó a manifestarse después de que usted… llegara a Pueblo Lavanda —dijo, con los grandes ojos más brillantes que nunca— ¿No tiene una idea aproximada de cuándo apareció? A lo mejor eso puede darnos una pista sobre su verdadera naturaleza.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Cristal, con curiosidad.

La exorcista incluso se levantó del sofá y levitó por toda la habitación, como una cría de Eevee a quien la emoción hacía imposible quedarse quieta un solo segundo más; aunque luego volvió a su sitio, para concentrarse mejor:

—La principal teoría que manejamos en esta Torre… es que se trata de un fenómeno poltergeist ¿no? Y es evidente que no ha estado aquí desde siempre… De hecho ¡ni siquiera es normal que haya poltergeist en un cementerio! Así que ¿sabemos de algo que haya podido crear uno?

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a la joven entrenadora aquella misma tarde que aquella noche iba a reunirse con un fantasma, un psíquico y una trabajadora de la Torre de Radio de Kanto para sentarse a discurrir sobre parafísica en un antiguo cementerio embrujado, probablemente hubiera pensado que tenía demasiado tiempo libre; que seguramente habría pasado experimentando en su propio cuerpo los efectos secundarios de las esporas de Parasect o de algún tipo de baya de dudosa procedencia. Pero allí estaba; tal y como atestiguaba su Arcanine, que se había terminado las golosinas y parecía estar pendiente de cada cosa que se decía entorno a aquella mesita de café, probablemente para mantenerse despierto mejor.

—Yo me temo que no tengo ni idea de estas cosas —acabó reconociendo la Campeona, un poco avergonzada—. Es verdad que he aprendido mucho durante mis viajes e interactuando con pokémon… pero no dejo de ser una científica, que se dedica fundamentalmente a rellenar páginas de una enciclopedia. Lo más cerca que he estado de lo sobrenatural antes de recibir la emisión de Anthony Torrance ha sido combatiendo contra el equipo de Morti. Hasta los poderes de Tupeon… o sea, de mi Xatu, son un auténtico misterio para mí.

—O sea… que no sabes lo que es un poltergeist. —Resumió Dulce.

—Lo siento.

—No creo que tengas que disculparte por nada —le dijo Kira, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. En realidad, yo tampoco estoy segura de qué es. Bueno, sé que todo el mundo dice que la Mano Blanca es uno… pero no entiendo claramente a qué se refieren. Solo sé que, al parecer, no es un espectro… pero tampoco un pokémon.

—Sin embargo, debe de tener una naturaleza similar, o muy parecida —señaló Cristal—. Ya que el movimiento _Tinieblas _de Tupeon le efectó bastante. Pero también es cierto que su presencia no le provocó ese pánico terrible que parece inspirarle esta Torre.

—Eso es porque los poltergeists no son fenómenos fantasmagóricos, sino psíquicos —explicó Hallorann, con tono didáctico y paciente—. Son descargas de energía psíquica acumulada que se desatan sin control… puesto que carecen de consciencia propia. Suelen tener lugar entorno a adolescentes con algún tipo de habilidad extrasensorial… sobre todo cuando no están adecuadamente entrenados. Su energía no canalizada se amontona hasta estallar… como un dique que desborda al intentar contener demasiada agua.

—Por eso es tan raro que sean permanentes —añadió Dulce—. Normalmente se agotan al poco tiempo. Eso nos hace pensar que la Mano Blanca debe de estar… alimentándose de algo, de una fuente de energía psíquica cercana… que la mantiene fuerte y evita que desaparezca. Y por eso los pokémon de tipo psíquico no los temen… porque, al tratarse de poderes psíquicos, son resistentes a ellos. Por el mismo motivo… no raro que el movimiento _Tinieblas_ le sentara mal.

Así que energía psíquica, se dijo la joven entrenadora, paladeando su siguiente sorbo de café. Estaba empezando a llegar al fondo de la taza, pero el azúcar que le había añadido Hallorann amortiguaba el potente amargor de la bebida. No pudo evitar que la mente se le desviara momentáneamente hacia el chocolate caliente que había tomado aquella misma tarde, en el Centro Pokémon, mientras charlaba con Danniel Torrance y la enfermera Joy. Un locutor de radio y entrenador de Gastly, recordó. Y una enfermera que había perdido un pokémon. Al Pueblo Lavanda no le gustaba en absoluto que su célebre y muy amada morada eterna, como la había llamado el anciano, hubiera caído en las garras despiadadas de Tohjo Newcaster, y menos todavía después de haber sufrido tanto durante tantos años de guerra, y luego durante el imperio criminal del Team Rocket; una rabia mezclada con impotencia que, como le habían explicado las hermanas Grady, compartían los residentes de ultratumba del lugar.  
De repente, por algún motivo extraño, le vino a la mente algo que el profesor Oak le había comentado sobre el trabajo de campo desarrollado por un colega suyo, el profesor Abedul, basado en las entradas de la pokédex regional de Hoenn. Algo sobre un pokémon de tipo fantasma autóctono de aquella región que poseía extraños poderes asociados a las emociones negativas.

—¿Los desastres de la guerra, tal vez? —inquirió, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta— Eso podría tener sentido.

Arcapeon, acostumbrado a las divagaciones de su entrenadora, le recordó que no estaba sola con un ladrido juguetón que pretendía parecer de reproche, y ella regresó de nuevo al mundo exterior, para encontrarse a Kira y Dulce observándola con curiosidad. Hallorann la miraba también, con un brillo astuto en los ojos dorados.

—Perdonad, me he quedado un poco ida. —Se disculpó, sonrojándose.

Para su sorpresa, el hecho de estar manteniendo una conversación sobre los misterios de la Torre Pokémon debía de estar haciendo que el anciano cascarrabias estuviera particularmente de buen humor, porque parecía encontrar mucho menos ofensivo aquel momento de abstracción que el hecho de que Dulce le hubiera reprochado que le pusiera condiciones para darle información sobre la Torre.

—Oh, no pasa nada… para los psíquicos, la meditación es una necesidad elemental.

—Oh… yo no soy psíquica.

Hallorann pareció impacientarse de nuevo, y Cristal se sonrojó aún más, avergonzada.

—No hace falta ser psíquico para meditar.

—Yo solo estaba… divagando.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió él, de nuevo con una chispa de poder en la mirada— Tal vez quieras compartir con nosotros… tus divagaciones, entonces.

Kira y Dulce se rieron por lo bajo, y la joven entrenadora se sintió de repente como si hubiera sido sorprendida sesteando en su pupitre durante una clase de Literatura. Respiró hondo para no tomarse la puya como algo personal; recordándose que, en realidad, era posible que aquella extravagante asociación de ideas tuviera algo de sentido. A lo mejor ellos tres, que estaban mucho más familiarizados con los fenómenos paranormales que ella, podían hacer algo con esa información.

—Si he entendido bien hasta aquí, eso de la "energía psíquica" es algo así como actividad cerebral proyectada fuera del cuerpo ¿no es así?

—Exactamente, joven. — Confirmó Hallorann.

—Entonces, la amplitud de estos poderes debe de estar asociada de alguna manera a las emociones… en tanto las emociones son, como el pensamiento, un indicio de actividad cerebral que se refleja en el cuerpo.

—Desde luego, joven. Por eso los poderes extrasensoriales son tan difíciles de controlar. Ander Natsume, compañero del Círculo Psy en mis años mozos… ya era una bestia colérica entonces. Era tan inestable… que hasta sus padres le tenían miedo. Se mató en un accidente doméstico a los veintiséis años… al tirarse abajo su propia casa estando él dentro, en un estallido de rabia. Y casi nadie se explica cómo es que no le ocurrió antes.

Cristal sonrió, a pesar de la punzada de miedo que produjo el solo hecho de pensar en la idea de alguien tan poderoso como Mazakala Hallorann y con un temperamento aún peor que el suyo. Según tenía entendido, el Circulo Psy era una asociación conformada únicamente por estudiantes universitarios con capacidades extrasensoriales que aspiraban a dedicarse a investigaciones parafísicas, o a profesiones que les exigían el desarrollo y control total de su don. Había sido fundada junto con la misma Universidad Azulona, hacía casi setecientos años, con el objetivo de dar acogida y protección a estudiantes y estudiosos pertenecientes a un colectivo que, en aquel entonces, estaba terriblemente estigmatizado; pero, con el paso de los siglos, había crecido tanto en prestigio que ya no bastaba con ser psíquico para ser aceptado en ella: el mero hecho de poder decir que se pertenecía al Círculo Psy implicaba ser una persona a la que, como el mismo Hallorann acababa de explicar, era mejor no hacer enfadar en serio.

Pero ella ya se había propuesto no hacer más indagaciones personales que la desviaran de su investigación a menos que fueran necesarias; así que dejó de lado todas las preguntas que habían empezado a ocurrírsele y siguió desgranando su propia teoría sobre la Mano Blanca:

—Pues bien: en la región de Hoenn, al sur de la nuestra, dos chicos que también poseen una pokédex, Bruno Yuki y Aura Abedul, han registrado recientemente los datos de un pokémon de tipo fantasma llamado Shuppet. Al parecer, frecuenta el Monte Pírico, donde se alimenta de los sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros de los dolientes.

—No he oído hablar de esa especie de pokémon en mi vida —reconoció Hallorann—. Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

—Y digo yo… si los sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros pueden alimentar a un pokémon ¿no podrían también crear un poltergeist? —continuó Cristal. Estaba empezando a entusiasmarse también, y la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de sus tres compañeros de tertulia le decía, de alguna manera, que estaba en el camino correcto— Pensémoslo… primero, la guerra. Luego, el Team Rocket. Luego, el traslado del cementerio ¡Todo ese dolor! ¡Esa rabia, esa impotencia, esos deseos de venganza! Teniendo en cuenta, además, que en esta zona del país abundan tanto los humanos como los pokémon con poderes extrasensoriales…

—¡… debe de haber sido el mismo Pueblo Lavanda… que es famoso casi solamente por la Torre Pokémon… quien ha creado la Mano Blanca! —completó Dulce, contagiada por su entusiasmo, cuando la emoción le permitió expresarse con claridad— Eso explicaría, además, cómo un ser sin conciencia propia… puede tener cambios de comportamiento tan radicales y aparentemente impredecibles. De la misma manera que los lavandeses están furiosos… la Mano también lo está. Si es que se puede decir que algo que no piensa ni siente se puede enfurecer.

En cambio, Kira y Hallorann, no parecían en absoluto tan ilusionados con el posible descubrimiento como ellas dos. De hecho, a medida que la entrenadora y la exorcista habían desgranado aquella teoría, su semblante se había vuelto cada vez más sombrío.

—Si eso fuera verdad… entonces, la Mano Blanca no dejará de existir nunca —señaló la joven pelirroja, con tono apagado—. Porque Pueblo Lavanda, con o sin Torre Pokémon… siempre será la morada de los muertos. A lo único que podemos aspirar es a que vuelva… a ser inofensiva, y deje de destruir todo lo que se pone a su alcance. Y de intentar matar gente.

Cristal tuvo la sensación de que su entusiasmo se enfriaba, y el desaliento recorrió la estancia como un soplo de viento gélido. De pronto, el descubrimiento le pesaba por dentro, y casi hubiera preferido que le hubieran dado una prueba para descartar su recién propuesta teoría.

Sin embargo, el anciano no parecía realmente preocupado por si la Mano Blanca era o no un fenómeno permanente. De hecho, parecía abstraído, como lo había estado la joven campeona hacía unos minutos, repasando recuerdos y poniéndolos en orden, tras la pista de algo que le había venido a la cabeza de repente y que podía tener que ver con el asunto que estaban tratando (tal vez, después de todo, era precisamente a aquello a lo que Mazakala Hallorann llamaba "meditar"). Pasados unos minutos, emergió de su trance y asintió con gravedad:

—Tú teoría tiene sentido, Campeona… —dijo, al fin— De hecho, es altamente probable… porque, según creo recordar… las manifestaciones de la Mano Blanca empezaron a tener lugar… poco después de un molesto incidente asociado a… las tropelías cometidas por el Team Rocket. No recuerdo haber… tenido noticias suyas antes. Pero, ahora que hemos sacado algo en claro al respecto, estoy… aún más convencido de que la Mano es precisamente el menor de nuestros problemas. No creo que sea la razón por la que estás aquí esta noche.

No. No lo era.  
De hecho, Remy y Clee también lo habían descartado.

Y ella sabía perfectamente que tenían razón, y por qué.

Miró subrepticiamente a Kira, que estaba apurando su taza de café. Casi le costaba asimilar que su nueva amiga había estado atrapada durante varios angustiosos minutos en lo que parecía ser el interior de las paredes, y que ella misma la había rescatado con un desafío que le recordaba sospechosamente a un ritual de exorcismo. Y no podía pensar en ello sin volver a tener la sensación de que se congelaba por dentro, de que estaba rodeada por un mar de oscuridad helada, constrictora, en la que no se oía más que un silencio que parecía venir justo después de una carcajada macabra también silenciosa.

Por no hablar de aquella extraña aparición que parecía haber asustado y exaltado tanto a Arcapeon, con su sonrisa aterradora y sus ojos como ascuas ardientes, saludándola con un gesto casi galante antes de esfumarse en el aire. Un saludo que podía ser tanto una declaración de paz como una burla.

—Remy y Clee también mencionaron a… _los otros_.

Hallorann soltó en la mesita su taza ya vacía y clavó profundamente en Cristal su mirada metálica, inescrutable y neutra, pero paralizante por algún motivo. La joven comprendió de inmediato, y al mismo tiempo, tanto que había planteado una cuestión particularmente interesante como tocado un punto particularmente sensible. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche.

—Ah ¿sí? —preguntó el anciano, con una sonrisa lobuna que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de Cross Kyo— ¿Y qué están comentando los novatos acerca de _los otros_?

¿Novatos? Se preguntó la entrenadora, sintiendo que se le secaba la boca sin saber exactamente por qué. Tal vez fuera porque había algo de sorna en la pregunta, acompañada de un fondo peligroso y torvo.

—"Me temo que la he cagado. A ver cómo salgo de esta ahora."

—Dijeron que solo uno de _los otros_ sería capaz de provocar una alerta por código rojo —contestó, midiendo sus palabras. No era una respuesta demasiado comprometida ¿no? —. Y se asustaron mucho. Me dijeron que este asunto estaba fuera de mi alcance… y se marcharon.

—Así, sin más.

—Sí.

—¿Y no has vuelto a verlos por aquí?  
—No.

—Entiendo…

Se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento cuando soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio, en el momento en que el semblante del anciano se agravó de nuevo y pasó la vista por Arcapeon, Dulce y Kira. Algo que, por cierto, le estaba pasando demasiado aquella noche, y que, hasta ese día solo le había ocurrido mientras luchaba contra los Administradores del Team Rocket y durante su combate contra Lance. Tal vez debía tomarse aquel detalle como como un indicio de algo importante en lo que respectaba a Mazakala Hallorann y la Torre Pokémon; es decir, la Torre de Radio…

—"Cada vez me cuesta más pensar en este sitio como el sitio de trabajo en el que me ha citado Danniel Torrance para entrevistarme dentro de unas horas."

Ahora, Hallorann la estaba mirando de nuevo, pero ahora tenía una sombra de pena en los relucientes ojos. Como si hubiera leído en su mente lo que estaba pensando. Y, más tarde, caería en la cuenta de que, en efecto, así era.

—Verás, muchacha… eso de "los otros" es como a la sangre nueva le ha dado por llamar… a las almas de los pokémon que yacían en este lugar… desde antes de la guerra—contestó, con tono triste—. Un término que, por cierto, encuentro bastante ofensivo.

La joven no quiso preguntar por qué, pero no por nada aquel hombre era un psíquico.

—Porque, si la muerte no distingue entre pokémon y humanos… ¿por qué iba a distinguir entre unos pokémon y otros? —reflexionó— ¿Es necesario dar por sentado que un espíritu más antiguo, por ser más poderoso… supone un peligro mayor para los vivos? ¿Que estaría más dispuesto a asesinar que un muerto… más reciente? Tengo motivos serios para asegurar… que el viejo Alakazam del padre de Dick, que ahora mismo está extraviado… entre las cajas polvorientas que todavía se amontonan en ese repugnante Memorial… permanece aquí todavía, velando por el hijo de su entrenador. Dicen que fue él… quien evitó que la Mano Blanca lo tirara por la ventana hace unos días.

Cristal se estremeció de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era de frío, ni de miedo; sino de la misma emoción indefinida que la había embargado también varias veces en lo que iba de noche. Aquella especie de dolor caliente, irreparable, que le daba la sensación de que era en realidad su corazón lo que se estremecía, y no ella. Mazakala Hallorann clavó la mirada en el infinito, con una sonrisa nostálgica (también dolorosa, pero extrañamente reconfortante), antes de seguir hablando.

—Alakazam falleció siendo ya tan anciano como yo lo soy ahora… un año antes de que cayera la primera bomba, teniendo Dick Hallorann diez años. Su entrenador, mi pariente, mi amigo… mi hermano, Marius, había tenido que hacer un viaje largo… del que jamás regresó: el barco naufragó en los mares del norte, al chocar con un iceberg. Y su Alakazam le había jurado antes de que se marchara… que protegería a Dick (entonces recién nacido) y a su madre, pasara lo que pasara, hasta su regreso. Así que aquí sigue el viejo espectro del pokémon… cumpliendo su juramento en la muerte, como lo había cumplido en vida. Y solo descansará en paz… cuando Dick también esté en el seno de Arceus. Donde volverá a encontrarse con él y con su entrenador… y donde el pequeño no volverá a necesitar que nadie lo proteja nunca más. Dime, Campeona ¿realmente podría este anciano para causar tanto mal... aunque su tumba haya sido profanada? ¿Es que los muertos, por llevar muertos un tiempo, no tienen corazón?

La joven entrenadora llevaba ya unos minutos respirando hondo para no echarse a llorar otra vez; pero, simplemente, no pudo. Dos lágrimas se le escaparon rodando por las mejillas para ir a caer en su taza vacía, mezclándose con los posos del café. Arcapeon emitió un gañido triste y apoyó las patas delanteras en el sofá para lamerle la cara. Dulce, también conmovida, se secaba la cara con un misterioso pañuelo que nadie la había visto sacar, y hasta a Kira, a pesar de que daba la impresión de que ya conocía la historia, se le habían humedecido los ojos. Hallorann, que ahora parecía un poco incómodo, como si hubiera contado algo demasiado personal, prefirió no decir nada.

Haciendo acopio de su entereza, y recordándose por enésima vez que no tenía tiempo y fuerzas para volver a derrumbarse, Cristal acabó decidir que tal vez lo mejor era responder a la pregunta del anciano, aunque supiera que era retórica.

—No me cabe duda de que es una distinción absolutamente ridícula —dijo, con total convicción—. Sin embargo, nosotras tres hemos visto cosas muy alarmantes esta noche. Kira ha sido secuestrada, a Dulce la han sometido… y todo para intentar impedirme cumplir mi misión. Sea lo que sea… o quien sea… no le importa utilizar incluso a otros espectros para conseguir sus fines.

—A nosotras también nos ha extrañado ese comportamiento —continuó Kira—. Por eso queríamos preguntarle a usted… si hay algo sobre este lugar que los más jóvenes no sepamos todavía.

—Por ejemplo, algo sobre cómo era la Torre Pokémon antes de que viniera el Team Rocket —concluyó Cristal—. A juzgar por el hecho de que ha podido someter a Dulce, nos parece que es obvio que se trata de un ente poderoso… y, si Dulce está en lo cierto, eso solo puede significar que es un espectro viejo.

—Es cierto, señor Hallorann —contestó la exorcista, con tono casi suplicante—. Ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente qué me pasó. Ni siquiera pude luchar. Tuvo que ser… fulminante de…

—¡Está bien, está bien! —la interrumpió el anciano, con el ceño fruncido y algo de renovada impaciencia— Es obvio que el ser que está poniéndole palos en las ruedas a la Campeona… es un espectro que tiene ya carrera. Esos indicios encajan completamente. Tampoco estoy diciendo que todos los espectros viejos sean… unos santos, o seres de luz con las manos, o las patas, siempre suaves. Solo quería dejar claro que un novato puede… llegar a ser más problemático que un antiguo. Aunque es evidente que… cuando a un antiguo le da por molestar… los resultados pueden ser catastróficos.

Así que, después de todo, Clee y Remy estaban en lo cierto, al igual que Dulce, se dijo Cristal. Eso explicaba el comportamiento extraño de Arcapeon, de quien parecía ser cierto aquello de que los perros tienen un pie en el mundo de los espíritus, y que parecía tener tanto miedo de aquella misteriosa criatura como ella, tal vez incluso más. A pesar de la presencia de Dulce, el pokémon estaba más relajado que nunca, acostado cerca de sus pies, dejando que Kira le rascara la tripa de vez en cuando. Era evidente que no percibía como una amenaza a todos los espectros; por lo que el ser con el que habían tenido que luchar debía de ser particularmente hostil.

—¿Y no se sabe de ningún fantasma de antes de la guerra que tenga un odio especial hacia los seres humanos? —le preguntó Cristal. Hallorann frunció el ceño y se recogió sobre sí mismo, lo que parecía ser su pose habitual para pensar— Uno tan poderoso que, cuando se manifiesta, pueda poner sitio a la Torre.

—Eso puedo decírtelo yo, Cristal —se adelantó Dulce—. Ningún fantasma puede, por sí solo, sitiar nada. Puede provocar un código rojo, desde luego… pero no a gran escala. No sin destruir el lugar que está embrujando completamente… y eso es algo que, normalmente, no nos interesa hacer. Sería como destruir nuestra propia casa. Para asediar un edificio entero es necesario un auténtico ejército… como sucede con los vivos.

—Y a mí no me viene a la mente ningún caso como el que usted dice —añadió Hallorann—. La mayoría de los pokémon que murieron en combate durante la guerra… descansan en paz, porque cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber. Las víctimas de la guerra, como los asesinados por el Team Rocket… están llenas de rabia, desde luego. Pero, como vosotras mismas decís… carecen de poder para someter a los muertos. De hecho, me sorprendería mucho que alguno… tenga el menor interés en hacerlo. Ni siquiera a Marowak la pareció útil esa idea.

—Los muertos no suelen atacar a los suyos. —repitió Kira, que había vuelto a la conversación. Arcapeon se había subido al sofá, para ubicarse entre ella y su entrenadora, y parecía tan feliz como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad—. Esta es la primera vez que tengo noticia de algo como… lo que nos ha pasado esta noche.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron, inquietas. Al parecer, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, y eso solo podía significar que iban a necesitar seguir buscando a Anthony Torrance, o al señor Fuji, completamente a ciegas, sin poder hacerse la menor idea de lo que les cabía esperar. Sin embargo, Hallorann continuaba reflexionando intensamente, así que guardaron silencio, esperando su respuesta final. Cristal pensó, durante unos instantes, que tal vez sería buena idea imitarlo, por si a ella también se le ocurría algo; pero le bastaba apartar la atención de aquella sala de descanso para que le vinieran a la mente de nuevo aquella ola de oscuridad, la imagen de Kira siendo devorada por el techo y la mirada burlona de aquel espectro inidentificado.

O, peor aún, inquietantes preguntas sin respuesta sobre qué estaba pasando en realidad en aquella condenada Torre; porque cada vez estaba más convencida de que había una extraña distorsión a su alrededor, en la que se adentraba cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba allí. Las piezas encajaban cada vez menos a cada respuesta que recibía. Aunque normalmente disfrutaba de sus momentos en soledad, y solía rendir mucho mejor en solitario (los pokémon salvajes confiaban mucho más rápidamente en un ser humano que se les acercaba estando solo que en un grupo de personas; o, al menos, eso era lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver, tal vez estuviera relacionado con el pasado remoto de los seres humanos como cazadores en grupos grandes), le daba las gracias a Arceus y a todos Sus legendarios por el flechazo de Arcapeon y Kira, además de por la despreocupada positividad de Dulce: probablemente, si hubiera tenido que prescindir de su compañía y adentrarse completamente sola junto a sus pokémon aterrorizados en aquel viejo cementerio embrujado, intentando orientarse como pudiera en medio de aquella tensión tenebrosa sin una voz humana que le devolviera la palabra, hubiera acabado volviéndose completamente loca.

Y, por si fuera poco, Hallorann estaba empezando a darle la impresión de estar poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, aunque no exactamente por el mismo motivo que ellas.

—No he oído hablar de ninguna historia de espectros que… odian en especial a los humanos —dijo, al fin, con tono sumamente sombrío—. Pero sí he oído historias de un espectro que es capaz de todo… y, cuando digo de todo, quiero decir que no hay poder terreno que pueda impedírselo… para vengar la profanación de la Torre Pokémon.

Cristal, Arcapeon y Kira tragaron saliva al unísono, y Dulce se quedó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de… "vengar"? —preguntó la Campeona, con un hilo de voz. Hallorann parecía haberse puesto incluso pálido, y su frente se había ido empapando poco a poco en sudor sin que las chicas y el enorme perro se hubieran dado cuenta. Por primera vez desde que lo habían visto, aunque parecía estar luchando con denuedo para que no se le notara, era evidente que estaba más que preocupado.

—Quiero decir perseguir a aquellos que han osado… mancillar la tierra consagrada donde los muertos descansan… hasta la muerte y más allá.  
Ver a Hallorann enfadado daba miedo; pero, desde luego, al menos en opinión de Cristal, verlo asustado daba verdadero terror.

—No lo entiendo… —preguntó Kira, nerviosa— ¿Qué significa… "hasta la muerte y más allá"? Quiero decir… los muertos sufren; pero no puede pasarles nada peor. No en este plano.

—En realidad, sí —contestó Dulce, con aprensión—. Pueden quedarse atrapados en este plano… para siempre.  
—Exactamente —corroboró Hallorann—. Y ese es el destino que le espera a quien muere a manos de ese ser. Porque solo cuando él pueda trascender… podrán trascender sus víctimas también. Ya sean humanos o pokémon.

Aquel concepto hizo pensar a Cristal en la primera película de verdadero terror que había visto, hacía ya unos años: _S.S. Abandonned_, una historia de un barco fantasma cargado de oro y tripulado por el espíritu condenado de un viejo pirata, que asesinaba a todo aquel que lo abordaba por accidente e intentaba quedarse con el contenido, de modo que su alma quedaba atrapada; con el objetivo de crear una tripulación de fantasmas y conducir el navío al Infierno. Tal vez le hubiera impactado menos si no se le hubiera ocurrido la pésima idea de verla completamente a escondidas, mientras sus padres estaban fuera y en la sala de estar totalmente a oscuras; pero el caso fue que las sangrientas escenas le habían hecho apartar la vista varias veces y, aun así, le habían provocado pesadillas durante meses.

—Creo que no es la primera vez que tengo noticia de una historia parecida—dijo, al fin, estremeciéndose—. Historias sobre criaturas… o lugares… que atrapan las almas de las personas.

Hallorann agitó la cabeza con un gesto ambiguo y grave.

—Las historias sobre ladrones de almas existen en muchos lugares —contestó—. Parece ser que incluso hay pokémon de tipo fantasma que poseen… ese tipo de capacidad. Pero yo no estoy hablando de robar almas… sino de una auténtica maldición ancestral… creada expresamente para castigar la profanación de la Torre Pokémon.

—¿Cómo las de las pirámides? —Preguntó Cristal, perpleja.

—Sí y no —le respondió el anciano—. Estoy hablando de la historia del guardián de la Torre. Probablemente, hasta el mismo señor Fuji la considera una leyenda… porque nadie ha visto nunca al guardián en acción. Claro que… normalmente, nadie se atrevería a intentar provocar su ira.

—¿Por qué, si todo el mundo piensa que es una leyenda? —Preguntó Dulce, con sumo interés.

—Supongo que porque nadie en Pueblo Lavanda profanaría jamás la Torre Pokémon —le contestó Kira, encogiéndose de hombros—. Este lugar ha sido un símbolo de armonía entre los vivos y los muertos…

—… hasta ahora —terminó la Campeona. Y sintió sus propias palabras caer por su propio peso dentro de sus oídos como si fueran de cemento—. Desde luego, la persona que decidió que convertir la Torre Pokémon en una emisora de radio era buena idea tampoco conocía esta leyenda.

Desde luego, la idea de que un espectro que hubiera jurado atrapar en una especie de limbo a todo aquel que perturbara la paz de los muertos hubiera decidido entrar en acción, por algún motivo misterioso, aquella misma noche, no era una idea precisamente tranquilizadora para ella, ni como Campeona ni como visitante de la Torre en aquellos momentos.

El Arcanine debió de percibir que su entrenadora estaba al borde del pánico otra vez, porque se recostó contra ella amistosamente y la rodeó con su enorme cola, como había hecho en los lavabos. La joven pensó de repente en Cross y Velmy Kyo, y en todas las personas que había conocido aquella noche; incluidos Anthony Torrance, a quien ni siquiera había visto en persona, y Dulce. Independientemente de las extrañas incoherencias que no paraban de aparecer por todas partes, y que disparaban todas sus alarmas cada vez que se permitía pensar en ellas, era posible que toda aquella gente estuviera en grave peligro.

Así que más la valía seguir capeando el miedo como buenamente pudiera. Después de todo, como científica que era, tener un mínimo de información sobre sus sujetos de estudio con la que poder trabajar, aunque la encontrase alarmante como persona, siempre era mejor que no saber absolutamente nada. Al menos, eso le daba mayor capacidad para tomar decisiones y, en caso de ser posible, ayudar en algo.

Pero para eso necesitaba unos cuantos datos más. De lo contrario, lo único que podría hacer sería seguir buscando al señor Fuji. O a Anthony Torrance. A quien encontrara primero.

—¿Qué dice esa leyenda exactamente, señor Hallorann? —preguntó, con renovada decisión— Tal vez contenga la clave para poner algo de luz en todo este asunto.

El anciano sonrió abiertamente, y se secó el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo que nadie le había visto sacar. Al parecer, ni siquiera el miedo podía impedirle disfrutar hablando sobre su tema de conversación favorito.

—Verás Campeona… como usted ya habrá deducido, Pueblo Lavanda es un lugar muy antiguo. Tan antiguo como la Ciudad Iris de Johto, tal vez incluso más aún… siempre hemos sido un lugar de paso, y eso significa que este lugar siempre ha estado habitado… incluso mucho, mucho antes de que existieran Kanto y Johto… tal y como las conocemos a día de hoy.

"Hace muchos siglos, antes de la era de los Emperadores… estas dos regiones estaban divididas en varios grandes señoríos… gobernados por antiquísimos y poderosísimos linajes. Algunos de ellos han sobrevivido hasta hoy… e incluso poseen todavía gran parte de su viejo poder. El Clan de los Dragones de Ciudad Endrino era uno de ellos… poderosos señores que custodiaban la frontera entre ambas regiones. Al Oeste, los Hijos de los Espíritus, sacerdotes de Ho-Oh y Lugia… custodiaban todo lo que cubrían con su sombra las dos Torres de Ciudad Iris. Y aquí, en el Este… gobernaban los Señores de la Torre Sion. Era una familia inmensa y, aunque su rama principal, la familia Tamamuchi, reside todavía en Ciudad Azulona… ha dejado descendientes suyos en gran parte de la zona este de Kanto: los Natsume no solo proceden también de ese clan… sino que son precisamente ellos quienes han conservado los poderes psíquicos que… tradicionalmente, se asociaban a aquella familia. Si a esto le añadimos que a algunos de aquellos honorabilísimos señores les gustaba bastante, digamos… tomarse determinadas 'licencias' con las muchachas de la zona, si bien no todos los frutos de aquellas aventuras se podían demostrar… no debe sorprendernos que haya tantos psíquicos, con más o menos capacidades, en esta parte de la región."

"Cualquier árbol grande puede producir frutos sanos y frutos podridos, aún en la misma rama… pero en el caso de la familia Tamamuchi, las diferencias daban terror. Cada vez que un señor moría, las gentes del feudo del Este se preguntaban si… el nuevo señor seguiría los pasos de su padre, si sería peor, mucho peor o infinitamente peor. Porque los impulsos lascivos eran prácticamente inofensivos en comparación con… otros comportamientos que habían llegado a verse en los Señores de la Torre Sion. Pero hubo un caso que, durante muchos siglos, no pudo mencionarse, en Kanto o Johto… sin que incluso los templados Hijos de los Espíritus se estremecieran de espanto… el de Kanaye Tamamuchi, que tal vez incluso tú misma conozcas."

—¿Kanaye Tamamuchi? —exclamó Cristal, repentinamente sobresaltada. Por supuesto que había oído ese nombre— ¿No era el tipo que celebraba su aniversario de bodas raptando a dos chicos y dos chicas seleccionados especialmente, que normalmente aparecían colgados cerca de sus casas a lo largo de los días siguientes con evidentes signos de agresiones de todo tipo y cuyos asesinatos _jamás_ se investigaban, o eran anotados en los registros como "ejecuciones por latrocinio"?

—El mismo, Campeona. Era un hombre atractivo… pero despótico hasta un punto que resultaba monstruoso aún en su tiempo. No heredó los poderes psíquicos que sí tuvo su hijo, Isamu Tamamuchi… pero suplía con creces el no poseer ese poder con el miedo que inspiraba su crueldad.

—Tengo entendido que fue asesinado por sus propios siervos durante una revuelta… —comentó la joven, intentando recordar sus viejas lecciones de Historia del colegio— Y que, como castigo, los cabecillas fueron obligados por la princesa a suicidarse públicamente por traicionar a su señor.

—No comprendo a esa mujer… —opinó Kira, horrorizada—. Yo hubiera pasado noches enteras rezando… para que Giratina me librara de tener que vivir con alguien así.

—Que no os quepa la menor duda de que lo hacía —afirmó Cristal—. Se conservan cartas de Isamu Tamamuchi en las que hablaba de su padre como una bestia de rostro hermoso y sonrisa terrible, al que le bastaba levantar la voz para hacer temblar de terror a su madre. Por eso, en lugar de arrasar a sangre y fuego toda la zona, la princesa le concedió a los rebeldes el derecho a una muerte de guerreros. E Isamu Tamamuchi jamás les guardó el menor rencor… aunque, claro, ninguno de los dos iba diciendo en voz alta que les agradecían que se lo hubieran quitado de encima.

—Pues vaya consuelo. —Replicó Dulce, airada.

—Sí, supongo que cuando tu vida está amenazada constantemente, sobre todo cuando la razón es precisamente que tienes derecho de vida y muerte sobre los demás, acabas teniendo prioridades extrañas.

Hallorann carraspeó, y las tres jóvenes volvieron aguardar silencio y a prestarle al anciano toda su atención.

—Pues la leyenda del guardián está precisamente en el origen mismo de esa revuelta… del que los libros todavía dan pocos detalles… pero los descendientes de aquellos cabecillas rebeldes saben perfectamente que fue iniciada por pokémon.

"La historia empieza dos días antes del decimocuarto o decimoquinto aniversario del Señor de la Torre… cuando la princesa y el único hijo habido en común, el aún niño Isamu, ya se habían 'retirado'… a los 'aposentos' secretos preparados para ellos, por supuestos motivos de seguridad. Esa era la manera de Kanaye Tamamuchi para cubrirse las espaldas… y que sus rivales no se sintieran legitimados para intentar derrocarlo. Su esposa, oficialmente, no sabía nada; no había visto nunca nada… no había oído nunca nada. Para cuando ella y el joven señor salían del aposento… todo rastro de la orgía asesina había desaparecido hacía días.

En aquellos días, vivía en esta zona una jovencita llamada Yellow. Había nacido en el Bosque Verde; pero, fallecidos sus padres y siendo todavía muy niña… los señores Dragones le habían permitido irse a vivir con unos parientes a los territorios del Este. Era una muchacha sumamente gentil, de la que se decía que poseía el misterioso don… que el Bosque Verde otorga todavía a sus elegidos. Cuando salía a recoger bayas en el huerto, o a pescar en la costa, o a buscar leña en los montes… los pokémon salvajes la buscaban, y ella los ayudaba… a buscar comida si estaban hambrientos, o los curaba si estaban heridos. A cambio, ellos la ayudaban a ella… a encontrar cosas que se habían perdido… o la protegían de pokémon hostiles al ser humano. Uno de aquellos pokémon se hizo tan amigo suyo que ella acabó por adoptarlo… un Growlithe alegre y vital, como acostumbran a ser todos los Growlithes jóvenes. Este era, además, un líder nato: casi todos los pokémon salvajes de las cercanías… incluso algunos más grandes y fuertes, confiaban en él. Pero él nunca se acercaba a otro ser humano que no fuera Yellow… a la que acompañaba a todas partes, como el más leal de los guardaespaldas."

"Naturalmente, algunos aldeanos dudaban incluso de que Yellow… fuera realmente humana, y muchos la consideraban una bruja. Pero era una persona tan dulce, tan dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que se lo pidiera… que no tardó en convertirse en una persona muy querida. Cuando creció, además, se convirtió en era una de las muchachas más bonitas que se habían visto nunca en la zona… con unos ojos verdes y vibrantes como las hojas frescas y los cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol entre las ramas. Así que, cuando llegó a la edad de merecer, casi todos los jóvenes casaderos que la conocían… le hicieron propuestas de matrimonio. Pero ella no llegó a poder elegir un compañero para su vida. Un día, mientras regresaba de una de sus visitas al bosque, se topó de improviso con una de las partidas de cacería del señor… que la vio pasar, rodeada de pokémon salvajes, de camino a casa. Tal vez ordenó a alguien que la siguiera e hiciera averiguaciones... porque, dos días después, llegó a casa de sus pobres parientes un regalo para ella. Un vestido de seda, digno de una auténtica reina… y varias joyas preciosas de valor incalculable, junto con una Bonguri tallada para Growlithe. Horrorizados, los parientes de la muchacha intentaron reunir todo lo que tenían… para mandarla de regreso al Bosque Verde de inmediato. No había hombre, mujer o niño que no supiera lo que significaba… atraer la atención del Señor de la Torre Sion justo antes del aniversario de su noche de bodas.  
No tuvieron tiempo. Esa misma noche llegó una litera a su puerta… escoltada por tres guerreros con antorchas. Si la joven no aceptaba la 'amable invitación' del señor… la familia sería encerrada a cal y canto en la casa, a la que se le prendería fuego. Yellow, naturalmente, no se atrevió a negarse. Se puso las hermosas ropas y las joyas que el señor le había regalado… y liberó a Growlithe y le dio las gracias por su amistad. Luego subió a la litera y se perdió en la oscuridad… flanqueada por los guerreros y sus amenazantes antorchas."  
"Pero, naturalmente, Growlithe no iba a dejar las cosas así. Corrió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus patas… detrás de la litera donde iba su amiga. En cada recodo del camino, iba dejando una señal. Durante las veinticuatro horas que duró el viaje, apenas se detuvo para comer… hasta que las puertas de la Torre Sion se cerraron delante de él. Entonces, emitió un larguísimo aullido… tan largo y tan fuerte que ascendió a lo más alto de la Torre, donde el señor estaba cenando… y penetró hasta las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra, despertando al hijo del señor y a su madre. Los guerreros que habían traído a Yellow sabían que los había seguido un Growlithe… así que informaron al señor. Este se rio con ganas y continuó cenando por toda respuesta."

"Pero a lo largo toda de la noche y de todo el día siguiente… fueron llegando a las puertas decenas de pokémon salvajes. Familias de Nidorinos y Nidorinas. Bandadas de Pigeotto, Ledian, Murkrow y Noctowl. Manadas de Vulpix, Growlithes y de Pikachus. Se fueron congregando entorno al Growlithe, formando frente a la puerta cerrada y custodiada… posándose en las ramas de los árboles cercanos. Cuando empezó a caer la noche de nuevo, se sumaron algunos Diglett, Drowzee y Gastly. Y finalmente, cuando el sol se puso del todo, se lanzaron todos juntos al asalto."

"Todos los pokémon que podían volar o levitar cayeron como relámpagos sobre los pokémon y guardias que custodiaban la Torre… mientras, los demás se colaron usando Excavar e invadieron el interior del lugar… sembrando el caos y la confusión entre el servicio. Naturalmente, no podían ganar una batalla contra hombres armados… pero sí podían ganar tiempo mientras Growlithe recorría todos los pasillos, en busca de su amiga. Buscó a Yellow por todas partes, siguiendo su rastro; hasta que, finalmente, la encontró: estaba ya en los aposentos del señor… que ya le había arrancado la ropa y azotado, y se disponía a ultrajarla."

Mientras la muchacha intentaba escapar como podría… Growlithe se abalanzó sobre Kanaye Tamamuchi, sin la menor piedad. Ni siquiera intentó emplear sus movimientos. Cuenta la leyenda que consiguió arañarle tres veces y morderle dos. Primero le mordió en la pierna para arrastrarlo y apartarlo de Yellow. Luego lo derribó de tres zarpazos… con el primero, le abrió la espalda… emulando las heridas de la tortura que ya había sufrido su amiga… con el segundo, le arrancó el miembro viril… y, con el tercero, le desgarró su hermoso semblante sin remedio. Luego, se le lanzó directamente a la yugular… dispuesto, como jamás lo había estado hacia un ser humano, a matar. El señor consiguió protegerse el cuello con las manos… que también le quedaron cubiertas de heridas profundas. Y hubiera muerto en la segunda acometida del pokémon… de no ser porque, en ese momento, un guardia irrumpió en la habitación… y lo mató con una flecha directa en el corazón."

"Los médicos de la corte consiguieron detener las hemorragias… a tiempo de salvar la vida de Kanaye Tamamuchi. Pero eso solo sirvió para ganar unos días más de vida para sus víctimas. El señor de la Torre había quedado desfigurado e impotente… y satisfizo su frustración ensañándose en especial con Yellow. Sus parientes solo volvieron a verla junto con los otros tres rehenes, una semana más tarde… ahorcada en el árbol más grande de la zona con su propia larga melena rubia, que le habían cortado hasta la raíz… y el hermoso rostro tan destrozado como el del propio señor. Y esta vez, al pie del árbol, yacía el cadáver, espantosamente profanado, del valeroso compañero de la doncella del Bosque Verde… junto con los de otros pokémon que habían conseguido atrapar vivos durante el asalto, también horriblemente torturados hasta la muerte ¿Necesitáis una pausa, muchachas? ¿Y tú, Arcapeon?"

Solo entonces Cristal se dio cuenta de que se encontraba mal, y que llevaba varios minutos temblando, abrazada a su Arcanine, que también estaba temblando; al igual que Kira. A juzgar por los ojos desencajados de espanto de la exorcista, la única razón por la que no había vomitado ya era que no podía hacerlo.

La Campeona se planteó preguntarle a Hallorann si podía servirse un vaso de agua; pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que, probablemente, si lo hacía, seria ella la que acabaría vomitando, además de no ser capaz de seguir escuchando el relato. Kira sollozó quedamente, escondiendo la cara en el espeso pelo de Arcapeon; que emitió un gañido bajo y le limpió las lágrimas con un lametón cariñoso.

—Había oído que el último abuso señorial de Kanaye Tamamuchi había sido particularmente cruel… —comentó Cristal, para ganar algo de tiempo mientras su estómago volvía a funcionar con normalidad y dejaba de retorcerse— pero no tenía ni idea de que llegara a esos niveles de sadismo. Aunque, claro… no es el tipo de cosas que se le cuentan en clase a los niños de primaria.

—No me sorprende, a mí tampoco me gustaría estar escuchándolo —repuso Dulce—. Pero supongo que forma parte de la leyenda del guardián… ¿o no?

—Por supuesto —contestó Hallorann—. Porque Yellow alcanzó la paz con la muerte, aunque fuera atroz. Pero… ¿creéis que su amigo, que murió intentando matar, pudo seguirla al Otro Lado? No obstante, no adelantemos acontecimientos.

"Aquella tropelía era más de lo que todos aquellos… que habían conocido y amado a Yellow podían soportar. Sus parientes la adoraban, y hubieran enloquecido por el dolor… de no ser porque uno de los jóvenes que la habían cortejado… a quienes todos llamaban Rojo, por ser valiente y obstinado… señaló abiertamente lo que los demás aldeanos, en su pozo de terror, no había podido, o no se habían atrevido, a ver '¿Por qué han asesinado a la mascota junto a la dueña?' Dijo '¿Por qué todos estos pokémon del bosque arrojados como carroña… a los pies de su protectora y amiga? ¡Porque ellos han hecho lo que nosotros, los hombres, no osamos ni pensar! Kanaye Tamamuchi se reclama como nuestro señor y protector, que nos da a comer su grano y a beber de su agua… y vive en la Torre Sion mientras nosotros sembramos sus campos y construimos sus puentes y molinos. Pero ¿vale ese trigo toda la sangre de nuestras hijas, esposas y madres? ¿Valen más nuestras vidas que las que son segadas a placer ante nuestros propios ojos? ¿Valen menos las vidas de decenas de criaturas inocentes emparentadas con los dioses… que las de quienes entregan lo que no es suyo a cambio de un miserable día más de vida? ¿O es que hemos servido mal a nuestro señor… nosotros, que vivimos y morimos cuidando lo que es suyo diligentemente… e incluso obedeciéndole y sirviéndole hasta en aquello que más nos repugna? ¿Realmente es mejor morir deshonrado a manos de Kanaye Tamamuchi… que morir en combate a manos de los Dragones del Oeste? ¿O es que había alguien más digno de vivir para ver crecer a hijos y nietos… que mi amada; ultrajada y condenada a muerte únicamente por ser bella? ¿O que estos hijos y hermanos de nuestros amigos, todos amados por sus parientes, prometidas, esposas… que también han sido torturados y asesinados para satisfacer las pasiones diabólicas de un hombre sin corazón? Si vuestra respuesta a todo esto es que sí… volved a los campos y a los puentes y molinos. Seguid recibiendo la dudosa protección de Kanaye Tamamuchi y comiendo y bebiendo de sus tierras… a cambio de vuestros hijos y vuestras hijas, de vuestra sangre viva y del fruto de vuestra carne. No soy el Señor de la Torre Sion, no soy quién para exigir vuestras vidas… solo soy un hombre desgraciado que está cansado de recibir muerte y deshonra a cambio de un servicio leal… y que acaba de decidir que su vida no vale más que la Yellow del Bosque Verde ¡Pero, si estáis dispuestos a luchar… tomad cualquier arma que tengáis en casa y seguidme! ¡Hagamos que Kanaye Tamamuchi descienda de su Torre para responder por sus crímenes!' Y, dicho esto, tomó la hoz con que recogía las cosechas en una mano… y un palo con el extremo afilado en el fuego en la otra. Y, tras dirigir una última mirada al árbol de la muerte y la horripilante montaña de cadáveres… emprendió el mismo camino que Yellow había tomado hacía varios días."

"Tardó unas horas en detenerse, para comer algo y mirar atrás antes de seguir andando… y cual no fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que los parientes de Yellow, así como los de los otros tres muchachos asesinados, todos acompañados por sus respectivos pokémon domésticos… lo estaban siguiendo. Y, detrás de ellos, caminaban otros que también habían perdido a sus prometidos y prometidas…, o a sus hijos e hijas, para satisfacer el capricho malsano del señor. Y, en cada asentamiento del dominio por el que pasaban… iban contando a dónde iban; entonces, varias personas y pokémon más… tomaban sus armas o herramientas y se les unían."

"Cuando llegaron ante la Torre Sion, ya no eran solo un grupo de campesinos preparados para morir… sino una auténtica muchedumbre armada y enfurecida, cansada de sufrir abusos. Pero todavía no sabían que iban a contar con ayuda."

—Déjeme que lo adivine —comentó Dulce, ahora con un brillo retador en los grandes ojos castaños— ¡Los pokémon muertos durante el primer asalto a la Torre!

—Exactamente, jovencita —corroboró Hallorann—. Las almas de los pokémon atrapadas en este plano a causa de la carnicería… solo podrían descansar en paz si cumplían, en su muerte, lo que no habían podido cumplir en vida.

"Todo empezó con un aterrador aullido… que despertó de improviso al señor y a su familia. Era el mismo que habían oído hacía una semana… pero mucho más espantoso, porque parecía provenir al mismo tiempo… de todas partes y de ninguna. Era como si las mismas paredes aullaran de dolor y rabia. El señor salió de su alcoba para averiguar qué ocurría… y, al asomarse por la ventana y ver a la muchedumbre fuera, con armas y antorchas… llamó a sus hombres a las armas y trató de regresar al lecho… pero no pudo. La puerta se había cerrado sola, y por más que la princesa intentó abrirla desde dentro, no pudo. Tampoco pudieron echarla abajo, por más que el señor lo intentó… era como se hubiera convertido en parte de la pared. Cuando fue corriendo a los aposentos del heredero… comprobó que había pasado lo mismo. Al igual que con las puertas de las dependencias de la servidumbre."

"En cambio, la puerta del castillo se había abierto… y los guardias y soldados se habían encontrado de repente, sin previo aviso, atacados por los campesinos. Los arcos habían desaparecido, así que no pudieron atacar desde el interior. Las lanzas habían sido misteriosamente destruidas. Así que se vieron obligados a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… contra un ejército que les superaba en número. Finalmente, un grupo de catorce personas, dirigidas por Rojo y los parientes de Yellow, entraron en la Torre… y acorralaron al señor, a quien el mismo solado que había matado a Growlithe trataba de ayudar a escapar por los túneles… que conectaban los subterráneos del castillo con el exterior. Lo hubieran conseguido, de no ser porque, de repente… el espíritu de Growlithe había poseído el cuerpo de su asesino para atacar al señor. Llegaron justo en el momento en que Kanaye Tamamuchi atravesaba con su espada… al hombre que, hacía una semana, la había salvado la vida. El combate contra Rojo no fue largo… porque el filo de su hoz, en lugar de embotarse con cada vida que se cobraba… se había afilado misteriosamente tanto o más que el de la mortífera katana del señor… a quien se le habían reabierto las heridas recientes durante el combate contra el hombre poseído. El muchacho lo decapitó de un solo golpe tras varias cometidas, y tras haber recibido él mismo varias heridas… y se asomó por una de las ventanas de la sala de audiencias, con la cabeza en la mano. Al ver que el señor estaba muerto, cesaron todos los combates. Las puertas cerradas del castillo se abrieron… y todo quedó en silencio. Todas las almas de los pokémon asesinados por Kanaye Tamamuchi descansaron en paz desde ese instante… y el resto, según me parece, ya lo conoces, Campeona."

—Los campesinos abandonaron el castillo de la misma manera que habían entrado —contestó Cristal, asintiendo en silencio, prosiguiendo con el relato—. Varios guerreros habían muerto a manos de los rebeldes, pero tanto la servidumbre del castillo como la familia de Kanaye Tamamuchi estaban ilesos: el único objetivo de la venganza de los campesinos era el señor. El grupo que había entrado al castillo ni siquiera se molestó en intentar huir: temiendo que sus familias y vecinos fueran atacados como represalia, se entregaron, declarándose voluntariamente como instigadores de la rebelión. Rojo entregó en persona a la princesa el cadáver de su esposo. Así que ella los mandó apresar… y los sentenció a un suicidio ritual en público. Tras las exequias de Kanaye Tamamuchi, ascendió al trono su hijo, Isamu Tamamuchi. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con la leyenda del guardián?

—Tiene que ver que, en los días siguientes… se descubrió que una de las almas en pena atrapadas en la Torre Sion no había alcanzado la paz aquella noche —contestó Hallorann, con tristeza—. Porque el aullido de Growlithe, terrible pese a ser inofensivo… continuó despertando a la princesa y al ahora joven nuevo señor, noche tras noche… a la misma hora en la que el leal pokémon había sido asesinado para salvar la vida de un tirano. Y esta es la parte de la historia que se ha convertido en leyenda.

"La princesa era, pese a todo… una mujer honrada y piadosa, además de inteligente. Tal y como vosotras habéis dicho, era profundamente desgraciada… y librarse de Kanaye Tamamuchi, probablemente, le salvó la vida a largo plazo. Ella nunca había amado a su marido, y él lo sabía… además de que era celoso, como suelen serlo los hombres lascivos. Aunque ella se amparase en su propio honor para serle fiel… aunque incluso hubiera acabado encontrando en la compasión una manera de llegar a amarlo… quien tiene el corazón ensombrecido no ve más que sombras por todas partes. Por eso, como bien ha dicho la Campeona… fue relativamente compasiva con los rebeldes. E Isamu Tamamuchi creció sabiendo bien la clase de hombre había sido su padre."

"Tras consultar con los sabios de la corte acerca de los aullidos de Growlithe… la princesa llegó a la conclusión de que la Torre Sion estaba mancillada sin remedio… por las acciones impías cometidas por su marido. Así que convenció al joven señor de que ubicara su residencia en otro lugar… y consagrara aquella torre a la memoria de los pokémon asesinados injustamente por Kanaye Mamamuchi."

"De esta manera, la corte se desplazó a la que hoy es Ciudad Azulona… y se estableció en una de las fortalezas satélites, que pasó a ser la morada ancestral de los Tamamuchi. Y Growlithe y sus compañeros de combate… fueron enterrados con honores en las cámaras más profundas de la Torre Sion, que pasó a ser conocida como la Torre Pokémon."

"Entonces, cesaron los aullidos de Growlithe… y las gentes interpretaron aquella calma como un indicio de que estaba complacido. Y así fue como el lugar se convirtió, oficialmente, en un cementerio de pokémon. Los años transcurrieron… pasaron las generaciones, y las gentes de la zona se establecieron en sus cercanías… y fundaron su propio núcleo urbano: Pueblo Lavanda."

—Pero ¿qué fue de Growlithe? —preguntó Kira, inquieta— Dice usted que las manifestaciones cesaron cuando… el lugar se convirtió en cementerio para pokémon.

—Sí, es cierto que dejó de manifestarse…—concedió el anciano, con voz triste— Pero solo fue por un tiempo. Un tiempo largo… pero no eterno.

Kira y Dulce se miraron, ahogando una exclamación de horror, y Cristal volvió a sentir el vértigo rápido como una descarga escalando por sus piernas. El pánico le pedía que se levantara de aquel sillón y huyera de allí, de la sala de descanso, de la Torre y del pueblo; pero algo le decía que, si intentaba hacerlo, se caería redonda al suelo, como si las piernas se le hubieran vuelto líquidas.

—Había muerto intentando matar —continuó el anciano—. Tamamuchi mató a su asesino, y Rojo mató a Tamamuchi… así que aquella cólera asesina no pudo apaciguarse tan fácilmente como la de los… pokémon asesinados como represalia por el asalto. Que este lugar se convirtiera en cementerio le dio… un propósito a su larga penitencia: cuidar de este lugar… hasta que su alma sane.

—¿Cuándo? —Preguntó Cristal, con un tono que le pareció antinaturalmente perentorio y frío, como si no estuviera saliendo de su boca. Hallorann supo sin dificultad, por la palidez de su cara, a qué se refería.

—Unas cuantas veces —contestó, con un tono tan alarmantemente parecido al de la joven que ella no necesitó mirarlo para saber que él tampoco estaba precisamente tranquilo—. No se sabe claramente cual fue la primera… pero solo ocurre muy de tarde en tarde. La gente, como dice Kira… rara vez tiene corazón para hacer el tipo de cosas que encolerizan al guardián. Pero cuando eso sucede… se oye en todo Pueblo Lavanda… y nadie vuelve a entrar en la Torre, salvo los sacerdotes y exorcistas… hasta que no se hayan rezado las plegarias y realizado el ritual adecuado.

—Pero… ¿cuándo? —Volvió a preguntar, y esta vez sí se le escapó una punzada de pánico.

—La primera vez que yo lo vi fue durante la guerra —continuó explicando el anciano, con paciencia—. Una bomba teselia cayó sobre la Torre, y destruyó o dañó al menos veinte tumbas. En esa ocasión, no llegó a matar a nadie… y todo se solucionó en cuanto pudieron repararse los daños. La siguiente vez fue cuando el Team Rocket… asesinó a Marowak dentro de la misma Torre Pokémon.

—Derramar sangre en tierra consagrada es un terrible pecado —comentó Dulce—. No es de extrañar que el guardián… considerara que el cementerio había sido profanado.

—Uno de los reclutas que se empeñaron en mantener a Fuji… retenido en el santuario, fue a explorar el lugar en busca de más pokémon salvajes —explicó Hallorann—. Ni él ni sus pokémon volvieron a ser vistos con vida… pero el guardián se volvió a tranquilizar cuando Marowak trascendió. Y la última…

Tuvo que tomarse una pausa para humedecerse los labios, y a Cristal casi le pareció un prodigio que consiguiera terminar la frase.

Pero no le sorprendió en absoluto lo que dijo:

—… la última fue cuando trasladaron el cementerio. Desde entonces, no importa cuántos exorcismos haya hecho Fuji… ni que se haya construido el Memorial para acoger el cementerio desmantelado… nada ha conseguido apaciguar al guardián todavía. Y no sabemos si volveremos a ver el día en que estemos verdaderamente tranquilos.

* * *

Cristal, Arcapeon y sus nuevas amigas han conseguido desvelar parte del misterio... pero la situación parece más oscura que nunca. Al parecer, están en un peligro particularmente grave, pero ¿por qué motivo? ¿Quien es, y dónde está, Anthony Torrance? ¿Habrá alguna manera de apaciguar los ánimos de encolerizado guardián de la Torre? Continuará...


	8. Ilusiones en la oscuridad

Vale, se dijo Cristal. Me están pintando la situación bastante cruda. Muy, muy cruda. Más que cruda.

Mazakala Halloran parecía haber disfrutado de lo lindo mientras contaba el relato de cómo la Torre Sion se había convertido en la Torre Pokémon; pero, ahora que la lección de historia había terminado, parecía más inquieto que nunca. Bueno, no. Parecía evidentemente asustado. Y, al parecer, no sin motivos.

Tal vez fuera solo cosa de la sugestión, pero la joven entrenadora tenía la sensación de que hacía más frío que nunca en aquella sala, a pesar de la cálida y reconfortante presencia de Arcapeon a su lado. Kira se había encogido en su asiento hasta hacerse minúscula, y Dulce daba la impresión de no haber palidecido porque no podía.

Cristal buscó algo que decir; cualquier cosa que pudiera ser mínimamente interesante para ella, aunque fuera terrible, para asegurarse de que todavía podía recordar cómo se hablaba.

―Entonces, la última vez que se manifestó, el guardián de la Torre mató a un recluta del Team Rocket ¿Habéis tenido alguna baja esta vez?

Halloran negó con la cabeza, y la joven suspiró de alivio.

―Todavía ―le advirtió el anciano―. Pero la tensión se está acumulando poco a poco… Fuji consigue mantener las cosas a raya, hasta cierto punto. Él siempre es bien recibido aquí… tanto por los vivos como por los muertos. No obstante, lo que me habéis contado… esta muchacha, raptada… esta otra, sometida… solo puede significar que la cuerda se está tensando segundo a segundo. Al guardián se le está agotando la paciencia.

―Lo he visto.

La joven dijo esto como si le quemara en la lengua. O, más bien, como si las palabras tuvieran voluntad propia y hubieran querido escaparse de su garganta. Halloran la escrutó silenciosamente con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, y las dos chicas emitieron una exclamación.

―¡Cómo! ―Exclamó Dulce, anonadada.

―¿Dónde? ―Preguntó Kira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Fue justo antes de encontrarme con vosotras ―contestó Cristal, abrumada por lo que ella misma estaba diciendo―. Pero no era un Growlithe. Era un hombre joven, con los ojos brillantes como brasas, que llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero. Sumió la planta entera en una oscuridad total… y él mismo parecía estar hecho de sombras.

―Lo más probable es que sea él, Campeona ―replicó el anciano, observándola con aún más interés, si cabe, que el que había manifestado hasta ese momento―. Los muertos pueden hacer que los vivos vean… lo que ellos quieran que vean. Incluso los pokémon de tipo fantasma pueden… adoptar el aspecto que deseen

Como en _El fantasma de Maiden's Peak_, recordó Cristal. Era una de sus películas favoritas, a pesar que el descarado Gastly parlante que hacía las veces de antagonista, que cambiaba de forma para embrujar la aldea de Maiden's Peak durante el festival de verano y asegurarse así de que la historia del amor desgraciado de su entrenadora muerta se convertía en leyenda, la había hecho preguntarse durante un tiempo si ella sería capaz de darse cuenta de si la persona con la que estaba hablando era en realidad un fantasma. Naturalmente, hacía ya unos años de eso; pero su vecino todavía hacía bromas al respecto cada vez que se acordaba, así que no pensaba comentar aquello allí. Y menos ahora que acababa de descubrir que esa imaginativa angustia infantil tal vez no fuera tan descabellada como había llegado a creer.

Tal vez Hallorann lo vio en su mente mientras la escrutaba. Pero, si así era, no le dijo nada al respecto. Parecía particularmente interesado en su encuentro con el guardián.

―¿Te ha dicho algo, Campeona? ―inquirió― ¿Ha hecho algo extraño?

Si estuviera hablando con Danniel Torrance en el Centro Pokémon mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente, y no con tres semidesconocidos en la sala de descanso de lo que había sido la Torre Pokémon; hubiera tenido la tentación de contestarle al anciano que cualquier cosa que pudiera ver hacer a semejante ser podría considerarse como extraña, puesto que su mera existencia implicaba un desafío a casi todas las leyes de la física ella la conocía.

―Como ya he comentado, pagar todas las luces. Y luego sonreír, saludar tocándose el sombrero y adentrarse en un pasillo sin salida en el que luego no encontré nada ni a nadie.

El anciano rio por lo bajo.

―Supongo que estás de suerte, entonces ―contestó, con un tono que podía considerarse incluso divertido―. Tal vez la sangre nueva que te encontraste en el recibidor… estaba en lo cierto, después de todo, y estás protegida por un poder superior. Si el guardián quisiera acabar contigo… ya habrías tenido algún "accidente" … y te hubieras "caído" por la escalera o por la ventana. O hubieras "tropezado" con algo, con la "mala suerte" de que, al caer, te hubieras golpeado la cabeza… o roto el cuello contra el borde de una mesa. El guardián es un pokémon, después de todo… es despiadado, pero no cruel. Hasta la muerte del chico Rocket fue rápida y prácticamente indolora. Eso sí… que no tenga intención de matarte no significa que te vaya a poner las cosas fáciles.

―Lo cual nos devuelve a la situación actual ―comentó Cristal, esperando espantar la desagradable sensación en el estómago provocada por la gráfica descripción de la creatividad asesina del guardián―. Aunque ya sepamos quién está detrás de todo, seguimos sin saber qué está pasando aquí.

Ahora que había conseguido volver a hablar, tenía la sensación de haber recuperado algo de aplomo Tal vez aquella noticia la había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para recordarle cuál era su papel en aquel asunto: ahora que sabía que el guardián no tenía nada contra ella, podía permitirse tener la esperanza de poder hacer algo con todo aquello; aunque solo fuera terminar de resolver el misterio antes de tener que salir corriendo para salvar la vida. Tenía un margen de tiempo para actuar. El problema era que no estaba segura de cuánto.

Pero sí estaba convencida de que cada segundo que transcurría era infinitamente precioso. Gracias a Arceus, contaba con otros tres cerebros para pensar junto con el suyo.

Kira y Dulce intercambiaron una mirada extraña con Hallorann durante unos segundos, y luego los tres asintieron al unísono, con gravedad.

Fue un gesto sumamente sutil, y totalmente inofensivo, pero a Cristal le provocó una sensación repentina de frío en las venas. De pronto, tuvo más que nunca la sensación de que los habitantes de Pueblo Lavanda tenían establecido una suerte de pacto entre ellos, un acuerdo misterioso del que ella no formaba parte. Aunque el aire sombrío que habían adoptado tal vez significaba que, en realidad, a lo mejor ella no quería formar parte de él. De la misma manera que había decidido, de alguna manera, dejar de hacerse preguntas sobre aquella situación que, seguramente, la llevarían por caminos que estaba convencida, si bien estaba del todo segura de por qué, de que no quería tomar.

―Tenemos que buscar a Anthony Torrance ―afirmó Kira―. No nos queda más remedio… hay que encontrarlo, aunque tengamos que registrar la Torre de arriba abajo. Si ha tenido un mal encuentro con el guardián… tenemos que estar sobre aviso.

―No veo a ese chaval teniendo un mal encuentro con el guardián ―comentó Halloran, con una ternura que le hizo pensar en el tono con que un abuelo hablaría de su nieto favorito―. Es un muchacho muy respetuoso… aunque tenga un sentido del humor algo extravagante.

Kira y Dulce rieron, seguramente pensando en alguna anécdota común totalmente ajena a Cristal. A pesar de su resolución a no hacerse demasiadas preguntas, la joven no pudo evitar registrar su memoria por enésima vez, en busca de alguna pista que pudiera recordarle si había conocido alguna vez a alguien que se llamara Torrance, aparte de Danniel; a quien, por cierto, en realidad tampoco conocía. No podía dejar de pensar en que había algo en la voz del hombre en cuestión que le había resultado increíblemente familiar, aunque hubiera sido incapaz de decir qué; o cómo y dónde podía haberla oído antes. Pero no tardó en volver a llegar a la conclusión de que iba a seguir sin sacar nada en claro durante un buen rato. Y el tiempo apremiaba.

Además, Kira había vuelto a sacar a la luz, precisamente, la cuestión que la había traído allí desde un primer momento, e incluso se hubiera sentido culpable por estar allí sentada, charlando tranquilamente sobre Historia de Pueblo Lavanda con los empleados, de no ser porque sabía que necesitaba la información que Mazakala Hallorann le había dado.

―Usted no ha visto y oído lo que hemos visto y oído nosotros en el Centro Pokémon, señor ―le dijo, sintiendo que la garganta se le estrechaba y se le ponía el vello de punta al pensar en el terror contagioso de Tupeon, y en cómo todo se había precipitado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada―. Era… un ruido infernal. Había muchas interferencias; pero lo poco que podía oír eran golpes, voces espantosas e ininteligibles… el tal Anthony Torrance estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos cuando la radio se apagó.

―Entonces no tenemos ni un segundo más que perder, muchacha ―respondió el anciano, preocupado―. Si es verdad que el guardián ha empezado a atacar incluso… a los moradores mismos de la Torre, como la propia Dulce… es que la situación está al límite de la catástrofe. Necesitáis encontrar al chico Torrance.

―Dulce me ha dado a entender que ha estado usted colaborando con él recientemente ―le dijo la Campeona― ¿Tiene una idea de por dónde podríamos empezar a buscarlo?

―El despacho que comparte con su compañero está… justo al otro lado del pasillo, al lado de la escalera. Pero, si ha sido atacado mientras emitía la alerta… probablemente tengas que buscarlo en uno de los estudios de emisión. El que se utiliza para el programa "Pokémon Mundo Misterioso"… está justo encima de esta sala. Buscadlo ahí, para empezar. Yo le diré al resto del personal que lo estáis buscando… por si lo ha visto alguien más.

Por la expresión de Hallorann y el tono casi evasivo de su voz, era prácticamente evidente que lo que menos le preocupaba al anciano era el propio Anthony Torrance, y eso no tranquilizaba en absoluto a Cristal. Había algo más en todo aquello, algo que él no estaba tan dispuesto a contarle como lo había estado para hablar de la leyenda del guardián.

―"Es como si él también tuviera una misión esta noche; una de la que no va a hablar precisamente conmigo… pero que tiene que ver con la mía."

Hallorann debió de leerle la mente una vez más, porque tenía un brillo astuto en los ojos dorados cuando ella se incorporó. Arcapeon también se bajó del sofá, y recorrió pausadamente la sala, oliscando el suelo y los rincones, tal vez solo para matar un poco el aburrimiento mientras su entrenadora y sus amigas se decidían a volver a ponerse en marcha. La Campeona se inclinó cortésmente ante el anciano; pero este, para su sorpresa, la cogió de la mano y se la estrechó con firmeza y cordialidad, atravesándole la mente con su penetrante mirada de oro. Para su sorpresa, esta vez, lo que la joven notó fue una leve intrusión en su cerebro, como de alguien que entrase a una habitación tras llamar educadamente a la puerta, y la voz de Mazakala Hallorann resonó dentro de ella, grave y melodiosa, pero cargada de un poder y una inteligencia que le erizaron la piel:

_Hay cosas que están más allá de tu poder ahora mismo, Campeona. Y también hay buenas razones para que no debas saberlo todo… aún. Cuando lo entiendas todo, te alegrarás de nuestro silencio. Ten por seguro que nadie quiere que triunfes en tu empresa más que nosotros, Cristal Soulheart._

―Gracias por toda su ayuda, señor Hallorann.

―A usted por la suya ―respondió, el con una sonrisa cálida; mientras empezaba a rodearse de una característica aura azulada―. Espero volver a verla por aquí de nuevo… antes de jubilarme. Y en circunstancias mejores, desde luego. Tal vez entonces podamos tener un combate real… ¡sin correr el riesgo de arruinarle la sala de descanso a Dick!

―Hasta entonces. ―Se despidió Cristal, también con una sonrisa.

Apenas hubo terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, el anciano se teletransportó; dejando la sala sumida en un silencio aterrador. El suave ascenso de la temperatura tras su marcha casi la entristeció, y la hizo sentirse paradójicamente desprotegida. De alguna manera, pese a su fuerte temperamento, se había sentido amparada y acogida mientras conversaba con él. Ahora tenía la sensación de haber tenido que prescindir de la compañía de un tercer nuevo amigo.

―¡Qué tipo más interesante! ―comentó Dulce, que también se había levantado del sofá― Me hubiera encantado tener un abuelo así.

―Eso es porque hoy lo hemos pillado de buenas ―respondió Kira, mientras recogía cuidadosamente los restos del pequeño refrigerio nocturno y los llevaba al fregadero―. Esta noche solo se ha picado un poco cuatro ratos… cuando lo pillas enfadado de verdad, da verdadero miedo.

Dulce sacó de uno de los armarios un bote de lavavajillas y una esponja, y le hizo un gesto a Kira, que se apartó del fregadero automáticamente. En apenas cinco minutos, las tazas y el comedero que había usado Arcapeon estaban de nuevo limpios y guardados en sus respectivos armarios. La exorcista sonrió al ver la expresión de hito en hito de Cristal.

―¡No podemos dejarlo todo en medio! ―contestó, alegremente― Esa es la clase de cosas que sacan de quicio al personal de la Torre… ¡cuando se dan la vuelta, se encuentran todas las tazas usadas! El señor Fuji nos ha pedido que… ya que tenemos que estar aquí indefinidamente… por lo menos seamos civilizados.

―Y, naturalmente, siempre hay a quien le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra ―continuó Kira, acariciando a Arcapeon cuando este pasó a su lado para sentarse a los pies de su entrenadora―. Las almas más inquietas continúan… intentando comunicarse con los vivos. El problema principal, desde luego… es que la mayoría de los vivos no pueden comunicarse con los muertos… de manera natural. Así que un mero mensaje pidiendo socorro se convierte… en una experiencia terrorífica para ellos. Y luego están las que están tan furiosas que… quieren que todos compartan su miseria. Incluso los otros muertos.

Cristal recordó lo que le había comentado la propia Kira hacía un rato, que a los espíritus que embrujaban la Torre les gustaba comportarse como cuando habían estado vivos, y se preguntó cómo se las habrían arreglado para hacerlo cuando el lugar era todavía un cementerio. Luego recordó el encuentro con el señor Fuji en el Centro Pokémon: mucha gente de todas las profesiones tenía al menos a un compañero; pero era obvio que el anciano sacerdote no solo tenía a su viejo Alakazam, sino todo un equipo propio. Tal vez los espectros entablaran combates entre sí, o con los visitantes que se prestaran a ello, para matar el tiempo.

De pronto, la joven notó cómo a su Arcanine se le erizaba el pelo y se ponía tenso, aparentemente, sin la menor razón.

―¿Qué pasa Arcapeon? ―le preguntó, preocupada. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse demasiado a aquel tipo de accesos, per cada vez le gustaban menos.

El pokémon tenía los ojos fijos en Dulce, y emitía gruñidos bajos y amenazantes; como si fuera el peor y más letal enemigo de su entrenadora el que estaba de pie junto al fregadero. La exorcista se alejó flotando de él y de las dos chicas, tan visiblemente sorprendida como ellas por aquella repentina hostilidad.

―Arcapeon… ¿qué pasa? ―le preguntó Cristal, alarmada― Dulce es amiga nuestra. No ha hecho más que ayudarnos durante toda la noche.

Arcapeon no parecía escucharla. Sin embargo, no tardó más de un instante en darse cuenta de que Dulce se había instalado en una esquina del techo, sin que el inmenso perro la siguiera con la vista: seguía gruñendo, cada vez con mayor agresividad, hacia el punto donde ella había estado. Finalmente, soltó un fuerte ladrido, y su entrenadora tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre lo que quiera que fuese que estaba viendo.

La joven se preguntó si debía insistir en preguntarle a su pokémon qué ocurría, o si no sería mejor marcharse directamente de aquel lugar: fuera lo que fuera, era obvio que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Dulce, y que incluso era posible que el Arcanine, en realidad, acabara de salvarla de sufrir otro asalto. A su lado, Kira oliscó el aire y ladeó la cabeza, adoptando una expresión extraña, una mezcla de inquietud y perplejidad; que se convirtió lentamente en horror, para acabar por transformarse en puro pánico.

―¡Cristal, tenemos que irnos de aquí! ―le dijo, angustiada― ¡Rápido! Mete a Arcapeon en su pokéball, si es necesario.

―Pe-pero…

Era obvio que tendría que hacerlo, porque no tenía suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo hacia la puerta; aunque no estaba segura de si era buena idea renunciar a la presencia del único ser con que podía contar aquella noche que estaba demostrando ser lo bastante sensible como para prever los peligros sobrenaturales, al mismo tiempo que lo bastante valiente como para plantarles cara sin quedarse paralizado por el miedo cada vez que se encontraban con algo que no podían explicar.

―¡Rápido, por favor! ―le imploró la muchacha, con un hilo de voz que casi sonó como un gañido― ¿No lo hueles?

―No… no huelo nad…

Antes de que hubiera acabado de contestarle, se tuvo que interrumpir. Y no solo porque estaba empezando a notar otra vez que se le estrechaba la garganta y se le revolvía el estómago, de manera que la lengua se le quedó seca.

Durante el rato que había pasado en la sala, se había acostumbrado al olor del café caliente mezclado con el del friegasuelos con aroma a lavanda; que habían sido sustituidos por el denso perfume frutal del lavavajillas. Ahora, lentamente, un cuarto olor se iba imponiendo sobre los demás: una pestilencia sutil, pero cada vez más fuerte, dulzona y ferruginosa.

Era evidente que algo se estaba acercando a la sala, arrastrando consigo, como a modo de presentación, el olor de la muerte.

Dulce descendió del techo a toda prisa y se situó a su lado, también tensa y espantada.

―¡El fregadero! ―Exclamó, conmocionada. Arcapeon dejó de debatirse y titubeó, ahora también claramente asustado. Recelosamente, evitando darle la espalda al desagüe, se situó protectoramente frente a su entrenadora.

Un fuerte sonido de succión, seguido de un desagradable gorgoteo, emergió de la pila, como si alguien invisible estuviera usando en ella un gran desatascador. Apenas un instante después, un denso líquido inidentificado, de color negro rojizo, que olía a sangre y putrefacción, empezó a derramarse abundantemente por los bordes de la pila.

Las tres chicas y el Arcanine emitieron al unísono un grito de terror, y salieron corriendo de la sala a toda la velocidad que sus piernas les permitían.

Solo se detuvieron cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera que ascendía al piso superior. Al principio, Cristal se preguntó si ni podrían seguir subiendo, para poner más distancia entre ellos y lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa; pero entonces recordó que todavía tenían que buscar el despacho de Anthony Torrance. Dulce, que no necesitaba recuperar el aliento, y Arcapeon, para quien aquella carrera apenas servía de calentamiento, esperaron a que Kira y Cristal descansaran un poco, mientras se acercaban a la esquina más cercana para asomarse. El Arcanine todavía estaba tenso, pero parecía un poco más tranquilo. Dulce, en cambio, parecía mucho más preocupada que agitada.

―Oye, Cristal ―le dijo. Daba la impresión de no terminar de entender lo que acababa de ocurrirles― ¿te importa si voy a ver si encuentro a alguien en esta planta… que me diga si ha visto algo raro?

―¿No es demasiado peligroso? ―Le preguntó la joven, entre resuellos.

―Te recuerdo que yo ya estoy muerta ―replicó, lacónica―. Si la leyenda es cierta… puede someterme, pero no condenarme. Ahora mismo, estoy más a salvo de él que tú.

Cristal asintió despacio, con la sensación de haberse tragado de improviso un enorme cubito de hielo. Debía de haberse puesto pálida de pronto; pero, gracias a Arceus, la oscuridad la encubría lo suficiente como para que sus compañeras pudieran sentirse exentas de hacerle comentarios al respecto.

―Por favor… ten mucho cuidado. Llámanos si necesitas ayuda.

La exorcista recuperó de inmediato su habitual alegría despreocupada, como si aquella huida atropellada fuera solo una incidencia menor en una excursión especialmente divertida.

―¡No os preocupéis! ―le dijo― Soy más dura de pelar de lo que parezco. El guardián consiguió someterme una vez… ¡no volverá a pillarme desprevenida! Pero solo voy a ver… si alguien más ha tenido este problema esta noche. Dadme diez minutos.

Y, despidiéndose con un gesto alegre, atravesó la pared más cercana y se perdió de su vista. Cristal, intentando tomarse esa visión con la naturalidad que requería el llevar un buen rato siendo consciente de la condición de Dulcinea Masaki, se dejó caer en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

―¿Se supone que esto es normal aquí? ―Preguntó, más para sí misma que para ninguno de sus acompañantes, intentando relajarse de nuevo lo suficiente como ver si así su estómago volvía a funcionar con la suficiente normalidad como para digerir el café que se acababa de tomar.

Kira se dejó caer en el suelo, y el Arcanine regresó a su lado para confortarla.

―Oh, sí… de hecho, es una de las bromas más comunes… hacerle creer a la gente que salen cosas repugnantes del sumidero. En realidad, es solo una ilusión particularmente buena. Pero verlo así, por la noche, impresiona mucho.

―Entonces ¿por qué os habéis sobresaltado tanto Arcapeon y tú? ―inquirió― Arcapeon ha presentido el peligro antes incluso de que el desagüe empezara a oler, y tú también. He llegado a pensar que iba a echársenos encima Giratina en persona.

La pelirroja se estremeció casi con violencia y se encogió sobre sí misma, lanzándole una profunda mirada implorante.

―No lo sé, Cristal… ―contestó, visiblemente nerviosa― Sé que, así dicho, parece una tontería… pero la impresión que tuve al percibir ese olor fue terrible. Durante un segundo, creí que la misma oscuridad que me ha… atrapado hace un rato volvía a por mí. Es más: por algún motivo… sigo pensando que hemos hecho bien al salir corriendo.

A pesar de su convencimiento rotundo, parecía avergonzada de su reacción. De la misma manera que, antes, había parecido sentirse un poco apurada al reconocer delante de ella los motivos de su miedo a Cross Kyo. Era evidente que, además de un carácter entusiasta y apasionado, tenía una vena orgullosa que le hacía difícil tener que reconocer abiertamente sus debilidades.

―¿Sabes, Kira? ―le dijo, con una sonrisa― Hasta el momento en que decidí emprender mi viaje, me había pasado toda mi vida estudiando… y mi objetivo era, en un principio, ayudar al profesor Elm de Pueblo Primavera con sus investigaciones de campo: rellenar la pokédex. Para lo cual tenía que viajar mucho y capturar muchos pokémon… para lo cual tenía que convertirme en entrenadora. Como resultado, he acabado por ganar un título que le queda grande a la mayoría de los entrenadores a los que me he enfrentado, muchos de los cuales me doblaban o triplicaban la edad, antes de cumplir los doce años que tengo ahora. Hasta el momento en que nos hemos encontrado con Hallorann y esto ha empezado a encarrilarse un poco, he estado andando por la Torre como un Psyduck con jaqueca. Incluso he necesitado que Dulce me animara a echarle aplomo a la situación en algunos momentos, porque estaba a punto de rendirme y buscar a un adulto que pudiera cumplir una tarea para la que yo me sentía demasiado joven… demasiado inexperta. Como la niña que, de hecho, soy. Lo que quiero decir es… que todos tenemos inseguridades y debilidades, y que no tiene el menor sentido avergonzarse de ello. Es más: necesitamos conocerlas; porque, de lo contrario, nunca podremos aprender cómo aprender a vivir con ellas.

La pelirroja la observaba, con los grandes ojos llenos de asombro, y Cristal se dio cuenta, de repente, de que estaba hablando en el mismo tono que le había escuchado varias veces a Lance. Se sonrojó un poco, un poco abrumada ante lo que ella misma acababa de contar.

―Bueno, ante todo, como te acabo de decir… soy científica ―añadió―. Y lo que hacemos los científicos durante el trabajo de campo es, sobre todo, observar. Y yo he observado que Arcapeon necesitaba recibir unas cuantas _Pistolas de agua_ antes de aprender a verlas venir para poder esquivarlas; además de tener que encajar algunas para aprender cómo evaporarlas con su _Lanzallamas_ antes de que llegaran a su cuerpo. Y también he visto a muchos otros entrenadores con más experiencia y las mismas medallas que yo caer como moscas ante el Alto Mando o el Campeón… a quienes, por cierto, he vencido yo. Y, aun así, no me cabe la menor duda de que mañana mismo, si me pidieran la revancha, podría perder también.

―Supongo que ni siquiera los más fuertes las tienen todas consigo ―comentó Kira, con una sonrisa triste―. Todo lo que nos pasa nos cambia un poco, para bien o para mal.

"¿Sabes, Cristal? Me he preguntado muchas veces por qué hay ánimas que… trascienden, como lo llama Mazky, poco después de la muerte de su cuerpo… mientras que otras permanecen atadas a este mundo… incluso durante siglos. Marowak ni siquiera llegó a aprender a usar algunos de los poderes que ya posee Dulce; porque alcanzó la paz a los pocos días de haber muerto... pese a haber muerto con mucho dolor. En cambio, el guardián, que tuvo una muerte rápida… mucho más rápida que la de su propia entrenadora… sigue atrapado aquí."

"Ahora que me dices esto, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez lo que necesitamos para trascender… tanto los vivos como los muertos… no es tanto cumplir la misión que nos hemos impuesto como… en fin, estar en paz. Ser capaces de perdonarnos el no haberla cumplido…"

―¿Reconocer y aprender a vivir con nuestras debilidades? ―Completó la Campeona, también con una sonrisa.

―Exactamente ―confirmó su amiga. Ahora parecía mucho menos melancólica― ¿Y sabes qué más? Probablemente seas mucho más talentosa... y mucho más fuerte de lo que tú misma crees. Lo que pasa es que también has conocido a gente más fuerte que tú… entonces, no tienes la sensación de ser invencible.

Había una expresión de profunda y casi dolorosa añoranza en los ojos de Kira, y Cristal recordó de repente que aquella chica también era, o había sido, entrenadora. Tal vez hacía mucho tiempo que no combatía, y encontrarse con la Campeona de Johto ejerciendo sus funciones junto con sus pokémon le había recordado un tiempo pasado, tal vez mejor, tal vez peor. Se sintió repentinamente tentada a preguntarle por su relación con la enfermera Joy, y la razón por la que habían dejado de tratarse; pero aquella extraña melancolía le parecía una señal de que no era el mejor momento, ni el sitio más adecuado.

La hora de las confidencias verdaderamente profundas, al menos por parte de Kira, iba a tener que esperar.

Por suerte, Dulce regresó precisamente en ese momento, con un aire pensativo que acentuaba la candidez de su expresión. Aquel ceño fruncido y la mezcla de fastidio y perplejidad de sus ojos le bastaba a Cristal para darse cuenta de que su pequeña exploración había dado resultados. Y, muy probablemente, no precisamente satisfactorios.

―¿Qué pasa, Dulce? ―le preguntó Kira― ¿Has encontrado algo más?

―Sí ―contestó, con suma seriedad―. Venid conmigo, por favor… os iré contando por el camino.

La pelirroja y al joven entrenadora se miraron, inquietas, y se levantaron de la escalera. Antes de volver a adentrarse en el pasillo, Dulce sacó de entre los pliegues de sus ropajes una anodina vela y una caja de cerillas. Prendió la corta mecha despacio y cuidadosamente, como temiendo quemarse; delatando que hacía poco tiempo que había podido permitirse dejar atrás los miedos asociados al estar vivo y mucho que no manipulaba aquel tipo de objetos.

―He cogido dos o tres del armario de mantenimiento ―les dijo, respondiendo a sus miradas inquisitivas―. Ya hemos visto el tipo de indicios que produce la presencia del guardián… pero no deberíamos encender las luces otra vez. De hecho, tenemos que ser lo más discretas posible.

Así que la intuición de Kira, después de todo, no ha errado, se dijo Cristal. Estamos en peligro de verdad. La cuestión está en cómo evitarlo o, al menos, postergarlo.

No obstante, el mero hecho de que una supuesta broma que debería haber sido tan molesta como inofensiva, supusiera un indicio de peligro tan claro como en un principio habían temido, pero no lo suficiente como para que Dulce les hubiera pedido ayuda, le resultaba casi más aterrador que el hecho de ver cómo un sumidero empezaba a vomitar de improviso algo que se parecía demasiado para el gusto de cualquiera (aunque, desde luego, esperaba que no lo fuera realmente) a sangre podrida y contaminada con aguas fecales. El espectáculo de la sala de descanso había sido horrible; pero aquella mezcla de sutileza y vaguedad era casi enloquecedora para alguien que pretendía dedicar su vida a desnudar la naturaleza dura y clara de las cosas bajo la luz firme del conocimiento.

―Kira me ha dicho que lo de… esa especie de… engrudo que ha salido del fregadero es una broma sin la menor importancia. ―Empezó a tantear, con cuidado, a media voz.

Dulce abría la marcha, sujetando la vela encendida, y Kira la seguía a ella. La pequeña llama encendida, temblorosa y alegre en medio de aquellas tinieblas casi sólidas, no emitía calor suficiente para espantar aquel frío que parecía haberse instalado hacía siglos en aquellos pasillos; pero a Cristal le resultaba tan reconfortante como los rayos cálidos del sol en un medio día de invierno. Aunque el corredor estaba especialmente oscuro en aquel punto, la entrenadora pudo ver asentir a la exorcista a la luz de la vela, que pasaba a través de su cuerpo; un efecto levemente inquietante, pero delicadamente hermoso, a su triste manera.

―Es cierto. Tenemos por aquí a un Muk, Stinky, que no ha hecho otra cosa desde que… trasladaron sus restos al Memorial; pero dejó de manifestarse cuando su entrenador… le dijo que su reinhumación ya tenía fecha, hace varias semanas.

―Eso significa que pasará al Otro Lado pronto ¿no?

―Según dicta nuestra experiencia, sí ―contestó Kira―. Stinky murió hace un año, en un accidente de trabajo… y es un tipo sencillo, sin rencores. Su único problema con los vivos era que… en fin, que no había morada eterna para sus cenizas. La última vez que tuve noticias de él, estaba muy contento.

―Por eso no me cuadraba que estuviera manifestándose de nuevo ―añadió Dulce―; _precisamente_ hoy, y _precisamente _delante de nosotras. Así que he recorrido la planta, como te he dicho… buscándolo. Quería preguntarle a qué venía esto.

"Y no me lo he encontrado. Bueno… en realidad, no me he encontrado absolutamente a nadie."

― ¿Nadie? ―Preguntaron la joven pelirroja y la Campeona, al unísono. La exorcista negó con la cabeza torvamente, y se detuvo delante de una de las puertas que, según supuso Cristal, daban acceso a los despachos de aquella planta. Estaba entreabierta; pero, tal y como Dulce les acababa de anunciar, no había ninguna luz dentro de la habitación. Por algún motivo, aquello hizo estremecerse a la joven entrenadora; a pesar de que ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estar a oscuras.

―Ni vivo ni muerto ―afirmó la exorcista, con el mismo tono tenso y apagado―. Ahora mismo, estamos completamente solas en esta planta. Desde luego, eso no es raro en el turno de noche… la mayoría de la plantilla se resiste a venir a estas horas. Prefieren trabajar desde casa, si pueden… precisamente para evitar espectáculos horrendos… como el que acabamos de ver. He llegado a pasar noches enteras sin encontrarme con un solo ser vivo… y es lo más normal del mundo. Lo que ya no me parece normal es esto.

Y, mientras decía esas últimas palabras, abrió la puerta y les indicó que entraran, con un gesto lánguido.

Era una oficina de tamaño mediano, con tres grandes escritorios idénticos de color gris que ocupaban las dos terceras partes del espacio, de manera que el mobiliario era generalmente austero. Hubiera estado completamente a oscuras de no ser porque la luz de los relámpagos ocasionales entraba por la ventana abierta y con las cortinas descorridas. La lluvia y el viento debían de llevar bastante rato entrando en abundancia, porque el agua ya inundaba toda la habitación, y los fulgores lívidos arrancaban lúgubres destellos húmedos y cristalinos de todas las superficies empapadas; hasta tal punto que el exiguo espacio parecía, más que un despacho impersonal vacío, una vieja cisterna llena de fuegos fatuos en la que alguien había decidido abandonar, a saber por qué motivo, tres grandes escritorios idénticos de color gris.

El primer impulso de la joven entrenadora al ver aquello fue quitarse los zapatos y adentrarse en la habitación para cerrar la ventana; preguntándose cómo podía habérsele ocurrido a alguien dejarla abierta con un tiempo como aquel; pero Dulce la retuvo. Sacó otra vela de entre los pliegues de sus ropajes y la encendió cuidadosamente con ayuda de la vela ya encendida para dársela a Cristal. Ahora que había un poco más de luz, la oscuridad se hizo un poco menos densa.

—Cuando yo entré no había nadie —le susurró la exorcista—. Pero, si había algo, es posible que la única razón para que no me… atacara es que me reconociera como habitante de la Torre. Es mejor que tú lo veas desde aquí.

Ahora que podía ver mejor, la Campeona no necesitó más de un vistazo para darse cuenta del porqué de la advertencia de su amiga. El escritorio que había junto a la ventana, así como el que tenía a su derecha, tenían un aspecto normal y corriente, excepto por el hecho de que estaban empapados. Pero el escritorio de más a la izquierda presentaba varios cortes profundos en la capa protectora de formica gris, que dejaban al descubierto la madera que había debajo.

A medida que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la penumbra dorada, pudo ver también que la silla compañera de la mesa había corrido mucha peor suerte; y estaba completamente reducida a un amasijo de hierro, gomaespuma y jirones de tela. Si Dulce le hubiera permitido entrar, hubiera podido comprobar por sí misma que estaba, en realidad, cortada en pedazos por lo que deberían haber sido las ingentes cuchillas de un pokémon que podía usar movimientos cortantes.

—Exactamente —le corroboró su amiga, como si tuviera la pregunta que no había hecho escrita en la cara—. Pero eso no es todo… mira detrás, si puedes verlo desde aquí.

En un primer momento, no supo a qué se refería; pero, al extender el brazo con la vela encendida, con la esperanza de poder ver un poco más lejos, pudo apreciar que la pared presentaba una serie de extrañas concavidades de forma sutilmente redondeada, de las que partían extraños diseños que le recordaban a telas de araña o, más bien, a impactos en el cristal de una ventana. Al observarlos más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que se trataba precisamente de eso: alguien había golpeado reiteradamente la pared, desde la altura de una persona sentada hasta el mismo techo, con un objeto más o menos esférico, con tanta fuerza que había incluso causado desperfectos en el revestimiento de yeso.

—Tú no puedes notarlo desde aquí… pero yo he podido examinarlas —le explicó la exorcista—. Aparentemente… lo que quiera que haya hecho eso no ha dejado ningún… residuo visible. Pero están frías como el hielo… y me he sentido muy débil al tocarlas. Las ha provocado un ataque _Bola sombra. _Las marcas de la mesa están limpias… deben de haberse hecho con _Cuchillada_, o _Corte_… a lo mejor, incluso, con _Ala de acero._

—Entonces… crees que ha sido un pokémon —le dijo Kira, alarmada—. Pero eso no puede ser. No hay pokémon vivos en la Torre esta noche.

—Tú lo has dicho —contestó Cristal, notando la boca repentinamente seca, al darse cuenta de lo que Dulce pretendía darle a entender—. No hay pokémon _vivos_. Pero los espíritus de los muertos sí están aquí.

El viento de la tormentosa noche parecía cada vez más frío, y hacía temblar las llamas de las velas. Cristal miró hacia la entrada de la corriente de aire, preguntándose por qué Dulce no había aprovechado para cerrar la ventana al entrar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, la ventana no estaba abierta: el cristal estaba roto; un enorme hueco rodeado de esquirlas de vidrio se abría a la oscuridad exterior.

—El impacto ha venido desde fuera —explicó, una vez más, Dulce, con tono resignado—. Hay algo de sangre en los vidrios rotos… y algún que otro resto de pluma de Fearow en el suelo. La más probable es que haya sido un accidente… dos pokémon voladores se estaban peleando, con la mala suerte… de que uno de ellos fue lanzado contra la ventana y rompió el cristal.

El cerebro de Cristal, cuyo cuerpo empezaba a acusar el terror vago ante la idea de estar rodeada de seres que podían verla sin ser vistos y orquestar infinidad de escenas macabras horrorosamente realistas para acosarlas, pareció desvincularse de la parálisis por el pánico y empezar a funcionar independientemente; procesando los datos que Dulce le estaba ofreciendo.

Un espectro, tal vez incluso dos, habían atacado enconadamente a uno de los ocupantes del despacho. Uno de ellos en concreto, puesto que todos los demás escritorios estaban intactos. Lo habían perseguido hasta el techo, algo imposible para un ser humano; lo cual solo podía significar que la persona en cuestión había intentado defenderse, sacando a combatir a un pokémon que podía volar o, al menos, levitar. Un pokémon de tipo fantasma, concretó; pensando en lo que Dulce le había explicado sobre la compatibilidad de tipos y el ataque _Bola Sombra_ que el atacante había usado. La persona en cuestión debía de haber huido como hubiera podido, al verse superada por su atacante; aunque esa idea le hacía pensar que, tal y como venía contemplando, habían sido más de uno.

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que Kira se había plantado a su lado, y examinaba el despacho con los ojos cada vez más abiertos de horror. A la luz de las velas, parecía tan pálida que Cristal temió que se desmayara allí mismo; así que le pasó el brazo por el hombro para reconfortarla. Pero parecía tan aturdida por aquella escena que dudó que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Finalmente, la joven pelirroja pudo recuperar lo suficiente el dominio de sí como para explicarles por qué estaba tan profundamente impresionada.

—Cristal… —le dijo, con hilo de voz— Este es el escritorio de Danniel Torrance.

La Campeona se sintió palidecer.

—Pe-pero… Danny Torrance me dijo esta tarde que no iba a estar aquí hoy.

—Lo que quiero decir… —continuó, cada vez más nerviosa— es que también es el escritorio que suele… usar su compañero, Anthony.

Otra vez aquella sensación de extrañeza salida de la nada. Otra vez la impresión de estar bordeando un precipicio al que no debía siquiera intentar asomarse, por mucho que atrajera su mirada como una salpicadura carmesí sobre un lienzo blanco recién lavado. Cada vez era más difícil ignorarla, seguir adelante con la investigación tragándose las preguntas; pero también le parecía cada vez más obvio que, al menos por ahora, no quería respuestas. No sobre eso.

—Entonces, estamos justo en el lugar donde se ha producido el código rojo —murmuró, casi más para sí que para sus dos acompañantes—. Pero es obvio que la retransmisión no se produjo desde aquí.

—Vamos a tener que ir al estudio, entonces. —Concluyó Kira, con tono resignado.

Cristal apenas se dio cuenta de cómo daba la vuelta y se adentraba de nuevo en el pasillo; de nuevo precedida por Dulce y seguida por Kira, de nuevo con Arcapeon caminando a su lado. Al darle a Kira la vela para que pudiera ver mejor, ya que a ella le bastaba con la luz que llevaba Dulce, se sintió como flanqueada por tres guardianes de fuego; pero eso la tranquilizaba poco. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada procesando lo que había visto en el despacho.

Había algo que le daba mala espina en todo aquello. Algo que no era precisamente los misteriosos cabos sueltos que se había resignado a no atar.

Algo relacionado con los ataques que, al parecer, había sufrido Anthony Torrance. Y con el caso de Stinky, del que le había hablado Kira. Y, de alguna manera, también con Dulce.

La oscuridad que los rodeaba parecía cada vez más densa a pesar de las pequeñas llamas de las velas.

Mazakala Hallorann decía que había ido a contarle al resto de los trabajadores de la Torre de Radio que ella estaba allí, buscando a Anthony Torrance. Y, cuando se habían dado la vuelta, el fregadero había empezado a vomitar sangre y barro; pero, la planta estaba completamente vacía.

Ni rastro de Torrance, ni de los ninjas del clan Kyo. Como tampoco parecía haber rastro de ninguno de los otros trabajadores con los que se había cruzado; ni siquiera el mismo Hallorann. Era como si aquella planta, que habían resultado estar tan animada y llena de vida cuando el guardián se marchó, se hubiera quedado desierta como por ensalmo mientras conversaban con el anciano; sin que ellos, sumidos en su fructífera conversación sobre la Torre de Sion, se hubieran dado cuenta de nada.

Dulce empezó a subir la escalera, pero Cristal no la siguió en seguida. En lugar de eso, se quedó unos instantes observando cómo su pequeña figura envuelta en ropajes sagrados levitaba de escalón en escalón, con una diminuta llama en la mano que pasaba a través de su cuerpo, en dirección a un pozo negro abierto en el techo, aguardando ávidamente para devorarla tanto a ella como a su tímida luz; así como a la Campeona, a sus pokémon y, tal vez por segunda vez, a Kira Joy.

Entonces, una súbita certeza le cruzó la mente como un chispazo.

—¡Dulce! —exclamó— ¡No subas! ¡Es una trampa!

En ese preciso instante, una potente esfera de luz negra emergió de las tinieblas que tenían justo encima a tal velocidad que la exorcista tuvo que hundirse en los escalones para esquivarla. Pero el blanco, al parecer, no era ella; porque el movimiento _Bola sombra_ golpeó directamente a Arcapeon, que emitió un gruñido de dolor y rodó por el pasillo.

—¡No! ¡Arcapeon! —Exclamó Cristal, alarmada.

Para su alivio, el pokémon se puso de nuevo de pie rápidamente, esta vez completamente alerta. Le lanzó a su joven entrenadora una mirada resuelta cargada de complicidad, y la Campeona no necesitó mucho más para comprender lo que pretendía decirle. Era evidente que, esta vez, no iba a quedarle más remedio que combatir.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus dos compañeras, y casi se sorprendió al ver en ellas una mirada casi idéntica a la de su Arcanine. No obstante, intercambió con ellas un mudo asentimiento antes de volver a dirigirse a su pokémon.

—Arcapeon… puedes sentir la presencia de esa criatura ¿verdad? No la puedes ver… pero sabes que está ahí —el gigantesco perro emitió un gruñido de asentimiento y agitó levemente la cola; a lo que Cristal le respondió con una sonrisa— ¡Pues bien! Tómate tu tiempo. Y, cuando estés seguro de que lo tienes a tiro, ¡sube la escalera todo lo rápido que puedas y dispárale un _Giro Fuego_!

A pesar de que habían viajado mucho juntos, la mayoría de sus pokémon todavía la sorprendían de vez en cuando, y él no era precisamente la excepción. Arcapeon se mantuvo quieto y silencioso al pie de la escalera, escudriñando las tinieblas con su mirada cálida e inteligente; un minuto después, sin dar la menor muestra de estar reaccionado a haber visto u oído algo, se lanzó hacia la oscuridad de un salto, mientras escupía el _Giro Fuego_ que su entrenadora le había pedido. El efecto fue muy similar al que había tenido la estrategia que habían empleado contra el Gengar de Hallorann; con la ventaja añadida de que la siguiente andanada de _Bolas Sombra_ se estrelló contra el más o menos improvisado escudo de llamas del enorme perro. Cristal había visto antes a otros entrenadores emplear ese tipo de ataques combinados que permitían atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo —según tenía entendido, a aquella técnica se le llamaba "contradefensa"—; pero nunca había intentado algo como aquello y, pese a lo tenso y siniestro de la situación en que se encontraban, aquel lado combativo que tendía a apoderarse de ella durante los combates más duros se entusiasmó al darse cuenta de que Arcapeon y ella habían conseguido pergeñar uno casi sin pensar en ello.

—"Creo que llamaré a este _Cortafuegos_" —se dijo. De haber ocurrido durante un combate contra un rival al que pudiera ver, y del que no supiera que podía condenar su alma al limbo eterno, hubiera sonreído—". Así podremos utilizar esta estrategia en combates normales y corrientes sin delatarnos ante nuestros rivales."

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró subiendo las escaleras detrás de su pokémon, y cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle a Kira y a Dulce que la siguieran, se encontró con que ellas ya le pisaban los talones, con un idéntico fuego guerrero en la mirada.

La planta inmediatamente superior estaba oscura y fría como el vacío del espacio, hasta tal punto que Cristal tuvo durante unos segundos la sensación de que podía perderse en aquel lugar y no encontrar jamás ninguna puerta, ni ventana, ni escalera por la que poder salir. Aquello le recordó, y muy inoportunamente, a otro cuento de terror que había oído —no recordaba si se lo había contado Oro o si lo había oído en el patio de la escuela, contado por uno de esos compañeros de los cursos superiores a los que les encantaba poner en práctica todas las maneras imaginables de aterrorizar a los niños más pequeños—, la historia de una niña aterrorizada de su propio sótano que iba contando en voz alta en la oscuridad los escalones mientras bajaba a hacer un recado de sus padres; solo para darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que estaba bajando muchos más de los que ella ya sabía que había…

—"Por favor, Cristal, no es el momento de pensar en estas cosas…"—se dijo, alarmada— "Sabes que alguien ha tenido que disparar esas _Bolas sombra_… ¡Tienes que centrarte en el combate! Además, eso te ayudará…"

Por suerte, Arcapeon estaba justo delante de ella, con su pelo de color canela reluciente como una brasa encendida, y su presencia le recordaba la existencia de la luz.

Sin embargo, la llama viva que era su pokémon le hacía percibir aún con más intensidad cómo la temperatura seguía descendiendo rápidamente a su alrededor. Otra _Bola Sombra _más llegó desde algún lugar enfrente de ella, dándole la extraña impresión de que una de las sombras que componían aquella amalgama de oscuridad adquiría consistencia y se abalanzaba sobre ellos, y Arcapeon la esquivó como pudo.

—¡Arcapeon, proyecta un _Giro Fuego _hacia el techo; necesitamos algo de luz!

El gran perro escupió un huracán de llamas hacia arriba, creando una columna incandescente, permitiéndole a su entrenadora echar un vistazo rápido al resto de la planta.

Tal y como había esperado, aquella especie de pánico horrible que la había invadido al entrar estaba totalmente infundado; ya que se trataba de un pasillo normal y corriente, lleno de puertas cerradas o entreabiertas, casi idéntico al que acababa de dejar atrás, excepto por el hecho de que estaba completamente a oscuras. Las luces de emergencia habían sido destrozadas, y ni siquiera la luz de los rayos llegaba hasta allí, así que las ventanas debían de estar cerradas. Delante de ella, ocultos a plena vista por la oscuridad total, había tres pokémon. Un Raticate, un Clefairy y un Muk.

Tal vez por las circunstancias; a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a ver este fenómeno en Dulce, no pudo evitar tener que tragarse un grito de terror al percatarse de que ninguno de los tres proyectaba sombra. No obstante, tampoco tenían la espantosa densidad que Cristal había visto en el guardián; parecían más bien sombras hechas de aire gélido que hubieran adquirido entidad propia, lo cual demostraba que ninguno de ellos había muerto hacía mucho. Pero fue el fulgor carmesí de sus ojos a la luz fugaz del fuego lo que hizo que, durante unos instantes, se arrepintiera de haberle dicho a Arcapeon que iluminara la estancia.

Cuando la oscuridad se hizo de nuevo, y durante unos segundos ni siquiera pudo apreciar la silueta refulgente de su Arcanine, se percató de algo que no había percibido al entrar. Aquella tiniebla infernal no estaba totalmente quieta y en silencio.

Unos susurros remotos se propagaban como ecos en el falso vacío.

_Cristal Soulheart…_

_Campeona de Johto…_

_Ya sabes quién soy. _

_Ahora… márchate. _

La joven intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Era más que evidente que, como había dado a entender Hallorann, el guardián no tenía nada contra ella. Al menos, no todavía. Al parecer, de hecho, ni siquiera pretendía contarla entre sus víctimas potenciales del código rojo que había provocado aquella noche. Sin embargo, eso no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, porque solo podía significar que aquella especie de estallido de cólera no era una mera manifestación del espectro para el ejercicio de su labor como guardián, sino algo más grande y terrible que cualquiera de las meras anécdotas tenebrosas que le había referido el anciano psíquico. Y, en tanto Campeona, la protección de los trabajadores de la Torre Pokémon —ya no podía pensar en ella como la Torre de Radio de Pueblo Lavanda— entraba dentro de su deber.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas para hacer aquello; pero, antes de darse cuenta de su osadía, su voz temblorosa, llena de preocupación pero con un fuerte poso de miedo, resonó también en la impenetrable negrura.

—Por favor… Growlithe. Sé que nunca podré entender tu dolor… pero sí entiendo que estés furioso por el traslado del cementerio. Yo solo quiero ayudar, pero para eso necesito saber qué quieres exactamente.

Su propia voz, comparada con el tono metálico y frío del espectro, se le antojó extrañamente aguda e infantil, como el repiqueteo de una campanilla intentando imitar el estruendo de un terremoto. De hecho, lo más probable es que fuera así, precisamente, como el guardián percibía su voz. Pero lo que no podía esperarse en absoluto fue el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras sobre el guardián.

De pronto, una de las puertas que había más cerca de ella estalló en llamas. Arcapeon le lanzó una mirada cargada de sorpresa y terror a su entrenadora, junto con un gañido lastimero y suplicante; mientras su entrenadora corría hacia el extintor más cercano y rompía el cristal con el puño envuelto en su abrigo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo; a pesar de que, maldita fuera, probablemente la que necesitaba que alguien la tranquilizase era ella—. Sé que no has sido tú.

El incendio se extendía con una rapidez anormal, prendiendo a toda velocidad en cada una de las puertas, los muebles y los elementos decorativos que había a su vista. En apenas un minuto, la densa tiniebla había sido devorada por abundantes llamas de color cobre, cada vez más altas, que amenazaban con extenderse rápidamente por todo el edificio. Sin embargo, la alarma antincendios no saltó en ningún momento, y tampoco los aspersores, ni ningún otro dispositivo de seguridad.

Cuando Cristal consiguió tragarse el miedo y usar el extintor sobre la puerta más cercana, comprobó que las crueles lenguas ardientes continuaban danzando briosamente sobre la espuma que debería haberlas apagado.

La voz del espectro volvió a tronar con fuerza, por encima del rugido de las llamas, cada vez más alta, aguda y desesperada, hasta degenerar en un aullido terrible, que hizo saltar en pedazos los vidrios más cercanos.

_Dormir…_

_Dormir…_

_¡DORMIR!_

La joven entrenadora tenía la sensación de haberse quedado momentáneamente sorda, y durante unos minutos temió que la poderosa onda invisible le hubiera destrozado los oídos, como había oído que solía pasar a gente a la que le pasaba rozando una bala. Y los tres espectros que había frente a ella lanzaron su ataque.

Estaba convencida de no haber librado jamás un combate ni siquiera remotamente parecido a aquel y, Arceus mediante, no volvería a librar otro jamás. Los movimientos que empleaban sus rivales eran, desde luego, los mismos que hubieran empleado estando vivos; pero no se desplazaban de la misma manera. En su momento, no había podido darse cuenta de que Dulce estaba muerta hasta que ella no había decidido mostrárselo, mientras que a aquellos pokémon no les importaba en absoluto que su rival se percatara de su condición de entes de ultratumba. Se hundían en el suelo, el techo y las paredes, levitaban y se desvanecían en el aire momentáneamente para esquivar los _Giros Fuego_ y _Lanzallamas_ de Arcapeon, y luego se aparecían a apenas unos centímetros de ellos, para atacar directamente al enorme perro sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlos. Mientras, todo material inflamable que podía haber a su alrededor era pasto de las llamas.

En un momento dado, Raticate se apareció justo sobre el lomo del Arcanine y le asestó un poderoso _Superdiente_ en el cuello, haciéndolo emitir un gañido de dolor que hizo estremecerse a Cristal, para luego desaparecer antes de que el pokémon pudiera envolverse en su _Coratfuegos_ para defenderse; mientras el Clefairy volvía a golpearle con una _Bola sombra_ y el Muk lo rociaba con _Bombas Lodo_.

—¡Sé que no va a ser fácil, Arcapeon; pero tienes que empezar por centrarte en uno solo de ellos! —dijo la Campeona, desesperada— Si seguimos intentando atacar a todas partes al mismo tiempo, no podremos hacer nada.

No podía oír bien su propia voz, pero Arcanine dejó de debatirse y le lanzó un _Lanzallamas _al Clefairy con todas sus fuerzas, proyectándolo por los aires; así que debía de poder oírla, al menos, lo suficiente como para seguir sus órdenes. No obstante, poco podía hacer él solo contra tres rivales al mismo tiempo, cada uno de ellos con capacidades muy superiores a las que él podía llegar siquiera a desarrollar en vida.

—"Te mandaré refuerzos, amigo." —Se dijo, tanteando las pokéballs restantes en su cinturón mientras repasaba mentalmente su equipo.

Mega no podía hacer gran cosa contra Stinky, pero podía dar cuenta de un Cleffairy sin demasiada dificultad, y hacer sudar bastante al Raticate, si es que un fantasma podía sudar. En cuanto a Cupeon, sus ataques de tipo tierra servirían de mucha ayuda para colaborar con Arcapeon y quebrar la resistencia monstruosa del Muk. Smopeon sería fuerte contra los ataques de Stinky, pero no podía hacerle gran cosa sin movimientos de tipo psíquico, y Parapeon no podría soportar un solo asalto contra él.

Unas centésimas de segundo después, justo en el momento en que se disponía a sacar a Mega y Cupeon, una _Bola Sombra_ y un _Lanzallamas_ pasaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para ir a golpear a la enorme mole de fango que seguía empeñándose en rociar con veneno a Arcapeon. Con ayuda de un último _Giro Fuego_, este se derrumbó por completo.

Antes de que Cristal pudiera siquiera darse la vuelta para intentar identificar a sus misteriosos salvadores, dos borrones gélidos pasaron a su lado también, siguiendo la misma trayectoria que los movimientos que los habían precedido. No podía identificarlos, pero las llamas relucían a través de sus cuerpos; así que también debían de ser fantasmas.

Otros dos espectros de pokémon atrapados en la Torre, usando lo que parecía ser el movimiento _Placaje_. Cleffairy no pudo resistir el ataque de su oponente, y se desplomó en silencio, como había estado combatiendo. Raticate resistió, pero un último _Velocidad Extrema _de Arcapeon lo dejó también fuera de combate.

Entonces, el mismo aullido terrorífico que había prendido las llamas volvió a sacudir todas las cosas, incluido todo el cuerpo de la Campeona, hasta la última fibra. Esta vez estaba cargado de una rabia tan espantosa que la joven casi pudo percibirlo físicamente, como una espada o unas enormes garras, que se desprendían de las alargadas sombras proyectadas por las llamas para desgarrarla desde dentro y drenarle todas sus fuerzas.

De hecho, en el instante mismo en que perdía la consciencia, se preguntó si, en realidad, el sutil hilo que ataba su alma a su cuerpo, insensibilizado por el pánico, no habría sido realmente cercenado, y por eso tenía, de pronto, la sensación de estar viviendo dentro de su cuerpo como si este no fuera suyo.

OoOoOoO

—¡CRISTAL!

Kira y Dulce se inclinaban sobre ella, sus siluetas recortándose contra las llamas que los rodeaban a los cuatro, zarandeándola; mientras Arcapeon le lamía profusamente la cara.

Estaba en el suelo helado, al lado del extintor que había intentado usar para apagar el incendio, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue cómo era posible que Kira pareciera más aliviada al verla volver en sí que preocupada por el terrible incendio salido de la nada. Entonces fue cuando se percató de que las llamas habían desaparecido por completo, y que la luz que la iluminaba en aquellos momentos era la de las velas que había traído Dulce. La exorcista la ayudó a incorporarse y, al observar cómo miraba el extintor inútil con expresión de infinita perplejidad, le sonrió con ternura:

—Otra ilusión —le explicó—. Es un Growlithe, después de todo. Es normal que le guste… jugar con fuego.

Eso explicaba, naturalmente, por qué había sido incapaz de apagar las llamas con el extintor, y como era posible que, a pesar de la cantidad de fuego que se suponía que había habido en aquel edificio, siguiera haciendo frío. Debió de estremecerse, porque Arcapeon se enrolló alrededor de sus piernas para darle calor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? —le preguntó su entrenadora, preocupada— Ha sido una pelea dura ¿Quieres volver a tu pokéball un rato?

El pokémon perro gruñó por lo bajo, haciéndose el ofendido, y Cristal le sonrió con dulzura.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Estoy con Kira y Dulce, no me va a pasar nada.

Pero Arcapeon volvió a gruñir, y luego le lamió las manos a la joven, dejando más que claro su respuesta definitiva. Ya descansaré, parecía decir. La Campeona se lo agradeció con un fuerte abrazo; pero buscó de nuevo en la pequeña reserva de provisiones medicinales que tenía en la mochila y sacó una Baya Dorada, que el pokémon devoró más que encantado en cuando se la puso delante. Kira se acercó también al Arcanine, y le acarició el esponjoso pelo de color canela mientras comía; ante la mirada divertida de Dulce, que tenía las dos manos ocupadas con las dos velas encendidas.

Tal vez se debía a que acababa de librar un intenso combate que la había puesto contra las cuerdas durante unos minutos, o a que todavía se acordaba de la sensación espantosa que le había producido el aullido mortal del guardián; debía de tener el instinto a flor de piel. Algo en aquella apacible escena —¿la conciencia de que Dulce estaba muerta? ¿La oscuridad que los rodeaba? ¿Aquel frío sempiterno, que ni siquiera los sudores del pánico podían espantar del todo? — volvió a despertar la Cristal, más fuerte que en ningún otro momento a lo largo de toda la noche, la impresión de que había algo que se le escapaba, una certeza que habitaba fuera del círculo de luz de las velas de Dulce, más allá del alcance de su vista, y que no conseguía asir. Unos instantes después, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sí sabía qué era lo que le había provocado esa escalofriante impresión, al menos, por esta vez:

—Dulce… ¿quién nos ha ayudado?

—¿Cómo dices? —Le preguntó la exorcista, aprovechando que se había puesto de pie para pasarle de nuevo una de las velas.

—Creo que lo habéis visto, porque estabais justo detrás de mí —contestó, con tono cauto—. Arcapeon estaba luchando completamente solo contra tres. De hecho, yo ya estaba a punto de mandarle ayuda, y…

—Ah, se refieres a los refuerzos. —Dijo Kira, guiñándole el ojo a Dulce, y la exorcista emitió una exclamación, seguida de una risita cómplice.

—Bueno, hemos intentado ser discretas al respecto. Sabemos que estás poco acostumbrada a… lo sobrenatural. Y ya sabes: los lavandenses tendemos a proteger… nuestros secretos.

—Ya te hemos dicho que, en realidad… el cementerio está mucho más protegido de lo que se podría pensar —añadió la joven pelirroja, dedicándole otro guiño amistoso a Arcapeon, que contestó agitando la cola juguetonamente, su propia versión de una risa queda—. Los muertos protegen este lugar… y no me refiero solo el guardián. De hecho, ya has oído lo que decía Hallorann… Growlithe se manifiesta muy de tarde en tarde, y tiene métodos… bastante expeditivos. Normalmente, son los muertos comunes quienes, con ayuda de la gente del pueblo… mantienen la armonía en este lugar. El mismo señor Fuji jamás podría llevar a cabo su labor… si no contara con la complicidad de quienes la solicitan. Y tú, con todo lo que estás haciendo esta noche… te has ganado unos cuantos aliados en esta Torre, Cristal. Entre los vivos y entre los muertos.

No necesitaban decir mucho más para que la Campeona comprendiera a qué se referían, y no pudo contener otro escalofrío, aún más intenso que el anterior. Entonces, aquellos movimientos los habían ejecutado realmente otros espectros de pokémon atrapados en la Torre; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad, no parecía ser algo particularmente extraño, si hasta el guardián en persona había manifestado no serle hostil.

De hecho, cada vez que empezaba a darle vueltas a la siniestra situación en que se encontraba, y a meditar sobre cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido desde el momento que había cruzado la mirada con el señor Fuji en el Centro Pokémon —la Mano Blanca, Clee y Remy Oak, Lucas y las hermanas Metis y Cassandra Grady, Dulce, Kira, el propio guardián, Mazakala Hallorann— se daba cuenta de que siempre acababa regresando al mismo punto: una y otra vez, era sometida a la misma prueba secreta, tanto por vivos como por muertos; una y otra vez, la pasaba sin estar del todo segura de cómo. El único que había llegado a darle una explicación más o menos coherente sobre aquella ceremonia secreta, imperceptible para ella, había sido el anciano psíquico historiador, y la prueba a la que la había sometido había sido, de lejos, la menos sutil.

Ahora comprendía mucho mejor el extraño secretismo que imperaba en Pueblo Lavanda entorno a la Torre Pokémon y sus misterios no resueltos. Solo alguien profundamente familiarizado con esta estrecha, pero sutil, relación entre los vivos y los muertos podía vivir con naturalidad esta peculiar y bellísima, aunque terrorífica, simbiosis entre quienes estaban a Ambos Lados de la Puerta. Ella misma, a pesar de que estaba empezando a aprender a comunicarse con los muertos, se sentía aterrorizada al tomar conciencia de que estaba recibiendo una ayuda suya de la que se daba cuenta solo a medias. No podía enfadarse con Kira y Dulce por no habérselo contado antes, si ella misma estaba más o menos segura de que no querer saberlo todavía.

—Sean quienes sean, mil gracias —dijo, en voz alta, haciendo una inclinación hacia la oscuridad—. Haré lo que pueda para no defraudarlos.

—Sin embargo, hay algo extraño en todo esto —comentó Dulce—. Se supone que Anthony Torrance está en esta planta… pero no estaba entre nuestros atacantes. Eso solo puede significar que…

—Espera… —la interrumpió Cristal, estupefacta— Entonces ¿Anthony Torrance también está muerto?

—No —contestó Dulce—. Pero sí anda a menudo con los muertos… así que es susceptible de que el guardián lo pueda… poseer o someter.

La Campeona frunció el ceño y meditó durante unos instantes. Hallorann le había dicho que la Torre nunca estaba del todo vacía, y era obvio que había trabajadores allí aquella noche; aunque debían de haberse quedado todos en las plantas inferiores, de ahí que permanecieran ajenos al estropicio que estaba causando el guardián unos cuantos pisos más arriba. Si contaban con una exorcista que se dedicaba a pequeñas labores de becaria, un Alakazam que evitaba que el poltergeist del lugar defenestrase al personal y un Muk que había pasado sus primeras noches en la muerte haciendo vomitar a los desagües, no podía ser tan sorprendente que los trabajadores del turno de noche encontraran relativamente naturales algunas de las salidas de tono de los fantasmas menos adaptados a la convivencia. Probablemente, no se darían cuenta de que la situación era tan peligrosa como ella había intuido que era al recibir la alerta radiofónica por código rojo hasta que el guardián no los atacara en persona, como les había hecho a ellas tres. Entonces, ya sería demasiado tarde para ayudarlos.

—Tiene sentido —dijo, finalmente, asintiendo despacio—. Por los movimientos que han usado en este combate, parece prácticamente obvio que los que han atacado a Anthony Torrance han sido Raticate y Cleffairy. Y es obvio que el que nos ha gastado el bromazo en la sala de descanso ha sido el Muk ¿Qué ha pasado desde el momento en que perdí la consciencia?

—Una vez derrotados, los tres volvieron en sí —contestó Dulce—. Raticate y Cleffairy ya estaban al tanto de… tu presencia aquí. De hecho, estaban buscando ellos mismos a Anthony Torrance… pero se encontraron el despacho ya vandalizado. Así que vinieron, como nosotras ahora… a buscarlo en el estudio. No recuerdan haber llegado.

—Y lo último que recuerda Muk es haber estado en la sala de descanso…—añadió Kira—. Él no sabía absolutamente nada de ti. Ni siquiera te ha reconocido.

Una vez más, Cristal se tragó las preguntas inspiradas por aquella misteriosa disonancia. A cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más convencida de que, tarde o temprano, acabaría sabiendo aún más de lo que creía necesitar saber al respecto de los misterios de la Torre, y mucho más de lo que le gustaría. Además de que ya había visto a pokémon fantasma comunicarse por telepatía con pokémon de otros tipos, e incluso con humanos; por lo que no tenía motivos para pensar que fuera distinto con los espectros ¿no lo había hecho Dulce con ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente respecto a los pokémon? Parecía completamente natural dentro de lo sobrenatural.

Lo que sí encontraba importante era el hecho de que, al parecer, no habían sido Cleffairy y Raticate los que habían atacado a Torrance, por lo que debía descartar de inmediato aquella teoría. Todas las pistas apuntaban a que el guardián se había ensañado en especial con él, aunque no se le ocurría cuál podría ser el motivo; o bien que tenía un interés particular por evitar que nadie pudiera dar con él y averiguar lo que había intentado contarle a ella por radio. Por lo tanto, no solo lo más probable era que continuara con vida —puesto que, de lo contrario, no habría necesidad de obstaculizar su búsqueda—; sino que también era posible que estuviera atrapado en algún lugar, como le había ocurrido a Kira.

Y eso solo podía significar que, si no encontraba a Anthony Torrance en el estudio, iba a necesitar volver a enfrentarse al guardián para reclamar su liberación. El simple hecho de pensar en ello le hacía preguntarse si realmente esto de ser Campeona estaba hecho para ella.

—"Esté o no hecho para mí, es lo que soy ahora" —se dijo, por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche—". Así que no me queda otra que seguir."

—Entonces, ¿tenemos vía libre ahora mismo? —Les preguntó a sus compañeras.

—Si hay algún espectro más sometido por el guardián… cerca de nosotros ahora mismo, no lo sabemos —respondió Dulce—. Al menos, no se ha manifestado todavía. Imposible estar seguras de eso en un sitio tan… embrujado como este, pero…

—Pero no podemos esperar más —completó Cristal, asintiendo despacio de nuevo—. Es obvio que la situación ha degenerado ya mucho desde que yo llegué. Y a cada segundo que pasa empeora todavía más. Tenemos que ir al estudio y enfrentarnos a lo que encontremos allí… sea lo que sea.

Sus dos compañeras intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron con firmeza, y Arcapeon confirmó su resolución con un ladrido lleno de seguridad. Sin más preámbulos, más que nada por temor a que aquella determinación que tanto le había costado construir se evaporara de nuevo en la oscuridad, la joven entrenadora se puso en marcha; Arcanine caminando a su lado sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera, Dulce abriendo una vez más la marcha y Kira, una vez más, siguiéndola.

La certeza de estar rodeada de espectros a los que no podía ver se le hacía más escalofriante a cada segundo, puesto que ahora sabía que incluso sus aliados más fiables podían traicionarla incluso contra su propia voluntad. Cleffairy y Raticate habían intentado ayudarla, pero el guardián no solo se lo había impedido, sino que los había forzado a usar su poder contra ella. Por lo tanto, cada uno de los muertos que habían decidido aliarse a ella por lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo bien aquella noche, de los cuales no conocía más que a Dulce, y algunos de los que ni siquiera sabían todavía que estaba allí, como en el caso de Stinky, eran potenciales rehenes del guardián para ser usados en su contra como peones. Y eso hacía del mero acto de estar allí una especie de ruleta rusa. Debía de ser la primera vez que se hubiera sentido más segura sabiéndose completamente sola que siendo consciente de estar, aunque fuera bien, acompañada.

Lo que sí la hacía sentirse más tranquila era que Dulce no daba muestras de preocupación, y que ella misma podía ver claramente que aquella planta, excepto por el hecho de que estaba vacía y completamente a oscuras, parecía totalmente normal: aquel frío sobrenatural, que le daba a aquella ausencia de personal un matiz de total abandono, era lo único que podría haberle insinuado, de no saberlo todavía, que el lugar seguía siendo un cementerio embrujado.

Incluso la puerta cerrada del estudio tenía un aspecto de lo más común.

Pero, cuando Dulce cogió el pomo de la puerta, se estremeció profundamente y se dejó caer el suelo, víctima de un desmayo repentino. Cristal intentó sujetarla, pero el cuerpo etéreo de la exorcista pasó a través de sus manos.

—¡Dulce! —Exclamó, preocupada, inclinándose sobre ella pero evitando tocarla.

Por suerte, su amiga no había perdido el conocimiento, y le hizo un gesto amable para que se apartara y pudiera levantarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… solo… algo cansada —le dijo, estremeciéndose de nuevo—. Es que ahí dentro… hay al menos un espíritu mucho más fuerte que el mío… que, además, me es abiertamente hostil. Vamos a tener que prepararnos para combatir, Cristal.

Se ha acabado el tiempo para prepararse, se dijo la joven. Y, esta vez, ni siquiera estás segura de a qué te enfrentas en realidad; añadió, dentro de ella, la vocecita remota pero aún audible del pánico y la ansiedad.

De repente, le vino a la mente, con una intensidad desoladora, una imagen de ella misma, con el cuello roto, desplomada junto a un aparato emisor de radio, y la garganta se le cerró con tanta fuerza como si algo la hubiera agarrado de pronto por el cuello.

—"Por las Diecisiete Tablas… esto va en serio. Me estoy jugando la vida de verdad" —se dijo, aterrada—". Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis miedos vagos a lo sobrenatural… mi posibilidad de volver a ver salir el sol depende de un Growlithe encolerizado, que vuelca en los intrusos y profanadores de la Torre toda la rabia que no consiguió volcar en el violador y asesino de su entrenadora."

Un Growlithe, le recordó otra de sus vocecitas internas, más remota aún que la del pánico, pero también más firme. Es decir, un pokémon de tipo fuego. Tupeon no puede salir, por descontado. Mega es el más fuerte, pero es débil ante el fuego; Parapeon y Smoopeon no tienen la menor posibilidad. Pero Arcapeon podía resistir bien tanto el fuego como los envites físicos, y estaba demostrando tener un peculiar talento para enfrentarse a los seres de ultratumba. Y además había otro pokémon más, más débil, pero que había demostrado poder resistir tanto el frío como el calor, además de ser rápido y ágil.

—¡Adelante, Cupeon!

El pequeño Cubone saltó alegremente fuera de la pokéball a los brazos de su entrenadora y, desde allí, miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Cristal había temido que se asustara, al encontrarse de repente en un lugar extraño y desangelado, en una oscuridad más negra que la oscuridad misma e iluminada solamente por dos pequeñas velas. Pero unos instantes después, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a hacer la elección correcta: por la expresión de sus grandes ojos castaños, manifestaba mucha más curiosidad y perplejidad que verdadero miedo, como si se preguntara qué pintaba su entrenadora en un lugar tan extraño a aquellas horas.

—Estamos en la Torre Pokémon —le dijo la Campeona, intentando que no se notara demasiado su nerviosismo; pero el pokémon no reaccionó ante el dato, sino que se limitó a seguir interrogándola con la mirada—. Hemos descubierto que Anthony Torrance, la persona que habló con nosotros por radio, podría estar en un peligro aún más grave que la muerte. Estas son Dulce y Kira, dos amigas.

Cupeon saltó al suelo y se acercó curiosidad a Dulce, que estaba levitando a unos centímetros del suelo, y la observó detenidamente durante unos instantes. Un poco dubitativa, le tendió la mano, y el pokémon pareció sorprenderse un poco al ver que sus pequeñas patas pasaban a través de ella; pero, simplemente, pasó un minuto intentando en vano asir los largos y delicados de la exorcista, hasta que esta se materializó y pudo estrechárselos. Parecía estar encantado con aquel juego.

—Este pequeñín no tiene todavía un año de edad, y ya parece disfrutar con situaciones que espantarían a pokémon con mucha más experiencia. —Observó Cristal, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Hay muchos Cubone a este lado de las montañas —le señaló Kira, que también se había acuclillado junto al pokémon para acariciarle la pequeña cabeza por encima del casco de hueso. Desde luego, Cupeon ya estaba más que convencido de estar en muy buena compañía, pese a lo intempestivo del lugar y la hora—. Son criaturas melancólicas… de las que se sospecha que tienen una peculiar relación… con la muerte. Hasta hace poco eran muy raros… porque eran cazados furtivamente para abastecer… el mercado negro de cráneos de Cubone y Marowak.

—Tengo entendido que la legislación sobre la caza de pokémon se endureció bastante durante la guerra —comentó la joven entrenadora, rememorando lo que había leído al respecto en clase de Historia—. Se convirtieron en un recurso vivo muy valioso, porque podían ser usados como armas. Así que el gobierno consideró que debíamos contar con todos los que pudiéramos… de buen grado, preferiblemente.

Kira asintió con melancolía, y Cristal no pudo evitar preguntarse, una vez más, por el pasado de aquella singular muchacha. No era mucho mayor que ella, así que no era posible que recordarse la guerra en sí, pero tal vez tuviera algunos recuerdos de su niñez más temprana sobre los años posteriores, que debían de haber sido particularmente duros y extraños para los residentes en Pueblo Lavanda.

—Cuando conocí a Joy, no quería ser enfermera —le confió la pelirroja, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Quería dedicarse a entrenar pokémon y recorrer el mundo… incluso combatió por las ocho medallas de Kanto. Pero no llegó a entrar en la Liga.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Dulce, con interés.

—Por mi culpa —contestó Kira, con repentina sequedad—. Yo estaba viajando con ella… y le fallé. Entonces, ella tuvo que renunciar a su sueño. Siguió los pasos del resto de… las mujeres de su familia, y estudió enfermería pokémon.

La súbita oscuridad que había aparecido en la mirada de la joven le heló la sangre a Cristal, y hasta Dulce pareció quedarse paralizada durante unos instantes, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era como si todas las chipas encendidas que solía despedir se hubieran apagado de repente, y con ellas se hubiera ido todo el calor de su espíritu.

La entrenadora había oído varias historias descorazonadoras aquella noche, incluida la de la fundación de la Torre Pokémon. Pero, a pesar del horror y la pena, había sido capaz de encontrar palabras de consuelo para todos los que habían compartido la suya con ella. Ahora, sin embargo, se había quedado realmente sin una sola. Y ni siquiera el espantoso relato de las hermanas Grady translucía tanta sensación de soledad e impotencia como la voz de Kira Joy.

Estaba llorando inconscientemente, otra vez. Y esta vez no estaba del todo segura de si sabría cómo parar.

—Yo… lo siento, Kira —se disculpó la exorcista, también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No debería haber preguntado.

—En realidad, hace ya tiempo que todo esto no importa —replicó la pelirroja. Su voz se enterneció un poco y se le humedecieron los ojos, de manera que la sombra que parecía haberse adueñado de sus rasgos durante unos instantes se evaporó, dejando paso a una tristeza que rompía el corazón—. La gente que me habla de ella… dice que parece feliz. Que ha encontrado su sitio de nuevo… en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda. Que regresó por voluntad propia… y que, junto con el señor Fuji… está ayudando a curar las heridas causadas… por el Team Rocket. Pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que…

Kira no llegó a terminar la frase.

De repente, un grito desgarrador, procedente del interior del estudio cerrado, resonó en toda la planta, y se tragó sin misericordia incluso las lágrimas de las tres muchachas.

En un principio, Cristal creyó que se trataba el un grito de dolor de un hombre joven; pero el alarido desprendía una energía tan poderosa y terrorífica, que se podía dudar de si lo había emitido un ser humano o un pokémon, y que incluso parecía contener una nota de triunfo. Antes de que los ecos se hubieran apagado del todo, lo siguió una larga y dura carcajada, tan seca y tenebrosa que hasta Dulce retrocedió, con el pánico escrito en los suaves rasgos. La Campeona, que todavía no había terminado de digerir el impacto que le había causado la espantosa revelación de su amiga, temió durante unos instantes volver a desmayarse.

El silencio que lo siguió fue casi tan ensordecedor como el grito mismo, y pareció propagarse por el aire gélido de los pasillos de la misma manera, levantando ecos a su paso hasta desaparecer. Durante unos instantes dolorosos, las tres muchachas y los dos pokémon se miraron unos a otros, infinitamente abrumados.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Cristal sentía la boca tan seca como los pulmones vacíos; pero, por algún extraño motivo, la había invadido repentinamente una calma atroz, tal vez porque algo dentro de ella se había quebrado, y había acabado por volverse insensible. Había oído hablar de personas que habían llegado a pasar tanto miedo durante una experiencia traumática que, para defenderse de aquella terrible intensidad, su mente se había desconectado por completo de las emociones, y habían llegado incluso a dejar de poder sentir.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho más tiempo para preocuparse. Tras unos instantes más de parálisis total, cuando ya estaba empezando a preguntarse qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora, lo que quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta accionó el pomo y la empujó; aunque no consiguió abrirla.

La joven sintió otra oleada de pánico subiendo como el fuego por sus piernas cuando el ser empezó a golpear la puerta encajada y, como no cedía, a embestirla. Arcapeon se puso tenso, y Cupeon acarició amenazadoramente el hueso que llevaba en la pata (en cualquier otra situación, a Cristal le hubiera hecho gracia ver al pequeño Cubone hacer aquel gesto, que no conseguía ni mucho menos inspirar miedo); incluso Kira y Dulce se miraron la una a la otra con decisión, y se dispusieron a enfrentar a lo que quiera que fuera a salir del estudio.

Pareció transcurrir una eternidad entera hasta el momento en que, finalmente, la puerta dejó de sacudirse y tambalearse.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, una figura humana emergió directamente de la superficie de madera, atravesándola a paso tranquilo como si fuera una cortina de agua.

Era un apuesto muchacho de unos veinte años, delgado, de estatura mediana, con la piel fina y pálida y una abundante y ensortijada cabellera de color púrpura. Cristal no pudo evitar emitir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver de cerca su cara: excepto por los grandes e hipnóticos ojos de color vino y los pequeños caninos afilados que sobresalían entre sus labios, era idéntico a Danniel Torrance hasta el último rasgo.

—¡Uf, por fin! Estoy agotado —exclamó él, con tono despreocupado. Luego, fulminó a las tres chicas y los dos pokémon con la mirada— Y ya que estabais viendo que no podía salir, me podríais haber ayudado ¿no? ¡Sabéis que no me gusta salirme de mi papel!

Atónita, la Campeona reconoció de inmediato la melodiosa voz grave, suave como la seda y un poco arrastrada, que se había dirigido a ella a través del aparato de radio. Y ahora entendía perfectamente por qué le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Era obvio que aquel joven también era un espectro habituado a hacerse pasar por un ser humano vivo.

—Lo sentimos —le contestó Kira, todavía pálida de terror y con una risita histérica—. No teníamos ni idea de que eras tú.

—Estábamos empezando a darte por perdido… —añadió Dulce, tan aliviada que casi le costaba hablar—. Creíamos que habías sido atacado por el guardián…

—Y lo he sido —contestó él, con un tono mucho más serio—. Simplemente, al final he conseguido librarme de su influencia… hacía mucho que no tenía que luchar de esa manera.

Sin embargo, al repasar con la mirada al grupo de rescate y encontrarse con la mirada estupefacta, casi aturdida, de Cristal, volvió a recuperar cierto aire alegre y divertido. Se acercó a ella, resuelto, y se inclinó educadamente, casi con galantería.

—No obstante… muchas gracias por venir, Campeona —le dijo, con una gran sonrisa—. Seguimos necesitando tu ayuda aquí. De hecho, la necesitamos todavía más que cuando mandé la alerta.

Ahora que lo veía en persona, estaba más convencida que nunca de que nunca había visto a aquel chico; pero, al mismo tiempo, también hubiera podido jurar que había algo en él que le resultaba terriblemente familiar, y no solo porque se parecía infinitamente a Danniel. El deje fantasmal de su voz, el tono con que se dirigía a ella, incluso su manera de moverse, le resultaban tan conocidos, y al mismo tiempo tan extraños, como si los hubiera visto en sueños.

Indudablemente, el joven poseía, como Dulce, los poderes telepáticos que le conferían su condición; porque no necesitó que Cristal le dijera nada para estallar en carcajadas hasta llorar de la risa.

—Me halaga que no te parezca del todo espantosa la idea de soñar conmigo, Cristal Soulheart… pero, independientemente de tus experiencias oníricas, nos hemos visto en el mundo real. Aunque debería haber supuesto que, con este aspecto, no me ibas a reconocer.

Aquellos grandes ojos oscuros.

Aquella sonriente boca, con dos grandes colmillos afilados; el rostro descarado, inclinado hacia ella, a apenas dos centímetros de su nariz.

El muchacho se apartó de nuevo, para volver a adoptar un tono adusto, casi contrito.

—Al menos, espero no haberte asustado demasiado esta vez —se disculpó—. Soy consciente de que los humanos no estáis acostumbrados a ver gente atravesar puertas ¡Danniel me la armaría buena, si se enterara! Que quede entre nosotros, por favor.

Entonces, la Campeona lo comprendió todo.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Ahora que lo tenía delante, le parecía tan obvio que casi se sintió estúpida por no haber siquiera imaginado algo como aquello. Su propia voz le sonó casi anormalmente aguda e infantil (aunque dio gracias a al legendario que fuera por que no le temblara) cuando su boca pareció cobrar vida propia para constatar:

—Anthonny Torrance. Compañero pokémon de Danniel Torrance.

—Tonny para los amigos, querida —añadió el Gastly disfrazado de humano, de nuevo con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo con desparpajo—. Espero que, a estas alturas, me consideres como tal. 

* * *

Ahora Cristal sabe que, en efecto, ya conocía a Tonny Torrance. Sin embargo, su repentina aparición completamente sano y salvo tras haber emitido una alerta por código rojo por radio no deja de resultar extraña. El travieso aunque cortés Gastly tiene muchas cosas que explicar ¿Por qué lo ha atacado el guardián? y, más importante todavía ¿cómo ha conseguido escapar de él? ¿Es posible que el anciano espectro Growlithe tenga un as bajo la manga que ni siquiera Tonny haya conseguido encontrar? Continuará...


	9. Otra historia de la Torre Pokémon

_AVISO: RATED M  
Viene otro relato lleno de sangre y alusiones fuertes por todas partes. Y el personaje de Tony Torrance (el Gastly), aunque se expresa con cierto lirismo, también es adepto del humor negro y el sarcasmo crudo; así que, quien crea que puede sentirse ofendido por ello, mejor que no siga leyendo, porque no es mi intención molestar a nadie: se supone que este es un cuento de terror para entretenerse con él. A quienes decidan seguir adelante ¡gracias por la lectura!_ ^^

* * *

Aquello se parecía cada vez más a un sueño particularmente rocambolesco. Cristal observó, todavía con apenas aliento, cómo Arcapeon y Cupeon se acercaban a Tony con curiosidad, y este les explicaba algo en el misterioso lenguaje de los pokémon; con aquella voz arrastrada característica de los Gastly que, desde luego, la joven entrenadora había oído varias veces mucho antes de llegar a Pueblo Lavanda.

De repente, algo dentro de ella, una de aquellas habitaciones a oscuras a las que asomarse le había provocado escalofríos y sensaciones de disonancia durante toda la noche, se iluminó misteriosamente al ser atravesada por un pensamiento peregrino.

"Así que, cuando los lavandeses se refieren a un 'compañero', se refieren a esto. A la relación entre un humano y su pokémon… o entre un pokémon y su humano."

Había oído varias veces esa palabra en boca de varios de los trabajadores con los que había conseguido hablar. Entre ellos, Dulce y Kira, que habían dicho que Hallorann había compartido su despacho con un ahora excompañero ¿Se referían, tal vez, a un pokémon ahora muerto? Si era así ¿era posible que siguiera, de alguna manera, en contacto con él, y que esta fuera la razón por la que tenía conocimientos que otros no tenían?

Estaba demasiado cerca del pozo negro que se había propuesto no escudriñar con demasiada insistencia esa noche, e iba a tener que apartar la vista para sequir avanzando. Pero todavía le quedaban algunos misterios que intentar resolver antes de enfrentarse a ese en concreto. De hecho, también había algo en aquellas cuestiones, algo más prácticas y mundanas, que no terminaba de cuadrarle; detalles que le concernían en especial debido a su misión de aquella noche.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente, Tony? —le preguntó, cuando por fin pudo articular sonido sin parecer más una niña perdida en un cementerio de madrugada que una Campeona en acto servicio— He venido en cuanto he podido. Incluso hubiera ido a buscar al señor Fuji, si supiera donde está.

—¡Cómo! ¿No está aquí? —Replicó el Gastly, sorprendido.

Las tres chicas y los dos pokémon que las acompañaban se miraron, también sorprendidas.

—¿Es que se supone que debería estar aquí? —contestó Kira, perpleja— Yo no lo he visto en toda la noche.

—Y yo tampoco —confirmó Dulce, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían del doble de su tamaño—. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera llevado directamente a Cristal con él en cuanto rescatamos a Kira.

La joven entrenadora estaba completamente segura de no haber visto jamás a un pokémon fantasma con semejante expresión de desconcierto en la cara. Aunque, claro, tampoco había visto nunca a un pokémon fantasma jugando a ser humano. Al menos, no con tanto éxito.

—¿Por qué has cambiado de aspecto? —Se le escapó, por genuina curiosidad.

La sonrisa con la que contestó él, indudablemente, le hubiera parecido mucho menos aterradora en el rostro de un pokémon: no creía que pudiera acostumbrarse a ver la expresión ávida más o menos propia de los Gastly en un rostro humano.

—Oh… digamos que… me gusta fundirme con el ambiente. Evidentemente, nunca me vas a ver hacerlo en compañía de Danny, mientras estamos trabajando. De hecho (ahora que lo pienso), ni él ni sus colegas humanos me han visto nunca con este aspecto. Como tampoco han sido nunca testigos del verdadero alcance de mis poderes… aunque Danny sabe que existen, desde luego. Como también sabe que la Torre es mi ecosistema natural, razón de más para pasar cuatro ratos en ella, sobre todo por la noche. El personal está ya tan acostumbrado a que empiecen a pasar cosas raras en cuanto se pone el sol que hasta están tranquilos sabiendo que hay un pokémon fantasma aquí para plantarle cara a los muertos más díscolos llegado el momento, así que todos contentos.

—Entonces… Danniel sabe que estás aquí ahora mismo. —Aseveró la joven entrenadora, agarrándose a la nueva información que estaba recibiendo, y a la necesidad de encajarla entre los demás datos que tenía, para asegurarse de que Tony no se percataba demasiado de las reacciones que le provocaba. Más por dignidad que por tacto, porque sabía perfectamente que a la mayoría de los pokémon de tipo fantasma, al contrario que a los espíritus de los difuntos, rara vez les importaba mucho causar terror. De hecho, tenían fama de disfrutarlo, e incluso de alimentarse de ello.

Si era cierto lo que el joven locutor le había dicho aquella tarde, que todos los entrenadores de pokémon fantasma se parecían, tampoco tenía que sorprenderle demasiado encontrarse a su compañero dándose un paseo nocturno en solitario por un lugar espeluznante. Creía recordar que la familia de pokémon gas de Morti también entraba y salía a su aire, además de rondar alegremente por la Torre Quemada, con todo el beneplácito de su entrenador. El Gastly corroboró sus pensamientos asintiendo con renovada seriedad.

—Como que nos llamamos Torrance. Quería venirse conmigo, pero Fuji y yo no lo hemos dejado: nuestra investigación se ha convertido de la noche a la mañana en tarea peligrosa hasta para los pokémon fantasma, así que no digo nada de cuánto debe serlo para los humanos seglares. La cuestión está en que me cree en compañía del sacerdote, que se suponía que iba a venir a encontrarse conmigo sobre las doce. Pero no ha llegado a venir.

Kira y Dulce tragaron saliva al unísono.

—El señor Fuji jamás ha faltado a sus deberes —dijo la pelirroja, casi susurrando—. Y, si le hubiera surgido algo, te lo hubiera dicho. Debe de haberle ocurrido algo por el camino

—¿Estáis diciendo… que creéis que el guardián puede haberle hecho daño? —preguntó Dulce, horrorizada— Pe-pero… ¡no puede ser! ¡Si hay alguien en Pueblo Lavanda que puede entrar y salir… libremente de la Torre sin que nada ni nadie le toque un pelo, es precisamente el señor Fuji!

El Gastly caminó erráticamente por el pasillo, con aire reflexivo. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que incluso empezó a levitar suavemente, mientras las chicas y los dos pokémon lo seguían con la vista. A cada segundo que pasaba, parecía más y más preocupado.

—Tal vez… ¿el Memorial? Sí, tendría sentido. Es una de las pocas personas que está al tanto… Pero, entonces, ¡llevamos varias horas de retraso! ¡Puede haber pasado prácticamente cualquier cosa!

La campeona intercambió una mirada rápida con cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos los rostros reflejaban la misma impresión de no estar enterándose absolutamente de nada. Así que le concedió Tony unos instantes más para pensar en voz alta antes de decirle:

—Tony, todo parece cada más confuso a cada segundo que pasa. Dices que has sido atacado por el guardián; pero aquí estás.

—Sí… Cristal tiene razón —dijo Dulce, con aire repentinamente suspicaz— El guardián lleva varios siglos atrapado en este plano… y la rabia que lo consume le da aún más poder. Hasta los espectros más viejos y poderosos reconocen… que no tendrían nada que hacer contra él en un cara a cara ¿Y tú te has librado de él tú solo, sin ayuda de un exorcista?

—Además dices que se supone que Fuji también tendría que estar aquí… pero lo único que nos hemos encontrado hasta ahora ha sido gente… que no tenía ni idea de nada —añadió Kira, cruzando los brazos firmemente sobre el pecho y con un tono de voz algo más duro de lo que tal vez pretendía—. Ni siquiera Hallorann... con quien hemos estado hablando un buen rato sobre la leyenda del guardián... tenía ni idea de qué podía haber sido de ninguno de vosotros dos. La única pista potable era un reguero... de fantasmas sometidos, que nos han atacado prácticamente a traición. A mí me ha tenido atrapada durante un buen rato… a Dulce la manipuló para que luchara contra Cristal... ¿Y a ti, que supuestamente lo sabes todo… te ha dejado marchar? ¿Qué nos dice que no estás poseído tú también?

En ese momento, la Campeona se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca había visto a un pokémon fantasma verdaderamente furioso, y desde esa noche, rezó a menudo para no volver a ver uno nunca más. La expresión de Tony se ensombreció y sus ojos resplandecieron como fuegos fatuos ensangrentados. Cuando extendió la mano, envuelta en un aura negra y pulsante, para señalar a Kira, esta parecía más la garra de un Haunter que una mano humana. El único que pudo reaccionar fue Arcapeon, que se plantó entre el pokémon gas y su amiga, con el hocico entreabierto lleno de amenazantes llamas. Solo entonces, Cristal pudo reaccionar.

—¡No, por favor! —exclamó, preocupada— ¡No os peleéis! Tony… ya me he enfrentado a varios pokémon poseídos, y he visto cómo se comportan. Sé que no estás poseído, ni sometido. Pero Kira y Dulce han sufrido en sus carnes los métodos del guardián no hace todavía ni tres horas, y no han tenido tanto éxito como tú. Por favor… entiéndelas.

El Gastly bajó despacio la mano levantada, que dejó de brillar poco a poco, y emitió un suspiro largo y pesaroso. De pronto, pareció tan agotado como un humano que llevara varias noches sin dormir un solo minuto. Las fauces de Arcapeon también se apagaron, y el pokémon se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo, mientras Kira le revolvía, agradecida, la abundante melena marfileña que le cubría la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo Tony, inclinándose ante las dos muchachas que lo habían interpelado, con la voz más arrastrada que nunca—. Suponía que os había costado llegar hasta aquí, pero no estaba al tanto de que habíais tenido también vuestra dosis de choques con el guardián… aunque también supongo que, precisamente por eso, sabéis por qué esta "victoria" me preocupa tanto.

Dulce y Kira respondieron al unísono a la inclinación.

—Perdónanos tú a nosotras. Precisamente porque sabemos por… nosotras mismas lo mal que has debido pasarlo, no deberíamos… habernos tomado tu situación a la ligera. —Se disculpó Kira.

—Sentimos haberte ofendido —dijo Dulce—. No pretendíamos llamarte mentiroso.

—Dices que tu "victoria" te preocupa —le dijo la Campeona, retomando el hilo de la conversación que casi habían dejado atrás— ¿Por qué, exactamente? ¿Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto el hecho de que el señor Fuji no se haya presentado?

—Porque creo que, en realidad, no se puede decir que haya vencido al guardián —contestó él, con una seriedad casi tan aterradora como había sido su ira—. Lo que pasa es que me he resistido el tiempo suficiente como para que él ya no necesitara utilizarme… o silenciarme. Así que, al final, me ha dejado ir voluntariamente.

"Veréis… todo empezó hace un par de meses, cuando le encargaron a Danny que preparara un especial sobre Pueblo Lavanda para nuestro programa. Ni que decirse tiene que lo consideró un honor, y que se lo tomó más que en serio. Decidió que iba a dedicar su especial a la Torre Pokémon y al Memorial, a modo de homenaje al cementerio desmantelado y de denuncia del estado de las cosas en cuanto al… nuevo cementerio, si es que se le puede llamar así a esa chapuza aberrante. Y, ni que decirse tiene, yo lo ayudé con la investigación más que encantado. Concretamente, me dediqué a trabajar con Mazakala Hallorann, nuestra gran autoridad local, mientras él estudiaba toda la documentación que caía en sus manos acerca de la Torre: leyendas, cuentos, tradiciones, rumores, descripciones en folletos… todo le valía, todo lo investigaba, todo lo contrastaba; aunque luego lo tuviera que desechar. Incluso le pedimos permiso al señor Fuji para acompañarlo durante sus quehaceres como sacerdote, para criticar con conocimiento de causa. Y aquí está lo más interesante de todo: a mí me permitió escoltarlo durante un par de sesiones, pero se negó a permitirle a Danniel pleno acceso al Memorial."

—Todos sabemos que hay cámaras en el Memorial… a las que solo puede entrar el señor Fuji —comentó Dulce, con interés. Cristal, sentada en el suelo con Arcapeon y Cupeon a su alrededor para soportar mejor el frío, no se perdía ni una sola palabra—. Pero nadie está del todo seguro de por qué… aunque creemos que tiene algo que ver con el mal estado en que se encuentran.

—Sí y no —contestó Tony—. Si eso fuera todo, el señor Fuji nos hubiera dejado entrar a los dos. Apoya sin la menor reserva cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos a hacer esta situación mínimamente sostenible. Lo que yo descubrí mientras lo acompañaba fue… interesante para mí; pero tal vez podría ser muy fuerte para un humano vivo, como Danny. A veces, hasta el propio Fuji necesita varios días de descanso para reponerse adecuadamente de las cosas que se ha llegado a encontrar ahí dentro; así que imaginaos lo terrible que puede ser para alguien que carece de la preparación requerida como sacerdote o exorcista. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

"La cuestión es que, mientras yo trabajaba con él, Danny se fue a la Universidad Azulona en busca de documentación de archivo; esperando encontrar por escrito la información que no podía obtener en persona, ya que las descripciones que yo podía aportarle eran bastante vagas. Sabrina y Erica, descendientes de los señores de Sion, lo ayudaron todo lo que pudieron con los medios de que disponen, que son bastantes. Y cuando confrontamos los resultados de nuestras respectivas pesquisas, descubrimos algo que podía cambiar por completo la situación."

"En la biblioteca privada de la familia Tamamuchi, Danniel encontró los planos originales de la Torre Sion, elaborados bajo la supervisión directa del señor Isamu durante los años que se estuvo acondicionando la morada ancestral de la familia como cementerio, y pasó un día entero solo comparando ese documento con los planos más recientes tanto de la Torre Pokémon como de la Torre de Radio, e incluso de todo Pueblo Lavanda. Y yo pude hablarle aproximadamente del auténtico tamaño de lo que llamamos el Memorial, aún sin tener en cuenta las cámaras en las que ni el señor Fuji mismo se atreve a entrar y en las que, naturalmente, tampoco yo entré."

"Así fue como descubrimos que, en realidad la Torre Pokémon no cuenta solo con siete plantas… sino con nueve."

En un primer momento, Cristal se preguntó cómo era eso posible. Pero, de pronto, le vinieron a la mente algunos pequeños detalles del relato que les había contado Hallorann sobre el sitio de la Torre Sion, además de las maniobras que ella misma había llevado a cabo para liberar Ciudad Trigal del Team Rocket, y comprendió lo que el Gastly pretendía decir.

—¿Sótanos?

—Exactamente, Campeona —respondió Tony, con una gran sonrisa y un guiño sardónicos— ¡Sotanos! Esas mazmorras y pasadizos a los que tanto y tan excelente partido gustaba de sacar Canalla Tamamuchi ¡siguen tal y donde él los dejó! Y, naturalmente, están incluidos en los terrenos de la Torre Pokémon original.

Ahora entiendo cómo es que Hallorann y Tony se llevan tan bien, se dijo Cristal. El anciano psíquico debía de haber encontrado en él a un auténtico compañero con el que pasar todo el tiempo libre de que dispusiera reuniéndose en cualquier rincón que pareciera más o menos disponible para escucharse el uno al otro desbordar pasión sobre la historia de Pueblo Lavanda (ya fuera mientras tomaban café o mientras hacían grullas de papel). Casi podía imaginárselos sentados en cubos o cajas dentro de un armario para escobas, compartiendo una bandeja tras otra de aperitivos mientras se retaban a contar una curiosidad que el otro no supiera, cotilleaban sobre los personajes históricos como si fueran vecinos vivos del pueblo e inventaban juntos nuevos apelativos con que designar al difunto tirano. Hubiera sonreído ante la surrealista imagen de no ser porque lo que el Gastly le estaba contando, pese al tono distendido con que lo decía, le insinuaba algo que no le hacía la menor gracia, y menos aún en aquella situación.

Y al él tampoco debía de gustarle mucho la idea, a juzgar la rapidez con que su mueca sarcástica se quebró, sustituida de nuevo por una expresión de mortal seriedad, casi de dolor.

—Mazmorras y pasadizos… que se extienden a más de dos kilómetros a la redonda como un enorme laberinto —dijo, como masticando las palabras—. Imaginaos la cara que puso Fuji cuando le mostramos las copias que habíamos sacado de los planos. Otros sacerdotes más devotos que él hubieran colgado los hábitos en ese preciso instante… pero el nuestro, como ya sabéis, además de devoción, tiene más coraje que todos sus predecesores juntos: se limitó a pedirnos que siguiéramos investigando, y le informáramos de todo lo que encontráramos que pudiera competerle al ejercicio de su labor y la protección de los residentes, temporales o permanentes, de Pueblo Lavanda. Es todo lo que le preocupaba.

"Esto ya se salía de los cauces de nuestro especial para 'Pokémon Mundo Misterioso'. De hecho, acordamos con el señor Fuji no hacer público absolutamente nada, a menos que se convirtiera en una cuestión de vida o muerte, hasta que la investigación no estuviera completa. No queríamos cometer un error de cara a nuestros paisanos que luego hubiera que intentar corregir. Así que hemos pasado estos dos meses trabajando en ese proyecto como podíamos y cuando podíamos, tanto juntos como cada uno por nuestro lado, y hemos decidido emitir en su lugar un especial sobre Ciudad Iris (ese en el que, si sigues interesada a pesar de todo este follón, vas a participar tú, Cristal). Danniel siguió devorando todo el material que encontraba que pudiera acercarle a la más remota pista; yo, haciéndole preguntas a las almas en pena que me encontraba aquí y allí. No ha sido nada fácil: la mayoría de los fallecidos a lo largo de los siglos han ido trascendiendo, así que no había casi nadie que pudiera contarme nada útil."

"No obstante, nosotros dos estamos acostumbrados a tener que arrancarle hechos reales a las leyendas más oscuras y retorcidas. Es nuestra especialidad, acceder a recuerdos perdidos por los callejones adyacentes, como el protagonista de la novela_ El Golurk_[1]. En este caso, nuestra palanca para abrir la puerta ha sido, curiosamente, los rastros que ha dejado nuestra historia local en las leyendas johtenses: también se habla de la Torre Pokémon en el antiguo feudo de los señores Dragones (y casi más que aquí; ya que ellos están lejos de la sombra de sus muros, así que nuestros tabúes no son tan fuertes para ellos), aunque desde una perspectiva distinta a la que tenemos los lavandeses y los safranios. Cotejando los testimonios recogidos en los documentos de archivo que estaba consultado Danniel con algunas de las viejas leyendas y rumores más o menos olvidados que podían contarme algunos espíritus de fallecidos antes de la guerra que habían tenido interés en este tipo de temas en vida (como el Alakazam de Dick Hallorann; o una Kingdra del clan Wataru, que ha trascendido hace unos días ¡Descanse en paz! Era una buena muchacha) conseguimos encontrar algunos patrones, que nos permitieron reconstruir algunos hechos históricos oscuros… y elaborar alguna que otra teoría. Conjeturas, tal vez… pero que nos daban una idea un poco más clara sobre el estado de las cosas. Y Fuji, con su experiencia propia, nos podía ayudar a contrastar algunas de ellas."

"Según cuenta la tradición compartida en Kanto y Johto, una leyenda que ya era antiquísima antes de que los Tamamuchi construyeran la Torre Sion, el alma del primer difunto enterrado en un cementerio debe convertirse en su guardián eterno, a menos que alguien, humano o pokémon, vivo o muerto, se ofrezca a ocupar su lugar. En nuestro caso, se realizaron los rituales oportunos para depositar esa responsabilidad en Growlithe, antiguo compañero de Yellow del Bosque Verde, para que pudiera purgar su alma mediante el servicio a los muertos."

"Desde entonces, ha cumplido con su deber fielmente… en ocasiones, incluso, con excesivo celo. Hasta tal punto que ha habido momentos en los que se ha llegado a dudar de la decisión de la princesa Tamamuchi: siempre ha habido quien ha opinado que a lo mejor no fue buena idea depositar la custodia del cementerio en las patas de un espíritu cegado por el rencor. Pero, una y otra vez, se acaba llegando a la conclusión de que fue la mejor opción posible: Growlithe no descansa en paz; pero, al menos, ha conseguido instrumentalizar su rabia, en lugar de sembrar muerte y terror por toda la zona esparciéndola por doquier sin control en una venganza sin objeto ni sentido. En vida fue un pokémon diligente, con dotes naturales de líder, incondicionalmente leal e incorruptiblemente honorable. Y ha seguido siéndolo en la muerte, incluso con el corazón lleno de cicatrices negras. A pesar de lo expeditivo de sus métodos, no podemos decir que sea un mal guardián. Y tampoco me sorprendería demasiado enterarme de que, en otros cementerios, hay guardianes mucho más temibles que él."

"La cuestión es la que sigue: desde el momento en que la Torre Sion se convirtió en la Torre Pokémon, esta zona del mundo (como todas aquellas de las que se tiene noticia, en realidad) ha conocido rachas tranquilas, rachas convulsas y rachas apocalípticas. Aquella Baya del árbol Tamamuchi estaba tan podrida que hasta a sus propias descendientes les parece sorprendente que su semilla resultara ser buena; se comportaba con tal monstruosidad que, probablemente, la única razón por la que Giratina no lo repudió sin dilación fue que mantenerlo a Este Lado hubiera sido peor tormento para los demás que para él… pero, como bien demostró el legendario Rojo, a efectos prácticos seguía siendo solo un hombre: un gran problema para sus siervos, un pequeño problema para la Historia. Su sangre era tan roja, y tan fácil de derramar, como toda la que había hecho derramar con deleite él mismo. Pero estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que hay calamidades que no se solucionan precisamente cortando cabezas, como se demostró en los siglos que siguieron."

"Después de él, vino una guerra especialmente cruenta entre los Tamamuchi y los Natsume, que duró casi una década (concretamente, hasta que los hijos primogénitos de cada clan tuvieron edad suficiente como para saldar sus absurdas rivalidades humanas con un matrimonio que, obviamente, fue celebrado más por el resto de la región que por los recién casados) y que acabó con las vidas de casi todos los machos humanos jóvenes de las montañas del Este y de sus compañeros pokémon respectivos; por no tener en cuenta todas las que se llevó por delante fuera de los campos de batalla, de manera directa e indirecta, a través de las razias y los crímenes de guerra. Durante casi una década, apenas pudieron nacer niños humanos en esta zona; tan mermada se quedó la población en edad de procrear. Tres generaciones después de que los herederos Tamamuchi y Natsume resolvieran sus rencillas en la alcoba matrimonial, cuando los que habían celebrado la paz apenas se habían reunido con sus padres en la tierra, los señores Dragones se aliaron con el joven y belicoso Emperador y procedieron a la conquista de los territorios al Este del Monte Plateado para él. Naturalmente, nuestros señores se resistieron bastante; lo cual resultó en una guerra aún más sangrienta que la anterior, pero mucho más corta: en aquel entonces, poco podían hacer los plantas, los psíquicos y los veneno que solemos andar por las tierras del Este contra los dragones voladores de Ciudad Endrino, como poco podemos hacer ahora. Hasta a los que tenemos poderes de ultratumba nos resulta complicado lidiar con un dragón en el apogeo de su poder, y tened por seguro que los endrinos estaban acostumbrados a guardar la frontera desde los albores de su clan: no subestimaban ni siquiera a los Magikarp, a los que entrenaban a menudo con suma alegría para hacerlos convertirse en Gyarados. Gracias a Arceus, el Emperador era despiadado como conquistador, pero también un gobernante astuto y un excelente estadista: una vez sometidos a él, respetó los señoríos de los grandes clanes de Kanto al mismo tiempo que impedía que se atacaran entre sí; de manera que las guerras internas se acabaron tras la unificación. Así que el país se recuperó, y hasta prosperó. Pero antes de que hubiera pasado siquiera un siglo, hubo una sequía espantosa, que no necesitó durar los tres años que había durado la conquista para que la ahora conocida como prefectura de Kanto empezara a languidecer hasta casi morir de inanición. Hasta varios de los señores llegaron a acusar la espantosa escasez, que devoraba a los siervos como si tuviera ella misma un hambre de siglos. Y luego, cuando los niños y pokémon engendrados durante los últimos días de bonanza no estaban todavía acostumbrados a ver llover, ni a ver hojas verdes y bayas frescas colgando de los árboles… llegó la Peste, que se cebó sin misericordia en la población todavía debilitada por la hambruna. Hubo un momento en que las calles se llenaron de cadáveres que nadie se atrevía a intentar recoger ni, mucho menos, enterrar. Algunas aldeas fueron quemadas enteras por este motivo."

"Imaginaos cuántos espectros pueden haber surgido de ahí: asesinatos de civiles inocentes durante las operaciones militares (no tenemos muchos fantasmas de soldados aquí, la verdad: parece ser que la gente que ha hecho del asesinato un oficio suele estar preparada también para ser asesinada); padres y abuelos que han enterrado a hijos y nietos antes de morir también ellos; niños abandonados a la muerte por sus padres porque ya no podían alimentarlos y preferían fingir que se habían perdido en alguna cueva o escapado de casa a la tortura de verlos agonizar por inanición; crueldades e injusticias por ajustes de cuentas entre señores que alcanzaban a sus siervos como una cascada de agua contaminada envenena todo un bosque; seres humanos y pokémon cuyos cuerpos han estado abandonados durante días, o incluso semanas, en su propia casa, antes de que esta se convirtiera en una pira funeraria sin funeral… tanta rabia, tanto rencor, tanto dolor ahogado sin llegar a ser escuchado jamás, sin duda, han resonado por todos los pasillos de la Torre Pokémon durante siglos. A Danniel y a mí, sinceramente, nos sorprende horrores que este sitio no se haya devorado a sí mismo en su propia oscuridad… y deducimos que se lo debemos, precisamente, al guardián. Porque sus métodos, aunque aterradores tanto para vivos como para muertos, son extremadamente eficaces."

"Es un hecho registrado que, para cuando se empezó a construir Pueblo Lavanda, ya había varias generaciones de pokémon sepultadas en la Torre. Existen diversas teorías sobre por qué se creó este asentamiento, algunas incluso contradictorias entre sí: que si para establecer un núcleo urbano entre la Ciudad Azulona y la Ciudad Fucsia por orden del Emperador tras la desaparición de varias aldeas durante la Peste, que si porque los descendientes de Isamu Tamamuchi deseaban que hubiera seres humanos viviendo cerca del cementerio para mantenerlo en buen estado, que si porque las cuevas de las montañas facilitaban ocultarse de los ejércitos durante los sucesivos periodos de guerra… pero hay una de ellas que, aunque bastante poco conocida, es compatible con todas las demás, pudiendo incluso ser el origen de todas ellas: que, en un momento dado (no se ha recogido en ningún documento el momento exacto), ocurrió algo particularmente grave en la Torre Pokémon estando esta todavía sin vigilancia humana. Algo que causó un auténtico desastre, y que exigió que se tomasen medidas drásticas por parte de las autoridades de entonces para evitar que fuera a peor… o que pudiera, llegado el momento, volver a repetirse."

"Esta teoría está respaldada por un buen puñado de historias, de esas que mantienen despiertos toda la noche hasta a los que ya no necesitan dormir. Las versiones menos contradictorias la ubican en algún momento de la conquista de los Dragones del Oeste, antes de que la región pasara a la tutela del Emperador definitivamente, y suelen empezar con uno de los ejércitos endrinos buscando maneras de desplazarse por las provincias ya conquistadas o avasalladas de Kanto."

"De alguna manera, habían averiguado que había un viejo túnel en las montañas, excavado por pokémon pero practicable también para los humanos, que les permitiría conectar por el Este la zona sur de la prefectura con las rutas y ciudades del norte; tal y como está a día de hoy. Así que el general endrino que había ocupado con sus tropas la que hoy día es Ciudad Azafrán envió a una escuadra, en compañía de un lugareño, para explorar el lugar, y ver hasta qué punto podía un grupo de personas pasar por ese túnel sin problemas."

"Todas las versiones coinciden en que el involuntario guía era un chico con algún tipo de capacidad extrasensorial, así que tal vez tuviera sangre Natsume, aunque no estuviera reconocido como tal por la noble familia (Hallorann ya os habrá contado que algunos señores de Sion eran de carne débil). El desdichado muchacho no tendría ni once años, y había sido obligado por el general a acompañar a sus soldados mediante los siempre convincentes argumentos de los poderosos de entonces (ya conocéis el estilo habitual entre los señores de la guerra cuando se les concede la patente de corso en nombre de la "sumisión del enemigo": quemar su casa con su familia dentro, violar a sus hijas y hermanas, degollar a un aldeano al azar por cada vez que se negara a hacer lo que se le pedía… cosas de ese tipo). Kingdra hizo especial hincapié en el detalle de que los soldados endrinos mantenían como rehén a su compañero Pokémon, un Drowzee, con la amenaza de matarlo si él moría; según decía ella, porque intentó suicidarse varias veces por el camino para no traicionar a su gente. Aunque otras versiones del relato que ella había conocía dicen que lo hizo porque había visto en sueños lo que iba a pasar."

"Se suponía que la escuadra tenía que tardar dos días en volver, y no se contaba con acusar ni una sola baja. Pero el sol salía y se ponía una y otra vez, y no había ni rastro de los soldados. El general no podía estar más furioso. La gente del asentamiento, en cambio, lloraba al niño y a su Drowzee como si hubieran sufrido un destino aún peor que la muerte; pero la única explicación que parecían atreverse a dar era que esperaban que a la escuadra no se le hubiera ocurrido pernoctar a la sombra de las montañas, porque el lugar estaba maldito. Por más que los dragones hicieron preguntas, nadie fue capaz de explicarles nada más: ni a qué tipo de maldición se referían, ni por qué el lugar estaba maldito, ni siquiera cómo podían estar tan seguros de que fuera cierto. La gente parecía temer mucho más a lo que quiera que hubiese allí que al poder aplastante de los señores del Oeste. Finalmente, el general, ahora más asustado que verdaderamente enfadado, decidió marchar hacia las montañas en persona, llevando consigo a varios guerreros con equipos pokémon experimentados de distintos tipos."

"El destacamento no debió tardar mucho en llegar a las faldas de las montañas, y al principio no encontraron nada allí que les indicara que estaban en un sitio especial. Solo una especie de torreón brotando sobre los riscos; en un lugar de acceso relativamente fácil, pero que no les pillaba de camino. Fue desde la entrada de la cueva, que estaba excavada en la roca viva al pie de la montaña, desde donde tuvieron una vista clara de ese torreón, que no era otro que la Torre Pokémon."

"Al darse cuenta, por su aspecto, de que el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado, el general les habló de cierta historia que había oído una y otra vez en otros lugares de la prefectura, contada por gente que había ido a aquel lugar a enterrar a un pokémon: el relato de cómo el último señor de la Torre Sion, Kanaye Tamamuchi, había atraído la maldición sobre su morada con sus ultrajes reiterados hacia sus siervos para satisfacer su morbosa libido; de manera que la única manera de aplacar a los espíritus de sus víctimas había sido hacerles la ofrenda del hogar ancestral de la familia como morada eterna. Dicen que, pese a haber librado decenas de cruentísimas batallas, no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al ver aquella vieja mansión de la Muerte, decrépita tras años y años de descuido, recortándose contra el cielo dorado del ocaso; arrojando sobre todos ellos una sombra que parecía tener vida propia. Así que decidió que acamparían en una explanada guarecida entre las peñas, justo a la entrada del túnel y fuera de la vista de las ventanas de la Torre. Al día siguiente, ya entrada la mañana, reiniciarían el viaje a través de la cueva, dejando allí a un grupo de entrenadores con pokémon siniestros y fantasma para entrar en el cementerio e intentar averiguar qué había sido de sus camaradas desaparecidos. La consigna era explorar el lugar a plena luz del día y haberse refugiado en el túnel antes de que el sol se hubiera ocultado tras las montañas."

—Se ve que ese tipo era más inteligente para protegerse a sí mismo que para proteger a sus hombres. —Comentó Cristal, con disgusto. Arcapeon y Cupeon emitieron exclamaciones de indignación, y Kira, que estaba completamente absorta en la historia, se limitó a asentir con energía.

—Desde luego, ya podría haber empezado a hacer preguntas sobre la Torre Pokémon… antes de mandar allí una escuadra entera… ¡además de a un chiquillo con su Drowzee… por muy psíquico que fuera! —se indignó Dulce. Luego la mirada se le enterneció— Es horrible, esa… capacidad para mandar a uno a luchar por él… y a morir por él.

Tony contestó a aquellas muestras de desagrado con una irónica risa queda.

—Incluso a él mismo no les quedaría más remedio que daros la razón —dijo—. Precisamente, porque todas aquellas precauciones para mantener a salvo el pellejo le sirvieron de más bien poco: aunque habían sido poco precisas con los detalles al respecto, las gentes de Ciudad Azafrán le habían advertido, una y mil veces, de que el paraje entero estaba maldito… y era verdad.

"Algunas versiones dicen que pasó apenas el cielo se hubo oscurecido por completo; pero yo creo que todos los sucesos que han ido ocurriendo desde entonces a lo largo de los siglos le dan más crédito a las que dicen que ocurrió sobre la media noche, con el primer cambio de guardia. Como tú misma habrás comprobado, Campeona, estas cosas tienden a suceder entre las doce de la noche y las tres de la mañana: es una especie de constante que se repite una y otra vez en diferentes historias de este tipo. El caso es que, fuera la hora que fuera, los pokémon que venían con los soldados empezaron a gruñir, rugir o sollozar, y algunos de ellos incluso arrastraron a sus entrenadores a toda velocidad consigo, echando a volar hacia el cielo estrellado o corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la cueva. Era como si se hubieran vuelto repentinamente locos de puro terror."

"Naturalmente, esto despertó al resto de la partida; así que todos los que quedaban allí, unas diez personas, fueron testigos de lo que ocurrió."

"De repente, se encontraron con una silueta menuda a apenas unos metros de ellos y, aparentemente, salida de la nada. Cuando le dieron el alto, se acercó un poco más y permitió que la luz de la fogata cayera sobre él."

"Se parecía mucho al niño que había sido utilizado como guía por los soldados, pero había algo particularmente extraño en él. Estaba ileso, aunque pálido y desorientado, y se había acercado a la cueva al ver que había luz justo delante de la entrada."

"Naturalmente, lo acogieron con alivio, casi con alegría. Lo invitaron a sentarse con ellos y le ofrecieron comida, pero él no la aceptó. Pero sí se sentó frente al general, que procedió a intentar averiguar qué demonios había pasado con su escuadra desaparecida."

"Por desgracia, el chico no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días; solo una especie de pesadilla recurrente, en la que la oscuridad tomaba de repente la forma de un guerrero sin más rostro que unos grandes ojos llameantes como ascuas y le arrancaba el alma del cuerpo con unas garras negras. Le preguntaron qué había pasado con los soldados, pero no supo decir nada. Lo último que recordaba de ellos era que, al encontrarse aquella torre ya deslustrada pero todavía señorial construida en medio de la nada, habían querido saber qué era; así que él les había contado que era un cementerio pokémon, y que estaba custodiada por una criatura de fuego, que solo permitía la entrada a quienes iban a dar sepultura a un pokémon o realizar plegarias por las almas de los fallecidos. Que aquel que se atreviera a profanar el lugar sufriría la cólera del guardián, y sería maldecido hasta más allá de la muerte. Pero la explicación no hizo sino atizar la curiosidad de los soldados. Sabían que es habitual en los castillos kantianos (como sucede en los johtenses, de hecho) que haya un extenso entramado en el subsuelo; lo cual significaba que era probable que la Torre estuviera comunicada de alguna manera con otros puntos de la zona, incluida la cueva en la que se disponían a entrar. Así que, sin hacerle el menor caso, se empeñaron en explorar el lugar, para tomar nota del estado en que se encontraban los pasadizos y mazmorras."

"Parece ser que el niño dijo: 'Luego, señor, me desperté junto a mi compañero… que estaba vivo aún, pero cubierto de espantosas heridas. Su muerte era inevitable, y hubiera pasado… días y días agonizando antes de que le llegara. Así que Growlithe me ordenó que le diera muerte... de manera rápida e indolora. Descansa en paz desde antes de que la cólera del guardián… cayera sobre vuestra escuadra de soldados.'"

"—¿Por qué no lo hizo él mismo? —Cuentan que preguntó el general, espantado."

"—Porque el guardián mismo está maldito —les contestó el chiquillo—. Por eso cuantos caen a sus manos… quedan atados a él en su muerte eterna. Y mi compañero era inocente."

"—Entonces…—lo interrogó de nuevo el general, ahora tragando saliva— ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí?"

"Y el niño los miró, con una sonrisa siniestra. Una sonrisa inhumana, que los dejó petrificados de terror pesar de todo su valor de guerreros."

"—Porque, en realidad… no estoy aquí —les dijo, con una nota de macabra diversión—. Estoy ahí… al pie de la escalera… con mi amo. Esperándoos."

"Con una mano casi redonda, que no podía ser la de un hombre, señalaba un punto detrás de él, en dirección a la Torre Pokémon. Demasiado tarde, se percataron de que el cuerpo de muchacho no proyectaba ninguna sombra, y que incluso se podía percibir borrosamente el paisaje a través de él. El soldado que estaba más cerca intentó sujetarle por el brazo; pero su mano pasó limpiamente a través de la harapienta figura, como si estuviera esculpida en aire."

"Con una última risa de hielo, el muchacho se desvaneció sin dejar rastro."

"Y, según se cuenta en Ciudad Endrino, ese fue el primer contacto que tuvieron los dragones con la maldición ancestral de la que ni siquiera los sabios de Ciudad Azafrán se habían atrevido a hablar."

"¿A qué habría venido aquel espectro? se preguntó el general. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ahora que podía estar seguro del destino que habían corrido sus hombres no podía marcharse de allí sin, al menos, darles un entierro digno a ellos y a sus pokémon. En ese sentido, se dijo, para tranquilizarse a sí mismo y a su tropa, el guardián debe permitirnos hacer."

"Aun así, pasaron la noche temblando a pesar de la fogata, rodeados de corrientes gélidas e invisibles que los rozaban como manos fantasmales y murmullos remotos que no podían considerarse ecos. Los soldados que habían sido arrastrados por sus pokémon no regresaron."

"A la mañana siguiente, la escuadra se dirigió hacia la Torre, encabezada por el general en persona, enarbolando el pabellón de su señor y precedidos por el sonido del cuerno, en formación militar solemne; con el objetivo de hacerle ver a guardián que no eran ladrones ni profanadores, sino gentes que venían a rendir homenaje a sus caídos."

"Tal y como había esperado el general, no fueron atacados; pero, desde luego, no estaban preparados para lo que encontraron allí dentro. Basta con decir que algunos de los mitos más crudos asociados a la Torre Pokémon nacieron, al parecer, durante esa expedición."

"Esta anécdota se utiliza todavía para recordar en Johto la crueldad de un tiempo en el que no había más ley que la espada. En la escalera que ascendía a los pisos superiores de la Torre, que estaba empapada de sangre ya seca, los soldados encontraron los cadáveres del niño y su Drowzee; tal y como el fantasma les había indicado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa e infinito desagrado, se encontraron con que el cuerpo del pokémon solo presentaba una herida visible: la del lanzazo con que había sido clavado despiadadamente contra uno de los escalones; con una lanza que todavía lo mantenía firmemente sujeto al suelo y que no podía resultarles más familiar, puesto que era idéntica a las que ellos mismos llevaban consigo. El cadáver que estaba cubierto de heridas, algunas en el vientre, el cuello y el pecho, todas ellas abiertas por espadas tan mundanas como las suyas, era el del niño; que, además, tenía el cuello roto por lo que debía de haber sido, bien unas manos monstruosamente poderosas, bien un movimiento telequinético letal: el arma de un pokémon de tipo psíquico."

"Eso significaba dos cosas, una conmovedora a pesar de ser terrorífica, la otra indignantemente repugnante. La primera era que el espectro que había acudido a ellos la noche anterior no era el del muchacho, sino el de su Drowzee; que había asumido el aspecto de su amo (como él mismo lo había llamado) para comunicarse con ellos. Había sido él quien había obtenido del guardián la gracia de dispensarle a su compañero una muerte rápida, que le asegurara poder trascender. Y, probablemente, había ido a verlos para que recuperaran el cuerpo; tal vez porque era la condición que necesitaba para trascender él mismo, y poder reunirse en el Más Allá con su amigo. La segunda… la segunda era que quienes habían matado a aquellos dos aldeanos, seguramente porque se habían resistido a continuar participando de lo que para ellos era poco menos grave que vender la Torre al mejor postor para convertirla en una emisora de Radio, no habían sido precisamente los espíritus enfurecidos que custodiaban la Torre, sino los soldados a los que estaba guiando."

―Entonces, ¿por qué atrajeron… la cólera del guardián aquellos soldados? ―preguntó Kira, con interés― ¿Por profanar el cementerio… o por derramar sangre en tierra consagrada? Aunque, según Dulce, ambas cosas se consideran... una profanación.

―Y una de las peores.―Confirmó la exorcista.

Tony meditó durante unos instantes antes de contestar.

―Imposible saberlo sin preguntárselo al propio Growlithe, como comprenderéis ―contestó, al fin―. Aunque lo más probable es que los asesinatos no ayudaran precisamente a que se les perdonara lo que hicieron después.

"Supongo que acordaron que sacarían de la Torre los cadáveres de humanos que encontraran, y enterrarían allí a los pokémon; ya que se suponía que era su parte del trato. Así que peinaron todo el lugar, recuperando los cuerpos de los soldados y recogiendo también los de sus compañeros para procurarles unas exequias. La labor debió de durar varios días, ya que carecían de materiales adecuados para construir tumbas para los pokémon. Lo que sí se sabe (porque yo mismo tengo pruebas irrefutables) es que alguien tuvo la idea de bajar los cuerpos de los pokémon a las cuevas excavadas bajo la Torre y enterrarlos ceremoniosamente allí, y eso hicieron. Seguramente, empezaban su fúnebre jornada estando ya el cielo azul, y la daban por terminada cuando empezaba a dejar de estarlo, y se iban religiosamente a la cueva a pasar las noches. El caso es que en ningún momento fueron molestados, ni por los espectros de los muertos comunes ni por el del guardián. En definitiva, parecía que lo estaban haciendo bien.

"A pesar de que la empresa progresaba adecuadamente, fue terrible para la moral de los soldados; porque el estado en que estaban los cadáveres delataba por sí mismo que habían sufrido una muerte muy distinta de la que está acostumbrado a ver un guerrero. Curiosamente, pocos de ellos tenían heridas que alguien que se dedica a destripar gente por cuenta ajena tenga que considerar particularmente llamativas. Seguro que Halloran os ha mencionado algo de esto, porque es lo que suele pasarle a los profanadores de la Torre impunes también a día de hoy."

"Alguno de ellos tenía la garganta arrancada, tal y como cuenta la leyenda de la Torre que debería haber muerto Cararrajada[2] Tamamuchi a manos de Growlithe: eran los que tenían restos de sangre en las espadas, además de que uno de ellos en concreto había 'perdido' la lanza 'por el camino'; así que debían de ser los que habían matado al niño guía y a su Drowzee. La historia posterior de la Torre nos dice que es el castigo favorito del guardián para los asesinos y los violadores: la que debería haber sido la ejecución del que ultrajó hasta la muerte a su entrenadora, Yellow del Bosque Verde. Pero el guardián no va por ahí arrancando cabezas sin mirar a quién. Según Kingdra, el capitán de la tropa (y, seguramente, también algunos otros más) apareció empalado en la cruz de una tumba; de tal manera que parecía que había caído sobre ella al tropezar con la propia sepultura. Y casi todos los demás yacían a los pies de las escaleras, o sobre alguna que otra lápida, con la cabeza o el cuello rotos. Uno de ellos parecía haberse caído, o tirado, por una de las ventanas. Cualquiera diría que aquellas muertes se habían debido a pequeños accidentes con muy mal final… de no ser por la idéntica expresión de infinito terror que había en todos y cada uno de los rostros, que delataba que debían de haber visto _algo_ antes de caer. Dos soldados rasos se habían atravesado el corazón con la espada el uno al otro, pero la postura de los cadáveres delataba que se trataba de un suicidio pactado. Y otro de ellos, recordado todavía en Ciudad Endrino por pertenecer a una familia rica y poderosa con cadáveres en los armarios, no presentaba ninguna herida ni lesión de ningún tipo; pero en su cara había, además de miedo, un rictus de dolor, y tenía la mano apoyada en el pecho... de lo cual se podía deducir que había muerto de un ataque al corazón fulminante."

"El siguiente punto en el que convergen todas las versiones de la leyenda a ambos lados del Monte Plateado es en que todo hubiera acabado más o menos feliz mente ahí, de no ser porque el Smeargle no se resiste a ninguna pared blanca que se ponga a su alcance[3], a pesar de las advertencias de Drowzee: aun cuando terminaron de efectuar los enterramientos de sus camaradas y las plegarias oportunas, el general se resistía a marcharse, con el pretexto de que todavía podía haber cadáveres humanos abandonados en aquel cementerio. Decía que, aunque habían bajado a las catacumbas para enterrar a sus pokémon muertos, no las habían explorado. A pesar de todo lo que habían visto, el sensatísimo cabeza de chorlito en jefe estaba convencido de que sería buena idea seguir buscando a otros hermanos de raza que hubieran sufrido la cólera del guardián, para darles también un entierro digno."

―No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no era del todo verdad. ―Comentó Cristal, con ironía. Tony se inclinó ante ella, quitándose un sombrero imaginario.

―Si yo hubiera estado viviendo en la cabeza de tan ilustre mentecato en aquel entonces, no la hubiera tenido tan vacía; pero seguro que has dado en el blanco ―coincidió―. Porque ya hemos visto que el guardián les había autorizado a hacer de enterradores. Y puedo decirte por experiencia que tampoco tiene un interés particular en mantener entre estos muros los cadáveres de sus profanadores; que siempre han podido ser recuperados sin dificultad por quien se lo ha propuesto: hasta el recluta del Team Rocket que mató a Marowak está ahora mucho mejor enterrado que muchas de sus víctimas. La cuestión es que dejaron a unos cuantos vigías a la entrada de los sótanos, y el general y los demás se adentraron en ellos."

"Las horas pasaban. Pero, esta vez, la tropa no regresó."

"La leyenda cuenta, y la lógica de la historia nos dice que debe de ser cierta, que un soldado raso salió de los túneles por su propio pie, completamente solo. Al parecer, se había quedado atrás un instante y, cuando intentó volver a ponerse a la altura del resto de la expedición, ya la había perdido de vista por completo entre las espesas paredes de roca viva. Parece ser que una de las tumbas que encontraron durante la exploración le llamó la atención de manera especial; porque era una de las más lujosas que había visto en toda su estancia, y la más hermosa de todas a pesar de su terrible lobreguez, ya que estaba construida íntegramente en mármol negro y tenía un misterioso epitafio que él mismo olvidó en el transcurso de los años. El caso era que dedujo, muy acertadamente, que se trataba de la tumba del guardián; así que se tomó unos minutos para arrodillarse ante ella, rezar por el alma de Growlithe y solicitarle su protección para poder regresar a casa de sus padres sano y salvo, con la solemne promesa de que se marcharía de la Torre en cuanto hubiera cumplido con su labor."

"Hay quien sospecha que ese homenaje, sencillísimo y humilde, que tal vez alguno de sus compañeros considerase incluso como una jaculatoria de niño asustado, le salvó la vida, y que el hecho de que consiguiera sobrevivir a aquella aventura siniestra fue cualquier cosa menos casualidad."

"Según contó este hombre más adelante al informar a los señores del Oeste, en aquellos túneles había incluso más tumbas que en el edificio de la Torre. Tumbas que, seguramente, pertenecían a pokémon de familias pobres, que no habían podido costearse mausoleos o nichos, y por lo tanto habían sido sencillamente inhumados en el suelo, como ellos mismos habían enterrado a sus propios camaradas pokémon muertos. Uno no podía adentrarse en un corredor sin encontrarse al menos una basta cruz de madera con el nombre y el apellido familiar de un pokémon difunto. Hasta el búnker donde el Carnicero Tamamuchi solía encerrar a su mujer y su hijo para pasarse unos cuantos días seguidos violando jovencitos de ambos sexos a sus anchas se había convertido en la pequeña cripta dedicada a los pokémon caídos en la rebelión, y estaba lleno de hornacinas para urnas funerarias."

"Por eso todo el paraje que se extendía a la sombra de la Torre Pokémon estaba embrujado, como les habían advertido los safranios: en realidad, la Torre era solo la parte visible del cementerio, que se extendía dos o tres kilómetros por debajo del suelo."

"Él y los vigías apuraron su vigilancia todo lo que pudieron y, aun así, nadie más salió de las catacumbas. La noche los sorprendió intentando escapar de los aledaños de la Torre."

"Una semana después, llegó a la que hoy es Ciudad Celeste, a través del que hoy es el Túnel Roca, un único soldado. Tenía la ropa sucia y desgarrada, el cuerpo cubierto de magulladuras y arañazos por haberse caído varias veces mientras atravesaba las cuevas, y estaba pálido como un cadáver, hambriento, deshidratado por el sudor frío y el llanto, y medio loco de terror. Su compañero, un Pikachu que traía dentro de una Bonguri, estaba completamente ileso, y él mismo se recuperó físicamente sin la menor dificultad tras unos días de sueño regular, comida abundante y la compañía asidua de pokémon y humanos vivos. Los soldados que habían sido arrastrados por sus pokémon la noche que Drowzee había visitado el vivac junto a la entrada del Túnel Roca lo reconocieron sin dificultad como compañero suyo, y él mismo se identificó en cuanto pudo hablar coherentemente."

"Fue interrogado una y otra vez al respecto de lo que había ocurrido con el resto de la escuadra; pero todo lo que pudo decirles fue que estaban todos muertos, al igual que los integrantes de la escuadra que había precedido a la suya. Cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerle contar algún detalle más, sufría una espantosa crisis de pánico; cuando se le ordenó que se integrara en la partida de rescate de los cuerpos, amenazó con suicidarse si se le obligaba a ir de nuevo a ese lugar, y se pasó varios años teniendo pesadillas en las que huía por llanos repletos de tumbas a la luz de la luna mientras los muertos lo perseguían para reclamar su sangre. El general que comandaba las tropas establecidas en Ciudad Celeste, un señor dragón que, según dijo Kingdra (con mucho orgullo), era el mismísimo legendario Siegfried Wataru (de quien quizás los niños humanos de Pueblo Primavera hayáis oído hablar también en vuestra escuela, Campeona: vuestro asentamiento, que está en la frontera de Johto con Kanto, entra dentro de los límites del antiguo señorío de los dragones; además de que es ancestro directo de tu predecesor) y mucho más sensato que el que había sido comandante de las tropas de Ciudad Azafrán, no pudo sonsacarle nada más ni bajo amenaza de tortura; pero captó bastante rápido la esencia de sus pavorosas vaguedades. Él mismo dirigió la abundante partida de rescate a través del Túnel Roca, y la trajo de vuelta a Ciudad Celeste sin haber acusado una sola baja, junto con los cadáveres de los soldados muertos y el del niño guía. Dicen que perdonó la insubordinación del único superviviente, y que incluso lo destinó a otro punto de Kanto para que pudiera estar lo más lejos posible de la Torre Pokémon, porque la expedición lo había dejado tan espantado y asqueado como lo estaba él".

"En este punto de la historia, nos encontramos ya con algunos documentos, que son los que nos han permitido encontrar la base histórica de todas las leyendas de las que estamos hablando. En la Biblioteca de Historia Medieval de la Universidad Azulona se conserva un informe escrito de puño y letra de Siegfried Wataru para el Estado Mayor del Imperio; en el que habla de las pésimas condiciones en que se encuentra el cementerio pokémon del Este de Kanto, al que los aldeanos no se atreven a acercarse ni siquiera para intentar mantenerlo en buen estado, porque los muertos que lo guardan son particularmente hostiles a la intervención humana excepto en lo que respecta a los servicios y homenajes funerarios, y solicitaba permiso para tomar cartas en el asunto en nombre del Emperador y llegar a un trato con las gentes de la zona."

"No se conserva la carta que se envió como respuesta, si es que la autoridad competente respondió por carta. Pero, según las crónicas locales, es más o menos de esa época que data la fundación de la orden que tiene como labor la custodia y el mantenimiento de la Torre Pokémon, y Pueblo Lavanda fue creado más o menos al mismo tiempo, ya que los sacerdotes y exorcistas trajeron consigo a sus familias y se construyeron un hogar allí."

"El compromiso de los vivos para con los muertos debió de calmar un poco a Growlithe, ya que no se tiene noticia de que ni los exorcistas y sacerdotes que han ejercido su ministerio en la Torre Pokémon ni los lavandeses que han vivido desde entonces a la sombra de esta hayan tenido nunca problemas con él."

"Y aquí es donde Danniel y yo hemos añadido nuestra propia conjetura al respecto de esta historia. No tenemos pruebas documentales al respecto; pero los hechos nos demuestran que vamos por el camino indicado, a menos que hayamos acertado de lleno: uno de los primeros ritos que se llevaron a cabo para pacificar a Growlithe y a los demás muertos que cumplían condena con él, o que embrujaban el cementerio en aquel entonces, fue precisamente el sellado definitivo de las catacumbas; de manera que, desde ese momento, nadie pudiera acceder nunca más a ellas, ni deliberadamente ni por accidente, alejando para siempre esas tumbas de toda posibilidad de profanación. A cambio, se le solicitó al guardián que los humanos tuvieran acceso totalmente libre, siempre dentro de los límites del respeto, a la Torre Pokémon. Así que podríamos decir que los humanos llegaron con Growlithe a una especie de ¿cómo lo llamáis los humanos? ¿'Pacto de no agresión'?"

―Sí, creo que ese es el término ―Confirmó Cristal.

―Gracias, Campeona. Entonces: nuestra teoría es que la orden de exorcistas humanos propuso un "pacto de no agresión" al guardián. Ambos cedieron en sus pretensiones para que quedaran garantizados los derechos más importantes de todas las partes: el de los vivos a permanecer a salvo en el cementerio; el de los muertos, a castigar las profanaciones. Como señal de buena voluntad, se renunció permanentemente a una parte del cementerio.

―Entonces, esa es la razón por la que, actualmente, no solo… no se puede acceder a los sótanos de la Torre… sino que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabe que existen ―comentó Dulce, con interés― Ni siquiera hay material histórico que corrobore que todos esos… cuentos para no dormir que se cuentan a los niños lavandeses para que no… se sientan tentados a colarse en el cementerio por las noches tienen una base real ¡Según nos ha contado Hallorann, hasta la historia del guardián… es considerada por muchos como un mito!

Cristal llevaba ya unos minutos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuanto más hablaba el Gastly, peor espina le daba toda aquella historia. Resultaba demasiado sencillo reconocer en la anécdota macabra de la advertencia del Drowzee algunos de los patrones de los que Hallorann le había hablado, así como la reiterada petición que había recibido desde el momento en que puso sus pies allí, tanto por parte del guardián como por parte de los trabajadores del turno de noche en cuanto les informaba de la alerta por código rojo que había lanzado Tony: que se marchara cuanto antes de allí.

También quedaba explicada, de alguna manera, la naturaleza de la extraña prueba a la que había sido sometida una y otra vez; que parecía ser más o menos la misma a la que habían sido sometidos, en su momento, el desdichado niño psíquico y el soldado superviviente de la partida de exploración, y que ambos parecían haber pasado (ya que el soldado sobrevivió, y el niño fue absuelto, y luego vengado, por el guardián en persona). No obstante, también había una advertencia en esa anécdota siniestra: basta con desviarse un paso del camino para perder el beneplácito de Growlithe. Ahora entendía mucho mejor que Hallorann hubiera querido explorar tan a fondo su personalidad antes de decidirse a ayudarla con su misión; al parecer, no era la primera vez que un invitado manifestaba tener segundas intenciones enmascaradas con argumentos piadosos. El voto de confianza que había detrás del hecho de que se le hubieran abierto las puertas la hacía sentirse honrada; pero también sumamente abrumada, porque tampoco había necesitado escuchar aquellas dos grandes historias para darse cuenta de que estaba sumida en un asunto con el que, tal vez, ni siquiera Lance hubiera podido hacer gran cosa. Y a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencida de que el título de Campeona le quedaba demasiado grande.

No obstante, no era eso lo que la inquietaba; sino el hecho de que, a cada palabra que pronunciaba Tony, la situación que daba a entender le parecía más y más precaria. No solo porque ahora conocía mucho mejor la auténtica gravedad de la profanación que había supuesto el desmantelamiento del cementerio, sino porque una de las razones por las que era científica, y curiosa por naturaleza, era que consideraba que había pocos enemigos de la humanidad que pudieran ser más dañinos, tanto para su especie como para todas las que convivían con él, que su propia ignorancia.

―Pero no termino de entender qué tiene que ver todo esto… con lo que nos está pasando ahora, la verdad ―reconoció finalmente Dulce―. Supongo que he llegado a este cementerio… demasiado tarde como para entenderlo. Cuando yo llegué aquí… esto ya era oficialmente una Torre de Radio. Además, soy de Ciudad Trigal. No puedo comparar… lo que está pasando con lo que había antes.

―Pero Tony y yo sí podemos ―contestó Kira―, porque somos de aquí, de siempre. Ya has oído a Hallorann… todo este desbarajuste empezó con el traslado del cementerio y la construcción del Memorial.

―Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el Memorial con todo esto? ―Insistió la exorcista.

Gastly le dedicó a la joven una lobuna sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Aunque Cristal hubiera dicho que esta vez era, más bien, amargura.

―Piénsalo, querida ¿qué haces en esta Torre de Radio? ―preguntó, y la joven entrenadora sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escucharlo― ¿Qué hace Stinky, que también ha muerto hace relativamente poco, jugando a hacer como que revienta sus cañerías? Ambos fuisteis enterrados directamente en el Memorial… por llamarle de alguna manera a lo que han hecho con vosotros. Si los espíritus de los muertos están atados a su cuerpo, o al lugar de su muerte… ¿por qué estáis aquí, en esta Torre Pokémon que ya no lo es?

La súbita comprensión que sacudió a Cristal fue como si, de pronto, se hiciera la luz violentamente en su cerebro a oscuras, y todos los pozos de negrura en los que había estado nadando desde que recibió la alerta radiofónica estallaran repentinamente en llamas. O, más bien, como si, en lugar de un suave impulso eléctrico, lo que hubiera atravesado su cerebro al venirle a la mente aquella asociación de ideas fuera un auténtico rayo.

Ahora sí que lo entendía _todo_.

Solo se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando caer al suelo cuando Arcapeon se plantó detrás de ella y, con ayuda de Kira, la sujetó con suavidad, y el grito de terror que se le escapó de los labios le hubiera parecido ajeno de no ser porque le picó en la garganta al salir.

La amargura de Tony se reflejó definitivamente en su rostro al volver a dirigirse a ella. De nuevo, parecía más cansado de lo que un humano jamás podría llegar a estar, y daba la impresión de que hasta su ironía se había agotado.

―Al final lo has comprendido ¿no, Cristal? ―inquirió, esta vez con infinita tristeza― Ya sabes a dónde lleva todo esto.

Necesitó al menos un minuto o dos más para poder volver a hablar, porque sentía la lengua pegada al paladar y los labios cuarteados.

―El Memorial _es_ la Torre Pokémon ¿verdad? ―contestó, al fin, para resumir la conclusión a la que había llegado―. El cementerio, en realidad… nunca ha sido desplazado.

Tony asintió despacio, casi con solemnidad; pero en los rostros de Kira, Dulce, Cupeon y Arcapeon había una idéntica expresión de perplejidad. Era obvio que no la habían entendido, así que la joven entrenadora respiró hondo, para ganar tiempo mientras buscaba las palabras para expresarse. El corazón, que parecía habérsele parado durante unos instantes, le latía ahora a un ritmo enloquecedor, casi doloroso. No obstante, eso le ayudó a romper el mutismo provocado por el impacto:

―Chicos… no se puede desplazar el cementerio… porque Pueblo Lavanda _es_ el cementerio ―dijo. Estaba temblando; pero, para su sorpresa, su voz sonaba firme, aunque tan fría que casi le dio miedo―. Cerrar los túneles tal vez fuera buena idea en su momento… pero es obvio que, al construir el Memorial para reubicar el cementerio… se encontraron de nuevo por casualidad. Así que lo que llamamos el Memorial es, en realidad… una nueva entrada a las viejas catacumbas de Pueblo Lavanda.

Kira se puso pálida como un cadáver.

―Entonces… el pacto… se ha… roto por completo ―balbució. No era una pregunta, sino una aseveración―. No solo se ha desmantelado el cementerio… hemos invadido el territorio… concedido a Growlithe…

―… que ha interpretado esto como una renuncia total a los términos del acuerdo ―terminó el Gastly―. Por lo tanto, hemos vuelto a las viejas normas. La labor del señor Fuji ha conseguido capear el temporal, desde luego; pero eso no va a durar eternamente: ya habéis visto que el guardián solo te perdona la vida con la condición de no volver a verte vivo nunca más. Ahora mismo, la presencia del sacerdote en Pueblo Lavanda es lo único que nos mantiene a salvo. Y… bueno, ya sabéis que es un hombre viejo. Los humanos tenéis vidas cortas y frágiles, y Fuji, a pesar de todo su coraje y bondad, está apurando la suya. Cada día le cuesta más ejercer su ministerio, y tener que bajar a las catacumbas es… una experiencia muy desgastante. Hasta a mí, que solo he bajado dos veces y voy a vivir para siempre, me hubiera dejado la cabeza llena de canas, si tuviera pelo. Y él, ya calvo y más débil de lo que parece, cuyo tiempo puede que esté ya contado, lo hace todos los días desde hace ya más de dos años ¿Entendéis ahora por qué me preocupa tanto que no haya venido?

El silencio fue tan espantoso que hasta la noche de hielo que los rodeaba le pareció aún más negra. Ahora entendía por qué el espíritu de Growlithe, tan lleno de rabia y tristeza, parecía traer consigo la oscuridad donde quiera que iba; como si ni siquiera pudiera controlarlo. La joven entrenadora no pudo soportar esa atroz ausencia de sonido más de un instante; aunque sabía que lo que iba a decir era terrible, era mucho mejor que no decirlo:

―Entonces ¿estás diciendo que es posible… que el señor Fuji haya muerto?

* * *

NOTAS AL PIE (A este Gastly en concreto le gustan las referencias literarias y los dichos populares XD)

[1] Versión pokémon, inventada por mí para la ocasión ;), de la novela _El Golem_, de Gustav Meyrink.

[2] Mote que aparece en la novela _Miguel Strogoff_, de Julio Verne, para el villano Ivan Ogareff; a quien le hacen una cicatriz en la cara para vengar un insulto.

[3] Versión inventada por mí del dicho "la cabra tira al monte" XD

* * *

_¡Otro misterio resuelto! Ahora, Cristal ya tiene más o menos claro el lío en que se ha metido. De lo que no está del todo segura es de cómo salir de él. Además, ya sabemos que el secreto del Memorial no es el único misterio por resolver que le queda a la Campeona ¿Qué más ha comprendido nuestra protagonista al quedar desvelada para ella la terrorífica realidad de la situación en que se encuentra? ¿Estarán a tiempo ella y sus compañeros de encontrar y salvar al señor Fuji? ¿Estarán a tiempo de evitar que el código rojo se convierta en código negro? Continuará..._


End file.
